El Alma al Aire (AA)
by dearmoncherry
Summary: Por amor el rey Gwerthrynion engaña al tiempo y une su vida a Edeyrn, con la esperanza de tenerla consigo algún día. Deberá soportar tormentos y ser valiente para conquistar el corazón de su amada; Candy conoce a Terry y este despierta las sensaciones más primitivas en ella y de algo que tienen claro es SOLO SE LES OCURRE AMARSE DEJANDO SU ALMA. Los personajes de CC pertenecen a KN
1. Capítulo 1

_**El Alma al Aire**_

La puerta se cerraba tras el anciano, en la habitación se quedaba un joven rubio de ojos color zafiro rodeado de manuscritos, los cuales debía estudiar, estudiar y estudiar. Como futuro soberano gales debía ser instruido en todos los ámbitos, el manejo de las armas, estrategias de guerra, aprender a leer antiguos encantamientos. Gwerthrynion posee un corazón noble y valiente, aunque a veces no puede evitar dejarse llevar por la influencia de sus amigos holgazanes, a duras penas tiene diecisiete años y en un par de semanas deberá subir el trono, pues su padre ha muerto debido a una herida en la última batalla, al menos de momento se podrá respirar paz.

.

.

El mago Merlín tiene muchas expectativas con el joven Greum, como suele llamarlo de forma cariñosa, y podrá conservar la paz con los reinos circundantes, después de que contraiga nupcias con Nimue, hija del rey Nottumemberg, aunque eso es algo que al joven monarca no le termina de convencer.

.

.

Después de haber pasado más de dos horas estudiando Gwerthrynion decidió escaparse del laboratorio del mago… con mucho sigilo logra ir hasta el bosque, camina entre los árboles posando de vez en cuando sus manos sobre los troncos para disfrutar de la sensación áspera en su palmas, los rayos del sol se cuelan entre el follaje dando un aspecto mágico al sendero que transita; la melodía de los pájaros se escucha a lo lejos… de repente ve un águila sobrevolar cerca de donde él está, llevado por la curiosidad decide ir por donde el animal ha ido.

.

.

Para su sorpresa, llega a una explanada descubierta en el bosque, en su centro parece ser que hay un pequeño lago y una ninfa camina por su orilla… la joven de cabellos negros cual azabache, piel blanca como la luna realiza una danza singular, sonríe como si estuviese en pleno éxtasis y su rostro es hipnotizador, el águila da un par de vueltas antes de posarse sobre la mano de ella… parece que le susurra algo y el ave vuelve a extender sus alas al aire, parece feliz.

.

.

Greum se siente plantado en su lugar, no tiene ganas ni ámino de moverse, no quiere perderse cualquier movimiento que haga esa mujer. De repente se escucha el sonido de unos cascos, un caballero con su armadura y la bandera del reino de Dunoding se acerca hasta la dama… ella vuelve a sonreír y el corazón del rubio se salta un latido, ¿será ella Nimue? No, imposible, no es el mismo reino.

Al día siguiente Gwerthrynion se vuelve a presentar al mismo lugar y se encuentra nuevamente con la joven, esta vez decide hablarle, en un principio ella parece renuente pero la apariencia gentil del monarca le permite poder entablar una conversación y se vuelve una cita constante encontrarse en el mismo lugar.

.

.

Descubre que ella es la princesa de Rhos, y que se casará con Nottumemberg, su corazón se divide en un dilema, quiere confesarle que la ama, desde la primera tarde que la vio, que le encanta escuchar su melodiosa voz, perderse en las esmeraldas de sus ojos y que se muere por amor si pasa un día sin verla. ¿cómo es posible que en una semana se haya robado su corazón? De algo está seguro, y es que no puede casarse con Nimue porque ama a Edeyrn.

.

.

La hija de Nottumemberg presiente que algo en Gwerthrynion ha cambiado, consulta con su adivina y esta le confiesa que el joven ha entregado su corazón a otra mujer, llevada por la furia y los celos le pide un conjuro que los separe, para nunca puedan estar juntos. La anciana pronuncia en el lenguaje de los druidas un conjuro sobre una daga, a medida que dice cada palabra un halo de luz mágico la envuelve; _**si traspasa el corazón de la joven Edeyrn nunca podrá reencarnarse para encontrarse con el rey Gwerthrynion**_… la maldición de las almas se llevará preso su amor, Nimue está dispuesta a pagar cualquier precio con tal de no permitir que su madrastra traicione a su padre y le robe a su futuro marido.

.

.

Merlín discutió con su aprendiz pues presiente que algo malo va a suceder, no entiende por qué aún no ha contraído nupcias, si no lo hace, el ejército de Nottumemberg se volverá a levantar contra él. Greum molesto se dirige al encuentro con su amada, está dispuesto a dejar todo con tal de permanecer a su lado. O mejor aún, enfrentarse con ese hombre para poder liberar del compromiso a Edeyrn y que sea solo para él; cuando está a punto de llegar ve como Nimue hiere con una daga a la morena, desesperado corre hasta dónde están y desenvaina su espada para con ella matar a la asesina, el graznido del águila hace eco en todo el lugar, un remolino de viento se aproxima pero Greum solo piensa en Edeyrn. La sostiene en sus brazos, ella le acaricia su rostro con su mano trémula, la vida se le escapa

-¡por favor!, ¡no te mueras Edeyrn!

-no llores, amor mío

-¡aguanta! ¡Edeyrn resiste!... ¡MERLÍN! ¿en dónde estás? ¡te necesito!

-eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en esta vida, espero volver a encontrarme contigo y poder ser tu esposa

-¡¿MERLÍN DÓNDE DEMONIOS TE HAS METIDO?!

De repente a su lado una nube de humo blanco se presenta, y la figura de un anciano de cabellos largos blancos se materializa

-Gwerthrynion ¿qué ha pasado?

-Merlín, por lo que más quieras, ¡sálvala!

Le suplica su aprendiz con los ojos bañados en lágrimas, el mago pasa su mano sobre el arma y percibe la magia negra que han utilizado

-¡es la maldición de las almas!

-¿cómo dices?

-su alma ha sido condenada, ¡no podrá reencarnar!

-¡ni… ni en mil años!

Se dejó escuchar la voz de Nimue, aún tenía la espada atravesándole las entrañas, con dificultad se ríe por haber logrado su cometido aunque en ello se le va la vida

-¡nunca, nunca podrás estar con ella! Si no eres mío, no lo serás de ella Gwerthrynion, ¡nunca podrás estar con tu amor! ¡Esa será mi maldición!

-¡estás demente Nimue!

Le reprochó el monarca, sus zafiros irradian odio, extiende una mano en su dirección desprendiendo un halo de energía y la princesa muere con una sonrisa diabólica en sus labios

-¡Greum! ¿Qué has hecho?

-ella le quitó la vida a Edeyrn, es lo menos que se merece… Merlín, ¡por favor haz algo! ¡Tienes que salvarla!

-Conozco la esencia de todas las cosas, su transformación y su renovación, conozco el secreto del sol y de la luna, las leyes que rigen el curso de las estrellas en el firmamento, las imágenes mágicas de las nubes y el aire; los misterios del mar, conozco los demonios que envían sueños bajo la luna. Comprendo el grito áspero de la corneja, el volar cantarín de los cisnes, la resurrección de fénix, puedo interpretar el vuelo de los cuervos, el rumbo de los peces y las ideas de ciegas de los hombres, y predigo todas las cosas que sucederán, pero no puedo deshacer la maldición de las almas.

-¿cómo dices? Y de ¿qué sirve entonces todos esos conocimientos? ¿para qué están esos manuscritos?

-existe una cosa… una pequeña posibilidad

-¿y qué es? ¿dímelo?

-hay que concluir la maldición

-Merlín, lo que yo quiero es que la salves, no que la termines de matar…

-escúchame bien Greum, sólo si se cumple la maldición, su alma podrá ser liberada y entonces podrás estar con ella

-si es así, ¡hazlo! No pierdas el tiempo y ¡hazlo!

-hacerlo puede traer sus complicaciones, puede que en el transcurso de los años pierdas los recuerdos de tu objetivo, olvides a tu amada o que no reencarnéis juntos

-pero eso será mientras esté la maldición, ¿verdad?

-no te puedo asegurar nada, es magia que no se practica por ser oscura

-¡no me importa Merlín! Haré todo lo que sea para estar con ella, si no puede ser en esta vida, que sea en otra…

El anciano posa su mano sobre el hombro del monarca como señal de apoyo, ve que su corazón arde y eso le termina de convencer que él será capaz de ganarle al hechizo. Toma un cabello dorado y lo ata en la muñeca de Edeyrn

-esto será lo que os una como un hilo mientras pasen los tiempos, el águila será vuestro emblema…

Eleva su bastón y lo empieza a girar alrededor de su cabeza, el ave de la joven que se encontraba revoloteando cerca se dirige como atraído por las palabras del mago, este empieza a resplandecer sobre la pareja y los baña de un color dorado, haciendo que un humo negro que se había estado adentrando en el cuerpo de la morena empiece a salir, Merlín prosigue con su encantamiento…

-que las cadenas aten vuestras almas sobre el Valhalla los mil años que dure el odio de Nimue, que vuestro espíritu renazca en pureza y amor como sello de los corazones fieles…

Un remolino los envuelve a los cuatro, Gwerthrynion abraza fuertemente a su amada mientras el mago pronuncia palabras que los druidas usan para sentenciar un hechizo; una explosión brillante cubre todo el lugar, el ave se desvanece, el monarca suelta un suspiro y Merlín una lágrima.

-El que no cree en la magia nunca la encontrará.

El cuerpo sin vida de Nimue se convierte en piedra con la espada del Greum incrustada, el anciano se acerca y pasa su mano sobre ella para bautizarla con un encantamiento final

-y solo el que sea digno de empuñarla podrá sacarla y ser rey del reino Gwynedd gales.

La corriente de aire envuelve el lugar, y se ve desaparecer las imágenes en la distancia, como si fuera humo. Un hombre se acomoda su sobre todo mientras la lluvia cae insistentemente. Está parado frente a una casa de huéspedes, a la puerta se asoma una joven de cabellos rizados envueltos con un pañuelo, tira algo que lleva en una cubeta al exterior, al ver al caballero que observa en su dirección le hace una pequeña inclinación, el hombre le devuelve el saludo, levanta la vista al madero que cuelga cerca de la puerta y puede leer…

"**Posada El Camino"**

Y la imagen tallada de un águila con sus alas abiertas.

1138 edad media

Yo quiero el aire que tiene tu alma

Yo quiero el aire que vive en ti

Yo quiero el aire que derramas

Aire pá quererte

Aire pá vivir

(El Alma al Aire, de Alejandro Sanz)


	2. Capítulo 2

_**El Alma al Aire**_

_**Parte 02**_

_**Lleva muchos días caminando y sus pies se revelan a seguir dando un paso más, se apoya en el tronco de un gran árbol y se desliza poco a poco hasta quedar sentado sobre la gran raíz que sobresale, está más que sudado y huele mal... bebe agua de la bota de carnero que lleva colgando del hombro, la briza suave del lugar lo refresca.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Con el puño de su camisa se limpia el sudor de su frente, eleva los ojos al cielo y estos reciben de lleno los rayos del sol, los cierra por un momento, solo quiere descansar. No entiende la razón pero siente que su corazón se agita desde que entró a ese tramo del bosque, en su mente se imagina a una dama que corre entre los árboles y un caballero le sigue, sus risas se graban en las hojas de las plantas, y el amor que se prodigan colorea las flores silvestres del sendero**_.

.

.

_**La piel se le eriza cuando ve cómo el hombre rodea con sus brazos a la ninfa del bosque y le roba un beso. La figura de esa joven le parece familia... en su sopor no se da cuenta que unos hombres salen de su escondite, se hacen gestos que solo ellos entienden y un brillo perverso refulge en su mirada.**_

.

.

.

.

Los esposos White están felices de encontrarse en su nueva morada, han decidido mudarse a Chicago, tampoco es que sea un cambio tan grande, pero la verdad es que la ciudad es muy grande y casi no conocen a nadie.

.

Mientras se terminan de descargar las cajas del camión de traslado su hija Candy recorre cada habitación de la casa, en total cuatro y dos baños en la planta superior. Amplio salón, una cocina equipada completamente.

.

Emilio José White trabaja en el Museo Field de Historia Natural encargado de la exhibición de egipcia, le encanta su trabajo. Mónica McAllen es neurocirujano en Hospital Memorial de Northwestern. A primera vista parecen una pareja muy dispareja, pero se las ingenian para sacar adelante su matrimonio y a su hija, de siete años.

.

Candice White McAllen es una niña muy enérgica y curiosa, le encantan los animales. En su primer día de clases y es mitad de curso, no conoce a nadie, pero a esa edad poco importa, le gusta jugar y correr en el patio. Su maestra Priscilla intenta ayudarle a que se adapte y alcance el ritmo.

.

Con el pasar de los años Candy deja de ser como un muchachito, que le gusta subirse a los árboles, correr, saltar, rodar por el suelo, andar siempre con pantalones y rodeada de chicos para ser un poco más femenina, tiene quince años y sus amigas Patricia O'Brien y Fabiola Downey le hablaban acerca de lo que han aprendían en las revistas juveniles. En esos días al barrio se mudan unos nuevo vecinos, los Bower junto a su hijo Anthony, tiene quince años y es un poco antisocial, lleva el rostro medio cubierto por su flequillo dorado y siempre viste de negro; las chicas estaban en la habitación de Candy cuando los vieron llegar, Patty y Faby se supieron eufóricas de la alegría, para ellas el chico es súper guapo y mueren de ganas por tratarlo, para la rubia eso lo tiene sin cuidado...

-Candy por favor, ¿no me digas que no te gusta?

Me pregunta Patricia a la vez que se acomoda sus anteojos

-no

-¡ahhh! ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Es súper mono! Candy si tú no lo quieres me lo pido prime

-hahahahaha ¡eso sólo si no me elije antes a mí, Patty!

-venga chicas, tampoco es para tanto

Intento mediar entre ambas, desde que las hormonas se habían hecho presente, estas estaban revolucionadas con cada chico que ven

-ya está otra vez menos preciando a otro chico, ¿no te aburres?

-hahahahahahaha pues ¡no!, bueno ya está bien de hablar sobre él, ¡¿nos vamos al cine!?

-¡Hey, sí! o no llegaremos a tiempo de la función

.

Se terminan de dar el último retoque frente al tocador y vamos las tres rumbo al centro comercial, es viernes y se avecina un fin de semana muy movido.

.

Cuando llegó el lunes a Candy le costó un mundo levantarse, casi es la última entrar al aula cuando ve que su lugar está ocupado por ni más ni menos que él, su nuevo vecino... no sabe qué hacer, está parada frente a él y el rubio no se mueve

-¿qué?

Fue lo primero que dijo con una voz grave, casi arrastrando las letras

-¿piensas seguir ahí todo el tiempo?

-eh... estas en mi sitio

-hmmm no veo el nombre por algún lado

-el hecho que no lo veas no quiere decir que no lo sea

-debiste de haber llegado temprano

-pero...

.

Pensaba seguir replicando cuando en eso entró el profesor de mates, resoplo muy molesta y me resignó en ir hasta el último asiento de la fila. La clase prosiguió con normalidad una tras otra hasta la hora del receso. Estaba en una mesa junto a mis amigas bromeando mientras comemos, cuando ante nosotras se presenta un joven de cabellos castaño claro y ojos color miel, vestido con el chándal del equipo de fútbol

-¡buenos días señoritas!

-¡Archí! buenos días, ¿tienes entrenamiento?

-¡pues claro! acaso no recuerdas que mañana tenemos un partido contra el Instituto Westinghouse

-hahaha es cierto, perdona

Le guiño un ojo y me rasca la frente al caer en cuenta, Faby y Patty se ríen de mi torpeza

-¿vendrás a verme verdad Candy? eres mi amuleto de la suerte

-¡jum! cuenta con ello, ahí estaremos para darte porras

-tal vez deberías de ir pensando en unirte al grupo de animadoras

-¡ni hablar! Ni en sueños me uno a ese club, son unas locas

-hahahaha de seguro no más que tú, linda gatita

Me da un fugaz toque con su índice en la punta de su nariz y sonríe

-bueno, me tengo que ir, nos vemos después... ¡hasta luego señoritas!

.

Las tres nos despedimos y le deseamos buena suerte, pero luego las chicas no paran de hacerme bromas

-Candy, ¡no me lo puedo creer! Archie es súper mono, ¿por qué no le haces caso?

-¿otra vez con esas Faby? ya te he dicho que no es mi tipo

-¿y cómo es tu tipo entonces? porque no es el primero que se te declara, y siempre le das a todos calabazas

-jumm... no te lo puedo decir con certeza ¿cómo tiene que ser? pero de lo que si estoy segura es que lo sabré en cuanto lo vea

Lo digo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo mientras le doy un mordisco a mi sándwich, mis amigas me observan un poco sorprendidas y risueñas, como siempre, "Candy negándose al amor". Estaba a punto de dar otro bocado cuando ante mí se ve la imagen de rubio Bower que hace girar en su diestra una caja de zumo mientras camina despreocupadamente, casi me atorzono con el trozo en la boca, llamando la atención de todos, Patty me da palmadas en la espalda mientras me da un ataque de tos, me limpio con la servilleta, Anthony me ve reojo y sigue su camino soltando un "tss" burlón.

.

Por la tarde en la clase de biología para mi desgracia, tengo que hacer pareja en el nuevo proyecto con Anthony Bower, no sabe si desesperarme, llorar, enojarme o dar palmadas de alegría, el joven a mi lado no dice palabra alguna, simplemente hace girar su lápiz entre los dedos, miro hacia atrás y sus "amigas" hacen señas de que...

¿qué? ¿no estarán insinuando nada romántico entre nosotros dos?

Quisiera darles con el cuaderno en la cabeza por perversas, ellas solo se burlan de mis huesitos

-espero que tengas más luces en esta materia, si hacemos bien el trabajo nos libramos de hacer examen, y eso para mí ¡es más que motivador!

No puedo evitar poner los ojos en blanco ante el comentario de Anthony

-¡pues claro que lo soy!, no hace falta que lo digas, a mí también me interesa saltarme el examen

-entonces, ya que está aclarado todo, te veo al terminar la clases para decidir el tema y buscar información

-¿después de clases? ¿hoy?

-¿no me digas que has quedado con tus amiguitos? ¡Debes priorizar las cosas White!

-¡que no es por mis amigos!

Intentó defenderme, pero de seguro este rubio se ríe en sus adentros

-¡bien! ¡pues te veo en la biblioteca! y no vayas a llegar tarde

.

Anthony coge su mochila en una mano mientras que en la otra arrastra el libro sobre la superficie de la mesa, diciendo esas últimas palabras. Gracias a eso se me encendió la sangre, no entiendo de qué va este chico. Saco el móvil y le manda un mensaje a mi padre diciéndole que no podrá ir esta tarde a verlo al Museo, suelto un suspiro pesado

.

-Más le vale, más le vale a ese tal Bower que nuestro trabajo sea de ¡matrícula! sino me las cobrare muy caro

Refunfuño por lo bajo

-¿qué? ¿ya has coordinado con Bower qué vais a hacer en el proyecto de biología?

-¡ay Patty! no sé si sea buena idea que haga pareja con él

-¿por qué? ¿qué ha pasado?

-mmm no sé, me da en la nariz que va a ser difícil, muy difícil trabajar con él

-hahahahaha ¡santo cielos Candy! ni que fuera un ogro

-hmmm, ese es un buen punto, parece un ogro, tiene una amargura que no me la explico

-¡venga ya! ¿Otra vez con tus paranoias del sexto sentido?

-ehhhh... que no son paranoias, ¡es verdad! hay algo que le preocupa

-pues, cuando lo descubras ¡me lo dices!

-hahahaha te cobraré mis secretos muy caro Patricia O´Brien

-pero como soy tu amiga, me harás descuento

Me rodea con un brazo y pone ojitos melosos para convencerme, pero solo consigue hacerla reír. Recibimos la última clase del día y al finalizar salgo corriendo en dirección a la biblioteca, lo busco entre los pasillos... lo encuentro pasando su dedo por el lomo de cada libro como descifrando los títulos, toma uno y prosigue con la búsqueda, ya lleva tres en la otra mano.

.

No me atrevo a decir nada, aún, pues ver su figura rodeada por los rayos del sol que se cuelan por la ventana le dan un aire mágico y no puedo evitar preguntarme, ¿qué le estará pasando por la cabeza? De repente se gira en mi dirección y me ve

-llegas tarde White

-¡nanai! llevo aquí un rato Bower, lo que pasa es que estabas tan concentrado que ni cuenta te has dado

-podrías haber hablado

¡Ash! por lo visto este tipo tiene réplica para todo

Bufo un poco fastidiada

-¿Acaso te habrías dado cuenta Bower?

Él levanta una ceja como respuesta, me llevo un mechón de cabello tras la oreja considerando hacer una tregua por el bien del proyecto

-¡está bien! creo que es mejor llevar la fiesta en paz, ¿amigos Bower?

Le extiendo la mano para enfatizar mi propuesta

-no me llames Bower

-¿y cómo quieres que lo haga, si ese es tu nombre?

-ahhh... está bien, puedes llamarme Anthony

-de acuerdo, entonces dime ¡Candy!

-muy bien Candy, vamos a trabajar

Da un ligero apretón de manos y sigue en dirección a las mesas de estudio donde se encuentran sus pertenencias, deja los libros que acaba de coger y toma asiento, me indica que haga lo mismo, lo hago sin vacilar mientras echo una mirada a los títulos, hay uno que me llama la atención es especial

_**"Los Reinos Galeses Medievales"**_

_**(c.450-1063)**_

Un cosquilleo se hace sentir en la punta de mis dedos, y la curiosidad me embarga, ¿por qué habrá cogido este libro?

.

-"Reino Galeses", ¿puedo cogerlo?

Él levanta la vista de su cuaderno para ver a lo que me refiere, hace un gesto de indiferencia mientras ve como tomo el libro y lo abro, pasan los minutos y sigo hojeando muy abstraída en la lectura

.

-¡ehh! no te olvides que el proyecto es de biología, no de historia

-siiiii... no hace falta que te pongas pesado...

Cierro el libro exasperada y me concentro en la oración, bueno en el proyecto que debemos montar.

.

.

¡Tengo un alma! o ¿la tenía?

Y no es bastante

Ya sabes, tanto tienes, tanto vales

¡Tengo un alma y desafía tus andares!

(El alma al Aire, de Alejandro Sanz)


	3. Capítulo 3

_**Parte 03**_

**La puerta se cerraba tras el anciano, en la habitación se quedaba un joven rubio de ojos color zafiro rodeado de manuscritos, los cuales debía estudiar, estudiar y estudiar. Como futuro soberano gales debía ser instruido en todos los ámbitos, el manejo de las armas, estrategias de guerra, aprender a leer antiguos encantamientos y conjuros. **

**Gwerthrynion posee un corazón noble y valiente, aunque a veces no puede evitar dejarse llevar por la influencia de sus amigos holgazanes, a duras penas tiene diecisiete años y en un par de semanas deberá subir el trono, pues su padre ha muerto debido a una herida en la última batalla, al menos de momento se podrá respirar paz.**

**Al salir de la habitación una tristeza regresaba a su corazón, desde el momento que supo que su aprendiz debía casarse con ella, los celos y frustración fue lo que le hizo reaccionar, él ya había decidido y puesto punto y final a un amor imposible. **

**Por uno de los ventanales que hay en el pasillo Merlín se detiene y observa el paisaje, es un hermoso día soleado, la suave brisa mece sus cabellos; observa el colgante brillante que esconde entre sus ropas, suelta un suspiro pesado.**

**Había conocido a Nimue un par de años atrás, la hizo su aprendiz, al igual que el joven Gwerthrynion tenía aptitudes para el conocimiento mágico. La joven de cabellos cobrizos mostraba un hambre voraz por todo lo que le presentaba, lo disfrutaba, su mirada se iluminaba como mil soles cuando el mago realizaba ante ella los pasos de la alquimia, procesos de transformación, y debía aprender el dialecto de los druidas, aplaude y sonríe como un niño ante un nuevo juguete. Sin darse cuenta o mejor dicho sin haberlo planeado, se había enamorado de la hija del rey Nottumemberg.**

**Pero ante los ojos del anciano se divisó una llama roja, casi negra... si la joven seguía con su aprendizaje este la llevaría a una fase oscura, que sería su total destrucción; muy dolido ante esta revelación y por ver que a pesar de ser bella, en ella había inclinación al mal, no, seamos realistas, en Nimue había ¡maldad!... debía detener ese fin catastrófico ¡ya!. Movió su bastón frente su cuerpo haciéndola quedar suspendida en el tiempo; coge la lágrima que había brotado de su ojo y pronunció un encantamiento, y todo lo que había aprendido y las habilidades que había desarrollado Nimue, se las robó. **

**Cuando la princesa podía moverse nuevamente y seguir con la práctica, vio que ya no tenía su poder, ¡le exigió!, ¡reclamó una explicación!... Merlín tocó su frente con el dedo índice y así olvidó quién era su maestro, la joven cayó en el suelo desvanecida y él desapareció en una nube de humo.**

**Con el pasar del tiempo la hija del rey Nottumemberg se encontró con una hechicera que no tenía tantos escrúpulos como su anterior maestro y complacía a todo capricho que se le antojase a Nimue, pero nunca pudo volver a conjurar un hechizo por sí misma. **

**Cuando su padre le dijo que él se casaría con Edeyrn princesa de Rhos, ¡sintió celos!, es casi de su misma edad, hermosa cabellera oscura como la noche, verde musgo el color de sus iris, de maneras dulces y muy alegre. Todos en el castillo estaban encantados con la futura soberana.**

**El rey de Dunoding le notificó a su hija que también se casaría con el futuro soberano Gwerthrynion, eso sí lo festejó... pues su futuro marido es muy guapo, no es que su padre no lo sea, pero tiene muchos años, ¡que pocas ganas de casarse con un viejo de cincuenta años y sumirse en una vida aburrida y monótona!**

**El nuevo rey de Gwynedd gales, es joven y de seguro muy vigoroso, todo estaba saliendo bien hasta que recibió un mensaje de su prometido donde le expresa su plan y deseo de cancelar el compromiso, hecha una furia Nimue va con su hechicera para que le desvele la razón por la cual Gwerthrynion le retiraba sus afectos. Una llama se encendió en sus ojos cuando vio el reflejo en la fuente de la bruja, se ve a Edeyrn siendo abrazada por él.**

**Le exige que le dé "algo" con que ponerle fin a esa maldita que le está quitando el cariño de todos en el reino, su padre y hasta su prometido. Con la daga en mano se dirige hasta el lago donde vio a la pareja... por supuesto que la encontró, ella no se lo esperaba y no pudo defenderse cuando sin titubeos le atravesó el corazón; podría haber alcanzado su venganza de no haber sido por el monarca que llegó y la hirió de muerte con su espada, su rabia era tal que le hormigueaba en todo su cuerpo.**

**Entonces aparece Merlín y a su corazón se olvidó de latir por un segundo, ¡no le costó mucho darse cuenta qué es lo que había pasado ahí!, si no se hubiese alejado de ella muy posiblemente se habría evitado todo esto, se sentía culpable por haber perjudicado el destino de Greum, Edeyrn y Nimue; intentó enmendar su error, pero cambiar un hechizo que se había invocado para otro fin y con mucho odio implicaba un gran precio.**

**Después de la explosión, y que todo el polvo dorado se expandiera la tierra temblaba a cada paso que Merlín intentaba dar, no podía irse sin pagar. Así pues que decidió quitarse el corazón y lo fusionó con el colgante, un nuevo haz de luz se formó en su mano como una bola de fuego celeste y lo encierra en un árbol; gira su diestra en círculos logrando que el mismo polvo dorado cree una especie de reloj de arena**

**-es sólo prestar un poco de tiempo hasta que encuentre a quién sea digno de empuñar esta espada, ¿qué me puede pasar si separo el corazón de la razón? ¿Locura? ¿Acaso no es mejor eso que vivir sin amor?**

**La tierra dejó de estremecerse y empezó su peregrinación en busca de ese ser, "Solo es un poco de tiempo Prestado".**

.

.

.

.

Candy abrazaba los libros en su pecho, tiene el ceño fruncido, casi le duele a cada paso que da; habían quedado a las tres en la biblioteca pero Anthony no había aparecido, le esperó media hora y nada

-¿pero qué se piensa este tipo? ¿qué le voy a estar esperando todo la vida? ¡pues no! ¡lo llevas claro Bower! a mí no me hacer perder el tiempo

La sangre me hierve, resopla furiosa y camino sin rumbo... a medida que se acercaba al aula de música escucha una melodía invadir el lugar... alguien está tocando el piano, son notas cargadas de melancolía pero ejecutadas con maestría... y como sino llevada por la curiosidad me acercó hasta la puerta y observó tras el pequeño recuadro de cristal. Pero si es ¡Anthony Bower!, se ve tan entregado en lo que está haciendo.

Con sigilo giro el pomo y entro en el cuarto, bueno, es más que todo por la curiosidad... nunca me hubiera imaginado que el rubio supiese leer partituras, no puede evitar soltar una pequeña risa al darme cuenta de mi gran deducción

-¿qué haces aquí?

La voz fría con que me habla me sacó de las reflexiones

-¡eso mismo podría decir yo! hace más de media hora que te estaba esperando en la biblioteca

-¿qué hora es?

-las cuatro menos cuarto, ¿pero qué te ha pasado? no me digas que ¿lo olvidaste?

-lo siento, se me fue el santo al cielo

Intenta excusarse, se rasca el cuello un poco incómodo, empieza a guardar las hojas de la melodía para ponerse manos a la obra

-prometo compensarte por haberte dejado plantada

-no tenía ni idea de que sabes tocar el piano, ¡lo haces muy bien!

-gracias, pero ¿podrías olvidar eso?

-¿por qué si eres muy bueno? ¿de quién es la partitura? ¿Mozart? ¿Bach? ¿Beethoven?

-no lo vas a dejar pasar ¿verdad?

-oyeee... es lo menos que me merezco, ya que me has dejado tirada por estar tocando eso

-es creación propia, ¿satisfecha? ahora olvida eso y pongámonos a trabajar en proyecto

-¡hala! ahora si tienes prisa... ¿quién te entiende Bower?

-¡ya te he dicho que no me llames así!

Sonó molesto y entre cierra los ojos enfatizando su expresión, por lo visto es algo que debe quedarme claro, ¡será borde!...

-¡lo sé! lo siento, ¡se me escapó!... ¡andando Antoan! Hahaha tenemos mucho trabajo...

El rubio solo resopla pero no añade nada más, regresamos a la biblioteca y nos ponemos a montar el proyecto; hemos logrado reunir mucha información para hacer el informe, ya sabemos qué parte debe hacer cada uno, ahora solo quedaba ver cómo lo expondremos

-¡oye! tú eres bueno en música, ¿podrías hacer los dibujos?

-¡neles!

-pero ¿por qué?... ¡ahs! ¿no me digas que prefieres hacer una presentación por diapositivas?

-¡nanay!... a ver Candy, piensa un momento, si realmente queremos que sacar matricula debemos hacerlo como nunca antes, ¿cómo te gustaría que te lo explicaran a ti este tema de manera llamativa?

Doy un par de golpecitos en el mentón y miro hacia el cielo en busca de recuerdos, el profesor Raymond es un vejete muy aburrido y casi siempre termino dormida o con sueño... poco profesores lograban animarme o interesarme, solo... solo la maestra Priscilla lo había conseguido

-me gustaba poder tocar todo lo que me explicaba

-¡¿ehh?!

Hago con mis manos como si palpase el aire y sonrío de manera soñolienta

-pero ¿cómo podíamos hacer palpable la célula, conjunto de célula, tejidos y órganos?

-¡exponiéndolo! tienes razón, podemos traer muestras y exponerlos con microscopio

-yo puedo decirle a mi mamá si puede prestarnos algunos órganos en conservación que tienen de seguro en el hospital y quizás me preste su equipo

-yo también puedo hablar con mi madre Rosmary y ver qué puedo conseguir para los diferentes tipos de unión celular

Recoge sus apuntes y los guarda en su mochila, se siente animado en realizar el proyecto... bueno, se siente bien cuando está cerca de ella, lleva aislándose dos años de las personas, dos años que ha perdido de clases y justo ahora que retoma el instituto debe trabajar con la atolondrada Candice White McAllen

-debo ir a casa ahora, antes de que se marche al trabajo, en dos horas te llamo y te digo lo que he conseguido

-ehhh... ¿de acuerdo?

-tú, empieza a redactar el informe, así vamos avanzado

-ehhh ¡está bien!

Se fue, Anthony se ha marchado tan deprisa que ni cuenta se dio que su móvil entre los papeles que tenía en la mesa, estoy impresionada y a la vez le llena de curiosidad. Está claro que siente amor por su madre, pero de seguro algo ha pasado con su padre porque no le gusta en lo más mínimo que le llamen por su apellido. ¿qué secreto esconde?

Termino de recoger todo lo que está en la mesa y descubro el objeto, lo reconozco y sueloa un suspiro de frustración

-¡este chico no pierde la cabeza porque la tiene pegada!... muy bien hecho Bower, ¿¡me vas a llamar por telepatía!?

¡Qué suerte tiene que somos vecinos!... me despidió de Patricia y Faby, de camino a casa me encuentro con mi amigo Archivalt Cornwell, es tan alegre y bromista, y hablar de básquetbol nos fascina; antes de despedirse el castaño me deja dos entradas del cine para ir justos el fin de semana. ¡Es tan majo este Archy! es una ricura de tío y de seguro cuando crezca más, va robar suspiros, miradas, y el corazón de todas las chicas.

Frente de la casa de los Bower me retuerzo los dedos, ¡qué nervios! pero debo llamar, ojala y no se enoje por presentarsçme sin avisar

-¡Oh! perdona, ¿se te ofrece algo?

-lo... lo siento, soy Candy y soy compañera de Anthony, ¿se encuentra en casa?

-mucho gusto Candy, soy Rosmary la madre de Anthony

-mucho gusto en conocerla señora

-sabes, me alegra mucho que vengas a visitarlo, casi no tiene amigos

La mujer hablaba a la vez que me hace una señal con su mano de que podía pasar, el recibidor está conectado abiertamente con el salón y la cocina, la decoración es soberbia y elegante, huele a flores con tu toque de vainilla

-han sido unos meses muy difíciles para él, sé que tiene su mal genio y poca paciencia, así que te pido perdón si te hace pasar por malos momentos

-¡Oh! no se preocupe por eso señora

-me ha comentado el plan de vuestro proyecto y me parece muy buena idea, y estoy encantada que me haya pedido ayuda, así que cualquier duda o lo que necesiten, ¡por favor! no tarden en decirlo

-es muy amable por su parte

-bueno cariño, no te quito más tiempo y voy a llamar a mi hijo

-bueno... la verdad es que solo quería darle su móvil

-gracias, pero ya que estás aquí puedes saludarlo, de seguro le alegrará más que se lo devuelvas tú

Veo como la mujer sube los escalones hasta la segunda planta, mis manos acarician las cintas de la mochila y observa a mi derredor, el jarrón con flores frescas, el espejo con el marco dorado, los cuadros de tulipanes y...

-¡Candy! ¿qué se te ofrece? me ha dicho Rosmary que me buscabas

-¡hola Anthony! te dejaste tu móvil, perdona que viniera así, solo quería devolvértelo

Le extiendo el objeto ante él

-gracias, no me había percatado

-Anthony, si vais trabajar procurad merendar algo, también tienes la cena en el horno, puedes invitar a tu compañera si quieres

-¡gracias!

-tu padre vendrá tarde

Al escuchar eso el rubio solo resopló, claro gesto de molestia

-nos vemos mañana cielo

-¡hasta mañana Rosmary!

-¡hasta luego Candy! me agradó conocerte

-¡igualmente señora! hasta luego

La mujer le da un beso en la mejilla a su hijo, pero él se lo limpia; se va y nos deja a solas... me miran por unos segundos y parece un poco nervioso

-¿te apetece merendar un sándwich? después nos podemos a redactar el informe, ¿qué dices Candy?

-¡¿de verdad?!

-bueno, sólo si te apetece

-hmmm está bien, puedo quedarme un par de horas

-¡perfecto ricitos de oro! ven conmigo a la cocina y verás cuan buenos son mis bocadillos, están pa´ chuparse los dedos

-hahahaha

-ríe ahora todo lo que quieras, luego me suplicarás que te enseñe

-hahahahaha

.

.

Candy estaba alucinada con esta nueva faceta, merendaron y después fueron a su habitación, en él había postales de Kiss y Led Zeppelin; lograron avanzar con el documento, por lo visto cuando están de buenas es muy fácil trabajar

_.

_.

Hay un universo de pequeñas cosas que vuelan sobre tu cabeza si las soplas

Hay atardeceres que no acaban de ponerse

Hay un mar entero resumiéndose en tu boca

Existen los rincones, donde el amor esconde todo un universo

(Hay un Universo, Alejandro Sanz)

_**.**_

_**.**_


	4. Capítulo 4

_**Parte 04**_

**Muy desaliñado y cansado llega un joven a la ciudad condal de Barcelona, lleva días caminando y no ha probado bocado alguno, al divisar los muros siente un alivio instalarse en su pecho y las fuerzas abandonarlo, intenta dar un paso más pero lo que hace es terminar en el suelo desvanecido.**

**.**

**El padre Albert iba en su carreta junto a la hija de Aguilar, Juan el curtidor, habían ido a visitar a una pobre familia que tenía a su hijo enfermo, cuando de presto vieron al hombre tirado en el suelo ¿cómo dejarlo ahí abandonado a su suerte?**

**.**

**Cuando el joven Galder recupera la conciencia no reconoce en donde se encuentra y aún siente que la cabeza le da vueltas**

**-¡habéis despertado!... tranquilo, no te levantes pues aun estás débil**

**-¿en dónde estoy?**

**-estás en la casa del señor, soy el padre Albert, toma un poco de caldo para recuperar fuerzas**

**El joven toma el cuenco de madera y sorbe el líquido, mmm le sabe a gloria**

**-mmm que delicia, muchas gracias padre**

**-no es nada hijo, ahora dime ¿cómo te llamas? y ¡¿qué te trae por estos lares?!**

**-soy Galder y pues no me trae nada en especial a este lugar, ando sin rumbo como un nómada**

**-hahahahaha, ¿acaso no tenéis unos padres que se preocupen por vos?**

**-no tengo padres**

**La mirada azul se entristeció al recordar las dos tumbas que tuvo que cavar antes de abandonar su casa, habían muerto por la escasez**

**-lamento escuchar eso, si deseas, puedes quedarte una temporada en esta ciudad, algún trabajo podremos encontrar para ti ¿qué me dices?**

**-no lo sé padre**

**-bueno, no hace falta que te presiones, descansa un poco más y ya mañana tendrás mejor cabeza para pensar**

**.**

**Dejó que se volviese a dormir, por lo visto lo necesitaba; Al día siguiente la joven de cabellos castaños rizados y ojos color esmeralda se presentó donde el padre Albert para saber cómo seguía el desconocido, llevó un poco de fruta y lo observó en silencio; está por despertarse por las voces que hacen eco, la luz que se cuela por la ventana le da una especie de halo angelical a la hermosa dama y su corazón le dio latido intenso, estaba tan desconcertado que cuando quiso darse cuenta la joven ya se había marchado**.

.

**Por lo visto ese día había una presentación especial, su alteza real Don Pedro, rey de Aragón y Valencia, y Conde de Barcelona, visitaba las estructuras de la futura "Iglesia de Nuestra Señora Virgen María del Mar", una Catedral digna de su virgen, grande, amplia y construida por el pueblo; gracias al maestro de obra Berenguer de Montagut y la cofradía de "Los Bastaixos" (arrieros del mar, quienes se encargaban de descargar las mercaderías que llegaban en barco a la playa y viceversa, ya que en 1342 aún no se había construido un muelle para que las naves atasen cabos) eran quienes traían piedras en sus espaldas desde la cantera de Montjüic.**

.

**En esa fiesta se acercó a Galder, Elisenda, una joven de cabellos castaños casi cobrizos y ojos color miel, se había enamorado a primera vista del desconocido, le ofreció una fruta y le sonreía maliciosamente, él no dijo nada simplemente acepto la pieza y una leve inclinación, no sabía cómo tomar ese atrevimiento.**

**-¡muy bien! por lo visto os habéis animado en acompañaros en este día tan especial joven Galder**

**Se dejó oír la voz del padre Albert a espaldas del castaño, casi dándole un susto, se gira para responder**

**-¡padre!**

**-¡tranquilo hijo! me alegro que así sea**

**Le da una palmada en el hombro**

**-por lo visto ya conoces a Elisenda Aguilar**

**Se refería a la joven que le había ofrecido la fruta**

**-lo siento padre, no... no habíamos sido presentados**

**-pues en ese caso, no debéis preocuparos, ella es Elisenda y esta es su hermana menor Ángels, hijas de Juan Aguilar el curtidor**

**-es un placer**

**Sin poder entender la razón, la mirada esmeralda lo había cautivado, ignorando por completo a la otra joven, eso no le gustó para nada**

**-estaba junto a ella cuando os encontré desvalido en el camino**

**-entonces, ¿también debo agradeceros a vos por haberme socorrido? ¡gracias!**

**-no hay porque darlas señor, simplemente brindaba ayuda al necesitado**

**Está demás decir que la chispa y atracción entre ellos era más que evidente, el padre lo vio con buenos ojos pero Elisenda no; Galder decidió unirse a los bastaixos para poder estar cerca de ella. Cegada por los celos hacía su hermana convenció a su padre que si le insinuaba a su maestro curtidor de que se interesará en Ángels, estos podrían casarse, de esta forma podría asegurar su futuro en el trabajo y heredar el negocio, Juan lo vio bien y empezó a crear el interés de su jefe... ¿qué más da si la chiquilla solo tiene 17 años y el 40? si el padre lo consentía no había inconveniente alguno.**

**.**

**Galder furioso quiso impedirlo pero el padre le previno, para que no se buscará su ruina, vio con tristeza el enlace, pero el afecto entre ambos era intenso y real. El castaño se mataba trabajando, pues en su cabeza no podía procesar ¿por qué tanta desdicha en su vida? No se había percatado que alguien caminaba en su dirección, se sorprende de verla a su lado, ambos se extrañan.**

**.**

**La abraza con fuerza y finalmente la besa, seis meses sin verla solo ha hecho que sus sentimientos se solidifiquen, enreda sus dedos callosos en los hermosos bucles, su beso sabe a sal por las lágrimas, les era tan difícil permanecer más tiempo separados. Elisenda los ve, es que no fueron muy discretos al estarse besando en pleno camino. **

**Llevada por una sed de venganza delató a Ángels frente a su marido, y este poseso por la indignación acudió ante el "Veguer de Barcelona" y la acusó de adulterio; según las leyes solo las mujeres nobles pueden librarse de una acusación así mediante un juramento, los demás deben hacerlo mediante una lucha y sometidas a juicio. **

**Albert retuvo al joven Galder para que no se presentase, no podría hacer frente ante el maestro curtidor, acarreado en sí su propia muerte, sabía que ambos eran inocentes pero había un testigo, pero Elisenda no dejó que las cosas salieran de manera tan sencilla**

**El veguer entregó un documento el cual citaba de la siguiente manera:**

_Disponemos que dicho Estanyol el curtidor, si quiere que se le entregue la Ángels, debe dar buena caución idónea y seguridad de tenerla en su propia casa en lugar de doce palmos de longitud, seis de latitud y dos canas de altura. Que le deba dar un saco de paja bastante para dormir y una manta con la cual pueda cubrirse, debiendo hacer en dicho lugar un agujero para que pueda satisfacer sus necesidades corporales y dejar una ventana por la cual se den las vituallas a la misma Ángels: que le deba dar dicho Estanyol en cada día dieciocho onzas de pan completamente cocido, y tanta agua como quisiere y que no le dará ni hará dar cosa alguna para precipitarla a la muerte ni hará cosa alguna para que muera dicha Ángels. Sobre todas las cuales cosas dé Estanyol buena e idónea caución y seguridad antes de que se le entregue la referida Ángels._

_._

**Así pues la encerró a la pobre, cuando Galder se enteró de la sentencia salió de su escondite pues haría lo que fuera para escapar juntos, lo habría logrado de no ser por la intervención del padre Albert, nuevamente, le reprocho, se enojó, y desahogo con el castaño por su conducta tan inapropiada, no respetó que ella es una mujer casada, también se sentía impotente, pero si cometía tal locura la horca sería la más leve sentencia que podrían conseguir. **

**Destrozado el castaño decide ponerle fin a esa pena tan injusta para su amada, bajo el manto oscuro de la noche se acerca a la ventana, le entrega una hogaza de pan especial, condimentado con sales mortíferas, le besa la mano con devoción y se despide de ella... no puede concebir que Ángels sufra semejante tortura. **

**Sin más razón por la cual permanecer en esa ciudad marcha en un barco al cual el padre Albert le sugirió subiese ¿quién sabe a qué destino?**

.

.

.

.

Demás está decir que el trabajo presentado por Candy y Anthony fue excelente, fue muy llamativo para todos ver y tocar células, conjunto de células, tejido, órgano, y conjunto de órgano y un organismo vivo. La señora White les prestó un par de microscopios para mostrar las tres primeras cosas; la señora Bower que trabaja en el Hospital Universitario de Illinois, les dejó uno de esos maniquíes que están abiertos por la mitad y exponen todos los órganos, y como guindilla tenían un corazón de vaca, escalofriante pero muy ilustrativo.

.

.

Las cosas entre ellos habían cambiado, se les suele ver sentados a la hora del receso y se les han unido sus amigas, bueno ella son las que hablan el rubio solo escucha. Suelen quedar los fines de semana para ir al parque, al cine o tardes de chicas... pero sin Anthony. Las vacaciones de verano están a la vuelta de la esquina. Ya no es una sorpresa encontrar de vez en cuando al rubio en el aula de música.

-¡hola Beethoven!

-¡hola ricitos de oro!

-hehehe ¿cómo va el ensayo?

-bien, se puede saber ¿qué te trae por aquí?

-quiero invitarte a mi fiesta de cumpleaños, será después que salgamos del instituto el último día que vengamos

-vayaaa... menuda manera de despedir el curso, gracias por la invitación, puede y que me pase

-¡nada de eso figura! te espero ahí sin falta, estaremos en la piscina, seremos los mismo de siempre más unos poco más

-¿unos pocos más? ¿de cuántos estamos hablando?

-de unos cuantos, no sufras, son mis amigos

-me dan miedo tus amigos... son... son muy

-¿qué tienen de malo?

-son muy sociables y sonríen mucho

-hahahahaha y tu muy insípido pero no me quejo, así que no faltes ¡hasta luego Antoan!

El rubio sonríe ante las ocurrencias de su compañera. Llegado el día estaba un poco indeciso si presentarse o no, le apetecía estar cerca de ella pero no estaba seguro de sus amigos. Cuando pasó al jardín en casa de los White y "¡vaya qué sorpresa!" hay cerca de cincuenta personas ahí

Casi la mitad de los compañeros del aula, alumnos de último curso y todo el equipo de básquet, quienes por cierto habían llevado bebida espirituosa. No tuvo valor de acercarse a ella por lo que se sentó en una de las tumbonas al otro extremo de la pista, desde ese lugar podía observarla hablar con ese tal Cornwell que en ese momento "le quita un rizo y lo deja detrás de la oreja"; lleva un bikini en color lila que se sujeta en el cuello, un pareo estampado en color marrón, y unos lentes para cubrirse del sol...

.

Se le ve demasiado alegre, y toca cada dos por tres el antebrazo del castaño ¿le está coqueteando? algunos chicos bailan, "Born this way de Lady Gaga, "The Black Eyed Peas Igotta Feeling o Boom Boom", "Los Feromonas" como había bautizado a los jugadores, estaban tirando a diestra y siniestra quien estuviese cerca de ellos al agua...

-¡hola Anthony! qué bien que has venido a la fiesta

Alguien se habían acercado a él sin darse cuenta, hasta que vio la bebida en sus narices

-hola Faby, gracias

Aceptaba lo que le estaba dando a la vez que gira su rostro para verla, la morena le sonríe, sabe que es muy difícil sacarle las palabras al hombre

-¿ya has saludado a Candy?

-ehhh... no, es que está muy bien acompañada, no quisiera molestar

-hahaha no seas modesto hombre, si es una fiesta, normal que se le acerquen, pero seguro que se alegrará si la saludas

-lo haré... después

-bueno, también hay una mesa con pizza, tal vez eso te anime más

-gracias

La joven lo deja solo con sus pensamientos mientras sigue observando a la mujer que le intriga desde la primera vez que la vio en clases. Archie se había acercado a ella para felicitarla y darle su obsequio de cumpleaños, y charlaban, eso es lo que veía el rubio pero no imaginaba lo que decían

.

.

-¡oh!, muchas gracias por los bombones Archy, no te hubieses tomado las molestias

-¿bombones? ¿qué bombones? esa caja lleva mi comida, si aceptas ser mi novia será toda tuya

-hahahaha Archy oye, me siento halagada con tu petición, pero no puedo ser tu novia

-¿es porque soy negro?

-hahahaha ¡no eres negro!

-no es por eso... hmmm ya sé por qué es, ¡es porque te gusta Anthony!

-¿¡quéee?! ¡no es verdad!

\- hahaha ¡sí lo es! así que será mejor que dejemos de vernos

-¿eeehh? un momento, ¿estás cortando conmigo? pero...

-¡lo siento Candy! pero no puedo salir con una racista hahaha

-¿pero quién dice que me gusta ese tipo?

-pasas mucho tiempo con él, no me sorprendería que de un momento a otro me digas que eres su novia

-¡eso no tiene nada que ver!... además no sé yo, tal vez no soy de su gusto, o si es que le gusta alguien

-¿es gay?

-¡nooo!... creo, hahahaha, mira las cosas que me haces decir

\- no pasa nada minina, de seguro tú también lo pensabas

-¡ash! Archy

-bueno, que sepas que si tú decides salir con él no me queda más de otra que aceptarlo, pero si ese tipo te hace llorar una tan sola vez, con una lágrima que derrames se las voy a cobrar muy caro

-gracias Archy

Le da un abrazo más largo de lo normal, se acerca a ellos Faby y los saluda, el castaño se va y deja a las amigas hablar entre ellas, en su idioma, sus claves, sus cosas, nada que le pueda interesar

-¿qué te ha dicho Cornwell que te ha sacado los colores?

-¡ay Faby! no te lo vas a creer, ¡dice que me gusta Anthony!

-Candy, Archy no ha dicho nada sensato en su vida

-¡lo ves!

-excepto por lo de Anthony

-¿¡pero qué dices!?

-hahaha desde el proyecto de biología pasáis casi todo el tiempo juntos, solo ustedes se ríen de sus chiste, y parecen que hablan un idioma secreto

-¡para ya!

-vamos Candy, ¡admítelo! lo has invitado a la fiesta para provocarle un infarto con ese bikini, el pobre esta que te devora con la mirada, ¡parecéis una mala canción de Enrique Iglesias! o ¡cualquier canción mala de Enrique Iglesias!

-hahahaha... vale, está bien, puede que me guste un poquito, pero como se lo cuentes a alguien ¡te parto la cara!

-¡serás perversa! esto es súper fuerte, por primera vez alguien te interesa ¿cómo quieres que me lo calle?

-como amigo es fenomenal, pero eso no tiene que ver con el deseo de estar a su lado, ¡te he dicho que tal vez me guste un poco!

-¿un poquito? vamos Candy, ¡estás colada por él!

-hahahaha ¡eso sí que es una mentira! como sigas te tiro al agua

-si lo haces Candy, te arrepentirás

-nada más un poquito

Le hace un guiño y saca la lengua, pasa su brazo por los hombros de la morena y ambas saltan al agua, otros más la siguen, pasan un poco más jugando con el balón hasta que finalmente aparece Patty con la tarta; la rubia formula su deseo mientras todos cantan "Happy Birthday to you", sopla cada una de las 17 velas

-por un momento pensé que no vendrías, me alegro de verte Anthony

-bueno, es que me dijiste que solo serían cuatro personas, pero has invitado a medio instituto, ¿cómo quiere que me acerque a ti, si estás rodeada de los "Feromonas"?

-hahaha tampoco es que te vayan a comer, no son carnívoros

-¿qué vas a saber Candy? ¿quién me asegura a mí que uno de ellos no es el mismísimo Hannibal Lecter?

-hahahaha pues quizás puedas domesticarlo muy al estilo ¡Jodie Foster!

-¡estás muy contenta White! creo que has bebido mucho, te lo has pasado muy bien en tu fiesta por lo visto

-¿y tú?

-¡me divertí mucho viendo como tragabas agua! hahahaha

-¡ja! ¡ja!

Le dio un puñetazo en el hombro de forma bromista, se quedaron observando en silencio su reflejo en el iris de su acompañante, puf ¡qué calor! ¡menudo bochorno!, ¡qué rápido les late el corazón! el rubio le acaricia con sus nudillos su mejilla

-espero que algún día tengas la suficiente confianza para decirme ¿qué es lo que tiene ensombrecido?

-no insistas en eso, es cosa de mi vida y no te lo diré, ¡asunto zanjado!

-¡algún día me lo dirás! y es entonces que te sentirás ¡libre cual alondra!

Habían pasado año y medio como compañeros y en el último trimestre trabajaron juntos y se han hecho buenos amigos, Candy con su curiosidad intuye que algo había pasado para que siempre toque el piano a escondidas y su guerra silenciosa con su padre Dean Bower

-¡te propongo algo mejor! ¿qué te parece si hacemos una excursión al parque este domingo?

-¿de verdad?

-¡sí! como parte de regalo de cumpleaños

-¡está bien!

-¡que descanses la mona! ya veremos mañana cómo amaneces

-¡fresca como una lechuga! no estoy tan ebria como te imaginas

-no sé si alegrarme o preocuparme por ti

La encaminaba al salón de su casa, ya todos los chicos se habían marchado, la ayuda a sentarse en el sofá, ella le sonríe y le agradece; impulsado por quién sabe qué mano, se despide con un beso muy cerca en la comisura de su boca, un tacto electrizante...

.

.

.

.

Si alguien me pregunta yo le diré,

que detrás de un nuevo adiós siempre cuesta despertar...

Y son esos ratitos que me das en los que es

mucho mejor no hacer más fuerza y dejar

que si se va, que se vaya

¿quién puede querer pensando en el alma?

Y para que me quieras te querré con un cariño que esta vez

quiero quedarme niña, quiero estar presente.

Y son esos ratitos que me das, los que prenderé en tu pelo

con un alfiler para que me quieras.

(Historia medieval del siglo XIV inspirada en la obra "LA CATEDRAL DEL MAR" de Ildefons Falcones. "Para que me quieras" Alejandro Sanz)


	5. Capítulo 5

_**Parte 05**_

Había viajado con su padre a Canadá para visitar a su amigo Rob LeBlanc quien trabaja en el "Museo Canadiense de Inmigración en el Muelle". Siempre le ha encantado ese tipo de "salidas familiares", cuando su madre tiene que asistir a un congreso de medicina, suelen ir los tres y mientras ella está en plena conferencia, Candy y su padre visitan la ciudad y museos descubriendo la historia de cada país.

.

Pero esta vez solo eran ellos dos, al parecer Emilio José y Rob habían estado compartiendo correspondencia personal, donde se comentaban el nuevo hallazgo, de algo parecido a una momia, el señor White estaba tan sorprendido e ilusionado con el descubrimiento que estaba deseoso por verlo con sus propios ojos. Y claro, al estar en vacaciones su adorada hija iba con él.

.

Cuando llegaron al edificio y fueron a la parte interior, se encontró con un cuerpo dentro de una vitrina de cristal, a un lado se encontraba un colgante con la cabeza del dios egipcio, un ave con sus alas abiertas en su plenitud y en una garra lleva el cetro uas, que consistía de una vara que terminaba con la cabeza de un animal fantástico y tenía como misión simbolizar la autoridad y el dominio, y en la portaba la anj, o cruz egipcia, también llamada como la llave de la vida. Al oír hablar a los hombres al lado de ella no pudo evitar sentir como si estuviese viendo todo como parte de una película...

.

.

**Se cree que en los años de la expansión del imperio británico ahí por el siglo XII, un hombre que se enamoró de una egipcia, o simplemente le ayudó en su travesía, tal vez no se llegue a saber quién es ese desconocido; pero de lo que sí está segura es que ella es descendiente de sacerdotes del templo de "Amón Ra" el dios del sol y de la vida, al parecer la mujer estaba embarazada y su dios le había dicho que el destino de su hija no estaba en esa ciudad, debía salir del país junto al hombre que tuviese el cielo en sus ojos. ¿de qué conoció al inglés? aún no lo tiene claro, pero sí que huyeron en un barco rumbo a una de las nuevas colonias británicas en las américas. **

.

**Pasadas un par de semanas de haber llegado a la nueva tierra ella dio a luz a una niña de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes, pero su madre quedó muy débil falleciendo días después. El caballero inglés se hizo cargo del bebé hasta que se le perdió el rastro, posiblemente habrá cambiado de ciudad por los conflictos bélicos con Francia y Gran Bretaña por obtener más terreno. Oh tal vez regresó a su país sintiéndose superado con la responsabilidad de hacerse cargo de un crío.**

.

.

Candy podía ver claramente la imagen del hombre caminando de la mano con la niña, su corazón latía feliz y sereno por tenerla a su lado, la amaba tanto y solo deseaba protegerla, la hermosa niña miraba con amor esos hermosos ojos azules cual la noche, del caballero que había estado ahí para ella desde un principio.

.

.

.

.

.

Estaba sentado sobre la raíces del árbol en el patio de su casa, arrancaba tiras del césped a modo de distracción, hace calor, el sol está en lo más alto, parece que las vacaciones no se terminarán nunca. Los días sin Candy parecen eternos, ni siquiera le apetece tocar el piano.

-¡booo!

-¡jodeeeerr!

El rubio estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando ella se había acercado sigilosamente con la clara intención de sorprenderle

-¡Candy! ¡un día de estos me vas a matar de un susto!

-hahahaha tan poco es para tanto

-¡puede ser! pero se supone que la gente normal primero saluda antes de provocar un infarto

-¡ay pobrecito! mi hombre de hojalata se le alteran las tuercas, porque por lo visto Oz aun no te ha dado un corazón, ¡y yo que pensé que te alegrarías por verme de nuevo Anthony!

-¡oh! perdona que no me pueda alegrar por verte pues aún me siento en estado catatónico, perversa ricitos de oro

El rubio intentaba bromear, pero la verdad sea dicha, siente que su alma le ha vuelto al cuerpo por verla nuevamente, esa rubita ha derribado su roble, traspasado sus muros, logrando volverse su confidente, su alegría y motivación. Desde que fueron de excursión a la montaña le había confesado todo... bueno casi todo

_-¡está bien!, te lo diré pero solo si me prometes que no se lo comentarás a nadie_

_-¡te lo prometo por snoopy!_

_La rubia levanta su palma derecha como muestra de compromiso, sentada en el suelo flexiona y cruza sus piernas para girar su trasero y observar directamente a Anthony_

_-hace un par de años encontré una carta que le escribía la abuela Elroy a Dean, donde le preguntaba si estaba seguro de querer casarse con una mujer que lleva en el vientre al hijo de otro..._

_Él soltó un suspiro pesado como reviviendo la sorpresa y frustración en sus músculos; su manos le tiemblan mientras sostiene el papel; Candy le pasa una mano por su espalda para reconfortarlo_

_-... yo, que había crecido pensando que él era mi padre y que estaba en un hogar, mi propio hogar, resulta que es una farsa, no existe, es una completa mentira..._

_-¿se lo preguntaste a tu abuela? ¿o tal vez tu madre o a él?_

_-¿para qué? si habían sido capaces de engañarme todos estos años, ¿qué me aseguraba que lo que fuesen a decirme no sería otra mentira más? y la única que podía decirme la verdad ya hace a tres metros bajo el suelo_

_-¡cuánto lo lamento!_

_-gracias por tu comprensión "ricitos de oro"... pues esa es la razón por la que no me gusta que me relaciones con el apellido Bower, la verdad que no lo pase muy bien y estuve por mucho tiempo deprimido, a punto del suicidio, incluso creo que hoy en día hay ocasiones que me dejo sucumbir en la desesperación... te lo prometo que en cuanto pueda ¡me lo cambiaré! _

_-hehehe ¡está bien! pero eso no aclara ¿por qué no quieres que nadie se entere que tocas o que escuchen tus piezas de piano?_

_-¡¿no lo dejaras pasar verdad?!_

_-¡no!... ya me has dicho la mitad, y tampoco es que te haya pasado algo malo ¿o sí?_

_Suelta otro suspiro... no entiende como esa mujer logra vencer sus barreras y conseguir toda la información tan fácilmente, hahaha Candy cuando quiere puede ser muy persuasiva, ¿será el poder de su mirada?_

_-Por lo visto, en la familia existe cierta aversión a las personas que tienen que ver con el mundo del espectáculo porque al parecer una tal tátara tátara tátara tátara abuela Marlow, estuvo comprometida con un actor de teatro..._

_-¿y qué pasó? ¿qué tiene que ver eso con que tu tátara abuela no quiere que te dediques a la música?_

_-hmmm pues, por lo visto estaba comprometida con uno que la hizo sufrir mucho, después que llegaron a casarse se sintió infeliz y desdichada, sino mal recuerdo, parece que él desapareció unos meses antes de la boda, y cuando volvió se enfrascó tanto en el trabajo que pospusieron la fecha dos veces, un par de meses después de contraer nupcias falleció en un naufragio_

_-¡ohhh! de verdad que lo siento_

_-no tienes porque, no fue culpa tuya_

_-hehehe bueno, también es verdad... y al final ¿qué pasó?_

_-puees nada... lo normal en esos caso, conoció a otro hombre, un abogado, se casó con él y nació su primera hija que llamaron como ella, Susana, luego Emily, Donna, después Elroy, mi madre Rosmary y yo que soy el primer hombre en la familia_

_-dices que porque tu tátara abuela tuvo una relación infeliz con un actor de teatro, si tú te dedicas al espectáculo ¿serás infeliz?_

_-pues eso fue lo que le dijo la abuela Elroy a Rosmary... hubo gran conflicto cuando les dije que deseaba dedicarme a la música, por lo visto a la abuela se lo aconsejaron, verás ella también conoció un hombre del que se enamoró perdidamente, tuvo una gran discusión con su madre Donna y se escapó con el actor que tenía su carrera en pleno auge, no le fue muy bien como esperaba pues la engaño con varias compañeras de trabajo y al final la abandonó_

_-¡no sé yo Anthony! ¿no será eso un poco radical? puede que lo de tu abuela sea pura casualidad ¿no crees?_

.

Son tanto años que han creado ese odio en su familia que al final lo rechazan naturalmente, no es que el chico tenga intención de dedicarse a la actuación, su pasión es la música y le encantaría poder tocar sus sonatas, componer acordes para cuatro vientos, o hacer combinaciones con instrumento de cuerdas y el piano...

.

.

-¡oye Anthony! más vale que prestes más atención, que te estoy haciendo morder el polvo

-¡ja! ¡ja! simplemente estoy siendo caballeroso contigo ricitos de oro

Estaban jugando baloncesto en la entrada del garaje del rubio, este regresa de la luna donde se encontraba reflexionando, toma el balón y empieza a rebotarla, siempre juegan 1:1 entre duelos verbales y chistes, o la utiliza como musa de sus dibujos, si es que no están de paseo por el parque o el museo donde trabaja Emilio Jose White. Agitados de correr se sientan en el suelo mientras beben un poco de gatorade para recuperar líquidos.

Candy con sus ocurrencias le hace reír cada dos por tres, cuando vino a sentir ella le había rodeado con su brazo y tenía su rostro muy cerca, las esmeraldas brillaban con intensidad y un impulso vibró en sus fibras, deseaba...

-me encantas mucho cuando sonríes así

Deslizó sus dedos con delicadeza por la piel de su rostro y acerca su boca para besarla... sus labios finos y tímidos se posan sobre los de ella... su sensación en suave, húmeda, agradable...

Por un momento la rubia se desconcertó por lo que estaba haciendo Anthony, pero no se movió... cuando por fin se separaron su rostro tenía un ligero rastro de rubor...

.

.

.

.

Ha mediado de septiembre las clases dieron inicio, era su último año antes de ingresar a la universidad, muchos ya tenían claro qué carrera deseaban hacer, otros aún no se decidían por una y muy poco no tenían ni idea de qué hacer.

Los estudiantes caminaban de manera despreocupa o hablando entre ellos hasta que escucharon una risa que conocían de sobra, cuando buscaron el origen a muchos les llegó la quijada al suelo al ver que un brazo rodeaba el cuello de la rubia Candice White... y el dueño de ese brazo no era ni más ni menos que de Anthony Bower... fue la noticia del año, sus amigas Patty y Faby se querían subir por las paredes de la emoción.

Está demás decir que desde entonces se les ve juntos por los corredores, apoyando -bueno ella (él solo va en calidad de bulto) -ha Archy en los partidos de fútbol americano, colaborando con su amiga Patricia para el periódico del colegio... y todas esas cosas que se hacen cuando estás en el instituto.

-¡ya tengo la solución a tu problema!

Hablaba Candy sin siquiera detenerse a saludar a las personas que acompañaban a su novio, estaba tan emocionada con la buena nueva que trae, con un golpe seco deja frente al rubio una hoja informativa.

-primero, siempre hay que saludar, segundo ¿de qué problema hablas?

-¡lo siento! hola Alejandro y Ricardo... es un concurso de música, puedes presentarte y tocar una de tus obras en el piano...

Al escuchar las palabras de ella, el semblante le cambió radicalmente, estaba molesto, ¡no! furioso, ¿cuál es su obsesión con ese tema?

-no sé de qué problema me hablas

-pero...

-si nos disculpas, tenemos que hacer un trabajo

Sin darle tiempo a que ella añadiera algo más se levantó de su mesa y se fue, sus amigos se observaron por unos instantes intentando comprender qué había pasado.

Ella resopla.

Frunce el ceño.

¿Por qué le hace eso? solo quiere ayudarle a realizar su sueño.

.

.

Asistió a sus últimas dos clases del día, pero seguía dándole vueltas en su mente la forma tan fría como se había comportado Anthony, debía buscar la forma de convencerlo. Le manda un mensaje diciéndole que llegue a su casa a las 7, no recibió respuesta, cruzaba los dedos para que se le pasara el enojo y se presentará.

Sentada en el sofá esperaba a que se dignara en aparecer, las 7:05 nada... triste porque al parecer era tal el disgusto que prefería estar solo

¡ding! ¡dong! suena el timbre

Se asustó cuando sonó el timbre, que casi llega hasta la lámpara del techo del salto que dio... cuando su corazón volvió a su lugar va corriendo a abrir la puerta

-hola Anthony, pasa

Él no dijo nada, caminó un par de pasos un poco renuente

-muy bien, aquí estoy, ¿para qué me quieres?

-¡perdóname! tal vez fui muy imprudente en darte la noticia junto a tus amigos pero...

-sí, bastante impulsivo a decir verdad... pero ¿podrías olvidarte de ese tema ya? me estoy cansando que siempre me insistas en lo mismo

El rubio pasa su mano por su cabellos, ella tiene la vista baja, no sabe cómo se va a tomar lo que se avecina

-es que... -¡ay señor! ¿cómo se lo digo?... de seguro me va querer ahorcar... pero... ahs

¡vaya! le estaba ocultando algo, es que se retuerce los dedos y no es capaz de mirarlo a los ojos, de seguro algo se trae entre manos

-¿qué sucede Candy?

-aaahhh... lo siento mucho Anthony, te lo prometo que lo hice pensando en tu bien, porque quería ayudarte... este…

-¿qué has hecho?

-¡te apunté en el concurso!

-¿quéeee?

-que yo misma te inscribí en el concurso de música

-¿cómo dices?

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, ¿pero qué se le había metido en la cabeza a esta mujercita?

-¡Anthony! ya te dije que tienes un gran talento, no debes desperdiciarlo, tus padres no saben cuán bueno eres porque no te han escuchado y de seguro si participas y ganas reconocerán tu talento al igual que mucho otros y te permitirán dedicarte a lo que tanto te gusta

La pobre está angustiada, su novio camina de un lado a otro como animal enjaulado

-¡¿no te parece que eso debería de haberlo decidido yo?!

-pero créeme que es una buena idea

-¡Candy! no digas estupideces ¿qué buena idea? ¿ni qué ocho cuartos?

-Anthony, no seas así... mira, el premio es una beca en "**Reid School of Music**"

Ante él extiende el panfleto con la información que llevaba en la bolsa de su pantalón

-Es un magnífico centro en Edimburgo, apuesta por una formación multidisciplinar y moderna, que se esfuerza en combinar la teoría con la práctica musical. Los alumnos tienen a su alcance dos salas de conciertos, colecciones de instrumentos de gran valor histórico y una inagotable biblioteca. Para una persona que le gusta eso, de seguro es la gloria... ¿por qué no lo intentas? no pierdes nada

-hmmm no sé, ¿por problema con mis padres quizás?

-o sea que deprimirte y estar ingresado en un hospital porque has descubierto que Dean no es tu padre si te parece bien, pero luchar por vivir tu sueño de ser un intérprete, eso sí lo ves descabellado... ¡lo siento chico! pero no te entiendo

-¿por qué tienes que entrometerte en todo? ¿no puedes dejar las cosas tal y como están?

-¡pues nooo!

-¡ay Candy! ¡¿qué voy a hacer contigo?!

-como buen novio hacerme caso

-pues déjame pensarlo...

-el evento empieza en dos semanas

-¡¿en dos semanas?!

-si

-¡aahhhh Candy! ¡¿quieres acabar con mi cordura o qué?!

-¿me crees si te digo que es pensando en tu bien?

-hmmm no estoy muy seguro de eso...

Una extraña sensación invade el cuerpo del rubio, ¿será nervios? ¿emoción? decide abrazar a la rubia para poder drenar toda esa euforia

.

.

.

Ahora que hallamos el tiempo  
Podemos mirarnos detrás del rencor  
Ahora te enseño de dónde vengo  
Y las piezas rotas del motor  
Ahora que encuentro mi puerto  
Ahora me encuentro tu duda feroz  
Ahora te enseño de dónde vengo  
Y de qué tengo hecho el corazón

(No me compares, Alejandro Sanz)


	6. Capítulo 6

_**Parte 06**_

**Las dos damas observaban a través de la ventana como una hermosa niña de cabellos dorados cual rayos de sol, recogido en dos coletas corre de arriba abajo junto a los demás niños y un animalito de pelos blancos y anillos negros en la cola. Sin duda alguna es la alegría de la casa y de sus corazones, es luchadora, eso lo tenían claro desde que la encontraron llorando bajo la nieve. **

**.**

**Le deseaban la felicidad plena, aunque no estaban muy seguras si debían permitir que se fuera como dama de compañía con la familia Legan. Poco pudieron hacer cuando ella finalmente había decidido irse de la casa, no entendían muy bien la razón de su decisión tan precipitada, de haber escuchado a sus madres se habría evitado las lágrimas que derramó en esa mansión, pero tampoco hubiera conocido a sus tres paladines, que la querían y cuidaban mucho.**

.

**Eso le constó con solo verlos una vez cuando se presentó una de sus madres en la residencia sin previo aviso, la monja sabía que su pequeña no sería feliz ahí de no ser por los amigos que había hecho, por lo tanto permitió, sin entender muy bien la razón, que ella siguiera en ese lugar. La paz y dicha llenó sus corazones cuando les notificó que había sido adoptada como hija por otra familia.**

**.**

**Todo marchaba bien finalmente... pero no todo lo bueno dura para siempre, se sorprendieron en gran manera el día que la vieron llegar con el corazón destrozado, había amado y perdido a un ser querido, por primera vez la vieron deprimida y no estaban segura de cómo proceder, por lo que dejaron que fuera ella la que se les acercara para pedir ayuda, pero el auxilio lo obtuvo de su tutor, quien había decidió enviarla a estudiar al extranjero, de seguro un cambio de aires sería la mejor solución.**

**.**

**Fue casi un año que mantuvieron la comunicación por cartas, estaban felices y orgullosas de que su niña se estuviese preparando para ser una gran dama de sociedad. Recibir la visita de su amigo que fue su compañero les alegro, tenían noticia de primera mano, y también descubrir que él siente algo más que amistad por ella... vamos que todo quedó confirmado cuando la vieron llegar minutos después que el joven se había marchado, por poco y lo encuentra.**

**.**

**No terminaban de entender muy bien lo que había pasado en Londres, ¿por qué había dejado sus estudios? ¿cuál es el verdadero deseo por el que quiere dejar de pertenecer a la familia que la adopto? Ya es toda una señorita y lo único que pueden hacer por ella es orientarla en sus decisiones, por eso no dudaron en escribirle a una vieja amiga para recomendarla en su escuela de enfermería, si lo que quería era valerse por sí misma, no la detendrían.**

**.**

**Las dos mujeres rogaron mucho al cielo cuando la vieron partir nuevamente, pedían por la paz de su corazón, que pudiera alcanzar sus sueños y ser feliz; cuando reciben sus cartas sus espíritu se apaciguaba por verla luchar por sus objetivos, su orgullo por ella es enorme. También su ex compañero estaba triunfando como actor de teatro y cada dos por tres hablaban de él en los periódicos, emocionadas decidieron crear un álbum de recortes.**

**.**

**Cuando pensaban que todo iba bien, se sorprendieron de verla nuevamente, al parecer se dirige al hospital móvil de la construcción de la vías del ferrocarril en Greytown pero un amigo le había dicho que una de sus madres se encontraba mal de salud y muy preocupada fue a socorrerla, pero lo que en verdad pasaba es que ella está sufriendo por algo ¿o alguien? intentaron animarla, pero quizás fue muy poco, su verdadera sonrisa aún no ilumina su rostro, la verdad es que no volvió a hacerlo de esa manera, incluso el día de primavera que llegó junto a sus demás amigos y el señor que la adoptó. No podría ser muy feliz después de haber perdido su amor.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El rubio resoplaba desde su lugar y movía sus dedos para aligerar la tensión, era la enésima vez que se preguntaba cómo es posible que esa mujercita lo hubiese convencido de participar en esta locura... siente que su corazón se le va a salir por la boca.

-¡Anthony!

Ella se había colado tras bastidores para poder desearle suerte antes de que le toque participar, luce radiante en su vestido color turquesa

-¡Candy!

-vine para desearte... como dicen las personas del mundo del espectáculo ¡"mucha mierda"!

-hahaha... muchas gracias

-¿estás bien? ¿necesitas algo? ¿quieres agua? ¿un calmante?... un

-¡estoy bien! ¡estoy bien! no te preocupes

La rubia lo abraza con fuerza, le sonríe con dulzura y le da un beso reconfortante

-¡lo harás estupendo! has pasado las dos finales anteriores con éxito, y hoy no será la excepción

-gracias por tus ánimos ricitos

-¡de nada mi hombre de hojalata!

Le da otro beso

-te estaré viendo desde primera fila, tienes todo mi apoyo como el de los chicos, confiamos en ti... te quiero

.

Le da otro beso antes de que se acerque un coordinador del evento y le diga que se tiene que retirar de ese lugar, vuelve junto a Alejandro, Ricardo, Archie, Patty y Faby para presenciar la intervención de su chico en la final del concurso de música.

.

.

Como era de esperar la ejecución de la pieza fue magistral, podían sentir que los transportaba entre los tiempos y ver como dos amantes se encuentran y realizan movimientos pasionales de amor cual almas volátiles que luchan contra las corrientes del tiempo y el viento... la mayoría de los espectadores fueron conmovidos por las notas que salían del piano de cola.

.

.

No era de sorprenderse que finalmente Anthony Bower se llevara el 1º lugar y el premio mayor. El público estaba de pie haciendo una ovación por tan magnifica presentación, sin duda alguna es un merecido premio. Cuando finalizó el evento sus amigos estaba en la puerta del edificio esperando a que saliera e ir juntos a celebrar. Todos lo abrazaban y lo felicitan, debe admitir que al menos en eso su novia tenía razón...

-¡Anthony! ¡se puede saber ¿qué haces aquí?!

Los chicos se giraron para ver de quién provenía la voz tan grave, fuerte y enojada que se había dejado escuchar segundos antes... el rubio dijo su nombre en apenas un susurro

-Dean

-¿qué haces aquí? sabes perfectamente que a tu madre no le gusta que participes de este tipo de cosas

-señor Bower, su hijo está aquí porque es...

-lo siento señorita, pero no me estoy dirigiendo a usted

-no le hables así a mi novia

-por favor Anthony, no hagas uno de tus numeritos en público, ahora mismo vienes conmigo a casa

-¡pues sí! voy a hacer un número aquí y en donde me dé la gana, tú no eres nadie para prohibirme nada

-soy tu padre y más vale que me hagas caso

-¡tú no eres nadie! no iré contigo a ningún lado

Estaba tan molesto que sin pensarlo más echó a correr para alejarse de él, o de lo contrario terminaría diciendo o haciendo una gran locura

-¡Anthony!... ¡Anthony! ¡esperaa!

.

La rubia no quería dejarlo solo, sus amigos no entendía qué pasaba, su padre había dado un par de pasos con intención de seguirlo pero desistió, no era la primera vez que hacía eso, salvo que nunca le había hablado de esa manera...

¿Por qué le habrá dicho así?

Se había girado sobre sus pasos para ir hasta su coche cuando escuchó el sonido de un claxon romper el silencio, chirrido de unos neumáticos frenar y un estruendo

Todos los vellos de su piel se erizaron...

Salió corriendo todo poseso en busca de su hijo, rogando al cielo que no le pase nada... su presentimiento había pasado, Anthony ya hace en el suelo inconsciente... Candy da golpes en el capó del coche furibunda insultando al conductor

Saca su móvil y llama a urgencias.

Se acerca hasta su hijo, le toma el pulso, revisa su respiración y observa sus pupilas.

Todo pasa a la velocidad de la luz. La ambulancia llega y asiste al joven... lo trasladan hasta el hospital y lo atienden. No es nada grave, solo se ha fracturado una pierna.

Ha Candy por poco hay que darle un sedante, o mejor dicho, una camisa de fuerza.

Presenciar en primera fila el incidente la descolocó y sacó su lado más salvaje.

En la habitación del rubio, está a su lado y le acaricia una mano ya un poco más serena... poco a poco va recuperando la conciencia. Suelta un suspiro de esos que salen del fondo del corazón cuando despiertas de un sueño, dulce sueño

-eehh... buenos días señorito durmiente

-¿Candy?

-sí, soy yo y sigues con vida, si pensaba que te librarías de tu novia por querer ser una pegatina temporal de coche, lo llevas muy claro chaval

-lo siento, solo quería probar algo nuevo

-por favor, eso no lo vuelvas a hacer... sabes que casi me convierto en Hulk y arranco la puerta solo para darle un par de ostias al idiota del coche

-no me puedo imaginar a una ricitos de oro toda verde

-ahora ya en serio, ¿cómo te sientes?

-como nuevo, me duele todo

-bueno, dijo el doctor que el impacto no había sido muy fuerte y que solo tienen cardenales y una simple fractura en tu pierna...

Finalmente la rubia soltaba un par de lágrimas de alivio

-por favor, no... no lo vuelvas a hacer

Antes de que él pudiese decir algo entran en la habitación sus padres, pestañea un par de veces... ha pasado un ángel

-hijo, ¿cómo estás? ¿qué tal te sientes?

-bien Rosmary

-menudo susto nos diste hijo

Realmente el rostro de sus padres se ve afectado, pero él se siente incómodo con su presencia

-¿se puede saber qué hacías ahí?

-lo siento señora Bower, eso es por mi culpa, yo inscribí a su hijo para que participara en el concurso, cuando su esposo llegó...

-¡basta ya Candy! no les des explicaciones, no lo entenderán

-hijo...

-por favor, deja de decirme así, que no eres mi padre

Tenía la cabeza como un bombo, estaba saturado por todas las sensaciones del día y oír nuevamente a Dean decirle hijo fue la gota que derramó el vaso

-Anthony ¡por favor! ¿qué es eso que no soy tu padre? deja de decir tonterías

-¡no son tonterías!

-Anthony... no le hables así... es tu padre, es obvio que están preocupados por ti

-¡Candy, no te metas!

Los ánimos en la habitación se habían caldeado, al parecer finalmente había explotado la hoya a presión

-ooohhh ¡no! ¡por ahí sí que no paso señorito!... después del susto que me has dado, no quiero ni imaginar lo mal que lo han pasado ellos

La paciencia de Candy se había acabado o es por el sobresalto que tiene los nervios a flor de piel

-señor Bower, su hijo encontró la carta que le escribió su abuela donde le decía si estaba seguro de querer casarse con su hija estando embarazada de otro, por eso él cree que usted no es su padre... y señora, Anthony es muy bueno y tiene un gran talento para la música, si hubiesen estado en el evento, lo habría comprobado por sus propios ojos, ganó el primer lugar

-¡puedes parar Candy!

-¡no! no voy a parar, ya está bien de tanto secreto, tienes talento y es hora de que tus padres lo sepan y tú, ¡¿qué más te da si es tu padre biológico o no?! ¡ha estado ahí desde que naciste! ¡todo este tiempo! desde que se te cayó el primer diente, cuando aprendiste a caminar y cuando necesitaste que alguien te enseñara a montar en bici, y cada vez que te dio fiebre... ¡si eso no es ser padre, más vale que revises bien tu concepto! porque eres muy injusto con ellos, quienes tanto te quieren, ¡no eres huérfano! así que ¡deja de hacer el tonto!

Le da una palmada sobre la camilla enfatizando sus palabras, para luego salir de la habitación hecha una furia; los señores Bower se observan unos momentos perplejos por lo que ha dicho Candy... Anthony se masajea la frente, un dolor de cabeza se intensifica...

.

.

Al llegar a su casa se sienta en el sofá con su padre a mirar la T.V. hablan un poco mientras llega su mamá, está tan feliz por los padres que tiene, que no le importaría saber si es adoptada, porque aun así la quieren y cuidan.

El domingo por la mañana están Fabiola Downey y Archie en su casa pasando el rato, se muere de ganas por saber de su novio pero no le ha llamado desde que lo dejó en hospital el viernes.

.

.

El miércoles en la segunda hora de clases, lo ve sentado en su mesa y da palmaditas en el puesto de su lado para que se siente con él... duda por unos segundos, pero al final accede... el señor Forman entra en el aula y empieza a explicar la materia

-¿por qué no has ido a verme?

¿me está preguntado por qué no fui? cuando ha sido él que no me ha llamado... pero tendrá morro el tío

-es muy cruel por tu parte no ir a ver al enfermo

¡¿Me quiere tomar el pelo?! ¿pero de qué va?

-¡te extrañe!

-¿a quién?

-a mi novia la Hulk, ¿quién si no?

-pues podrías haberme llamado, pero no lo hiciste

-bueno, lo hubiese hecho si tuviera móvil, pero resulta que en ocasiones cuando hay un accidente, estos se suelen perder o se romper en pedazos

-no lo sabía

-no pasa nada, quiero hablar contigo, es algo muy importante

-¿qué sucede?

-primero quiero pedirte perdón por haberte preocupado todo este tiempo, lo siento

-no tienes por qué disculparte

-también quería darte las gracias... has tenido mucho más valor que yo enfrentando a mis padres

-lo siento, creo que me excedí... pero también soy de la idea que ya era tiempo que se supiese todo, no es justo seguir otro año más con esa duda

-tenías razón, no debía amargarme con esas dudas y debí preguntarles desde un principio... y ¿sabes qué? ahora lo sé todo

-¿de verdad? y ¿cuál es?

-hmmm... bueno, verás, es verdad lo que escribió la abuela Elroy a mi padre

Vayaa... le ha dicho padre... seguro que algo ha cambiado... espero que para bien

-mi madre me explicó que estuvo embarazada de su antiguo novio, pero al final tuvo un aborto espontáneo y que yo soy 100% hijo de Dean Bower

-¿de verdad?

-sí, yo cometí el error y pensé lo peor, les conté que lo pase tan mal cuando me enteré que por eso me deprimí y me volví un poco lúgubre

-un poco no, ¡bastante! me atrevería a decir

-hehehe está bien... pero bueno, el punto es que tenías razón en eso y lo otro

-¿qué es lo otro?

-bueno, todo lo que nos dijiste en el hospital antes de salir toda hecha un furia, fue como una llamada de atención para los tres, habíamos dejado que la comunicación entre nosotros se debilitara, gracias a ti la hemos retomado... y yo tuve el valor de decirles lo que pienso y siento por la música, cuando vieron que gane el premio no se lo podían creer

-me alegro mucho por ti - le sonríe con dulzura, está feliz por él

-y sabes ¿qué es lo mejor? -ella solo niega con la cabeza un poco expectante -me han dicho que puedo ir a estudiar al conservatorio en Edimburgo

-¿de verdad?

-¡sí! - la rubia lo abraza, se alegra mucho por él, finalmente podrá seguir su sueño

-¿y cuándo empiezan las clases?

-el veinte de octubre

-¿veinte de octubre? ¡eso es en dos semanas!... eso quiere decir queee

-viajaré el dieciocho - su voz sonó suave y un poco triste, por un momento la rubia tenía la boca abierta, intentando digerir la información... ¡no! no debía mostrarse débil, sino Anthony no iría en busca de su sueño

-me alegro por ti, de verdad y estoy segura que harás grandes proezas por esos lares

-gracias -sabía que ella fingía, quería demostrarse fuerte, la abraza y la besa, no quiere que se sienta sola -hagamos un trato, yo voy y estudio todo lo que tenga que estudiar, luego cuando regrese, te prometo que nunca más nos volveremos a separar, seré tu esclavo, el genio de tu lámpara y si es necesario ¡hasta tu marido!

-¿cómo dices? -sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, ¿será que escucho mal?

-que si quieres, cuando regrese, te puedo hacer mi esposa -en definitiva, el chico está fatal, la quijada de la rubia casi llega al suelo del asombro

-¿de verdad querrás casarte?

-solo si tú quieres

-aww ¡venga ya! tienes cada ocurrencia -lo abraza fuerte, siente que su corazón se ha saltado un latido, esta confesión no se la esperaba -bueno, cuando vuelvas quiero que me lo pidas mejor

-tienes razón, de momento te dejo esto como muestra que mis sentimientos y que mis palabras son sinceras -le entrega un estuche de terciopelo oscuro, cuando lo abre ve un collar de plata, tiene un colgante en forma de una rosa con un diamante en su centro

-¡es precioso!

-me alegro que te guste -le ayuda a ponérselo -espero y me recuerdes cada vez que lo veas

-eso sin duda -le da un beso y se abrazan... se mantienen así por un tiempo, el necesario para digerir todo

En dos semanas se marcha, hay que aprovechar el tiempo al máximo

Estará lejos por no sé cuánto tiempo.

Pero volverá, y cuando lo haga ¿nos vamos a casar? ¿dónde estás corazón? no te siento latir... ¿me habré muerto?

.

.

Fueron dos semanas en las cuales intentamos parecer fuertes, dos semanas donde buscábamos siempre cómo acompañarnos. Hicieron una fiesta de despedida con los amigos y luego a solas.

.

Es lunes dieciocho de octubre del 2010 y nos encontramos en el Aeropuerto Internacional O´hare de Chicago, Anthony ya ha registrado su equipaje, debe pasar el control para poder ir a la puerta de embarque... los nervios los tengo a flor de piel, finalmente se ha llegado el día, no se ha marchado aun y ya lo está extrañando... ¿por qué se me corrió la grandiosa idea del concurso? ahora debo despedirme de él... no es justo.

Le doy el último abrazo y un beso, y le digo un "hasta luego" con la mejor de mis sonrisas, con muleta en mano es ayudado por sus padres. Lo ve partir y con él un sueño, quién sabe si se hará realidad.

Mis amigas que están a un lado observado en silencio, luego se acercan a ella para animarme un poco

-tranquila Candy, ya verás que cuando menos lo esperes, ya estará de nuevo con nosotros

-sí

-ven, vamos te invito a un batido

-gracias Patty y Faby por estar conmigo, las quiero mucho

-nosotras también te queremos

Hacemos un abrazo triple por un par de minutos, la pobrecilla de mí se siente desconsolada, siente extraño ahora que él ya no está. Ellas lo comprenden, saben que es difícil decir adiós a un ser querido... Las semanas pasan y siento extraño no tener cerca a mi hombre de hojalata, veo el fantasma de su recuerdo por todos lados en el instituto, ¡qué ganas de que regrese pronto!

.

.

.

.

No más dudas razonables, para mí no es comparable  
Este último momento me dolió, por culpa de un instante  
Acabemos cuanto antes, con un siglo habrá bastante  
Este último momento es de los dos  
Y los demás, los demás que aguanten 

(Ese Último Momento, Alejandro Sanz)


	7. Capítulo 7

_**Parte 07**_

**Hijo del famoso "Tenor Marcellino Caruso", Enrico es poseedor de un gran don, se empeñaba en el canto hasta que debutó con L'Amico Francesco, obra de Domenico Morelli, un joven autor aunque su verdadero debut lo hace con La Gioconda de Ponchielli. Su famosa carrera lo llevó al debut en la Scala de Milán en la temporada de 1900 con éxitos en La Boheme de Puccini y L'Elixir d'Amore de Donizett. Después de mudarse a Estados Unidos y contraer segundas nupcias con Dorothy Park Benjamín, en 1917 nació su hija Gloria y en 1919 fue Enrico Jr.**

**.**

**Tras tener unas complicaciones en su salud y no haber recibido las atenciones debidas, Enrico falleció el 02 de agosto de 1921, de camino a Roma para realizar una intervención quirúrgica de la cual se esperaba hacer una extirpación del riñón izquierdo. Pasaron los años y su hijo creció escuchando la leyenda de su padre, creando en él admiración y respeto.**

**.**

**En 1986 le diagnosticaron al igual que su padre una afección en los pulmones que también le estaba afectado en los riñones en una fase muy avanzada, asumiendo su destino decide hacer el mismo último viaje que hizo Enrico Caruso. Se instalan en el Hotel Vittoria de Sorrento y contrata los servicios de una enfermera, la cual estuvo con Jr. hasta sus últimos días, la bella dama de unos 17 años, piel blanca, cabellos lisos y dorados cual los rayos del sol.**

**.**

**Se les solía ver siempre juntos, y casi los lugareños podrían asegurar que ese hombre estaba enamorado de la jovenzuela. Decidieron, vaya usted a saber por qué, ir hasta a Nápoles y se alojan en el Hotel Vesubio. Algunos huéspedes aseguraron oír al hombre cantar... ¿o tal vez era que le daba clases de canto a ella?**

**.**

**Jr. le escribe sus últimas memorias a su amigo Lucio Dalla donde también le comenta el elíxir reconfortante que había sido la rubia en el ocaso de su vida, solo lamenta no haber podido compartir más tiempo con ella.**

**.**

**-Ariadna, sabes que te adoro por eso presta oído a lo que te voy a decir, búscate un hombre que te quiera, disfruta cada instante que te da la vida porque es único, no somos eternos... ama pequeña, y cuando lo hagas, hazlo con todo tu corazón**

**-señor Enrico... - sus ojos están inundados de lágrimas, no quiere decirle adiós, pero las garras de la muerte lo reclaman**

**-cuídate mucho me pequeña... mi hermosa flor... mi princesa...**

**.**

**El hombre dio exhalo a sus 68 años, viendo los hermosos iris de color verde y dorado, ella deposita un beso en la mano que sostiene como despedida, su amigo finalmente se había marchado para descansar en paz.**

**.**

**Lucio Dalla sintió tanto el fallecimiento de su colega, leyendo las notas que le envió de sus últimos días junto a su ángel, se inspiró en la letra de la canción más bella que habla de amor, donde él le declara cuando la ama y ella se queda, se queda con Caruso**

**.**

_**Guardò negli occhi la ragazza quegli occhi verdi come il mare**_  
_**Poi all'improvviso uscì una lacrima e lui credette di affogare**_  
_**Te voglio bene assaje ma tanto tanto bene sai**_

_**.**_

_**Te voglio bene assaje**_  
_**ma tanto tanto bene sai**_  
_**è una catena ormai.**_  
_**che scioglie il sangue dint'e vene sai...**_

_**.**_

**La canción ha resistido al tiempo y sigue conmoviendo los corazones de todo aquel que la escucha, incluso en 2015, con motivo del tercer aniversario de la muerte de Dalla, Golden Gate Edizioni publicó la novela biográfica de Raffaele Lauro, "Caruso El Song - Lucio Dalla y Sorrento", que a través de testimonios inéditos reconstruye el vínculo casi cincuenta años de duración. La película documental del mismo autor, "**_**Lucio Dalla y Sorrento - Lugares del Alma**_**", se presentó en el estreno nacional el 7 de agosto 2015 en el Festival de Cine Social Mundial 2015 en Vico Equense. Es lo que sucede cuando se plasma la historia de un amor que traspasa las eras e impedimentos, que lucha ante una maldición.**

.

.

.

.

Ya han pasado casi dos años desde que Anthony se marchó para estudiar en el extranjero, Candy se había graduado junto a sus amigos y había sido aceptada en la "Universidad de Chicago" ahora la pandilla se tendría que separar pues tienen diferentes carreras; Fabiola quiere ser maestra de niños con disminuciones físicas, Archie estaba en la facultad de ingeniería gracias a su beca de deporte, mientras que Patty estudiaba comunicación y comercio, y ella está con Ciencias Económicas, gracias al consejo de que le había hecho su novio.

.

Si quería ser feliz, no debía estudiar medicina como su madre Mónica, ni conservación y restauración de bienes culturales como su padre Emilio José, por mucho que le guste lo que hacen ellos, ya que su destino estaba muy alejado de todo eso.

.

Atrás habían quedado los días del instituto donde todo era fácil y sencillo, se había mudado a la residencia del campus, ha hecho nuevos amigos y ha salidos con uno que otro chico, nada especial, ni uno suele llamarle la atención demasiado tiempo, y no precisamente porque esté enamoradica perdida de Anthony, podría apostar que hasta se ha olvidado de él.

.

Al principio intentaban estar en comunicación constante, pero entre las diferencias de hora y de agenda se fue abriendo mucho espacio entre los dos, vamos, algo así como un océano. También, no hay comparación alguna cuando sales con un chico de 25 años a uno que tiene 18 con cara de quince. ¡Estos saben cómo besar y muchas cosas más!, es tan abismal la diferencia que la rubia no puede evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo de su primera vez con el rubio.

.

Estaban tan nerviosos, torpes, inexpertos, nuevos, que no sabían bien lo que hacían, habían tardado más en desvestirse que él en terminar; pero como son jóvenes, es la edad, es la etapa, el momento y normal en esos casos, se sentían extasiados y felices... aww ¡la juventud!. Ahora Candy tiene 21 años y si se encuentra con Anthony y le hace lo mismo que su primera vez, nunca más en la vida de los jamases lo vuelve a hacer con él.

.

.

.

.

En 2010 la familia Grandchester sufría la terrible pérdida del cabeza de hogar Richard Grandchester, su hermano Arturo ocuparía su puesto en las oficinas mientras que su sobrino termina sus estudios y se prepara para hacerse cargo de la empresa "Grand&Ker Corp." por él, puede tardarse todo el tiempo que le plazca, no tiene problema alguno en hacerse cargo de la compañía.

El joven había terminado sus estudios en 2015 pero estaba más por la labor de tocar con su grupo que música que otra cosa. Y hubiese seguido así, de no ser porque conoce a una hermosa rubia de cabellos lacios y ojos azules, Susana Méndez, tiene buena voz y la han hecho parte de "Night Consciousness" junto a Albert, amigo y compañero de la universidad, y Elisa, vecina de toda la vida y medio yonqui pero un as con el bajo.

Con ellos podía mantener un perfil bajo, ser el mismo y no un heredero de una gran corporación, podía disfrutar de la adrenalina cada vez que sube a un escenario, desgarrarse la voz por cantar tres horas seguidas, y nada de eso le importaba, pues lo que hace es su mayor pasión.

.

Perooo... (Siempre hay un pero) Susana tiene mucha más ambición, desea llegar a lo más alto, quiere más, no tocar siempre en esas pequeñas salas de concierto. ¡No! ella quiere llenar un estadio, caminar por la alfombra roja, cantar el himno nacional en directo, ¡ganar un Emmy!, su disco de oro... etctc, y aunque su chico es tan buenorro... siente que no comparte su misma ambición y ansias de poder, por lo que no quiere quedarse estancada. Conoció a "Un Representante" que le ofreció la luna y las estrellas, pero nadie de los "Consciousness" quiso cambiar, aceptar o hacerle caso, y como ella no quería perder su oportunidad... dejó el grupo atrás.

.

Lo que al principio le pareció miel, al final fue mostaza; ¡chitón! ¡chitón! nada de su sueño se le cumplió, a decir verdad el hombre solo quería acostarse con ella. Quiso volver con el grupo alegando que los extrañaba y que sin ellos no era lo mismo. La aceptaron, fue entonces que descubrió que el vocalista era el sobrino del presidente de "Grand&Ker Corp." La suerte de su lado... si lograba seducir al hombre ¿te imaginas la cantidad de dinero de la que dispondría? ¿y lo que podría hacer con él? Pues nada, que Susana se puso en plan caza para seducir a Arturo Grandchester.

.

Elisa puede parecer una amargada, una borde cuando abre la boca, enfadada con la vida y todo lo que tú quieras, pero que venga una fulana como la Susana a querer joder a su crush, pues como que ¡NO!. Una cosa es tener que soportar a las fans de sus amigos, cuates, colegas del grupo, pero otra muy distinta es que una integrante, que se dice ser la novia y estar enamoradica del vocalista quiera venir a jorobarlo, ¡nadie! ¡nadie tiene el derecho de hacer sufrir a su amor de la infancia!

.

Viendo venir el tipo de calaña que es la tal Méndez, la pelirroja la investigó, persiguió y descubrió y no satisfecha solo con eso, también se lo dijo a Albert y a él, Terreuce Grandchester.

.

.

.

.-

Candice White McAllan lanza su birrete a los aires junto a sus demás compañeros, había llegado, había estudiado y se había graduado... puede que la tesis fuese lo más difícil por hacer en toda su vida, pero finalmente ¡lo había bordado! Finalmente es una profesional y como cualquier mortal, debe empezar a buscar trabajo. Sus padres están más que felices, ¡orgullosos! porque su pequeña había logrado su objetivo, ya no es una niña, casi tiene 24 años, en plena flor de su juventud, y con energía para labrarse una gran carrera.

.

Para festejarlo, viajaron los tres a Escocia, al pueblo de su madre... el lugar donde se habían conocido sus padres. Ahí Mónica le explico que hace muchos años, cuando eran los tiempos de reyes y magos, había un bosque con poderes mágicos, si uno va ahí y ofrece miel y un ramo de flores con una cuchara de madera, en la piedra de los amantes, estos le concederán su deseo

-¿una cuchara de madera?

-sí, la mujer lleva una donde se supone luego será tallado el nombre de su amado que se la entregará, y la miel es para que vuestra relación sea duradera y dulce...

-hahaha mamá ¿cómo puedes creer en esas historias de ciencia ficción?

-¡mucho cuidado señorita!, son las historias de nuestros ancestros

-pero mamáaa

-¡oyee! tú crees que si no lo hubiese comprobado, ¿no te lo estaría diciendo?

-hahaha ¡venga ya mamá!

-mire señorita, si no fuese por ello, tú no habrías nacido

-¿qué quieres decir?

-yo fui, y pedí poder conocer al hombre de mi vida y justo después conocí a tu padre

-¡pura casualidad!

-para nada hija, sabes que soy una mujer que cree en la ciencia, pero eso es verdad, ese lugar tiene un poder especial indescriptible, solo hasta que no estás en el sitio no lo entenderás

-¡y de seguro querrás que llevemos esa ofrenda!

-¿y por qué no? finalmente puedes conocer a hombre de tu vida y formar tu hogar y tener...

-¡ay mamá! ¡en serio! si estoy en lo mejor de la vida... tengo mucho por descubrir antes de pensar en casarme ¿por qué habría de desesperar por conocer a un hombre? se está muy bien sola ¿¡sabes?!

La rubia pasa su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su progenitora y le guiña un ojo, le pone esa mirada de ternura para cambiar de tema.

.

.

Después de un par de meses de buscar trabajo le ofrecieron una oportunidad en otra ciudad, su padre tan lindo la acompañó a la entrevista en las oficinas centrales; abría por enésima vez la carpeta ocre cerciorándose que todas las hojas estuvieran bien, presentables y en orden

-tranquila pequeña, verás que todo estará bien

-gracias papá -le da un beso en la mejilla y desciende del taxi, se acomoda su abrigo y entra en el edificio -buenos días, vengo a una entrevista, soy la señorita Candice White McAllen

-buenos días, tome el ascensor hasta la planta cuarta y en el pasillo a la derecha verá a las demás aspirantes, espere ahí a que la llamen por su nombre

-muchas gracias -le dedica un sonrisa tímida a la morena tras el mostrador, hace como le han indicado y ve a cuatro personas más esperando... bueno, al menos no son muchos los que solicitan la misma plaza.

.

Un pelirrojo revisaba las cartas de recomendación de parte de tres catedráticos, la institución donde hizo sus horas sociales y su hoja de vida.

.

Pero la cara de frustración es casi imposible de disimular, el puesto que le ofrecen es inferior a su nivel, ¿qué hace? ¿acepta o no? puede regresarse tranquilamente hasta Chicago y esperar que le salga otra oferta mejor... en cuánto tiempo ¿un mes? ¿dos o tres? ¿y si nunca llega? también es verdad que no tiene experiencia laboral, puede que sea una buena manera de empezar

.

-debo felicitarla señorita White, tiene un buen currículum y buenas cartas de presentación, pero sólo le podemos ofrecer una plaza en el área de contabilidad

-entiendo, muchas gracias por la oportunidad señor Legan

-si en verdad le parece bien nuestra oferta, no dude en llamarnos -con una sonrisa medio perversa le extiende una tarjeta con el logo de la empresa, el nombre de Neil Legan y sus números de contacto -tiene dos días para meditarlo

-gracias, lo pensaré... perdonen que le haya quitado estos minutos de su tiempo

-no tiene porque disculparse señorita White, espero saber de usted pronto -se estrechan las manos antes de ver a la rubia salir de la oficina, un brillo especial cruzó su iris marrones

.

.

.

Ya en el hotel, tirada en la cama cual estrella de mar, le da vueltas a la entrevista, bueno más bien al comportamiento del señor Legan, hay algo que no la termina de convencer; está rondando los cuarenta y poco o más, se ve robusto, pero no precisamente por hacer deporte... bueno y si decide quedarse en esta empresa puede perfectamente ir superando cada peldaño hasta alcanzar un mejor puesto o quien sabe, recibir una oferta mejor; tal vez no sea mala idea hacer esto de momento, mientras "aparece algo mejor"...

-¿qué tal te fue en la entrevista princesa? -saludaba su padre entrando en la alcoba

-buaaa... extraño, no es el puesto que pensaba en un principio pero me ofrecen trabajo igualmente

-¿eso quiere decir que has aceptado?

-quiere decir que ¡quiero pensarlo!

-¿pensarlo? ¿no te gusta la nueva oferta? -ella se incorpora de su lugar para hablar con su padre viéndole a los ojos

-bueno, papá, es algo inferior a lo que yo he estudiado

-pero eso no es problema cariño, me parece una buena opción para iniciar, coges experiencia y quien sabe en menos de lo que piensas estás en donde debes

-pero, eso implicaría vivir lejos de ustedes

-princesa, recuerda que has vivido cinco años en el campus de la universidad

-sí, pero aun así yo los visitaba cada dos por tres, pasaba todas las fiestas en casa y para vacaciones siempre salíamos, nunca hemos estado tan separados

-hmmm ahora entiendo, es normal que tengas miedo a lo desconocido cariño, pero sabes, estoy seguro que puedes realizar ese trabajo sin ningún problema, quién sabe cuándo vuelvas a tener otra oportunidad similar, y nosotros siempre seremos tus padres, estés en donde estés y el tiempo que pase -se acerca hasta ella y la abraza

-¡gracias papá! mañana llamaré al señor Legan y veré de alquilar algún departamento que...

-¡por eso no te preocupes princesa! después que te deje en las oficinas, fui con mi amigo Charles y me ha ofrecido su apartamento

-¿cómo así?

-bueno, pues que teniendo en cuenta que si te daban el puesto de trabajo lo más lógico es que tuvieses tu propio lugar donde vivir, me tomé la libertad de buscarte uno por sí debes incorporarte inmediatamente

-¡ay papá! qué listo eres, ¿qué haría yo sin ti? -lo vuelve a abrazar, en definitiva, se queda a vivir en New York

.

.

.

.

Quisiera ser el dueño  
Del pacto de tu boca  
Quisiera ser el verbo al que no invitas  
A la fiesta de tu voz

Me has preguntado alguna vez,  
Por preguntar qué es lo que quiero  
Por qué motivo he dibujado el aire  
Que jugaba a ser silencio  
Si en realidad te entiendo o sólo nos queremos  
Y si a la noche como a mí le duele tanto desear de lejos

(Datos de la vida y muerte de Enrico Caruso.

Letra de la canción en italiano de "Caruso" por Lucio Dalla.

"Quisiera ser" Alejandro Sanz)

_**.**_

_**.**_


	8. Capítulo 8

_**Parte 08**_

**Todo parece negro a su derredor, como que la oscuridad no tiene fin, suaves luces parecidas a estrellas iluminan ese manto tenebroso. No tiene la forma típica de un cuerpo humano, pero puede ver todo como si tuviese sus ojos, solo que no necesita pestañear. **

**No tiene manos ni pies, pues su forma parece ser como una esfera de fuego azul... puede moverse, ¿cómo? ¡aún no lo entiende!... cree que baila, simplemente porque puede apreciar que hace un movimiento de arriba hacia abajo, adelante y atrás, circulo... quedarse quieto y volver a comenzar... no entiende cuál es la razón por la que deba estar ahí... pero al menos se distrae emitiendo una especie de ruidito ¿quién sabe con qué cuerdas vocales? y continúa esa danza peculiar**

**.**

**En otro extremo, mejor dicho un poco más aparte se ve descender un haz de luz como si fuese un manto, luego se detiene y forma la figura de una capa sobre una persona, algo parecido a una mano se mueve para tocar una esfera de luz que está muy opaca**

**-Gwerthrynion... ¡Greum!... **

**-hmmm**

**-¡venga Greum! ¡no me seas holgazán! todos estos años y siempre igual de perezoso**

**-¿qué... quién eres?**

**-tanto tiempo ha pasado que ¿ya me has olvidado?**

**-hmm pues, sino me dices... no tengo ni idea**

**-¡vamos, vamos! siempre tan impaciente Greum, soy tu maestro Merlín... cuánto tiempo sin vernos hijo**

**-¿Merlín?... Merlín... ¡Merlín! eres tú**

**-vaya... ahora sí me recuerdas**

**-¡Merlín! dime ¿qué ha pasado? no lo entiendo ¿qué hago aquí?**

**-hmm bueno muchacho, ni yo sé muy bien qué pasó... la verdad es que no debiste morir tan joven en ese naufragio, la maldición ya se había cumplido... ¿qué hiciste? ¿por qué no terminaste junto a tu amada?**

**.**

**Al escuchar la voz grave como la de un anciano, las imágenes de vidas pasadas vienen a su mente, recuerda todo lo que ha tenido que pasar hasta que falleció viendo el ocaso y una rubia le toma de la mano...**

**-hmm ya sé que fui muy estúpido, tarde vine a darme cuenta que no podía seguir una vida sin ella, y para ese entonces resultó que se fue como enfermera voluntaria a la guerra, fui en su búsqueda pero nunca llegue a su lado**

**-¡ay de verdad! ¡serás cabezón! después de tantas vidas y no aprendiste la lección, ni aun cuando te devolví recién tu alma dejo tu cuerpo después de ser Terry**

**-pero ¿cómo pretendías que lo hiciera? ha sido muy difícil Merlín, mejor dicho ¡horrible! no sabes las de veces que la vi morir en mis brazos, o ser demasiado joven o muy mayor para tener una relación con ella... o peor aún ya estar con otro... cada vez se me hacía imposible poder concentrarme en mi objetivo**

**-bueno, ese era un riesgo por el cual debías pasar seguramente, el hecho de reencarnar no aseguraba que pudiesen estar juntos, recuerda que ese era la razón de vuestra maldición**

**-¡a buenas horas me lo dices!**

**-¡te lo advertí en un principio muchacho!, pero estabas tan cegado por tu dolor que me ignoraste ¡cabezón!**

**-ya está bien, no sigas con eso... ¿por qué Merlín? ¿por qué no pude estar con ella?**

**-tranquilo muchacho, no desesperes... ahora podréis estarlo después de tanto tiempo**

**-¿cómo así?**

**-ven conmigo**

**La figura espectral empieza a alejarse pero la esfera de fuego, no**

**-¿qué esperas? ¡Greum, muévete!**

**-pero ¿cómo pretendes que lo haga? acaso no ves que no tengo piernas como tu**

**-hahaha ¿has olvidado cómo se hace?**

**-¿¡olvidado!? es que esto no es mi cuerpo, no es un cuerpo ni es nada ¿qué es esto Merlín?**

**El anciano le hace gracia escuchar las quejas de su aprendiz, se acerca hasta él y ahora lo desplaza en algo parecido a la palma de su mano, de esta manera emprenden juntos el camino**

**-¡mira que cuando quieres eres todo un cabezón! has pasado tanto tiempo inerte que casi te marchitas hehehe**

**-¡muy gracioso! ja ja muy gracioso... tu sentido del humor es nuevo, no recordaba que fueras así**

**-bueno... ni yo sabía que lo era, pero gracias a ti mi querido Gwerthrynion, me gane por un buen tiempo el título de "Mago Loco"**

**-¿y eso por qué?**

**-bueenooo, digamos que es lo que suele pasar cuando separas la razón del corazón**

**-aaahh... y ¿a dónde vamos?**

**La llama del joven aún no entendía la razón de todo y las payasadas del viejo mago lo están poniendo de mal, muy mal humor**

**-quiero que veas a alguien, te llevo con tu amada, para que estés junto a ella -llegan hasta donde está otra alma feliz, moviéndose por todos los lados -princesa, es un gusto verla**

**-¿eh? hola... no sabía que habían más como yo aquí**

**-bueno mi lady, la verdad es que las almas no suelen quedarse en este lugar... aún debéis recorrer un trecho más**

**-¡oye! ¿cómo es que te mueves tanto? - la voz gruñona del joven Gwerthrynion se dejó oír**

**-¿qué pasa? ¿acaso tú no puedes? ¿eres tan mayor? ¿cuánto años tienes?**

**-mnn ehh... Merlín estás seguro que ella es...**

**-ciento por ciento mi lord**

**-¿podrías parar de moverte? por favor ¡me mareas con solo verte dar tantas vueltas!**

**Greum se dirige a la flama que al parecer los ignora o les presta muy poca importancia, fastidiada la voz femenina se expresa**

**-¡ay de verdad! hablas como un viejo amargado ¿tienes más de cien años?**

**-¿qué más te da? me estás poniendo histérico con tanta euforia que desprendes, podrías tranquilizarte un momento mientras hablamos**

**-¡está bien, está bien! menudo genio te gastas... pero ni yo que tengo 98 años... bueno, casi... creo que fallecí un par de días antes de cumplirlos... ehhh pero qué más da ¡año arriba, año abajo! hahaha...**

**-Merlín, ¡por favor haz que pare!... ¿por qué no me reconoce?**

**-hahaha te entiendo, la verdad es que tiene mucha energía la princesa... bueno, recuerda que ella ya había muerto cuando terminé la maldición de las almas y luego los hechice a los dos, pero ¿qué más da Greum? aquí está tu amada, ahora podéis ir juntos al más allá**

**-¡¿cómo has dicho?! ¡que esa cosa amargada me ama! hahaha sois muy graciosos**

**-mi lady, aunque usted lo oiga así muy amargado, le puedo asegurar que desde hace mucho que os amáis... su corazón está rendido a vuestros pies**

**-bueno, si usted lo dice amable señor, puede que le crea... **

**-¡ya puedes creerle! eh sufrido mucho para poder estar contigo y sabed, que me habéis tenido en vuestra espera por mucho tiempo**

**La voz amargada, molesta, irritante del joven monarca se dejó oír al sentirse desplazado y ofendido**

**-¡oh, perdone usted la larga espera!**

**-¿se puede saber en dónde estabas?**

**-¡qué impertinente! ¿qué te puede importar lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer?**

**-perdone usted lady... pero ¡¿será porque llevo mucho tiempo en vuestra espera?! me he aburrido mucho aquí solo**

**-¿y cómo querías que lo supiera? yo acabo de llegar, y después de tantos años puedo moverme con libertad, con el aire, cual gacela... y no estoy encerrada en un cuerpo viejo y achacoso**

**-¡pues haber venido antes!**

**-escúchame bien señor amargura, si no lo hice fue porque seguí los consejos de una persona que estimé muchísimo... me dijo que "disfrutara cada instante de la vida porque es único", así que perdone usted porque vi cosas más importantes de hacer que...**

**-¡ya está! ¡ya está bien parejita! dejad de pelear e id juntos hacia la luz**

**-¿ya? Merlín ¿así sin más? ¿sin siquiera vivir una vida juntos?**

**-bueno, la hubieras aprovechado la última vez que estuviste con ella**

**-¡ahs! de verdad, parece que hablo con una pared, ¡nadie me entiende!**

**-hahahah ¡pues sí que has cambiado Greum!**

**-¡ya deja de reírte Merlín! y dime si podemos hacer algo**

**-hmmm... puede ser que... ¡está bien! puede que tenga algo, sólo si ella está dispuesta a hacerlo... podréis volver y renacer una última vez o quedarse así y vivir en...**

**-¿qué te parece? ¿lo intentamos?**

**El joven impaciente no termina de escuchar las explicaciones del mago, sino que directamente intenta convencer a su amada, está suelta una risita traviesa, le parece que está viviendo un sueño un tanto extraño, no, lo siguiente... es tan irrisorio todo que opta por seguirles la corriente ¿qué puede perder?**

**-¿de verdad podéis hacer algo?**

**-estoy seguro que Merlín puede**

**-si con eso cambias tu mal humor, lo podemos intentar, sea lo que sea que el señor tenga en mente**

**-¿has oído Merlín? ¿puedes devolvernos a la tierra?**

**-como guste su majestad**

**El mago pasa su mano frente de las almas mientras pronuncia un canto de la fertilidad y de presto se escuchan las voces de unas mujeres que rezan, entonces un halo brillante envuelve a las almas y siente como si fueran atraídas, sin tener de dónde sostenerse o con qué para resistirse estas empiezan a moverse, el anciano suelta un suspiro de alivio y los ve partir... se gira y ve la figura de una mujer que le está esperando, se acerca hasta ella y le deposita un beso en su mano.**

**Las bolas de fuego empezaban a brillar con intensidad imitando los latidos de un corazón, giran entre ellos hasta que Edeyrn se separa como guiada por su intuición...**

**-¡espera! ¿a dónde vas?**

**-¡ni idea! solo sé que debo ir por aquí**

**A Gwerthrynion le habría encantado tener brazos o poder seguirla... pero sólo puede ver como se aleja el alma de su amada...**

.

.

.

.

La vida en New York es más que diferente, una ciudad que nunca duerme y todo son prisas; las personas caminan uno al lado del otro ignorándose por completo, es casi como si rigiera la "Ley de la Supervivencia Urbana" Candice White debe de adaptarse a su nuevo entorno, hacer nuevos amigos y rendir en su trabajo

.

Grand&Ker es una "Corporación" multinacional fundada por Eleanor Baker y el Duque de Grandchester en 1918 una vez finalizada la "Gran Guerra" con sede en Londres dedicada a la reconstrucción de nuevas viviendas y equipar las mismas, para que las personas afectadas por el conflicto tengan un lugar digno donde vivir, ayudando así a los pequeños empresarios y proveer un empleo fijo a aquellos que lo necesitaban. Con el paso de los años trasladaron la sede a Estados Unidos y siguieron realizando su gran labor... atrás había quedado los tiempos al servicio de la corona y las siguientes generaciones continuaron estos nuevos pasos.

.

Candice pasaba gran parte del día revisando contratos, presupuestos, pedido de material etctc... procura hacerlo lo mejor posible, aunque en ocasiones se siente sobrepasada ya que su superior Neil Legan suele dejar las cosas importantes para última hora y se ve en la forzosa situación de hacer horas extras o como en ese momento que debe salir con él al estado de "Pensilvania y Delaware" para conseguir unos informes que deberían de haber llegado hace dos semanas; "Sospechoso"... puede ser, pero los necesitan para poder hacer el informe anual que deben presentar en la junta dentro de siete días, para ser exacto.

.

Antes de salir de las oficinas la rubia le pidió el favor a su nueva amiga Annie que pase por su casa y darle comida a "Clim", no tiene tiempo de prepararse una pequeña maleta con ropa por lo que deberá comprar cuando llegue al hotel. Quizás podría disfrutar de esta "escapada" si no fuera con el pelirrojo barrigón de Legan. Después de darse una ducha su móvil en la mesita de noche suena, reconoce el número, sonríe antes de contestar

-oficina central del FBI, en ¿qué puedo servirle?

-buenas noches, necesito que me ayuden a localizar a una persona

-muy bien, de ¿quién se trata?

-pues verá, es una joven un poco coscolina, perfeccionista y es novia de su trabajo, le dicen Candy, pero que sepan que de dulce no tiene ni las pestañas, es una fiera de cuidado

-¡ya, ya! ella y media población, hahaha ¡qué pasa Tom!

-nada, quería saber ¿cómo te maltrata la vida?

-pues de lo lindo, el cabezón de Legan no me dejó ir a mi apartamento, acabo de llegar de hacer unas compras de última hora...

-espero y me hayas comprado algo

-hmm puede ser, ¡oh perdón! se me olvido

-¡qué mala eres! y yo que te tengo una sorpresa

-¿a mí? ¿por qué?

-te veo sufrir tanto que se me ha ocurrido que podemos ir a un concierto este viernes

-¡ay, qué amable por tu parte! pero...

-no acepto un "no" por respuesta, te veo a las 7 en el local, te mandaré la dirección por mensaje...

¡Pero será posible! este tío dispone de mi vida como le da la gana... de nada sirve que me niegue

-... y después de presentarte a los chicos podemos ir a tomar algo

-¡está bieeeen! ya me has vendido la moto, nos vemos el viernes entonces

-¡perfecto! pásalo bien pequeña, nos vemos al regreso

-bye... - presiona el botón rojo y apaga la pantalla... resopla un poco molesta a la vez que se quita un mechón de pelo del rostro - ¿cuándo aprenderás a no decirme pequeña?

.

.

.

.

Se había presentado en la oficina de su abogado George Johnson, para firmar los últimos documentos que le acredita como el accionista mayoritario, había desplazado a su tío Arturo como "Director General" y finalmente se pondría al frente de la empresa de su familia.

Aun en su estado de estupefacción se dirige a la estación de trenes, rumiando en sus pensamientos los cambios que debería hacer en su vida; se sube en el último vagón, hay pocas personas pero en las siguientes paradas se va llenando, se siente incómodo con su nueva apariencia, viste un traje oscuro y camisa blanca, en su izquierda sostiene una carpeta de cuero negro... sentado en un rincón, observa a través del cristal las luces del túnel, el sonido de un bip lo saca de su estado de ensueño, es su móvil y un mensaje de ella... exasperado se decide escribirle

Susana (😡👿 no volver a contestar):

**No tienes que seguir insistiendo, estás perdonada,**

**pero olvídate de mí, no quiero volver a verte nunca más.**

.

Apaga la pantalla con gesto molesto y cansado, se lo guarda en la bolsillo de su chaqueta... a medida pasaban las estaciones el vagón se va vaciando, de repente entra una dama vestida con una blusa de seda blanca, falda negra pegada hasta la rodilla, tacones altos y una especie de moño hecho con un bolígrafo; se queda en pie de espaldas a él y puede apreciar claramente la curva de su trasero, parece muy bien proporcionado y sus piernas se ven muy esbeltas, sin comprender la razón, el hombre siente cierta atracción.

.

Ve como ella saca el móvil de su bolso para contestar una llamada, por lo visto es su amiga, le despotrica lo patán que se ha comportado su jefe en el viaje de negocios, y que tuvo la osadía de insinuársele, por supuesto que ella lo había rechazado de todas las maneras posibles, y que si continuaba con ese comportamiento incluso iría hasta recursos humanos o al mismo gerente de la empresa para ponerle fin a su acoso, no entendía como ese patán de había llegado a ser jefe de sección.

-¡"debería de verse más seguido en el espejo y darse cuenta que es un viejo asqueroso"!... ni siquiera hace su trabajo y uno tiene que andar ¡salvándole las castañas!... pero bueno, al menos es fin de semana y estaré libre de él hasta el lunes.

.

La rubia escuchó como si alguien se riera de su conversación, miró disimuladamente a su entorno pero el chico a sus espaldas fingió ir dormido. Terminó la llamada y se bajó en la siguiente parada con la sensación de que la piel le ardía, como si hubiese sido deseada, poseída por un amante de fuego. Para el castaño, la imagen de ella fue imposible sacarla de su mente en lo que quedaba de la tarde y entrada la noche.

.

.

.

.

La sala de conciertos está todavía vacía, solo hay algunas personas que deambulan cerca. El tiempo parece inerte, a la espera que el ambiente se encienda y haga vibrar los cuerpos. ¿Qué se sentirá estar rodeada por el entusiasmo del público? ¿desbordada por un sentimiento extraordinario?

.

Por ahora estoy sola y el tiempo se me está haciendo largo, santo cielos qué calor hace aquí. Tom llega tarde, ¡como siempre! trabajo desde hace meses en la empresa "Grand&Ker Corp." y no lo he visto llegar a la hora ni una sola vez. A pesar de este defecto, nos hemos entendido desde el principio y también me llevo bien con Anny que trabaja en recepción.

.

Tom es muy simpático, si no pienso en su falta de puntualidad, a Anny le parece guapo, mantenemos una buena relación, lo que es preferible teniendo en cuenta que él ocupa la mesa de al lado en el inmenso open space de la empresa. Empiezo a conocerlo demasiado para sentir nada que se parezca a un sentimiento amoroso.

.

El acercamiento me ha quitado cualquier idea romántica -¡demasiado encantador, demasiado sexy, un imán para las chicas, bueno para cualquier relación!- pero gracias a él he conseguido una entrada para el concierto de este grupo los "Night Consciousness"... me son totalmente desconocidos, pero según Tom, empiezan a tener éxito y atraen cada vez más gente.

.

Por lo visto se conocen desde el instituto y Tom los ha visto evolucionar, desde viejos garajes hasta pequeñas salas de concierto como esta, cuando él me propuso venir acepté la invitación pues no me quiero ni imaginar de lo que hubiese sido capaz con tal traerme a rastras hasta aquí, si hubiese sido necesario, además me viene muy bien para desahogarme de la pesada semana de trabajo, hace mucho tiempo que no salgo de mi piso, desde mi llegada a New York mi vida social es inexistente, ya era hora de cambiar la rutina, de momento no me queda más remedio que esperar aquí plantada.

.

Si no llega en los próximos cinco minutos le voy apretar los cordones de sus zapatos hasta que le lleguen al cuello y le quede como corbata, me dijo que viniera antes de tiempo y es quien me hace esperar. Este chico es una calamidad, supongo que es su estrategia para desatar su encanto, si es que estás loca por él, pero ese no es mi caso.

\- ¡eh, Candy! ¡Hola preciosa! 

Me doy la vuelta rápidamente y veo a Tom corriendo hacia mí, como es habitual tiene ese aire desenfadado, su cabello moreno despeinado enmarca su rostro de rasgos viriles. Como de costumbre su mirada tiene un toque entre travieso y burlón, una sonrisita asoma por sus labios cuando me mira de pies a cabeza, como aprobando mi aspecto.

Con las manos en los bolsillos de su vaquero me hace un guiño y luego se vuelve hacía el desconocido que lo acompaña. Le respondo con una sonrisa, nunca consigo estar enfadada mucho tiempo con él, Tom es de esas personas encantadoras que te camelan con un simple parpadeo.

\- te presento a Albert, amigo mío y batería del grupo

\- ¡hola!

El guapo rubio me tiende la mano con una enorme y luminosa sonrisa

\- ¡encantada! soy Candice, pero puedes decirme Candy, supongo que tú eres el culpable del retraso de Tom

\- en absoluto, niego toda responsabilidad respecto a su ausencia total de puntualidad

Tom mira hacia otro lado y hace como si silbara inocentemente, tiro del cuello de su chaqueta para llamar su atención

\- podrías al menos disculparte o haber utilizado una cosa increíble, de nuestro mundo moderno, que se llama móvil

Agito el mío frente a su cara y me lo guardo en el bolsillo trasero, sintiéndose pillado Tom se excusa con un gesto adorable y aparta un mechón de cabello de su frente, Albert se echa a reír ante su cara cándida

\- lo he visto en la calle en plena charlando con una linda chica

\- ¡¿Tom?! ¡qué raro!

\- ¡eh! era ella la que me no me soltaba. Yo solo era educado, soy un tío serio...

\- eres un príncipe encantador acosado por las chicas que vienen a nuestros conciertos, nosotros cantamos y tu recoges los frutos de nuestra gloria

\- ¡¿gloria?! ¿¡qué gloria!? ¡aún no eres un "Rolling Stone", amigo!

Tom le pone una mueca divertida

\- llegará el día, y entonces lamentarás amargamente estas palabras 

Me hacen gracia sus provocaciones, parecen acostumbrados a las disputas verbales en broma, echo un vistazo a Albert, es bastante guapo y muy simpático para quien le guste su estilo rubio surfero, con jeans azules, rotos en las rodillas y camiseta blanca, tremendamente sexy, no le falta sex-appeal.

.

La diferencia entre ambos es evidente, Tom parece un bad boy ultra sexy, mientras que el otro desprende rock, mar y sal por todos los poros de su piel; cuando Albert se vuelve hacia mí, me pilla examinándolo y sonríe divertido, estoy segura que es consciente de su potencial pero no parece tentado a abusar de él, como cabría imaginar que haría un músico. Además debe estar acostumbrado ya que sobre un escenario cientos de ojos lo mirarán lujuriosamente.

.

Me siento curiosamente atraída al descubrir las líneas de un tatuaje en su brazo, y no consigo apartar mis ojos de él, Albert se gira un poco para mostrármelo, un ángel negro en lo largo de su brazo hasta su codo, es simple y a la vez magnífico, tiene mucho estilo y de seguro Albert es consciente de ello

-¿te gusta?

-es muy bonito, ¿es un símbolo?

Sus labios muestran una sonrisa inocente

-por supuesto, para recordarme lo que se supone que debo encontrar

-¿en serio? ¿un ángel?

-¡o una mujer digna de serlo!

Tom se ríe abiertamente dándole palmadas en el hombro

-¡pues ánimo tío!

-Tom, ya sé que tú solo buscas a la que se quite las braguitas sin darle muchas vueltas

-¡en absoluto! me siento ofendido por tus injuriosos comentarios Albert, busco a quien esté feliz de entregármelas, es un matiz

-ohhh... hahaha ¡no existe ninguna mujer así en este mundo!

Tom me saca la lengua y hace muecas por lo que le acabo de decir, le tomo del brazo y me pego a él.

-bueeeno, seguro que algún día encuentras a una mujer lo bastante loca para ofrecerte sus braguitas

-un concierto con nosotros en el escenario y ¡es cosa hecha!

Albert le hace un guiño mientras que Tom suelta un gruñido, yo me río

-bueno, aún tengo un montón de cosas que instalar antes del concierto, Tom, ¿me echas una mano?

-¡claro! no hay problema, te sigo... ¡así subiré al escenario!

-¿puedo ayudaros? no hago nada hasta que empiece el concierto

Albert me mira de arriba abajo...

-no es un trabajo para chicas, el equipo es pesado

-esta "chica" podría probar que te puede dejar hecho polvo con un rodillazo en cierto sitio, llevando al mismo tiempo una caja de 40kg en una mano

-¡oh! en ese caso me gustaría verlo, pero sin el rodillazo, ¡por favor!

.

Nos reímos, hay camaradería entre nosotros, Albert nos lleva detrás del escenario hasta las puertas traseras por donde se filtra la última luz del día, cuando los dos chicos van al parking para buscar las cajas de material, me quedo en la oscuridad.

.

Los bastidores tiene un lado fantasmagórico para mí, la luz polvorienta que se desprende de las paredes negras, las cortinas del escenario, la tribuna y el lado mágico de la vida de músico despierta mi curiosidad, recuerdo que la última vez que estuve en un lugar similar fue para desearle suerte a él; sostengo la puerta para ayudar a los chicos mientras devoro el espacio con la mirada, Albert aparece cargado de una gran caja y patas de metal, Tom le sigue llevando en los brazos uno de los últimos amplificadores, los otros ya están colocados en el escenario.

-Tom, ¿puedes con eso?

Mi tono burlón le hace arquear una ceja

-¿no has visto mis músculos?

Coloca el amplificador en el suelo y exhibe su bíceps, bastante bien esculpidos, pero sacudo la cabeza bromeando

-¡no! ¿¡por dónde!?

Me pongo una mano como visera para buscarlo mientras que con la otra toco donde se supone debe estar, bajo mis dedos, se contrae.

Pobre ¡está para el arrastre! su músculo se mueve contra mi palma, me recuerda con melancolía que estoy sola desde hace mucho tiempo.

Tom gruñe, mientras que Albert estalla en carcajadas

-¿os conocéis desde hace mucho? parecéis muy buenos amigos

-desde hace algunos meses, pero esta chica es como una sanguijuela.

-¡¿una sanguijuela?!...

Lo digo tan alto que mi voz rebota en la sala con eco, quiero darle en la cabeza con el amplificador por bocazas, me aclaro la garganta y arrugo la nariz

-sí, estás tan necesitada de compañía ¿o no?, que pareces un animalito lastimero que desea conocer hombres

Su comentario me molesta y le sonrío con hipocresía

-entre tú y yo Tom, eres tú quien tiene la suerte de que yo te soporte

Albert me da la razón de inmediato...

-esta chica es la voz de la sabiduría

Asiento con la cabeza frenéticamente...

-no es cierto, dejo que me sigas porque soy magnánimo

Levanto los ojos al techo y Albert desiste, prefiero explicárselo yo misma

-trabajamos juntos, Tom ocupa la mesa de al lado en "Grand&Ker Corp."

-entonces es seguro que no te aburres...

-para nada, esta cabeza de chorlito me mete en cada lio que es muy difícil que termine con un día simple y aburrido, hace mi vida más alegre desde que la ha invadido

-¡Ah! ¿¡ves!? ¿¡qué harías tú sin mí!?

Me pasa un brazo por mis hombros, lo quito y poso mi mano en su nuca "amistosamente" y presiono

-¡eso me lo pregunto todos los días!

Tom me dedica una larga sonrisa y se va hacia la puerta para ir a buscar el resto del material, Albert lo mira riéndose.

-lo triste de todo es que siempre ha sido así.

Me encojo de hombros con mueca de conformidad.

-y no me gustaría que cambiara. Pero no se lo repitas o si no a va ponerse intenso, y este tío desborda energía, ¡nunca se cansa!...

Asiente con la cabeza sonriendo y me lanza sin previo aviso un par de baquetas, las cojo al vuelo aunque casi se me caen, sorprendida las sujeto entre mis dedos luego levanto los ojos en su dirección, me guiña un ojo...

-me dará suerte

-¿ah sí? ¿y eso?

-¿una chica guapa que cuida mis baquetas? ¿tengo que responder a esa pregunta?

Doy un suspiro de exasperación...

-¿debo creerlo?

-fíngelo por favor, ¡eso motiva mi ego!

Me río y mofo a la vez

-vale, entonces voy a apretarlas contra mi corazón mientras que tú acabas de descargar esas enormes cajas que soy incapaz de llevar

-ocuparte de mis baquetas es mucho más importante

Se aleja hacia la puerta con una risa divertida, que provoca en mí un arqueo de ceja y sacar una como eco de la suya. Albert es definitivamente un personaje tan curioso como divertido, su buen humor es contagioso.

.

Los chicos desaparecen y vuelven cargados con nuevas cajas, mientras que colocan la carga en todos los rincones de los bastidores, yo fisgoneo entre una y otra, canturreo como si nada, levanto una o dos tapas por curiosidad. El rubio me observa, Tom se para a su lado y le da un codazo

-Albert, no te ligues a mi amiga

Este me echa un vistazo y hace una reverencia grandilocuente con el brazo por delante

-permitiría que os revele un secreto mi señora, ruego desconfíe de este bribón, creo que en secreto está colado por usted

Sacudo la cabeza, mirando en dirección de Tom cuyas mejillas le arden

-¡¿Candy y yo?! ¡qué va!... ¡se comportaría como mi madre! ¡IM-PO-SI-BLE!

Albert se ríe, sentado en una caja haciendo rodar un lápiz de papel entre sus hábiles dedos.

Tom se echa a reír y pone su brazo alrededor de mis hombros, pega su mejilla a la mía, lo empujo para que Albert no se lleve una idea equivocada

-debes admitir que soy un partidazo pero inalcanzable para ti querida

-¡no!, ¡eres un bribón sin igual! ¡un estafador de primera!

Se echa atrás abriendo los brazos, orgulloso de sí mismo.

-Candy, ¡acabas de hacerme el mejor cumplido de mi vida!

Y será el único, mejor lo ignoro. Albert suspira y me dice

-¿no te cansas nunca?

-constantemente. ¿Cambiamos nuestros sitios? ¿yo subo al escenario y tú vas a trabajar con él?

-¿sabes tocar la batería Candy?

-si se me permite dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación musical...

Hago como que toco con las baquetas sobre unas cajas, sacudiendo la cabeza y el cabello en todas direcciones

-¡vaya! tienes potencial, ¡estoy seguro!... Coger las baquetas, subir al escenario, tocar música, es electrizante

Asiento con la cabeza, recuerdo su mirada brillante cuando tocaba el piano o me explicaba sobre sus compositores favoritos, "tal vez" me gustaría estar en el lugar de ellos, alguna vez.

-... no hay palabras para describir lo que se siente, es algo potente...

Le sonrío amablemente pues de presto una melancolía se ha instalado en mis pensamientos, Tom y Albert salen nuevamente, yo sigo fisgoneando no todos los días tengo la ocasión de pasearme en medio de instrumentos de música y necesito recuperar mi cordura emocional.

.

El escenario sigue desierto excepto por la batería ya instalada, un bajo y las patas de un micrófono; sigo y al levantar la tapa de una caja, encuentro entre dos estuches negros una guitarra eléctrica magnífica, fascinada, tiendo los dedos hacía el mástil para rozar amorosamente las cuerdas cuando de pronto, algo me arrastra y me pega contra la pared.

.

Las baquetas de Albert que antes estaban en mi mano terminan en el suelo de cualquier manera, unos dedos rodean mi puño, y una alta silueta se alza ante mí, cubriendo mi cuerpo por completo. Su rostro está en parte oculto por la penumbra y por su largo cabello castaño. Apenas percibo su brillo furioso, sorprendida, levanto mi mirada hacia el hombre que me retiene, intento soltarme pero su cuerpo no me lo permite, me invade el miedo.

.

¿Qué busca este tipo en los bastidores? ¿por qué me tiene sujeta contra la pared? sus dedos aprietan aún más fuerte. Su cuerpo está contra el mío. No lleva camiseta, es de lo único que estoy segura, de eso y de su ira.

.

.

.

A veces me elevo, doy mil volteretas

A veces me encierro tras puertas abiertas  
A veces te cuento porque este silencio  
Y es que a veces soy tuyo y a veces del viento

Y hay veces, mi vida, te juro que pienso:  
No darte la vida entera, darte solo esos momentos

¿Por qué es tan difícil?  
Vivir solo es eso

(Cuando Nadie Me Ve, Alejandro Sanz)


	9. Capítulo 9

_**Parte 09**_

**Era una de esas pocas noche fresca de agosto y se encontraban en un descampado, ella extiende una manta sobre el suelo, colocando la cesta con mini bocadillos, fruta, agua, zumo etctc mientras que él monta el trípode para colocar el telescopio... la rubia se sienta de piernas cruzadas, mientras observa cómo va tomando forma el aparato... sonríe al verlo mover sus manos con destreza sobre cada pieza, recuerda entonces como temblaban cuando le despoja de sus prendas de vestir, exponiendo su desnudez... ambos conteniendo la respiración ante el descubrimiento...**

**.**

_**Siente como la rodea con sus brazos y su piel fresca, suave, tierna se confunde con la suya... con delicadeza la deposita sobre la cama y sus manos le acarician sus pechos virginales, mientras le da pequeños besos, siente como se estremece su vientre ante las caricias... Anthony se abre espacio entre sus piernas y siente como su miembro se asoma a la entrada de su zona íntima... la barrera poco a poco va cediendo el paso permitiendo que la colme... se mueve una y otra vez acariciando y besando con dulzura...**_

_**.**_

_**Un bramido algo seco se escapa de su garganta cuando alcanza su orgasmo, se desploma sobre el cuerpo de ella cubierto por el sudor, siente perfectamente su busto presionado bajo su pecho y el esfuerzo por recuperar la normalidad de su respiración... **_

_**.**_

**Había tenido su primera vez con Anthony, después que regresó de su viaje a Canadá, se habían dado cuenta que se extrañaban y necesitaban, habían creado algo parecido a una co-dependencia y se habían dejado llevar por ese influjo llamado "AMOR"**

**-¿qué piensas ricitos de oro?**

**-¿eh?... nada en especial, solo observaba cómo haces las cosas**

**-¡halagador! pero ven a ver, ya está listo**

**La rubia se levanta de su lugar y va junto al chico para ver por "el buscador" la dichosa estrella que deseaba tanto mostrarle... mientras intenta que su vista se acostumbre y distinga bien las formas, escucha su voz hablarle con entusiasmo**

**-¿te gustaría ver el pasado?**

**-¡eh! ¿cómo así?**

**-¡hacer un viaje en el tiempo! dar un vistazo a lo que pasó hace muchos años atrás**

**-sí, pero ¿cómo?**

**-es muy sencillo, ahora estás viendo esa estrella que se encuentra a cientos años luz de distancia**

**-aja...**

**-pero lo que tú estás viendo en realidades el destello de esta que viaja desde la estrella hasta este momento que la estamos observando, pero puede ser que en el transcurso hayan pasado tantos años que ahora ese astro se haya muerto o detonado y ya no exista, entonces aunque la veamos hoy es una luz que es del pasado**

**-¡hala! hahaha vaya cosas tienes... pero es muy interesante**

**Se abraza a él y le deposita un beso en su mejilla, piensa en lo que le acaba de decir y mira con sus propios ojos el firmamento impresionada por la belleza de ese oscuro manto, de repente aparece en escena una estrella fugaz, estaba por formular un deseo cuando ve que esta se divide antes de desvanecerse en la penumbra... con esa imagen presente, formula su deseo... mientras que Anthony le deposita un beso en su hombro**

**-¿comemos algo?**

**-sí...**

.

.

.

.

Entra al camerino con los ánimos revolucionados, ha sido un día largo y pesado... se sienta frente del tocador y deja a un lado sus cosas, el reflejo que devuelve el espejo no le satisface, en sí porque vestir de traje y corbata lo agobia... pasa los dedos por su cabello un par de veces y se lo acomoda a un lado, para empezar a colocarse un poco de maquillaje en sus ojos, hoy tiene la necesidad de ser más dramático... debe cambiarse pronto para ir junto a Albert y terminar de montar el escenario.

.

Se levanta para quitarse su vestimenta de ejecutivo por uno más rockero, sus pantalones tejanos rotos por varios lados, botas de cuero y... estaba por ponerse esa pieza superior cuando escucha risas en bastidores y sale a ver de qué se trata, cuando llega vio el mejor regalo del día, una joven de cabellos rizados sueltos como cascada dorada, se fija detalladamente en su figura y se ve realmente sensual con su camisa en color verde y sus jeans de cintura baja... podría asegurar que ya la ha visto antes

.

_Oh ¿¡pero esto qué es!? el cielo me bendice poniendo nuevamente ante mí a la chica del tren, reconocería ese trasero en cualquier lado, además su apariencia de ahora dista mucho a la de la tarde, su forma de hablar me ha cautivado, demuestra tener carácter y personalidad, no es para nada sumisa, eso sin duda me tiene intrigado._

_._

_Me siento atraído como un imán a su persona, y ahora que la tengo tan cerca mis ojos solo quieren devorarla, es bella y un instinto que antes me era desconocido por completo me impulsa a tomarle la mano sin contemplaciones y aislarla contra la pared, un deseo desmesurado se ha instalado en mi centro, quiero saber a qué saben sus labios, su sexo..._

.

_Inclino mi rostro para aspirar su aroma que tiene un toque ligero de almendras, palo de rosa, osmanto japonés, y de fondo toques de cedro y vainilla... ese aroma me transporta a otra época... de presto me encuentro con unas enormes esmeraldas que brillan con luz propia, me observan con auténtico estupor, siento que me hipnotizan y puede hacer de mí como le dé en gana, su boca se entreabre invitándome a devorarlos, me acerco tanto que casi puedo aspirar su aliento_

_._

_Necesito deshacer la distancia que nos separa, sin pensarlo deslizo mi rodilla entre sus piernas, levanta el brazo con el que la sujeta por encima de su rostro y todo su cuerpo se amoldo a cada uno de mis músculos, y una carga eléctrica me estremece... ¿qué me está haciendo esta mujer? si continuo así creo que terminaré rendido a sus pies con tal que me deje probar sus labios. Le sonrió y me tenso por completo, para poder controlar mis instintos carnales..._

_\- ¿te has perdido?_

\- no... yo...

_Su voz es apenas un susurro que me acaricia los sentidos, penetra en mi piel y escuece en las venas, hay algo en mí que está cobrando vida propia, palpita con intensidad y solo desea una cosa, solo quiero poseerla, tenerla conmigo y no dejar que se marche nunca_

_La observo bien, la intensidad de su mirada me inquieta, intenta poner distancia posando su mano libre sobre mi torso pero eso solo hace el efecto contrario, instintivamente presiono mi pelvis contra ella, reavivando las sensaciones en todo mi ser, me siento incapaz de contenerme. _

\- yo...

_Intenta decir algo pero estoy tan concentrada devorándola con la mirada... será mejor que me piense en algo que no sea arrancarle la ropa aquí mismo y poseerla_

\- ¡me haces daño!...

_\- no parece que te desagrade_

\- ¡te equivocas! ¡menudo ego tienes!

.

_Se resiste, cree que puede salir inmune ante mis encantos cuando si me lo propongo puedo hacer que caiga redonda a mis pies, hacer que me desee tanto o más que yo, si pruebo sus labios sé que se derretirá y me rogara por más._

_._

_Suena un ruido que nos devuelve a la realidad del lugar y la hora, nos movemos un poco para que la persona que intenta abrir la puerta no nos lastime. Me es imposible y pocas ganas tengo de interrumpir nuestro encuentro, nuestro contacto. La puerta se cierra tras los chicos, dejando que el estruendo amortigüe nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas._

_Al vernos Albert exclama:_

\- ¡hey! ¿qué haces? no es una de tus fans... ¡suéltala!

_Se acerca a nosotros con el ceño fruncido y Tom a sus talones..._

\- ¡está conmigo!... Terry, ¡Es una amiga!

_Con que es una amiga de Tom. Inevitablemente la presencia de los chicos me obliga no solo a separarme de ella, sino también a soltarla... tss que poco oportunos son cuando se lo proponen_

_\- aunque sea tu amiga, no tiene nada que hacer aquí_

\- le estaba dando suerte a tu amigo cuidándole sus baquetas

_\- ya veo hasta qué punto eres brillante cumpliendo tu tarea, protegiendo las baquetas de Albert_

_Su mirada es intensa, un ligero carmín cubre sus mejillas, eso lo que hace es incrementar mis ganas de besarla... un simple deseo impera en mis pensamientos, hacerla mía aunque sea una vez... es la primera mujer que deseo de esta manera tan salvaje y descontrolada... algo de seguro no está bien en mi_

-lo estaba haciendo perfectamente hasta que me sorprendiste con esos modales tuyos muy medievales, casi podría decirse cavernícolas

_¡Ay que linda, cree que me lastima diciéndome cavernícola!... realmente se ve adorable cuando está molesta, que digan estos lo que quieran... Albert se muestra protector con ella, ¿será que le interesa?_

_-así que no es una fan, ¿¡eh!? _

_Realmente es una pena, eso hubiese facilitado muchas cosas para conseguir lo que quiero... será mejor que la suelte o de seguro esta pequeñaja va a explotar._

_._

_Ahora con la poca luz que entra del bar puedo verla mejor, respira un poco agitada, aprieta sus puños... ¿pensará en darme una bofetada? si es así, estoy dispuesto a devolvérsela, un par de besos bien dados y se le quita la tontería. hahaha está casi a punto de echar humo por las orejas, es tan placentero meterse con ella, esta mujer me atrae con su voz, hace que la desee con ese cuerpo como si fuera una de las hijas de Afrodita_

\- ¡eres un idiota!

.

_Me ha soltado eso sin más y se marcha... ¿qué se esperaba? ¿qué esperaba yo al tratarla y desearla así? ¿Qué tan conveniente es que venga ella a trastocar todo? cuando finalmente creí que ni una mujer podría hacer sentir ni cosquillas ni nada, después de lo que pasó con Susana... exasperado, siento que algo extraño se remueve en mi interior, me dirijo a los chicos para terminar de montar todo para que empiece la función. Finalmente Elisa se digna en aparecer, nos terminamos de vestir y subimos a dar nuestro espectáculo._

_._

_El concierto empieza con normalidad y todo va sobre ruedas, la veo en primera fila junto a Tom, ¿Tendrá algo con él? Me mira con insistencia... ¡ay pequeña!, si en verdad supieras lo que deseo hacerte, saldrías corriendo._

.

.

El rubio da la señal chocando entre sí las baquetas para comenzar a tocar "un, dos, tres". El castaño desliza la uñeta por las cuerdas y la melodía empieza a tomar forma, las chicas gritan como posesas "Los Night Consciousness" son la gran sensación. Tocan cada canción con mucho sentimiento y esta noche la actuación de Terry es como poco, la mejor de la historia; canta con esa voz tan varonil y de manera sensual, que cada vez que posa sus ojos en la rubia se le dibuja una sonrisa de lo más diabólica al estilo Joker de Jack Nicholson, es consciente que no le quita la vista en ningún momento.

.

.

Cuando terminan el repertorio Tom y Candy regresan a la barra, piden algo de beber y ni uno dice nada, hasta que ven aparecer a los chicos... estos se quedan en una mesa saludando a sus fans, la pelirroja pone mala cara; Albert firma autógrafos, incluso hasta un sujetador; Terry deja que ellas le toquen, incluso desliza sus dedo entre el cuello de su camisa

.

.

La rubia al ver eso siente un nudo en el estómago... la voz de su amigo le llama la atención

-Candy ¿adónde te has ido? ¡vuelve aquí pequeña!

Ante su comentario solo doy un suspiro, no entiendo su obsesión por decirme de esa forma, demasiadas confianzas

-por favor no me digas así

Tom sonríe divertido, creo que mi situación le causa demasiada gracia

-si quieres, podemos ir a otro concierto de ellos, tocan con frecuencia

-sí ¿por qué no? ¡ha... claro! no sé qué tan conveniente puede ser si tu "amigo no quiere verme"

-¿no lo dirás por lo que pasó antes del concierto? no debes preocuparte por eso, Terry es a veces un poco tiquismiquis con sus cosas y su mundo, estoy seguro que a estas alturas ya ni se recuerda

Me suelta un pequeña risa traviesa, la verdad es que hubiese preferido que no me olvide, pero si es así como dice Tom ¡perfecto! entonces yo también haré que lo he olvidado, ¡vamos Candy! ¡tú también puedes hacerte la indiferente! mi amigo me contempla a la vez que da un trago a su cerveza

-parece que Terry ha causado efecto sobre ti

-¿sobre mí? ¡estás delirando! hahaha creo que la cerveza se te ha subido a la cabeza

Solo se encoge de hombro y me dedica una sonrisa de esas traviesa, no es que quede de rositas teniendo en cuenta que mi cara es un poema, resoplo un poco fastidiada y vuelvo a mirar a los artistas, justo en ese momento una fan le pasa su mano por la cabellera a él, unos celos se encienden desde mis entrañas y quisiera arrancarle los ojos a Terry para que no mire sus curvas, ni sus pechos que le llegan hasta la barbilla con la clara intención que eso lo atraiga ¡Claro que te las ha visto! ¡la ha visto él y todos los que estamos en este salón doña tetas! ¿cómo permite ese hombre que cualquier mujer lo toque o se acerque a él con insinuaciones tan despreciables?... ¡quisiera estrangular a todas esas fulanas!... -"¡tranquila Candy! Calma tus instintos asesinos".

.

¡Es estúpido! él y mi poca cordura, ¿cómo puedo estar celosa de él? doy un buen trago a mi cerveza vaciando casi toda mi copa, mis mejillas deben estar aún rojas, después de tantas emociones. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía nada de esto, mejor dicho creo que nunca en mi vida he sentido algo parecido a esto, ni siquiera con Anthony… me siento exasperada y todo a causa de un desconocido insoportable, ¡ay, esta vez sí que toque fondo!

.

Terry debes hacer como si esa mujer es transparente o inútil, no debes sentir atracción ni placer al verlo, ¡ni se te ocurra tocarlos! ¡para Terry, no te muevas más!

.

¡Ay mi madre! estos pensamiento míos muy primarios de posesión, ¿pero qué me pasa? ¡si no lo conozco ni tengo nada con él! pero tampoco quiero que nadie más tenga cosas con Terry, ¡santo cielos Candy, estás fatal!

.

Debo estar tan azorada que ya hasta mis mejillas me arden, mejor me concentro en otra cosa. Me pido otra cerveza, cuando voy a darle un sorbo veo que mi torturador empuja con delicadez a la fan de sus rodillas y se dirige en dirección a donde estoy con paso decidido -¡perfecto! ahora qué burrada me va a decir- mis dedos se ponen a temblar, se ha puesto a mi lado nada más llegar hasta la barra, mira a la pared delante de él... y luego despacio... muy despacio gira la cabeza hacía mí ¡santo cielos, me va a dar un síncope!

.

Esos ojos azules fríos como la noche hacen que me arda la piel, se siente muy seguro de sí mismo ¿cuántas mujeres le habrán dicho bajo sus sábanas hasta qué punto es de sexy?... me mira sin inmutarse ¡te cobraré peaje por cada vez que decidas posar tus ojos sobre mí listillo!

.

No pienso dirigirle la palabra, pues de seguro se ha acercado hasta este lugar por otra razón, miro de soslayo y percibo que Tom está muy pendiente de cada movimiento que doy ¿qué le puedo decir, una burrada de las mías? ¿pensará que me pondré a repartir ostias? la verdad, ganas no me faltan ¿o se creerá que le voy a saltar al cuello ¡para besarlo! digo para exterminarlo por insolente?

-¿Te ha gustado?

Siento que mis rodillas me traicionarán de un segundo a otro haciéndome caer al suelo como si me diesen un golpe por atrás, ¿me está hablando a mí? ¿seguro que es conmigo?- miro un poco desconcertada a mi derredor esperando que otra persona atienda su conversación, pero no, ¡se está dirigiendo a mí!

-¿Qué tal te pareció el concierto?

-me sorprendes que sepas cantar

Me está dramatizando que mis palabras le han lastimado, en verdad menudo ego tiene, debería ser actor, de seguro eso se le daría muy bien

-¡está bien! ¡está bien! no hagas como si te he dado una puñalada, ¡ha estado bien! no hay más que ver como tienes de loquitas a tus fans

-¿y tú no lo estás?

-¡ja! ¡no tienes ni idea de lo que me pueda atraer!...

Estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando suena mi teléfono, lo detengo con un gesto para atender la llamada que es ni más ni menos que el odioso de Neil, ¡qué oportuno! y de seguro no es nada bueno... después de cruzar cuatro palabras he comprobado que necesito un baño con ruda, al "gema" de Legan se le ha ocurrido la grandiosa idea de decirme a esta hora que haga trabajo extra. Y tal como va la noche será mejor que me aleje de Terry pronto, me despido de Albert y Tom con un beso en la mejilla y dejando la promesa de vernos en el siguiente concierto.

.

Veo que él continúa en el mismo donde lo dejé en la barra con una copa en la mano y con sus ojos sigue cada uno mis movimientos, estoy segura por esa sensación que empiezo a reconocer en mi cuerpo cuando está bajo su escrutinio, me siento tan perversa que decido despedirme solo con un movimiento de mano a cien metros de Terry, no creo poder contenerme si me acerco a él.

.

.

_Se ha marchado sin atreverse a acercarse a mí ¿me tiene miedo? creo que será mejor que me olvide de ella, le estoy prestando demasiada atención cuando me he prometido que nunca más volvería a confiar o querer a una mujer. Su ausencia me sabe frustrantemente ¿por qué me queda este mal sabor de boca? ¿por qué tengo ganas de ir tras ella?_

_Hay algo que ronda por mi mente... _

.

.

.

.

Ella me peina el alma y me la enreda  
Va conmigo digo yo  
Mi rival, mi compañera, esa es ella  
Pero me cuesta cuando otro adiós se ve tan cerca  
Y la perderé de nuevo, y otra vez preguntaré  
Mientras se va y no habrá respuesta  
Y, si esa que se aleja  
La que estoy perdiendo  
Y, ¿si esa era? y ¿si fuera ella?

¿Era? ¿quién me dice si era ella?  
Y, si la vida es una rueda y va girando  
Y nadie sabe cuándo tiene que saltar  
Y la miro y, ¿si fuera ella?

(Si Fuera Ella, Alejandro Sanz)

Nota:

Muchas gracias a todas por su paciencia y seguir la historia... sé que he tardado en publicar, pero que sepáis que tengo los borradores avanzados, son tantas ideas y las de cosas que tengo que hacer.

Aclaración, es un TerryFic y aquí solo hay un Terry no como en MS hehehe. Anthony tiene su parte y momento en la historia y promete mucho cuando llegue el encuentro (spoiler, se reúnen todos, Patty, Faby, Candy, Terry, Archy yyyyy Anthony jua jua jua (risa malvada) y habrán noticias bomba)

Queridas Eli y Blanca G, eh visto vuestros comentarios (no os pude contestar al momento, ho sento) y me las imagino emocionadas con cada parte hehehe… si lo sé, parece un poco confuso. La historia empieza con Edeyrn y Gwerthrynion, en los siguientes capítulos inician con una pincelada de las diversas vidas de ellos, y luego continua, como quien dice, "su última reencarnación" y viven su historia de amor, pero resulta que pasan muchas cosas, muchas, muchas… pero quedan juntos, incluso en el más allá hehehe no sufráis

Fins despres. att Cherry


	10. Capítulo 10

_**Parte 10**_

**Estaba sentado al borde de la silla con su guitarra en mano, toca un par de acordes y lo apunta sobre un papel con el lápiz que sostiene en su boca... repite todos los movimientos de la composición y corrige... se encontraba tan abstraído del mundo y lo que en él pasaba en el local de ensayo de los Night Consciousness, cuando es interrumpido por Elisa.**

**-Hola Terry**

**-Elisa**

**Es el simple saludo mientras continúa dando vuelta la cabeza la melodía, su rostro se ve relajado bajo el escrutinio de su compañera**

**-te veo muy tranquilo, ¿sabes en dónde está la sanguijuela de... digo Susana?**

**Intentó corregirse su "descuido" aunque Terry es muy consciente de la antipatía entre ambas**

**-supongo que haciendo algo... ¿por qué? no me digas que la extrañas**

**-¡oh sí claro! tanto como el caracol a la sal -se sienta en el sillón frente de él, se cruza de piernas y muerde la regaliz que tiene en su mano -sabes de sobra que no la soporto... aun no entiendo ¿cómo puedes estar con ella? ya ni te digo besarla**

**-hahaha... ¿por qué le tienes tanta manía? ¿qué te ha hecho?**

**-hay algo en ella que no me termina de convencer... no es de fiar**

**-¿sigues con eso?**

**-Terry, te aseguro que no son inventos míos... ese cuento de que se sentía sola, y que no era lo mismo cantar como solista que con nosotros, no me lo trago... nadie en su sano juicio si está de camino al éxito retrocede para ir con su grupo que no tiene intenciones de buscar fama, nosotros hacemos esto porque nos da la gana, no porque busquemos reconocimiento...**

**El castaño mira hacia la nada, tal vez daría la impresión de que reflexionara, puede que un poco, ya que la relación entre ellos es extraña, no le ha dicho que sean novios, pero todos lo dan por sentado... es verdad que de vez en cuando se acuesta con ella, pero no es que realmente siente gran placer... simplemente lo hace por hacer, porque Susana le insiste. Hace seis meses que regresó, puede que sea el momento de considerar ¿hacerlo oficial?**

**-¡Terry!... ¡¿Terry me estás prestando atención?!**

**-sí... sí claro Elisa, me has dicho que Susana no te agrada hasta el cansancio**

**-¡ay sí! pero aparte de eso, te estaba diciendo si quieres venir conmigo a ver una cosa**

**-¿qué cosa?**

**-digamos que es una sorpresa, después de esto si no me adoras, te daré con un mazo en la cabeza**

**-hahaha está bien, ¡vamos! de todas maneras Albert tardará un poco más en llegar**

**Deja a un lado la guitarra mientras que Elisa teclea un mensaje, por lo visto, lo que le dicen es muy interesante ya que no para de sonar, ese móvil casi echa humo... salen del local y caminan un par de calles, toman un taxi y llegan hasta un hotel, Terry no termina de entender pero simplemente se deja guiar... suben a la tercera planta y se encuentran con Charles, un amigo de la pelirroja, le entrega una tarjeta con la cual pueden abrir la puerta número catorce**

**-Terry, toma la llave y abre tú, lo que vas a encontrar ahí te abrirá los ojos a la verdad**

**-¿qué hay ahí adentro Elisa?**

**-compruébalo por ti mismo -él mira la tarjeta un poco desconcertado, sopesando si hacerlo o no, pero al sentir la palma de ella en su espalda terminó por abrir... al empujar la puerta, se escucha un poco de música y unos gemidos de placer... ¿quién estará ahí?**

**Cuando termina de recorrer un pequeño pasillo que le lleva hasta la cama, ve en el reflejo del espejo que está frente de este, el cuerpo desnudo de una mujer que monta sobre el hombre... llevado por la curiosidad se acerca hasta ellos y ve claramente como Susana se sujeta de las manos de su tío Arturo y mueve sus caderas hacia adelante y atrás, su gesto de sorpresa no es tanto como el de la pareja**

**Ella dio un grito cuando el hombre dijo su nombre, ni uno de los dos se lo esperaba y tampoco les dijo nada, simplemente se dio la vuelta y los dejo a solas, Susana se levanta y se intenta tapar con las sábanas para ir tras Terry, lo llama pero no le contesta, simplemente sigue con su camino... lo peor de todo fue toparse con los otros intrusos**

**-hahaha ¡finalmente se te cayó tu teatrito desgraciada! **

**-Elisa, ¿has sido tú quien lo trajo? ¡eres una entrometida!**

**Levanta su mano para propinarle una bofetada por la cólera y fastidio de encontrarla pero el hombre a su lado la detuvo e hizo un gesto negativo con su cabeza**

**-¡olvídate de eso furcia! eres una desgraciada, pensaste que nos verías la cara y jugarías con los sentimientos de Terry, pero no te lo permitiré ¡nunca! ¡nunca dejaré que estés cerca de él!**

**-eso a ti no te importa, Terry es mío y no dejaré que se vaya ¡ni tú ni nadie me lo quitará!**

**-me importa más de lo que te imaginas, por eso no permitiré que te acerques a él y a su dinero... ya puedes ir rogando que ese viejo chochete de Arturo no te de una patada en el trasero al enterarse que "eras" la novia de su sobrino, más vale que te alejes de...**

**-¡tú, a mí no me prohíbes nada yonqui de pacotilla! Terry volverá a mí y tendrás que tragarte todas tus palabras, verás como el sigue postrado a mis pies mientras que tú seguirás enamorada hasta las trancas de él ¡pero nunca te hará caso!**

**-¡cállate! -y del enojo, Elisa le dio tal bofetada que sintió que casi se le desprende la muñeca -te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida, haré que lamentes el día que nos conociste ¡maldita infeliz!**

**Susana se masajeaba la zona donde había recibido el golpe con los ojos al punto del llanto, Elisa se había dado la vuelta y marchado junto con el chico, cuando se disponía a entrar en la habitación se dio cuenta que Arturo lo había escuchado todo, no es tonto, y todo lo que había estado trabajando estos meses se fue por la ventana.**

**Los siguientes días fueron un poco complicados para Terry, aguantaba en silencio estoicamente todo lo que despotricaba la pelirroja por su ex, en un principio no quería saber ni ver a su tío, pero por un sentimiento que no sabe explicar su origen, decidió que deseaba vengarse. Si Arturo quería seguir con Susana, que la mantenga con su propio dinero y no el de la empresa, y si en verdad ella lo ama tanto tendrá que conformarse con las minucias que pueda conseguir de él; tomaría las riendas de la compañía y vería la forma de poder compaginarlo con el grupo de música. Pero nunca más nadie le vería la cara de idiota, ni se volvería a involucrar sentimentalmente con una mujer.**

**Albert como buen amigo y confidente lo escuchó y apoyó en su decisión, también le propuso contratar los servicios de un representante que les ayudará a gestionar las fechas y los contratos de los conciertos y así facilitarle su trabajo con la empresa. A Terry le pareció bien y la persona que contrató el rubio les era muy eficiente, entendía sus prioridades e intereses; el castaño coqueteaba de vez en cuando con alguna mujer, la llevaba a su piso casi viejo y destartalado... llegaban más personas y montaban una pequeña fiesta, luego les pedía un taxi para que las llevara a su casa, ninguna de ellas le inspiraba o apetecía tocarla más íntimamente y como mujer.**

**Después de casi tres meses toda la documentación está lista, se presenta en las oficinas de "Grand&Ker Corp." para hacer todo oficial, convocó una junta general para el 20 de mayo y así cada departamento pueda presentar su informe haciendo conocer el estado de cada cual.**

.

.

.

.

Es lunes y a primera hora ya estoy presente en mi trabajo, me siento tan cansada que hasta me pesan las pestañas, dejo caer pesadamente unas carpetas sobre mi escritorio, gesto que llamó la atención de más de uno. Tom intenta motivarme trayéndome un café con leche como sabe que me gusta ¡cómo me conoce el puñetero! Intuye que gracias a Neil he estado trabajando todo el fin de semana.

\- Hola pequeña ¿por qué te fuiste tan temprano de la fiesta el viernes?

La pregunta me ofende, resoplo y arqueo una ceja, entonces cae en cuenta, a veces me pregunto si solo lo hace para fastidiarme

\- no debiste contestarle el teléfono al tonto de Neil, te perdiste lo mejor del post-concierto

\- lo hice por evitar la masa de nenas que andan por ahí furiosas. Los rebaños de hormonas no son para mí, gracias.

Tom se ríe como una colegiala, sus grandes ojos marrones me miran, en busca de un detalle que me traicione, estoy tan cansada que puede mirarme de arriba abajo sin ningún riesgo, y no tengo fuerzas para protestar

\- no tenías que haberte ido lo pasamos bien, Terry se animó un poco cuando te fuiste

¡Oh, qué sorpresa!  
Me siento molesta, no esperaba nada mejor por su parte. Menos mal que mi compañero no para de hablar, de lo contrario ya habría soltado una linda burrada

\- pero estoy algo celoso...

\- ¿por qué? ¿por qué no eres un imbécil de primera?

Se ríe, atrayendo algunas miradas de protesta entre los demás compañeros

\- Albert y Terry se fueron acompañados, para acabar bien la noche...

Pestañeo para mantener la compostura, pero siento algo que se me atorzona en la garganta, ¡¿parece mi corazón o la bilis?! ¿por qué me extraña tanto? si es algo normal que hacen las personas de ese mundo...

Un extraño dolor me invade furtivamente, me imagino tan fácilmente la mano de Terry sobre la cintura de una chica, llevándola a su casa, tengo palpitaciones.

Tom parece haber notado mi cambio de humor, que ha pasado de _"estoy reventada, quisiera morirme"_ a _"quisiera arrancarle las tripas a este tío para ver si puedo hacerme un bonito collar"_. Mejor para esa chica, ser otro trofeo más en su lista, ¡no gracias! mejor pienso en otra cosa, o al menos debo intentarlo

\- ¿y tú?

Le pregunto a Tom y este se encoge de hombros ligeramente ante mi pregunta, pone su mentón en sus brazos cruzados y sonríe maliciosamente

\- tengo algunos números

Me río, con ese comentario ha logrado que deje de lado mi instinto asesino...

\- ¡¿supongo que debo felicitarte?!

Me saca la lengua, se está burlando de mi mal humor. Hago un gesto con la mano ante su cara, como quien caza una molesta mosca para enfatizar mi pregunta

\- ¿y tú? ¿no te llevaste a nadie?

\- ¡qué dices! cuando tienes a tu lado a dos estrellas que seducen a todas las chicas que quieren con solo chasquear los dedos no hay forma... tengo suerte de que hayan notado mi presencia, además, ¿para qué?

Le doy palmaditas en el brazo compasiva, está tan acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención de las mujeres... que ser opacado por Terry y Albert lo deprime...

\- estoy seguro que esas chicas han notado tu enorme potencial de seducción

\- o bien, han notado mi enorme...

\- ¡ni se te ocurra acabar esa frase!

Echa una risotada, se repanchinga sobre su silla mirándome de soslayo. Luego muy serio me pregunta:

\- te fastidia, ¿eh?

\- ¿el qué?

\- que se llevará a una chica a su casa

-¿quién?

Finjo no saber de quién se refiere, no sabría cómo contestar a eso, no tengo razón para sentirme así por un hombre que ni siquiera conozco, prefiero ver la manera de cambiar la conversación porque mi cara de seguro parece un poema con todo lo que pasa por mi mente, Tom me mira con aire burlón, no lo tengo fácil.

Al mover sus hombros, comprendo que se está riendo nuevamente de mí, le daría con mucho gusto con una carpeta de estas en la cabeza, a ver si así deja de fastidiarme

\- ¡oh, claro!... finge que no sabes a quién me refiero. Castaño, tenebroso, sexy... ¿no sabes quién?

¡Oh claro que sí pesado!  
¡sé a quién te refieres!...  
Pero prefiero encogerme de hombros y fingir que no sé nada, él se ha olvidado de mí y yo haré lo mismo con Terry, y aquí como si no ha pasado nada

\- pues me tiene muy sin cuidado... en absoluto... - sí, estoy terriblemente molesta, pero no quiero que lo sepas Tom, ¡antes muerta!... pero mi amigo ha entendido perfectamente lo que mi cerebro piensa, que suerte tiene, ni yo misma logro comprenderme - ahora si me disculpas tengo que trabajar. 

.

.

.

.

.

Trabajar detrás de un escritorio no es algo que le haga mucha ilusión, siente que las paredes se le caen encima; de vez en cuando se levanta para dar un pequeño paseo estilo "león enjaulado". Su teléfono suena con frecuencia, lleva casi seis meses que no sabe nada de Theodora, algunos proveedores quieren renegociar las cláusulas de los contratos, despidió a su secretaria porque hacía de todo menos su trabajo, de seguro era un rollete de su tío, debe buscar un reemplazo, de momento tira de la recepcionista del área de contabilidad, de seguro ahí no la necesitan tanto.

Por la tarde llaman a su puerta, espera que esta vez Anny sea más eficiente con respecto a los documentos que le ha solicitado, la invita a pasar... su corazón se saltó un latido y le es casi imposible disimular esa sonrisa perversa al encontrarse ante él a la curiosa chica del tren.

\- traigo los informes del señor Legan

\- _estos informes los ha hecho usted ¿¡señorita!? -es adorable su carita nerviosa, por lo visto no se esperaba encontrarme en este lugar, eso quiere decir que Tom no le ha contado nada de mi persona, no sé si alegrarme o entristecer_

\- Candice White

\- _muy bien señorita White, gracias, ¡puede retirarse!_

_Pobrecilla, creo que ha pasado mal rato, no entiendo ¿por qué?, si no he dicho nada fuera de lugar... por lo visto este es el trabajo que le dejó Legan por el cual abandonó la fiesta del viernes antes de tiempo... hmmm la verdad es que no está nada mal. _

_-_dígame señor Grandchester

-_necesito que el señor Legan se presente en mi despacho ahora mismo_

-muy bien, le diré que se presente... ¿desea algo más?

-_sí, ya que lo dice, traiga todas las fichas de las personas que están bajo la responsabilidad de Legan_

-sí señor

-_ahora veremos, que tan cierto es lo que dice la señorita White de que Legan no hace su trabajo..._

Neil no se esperaba que el gerente lo mandase a llamar y lo sometiera a un interrogatorio, casi se sintió ofendido y quiso echarle la culpa del informe defectuoso a la señorita White, cosa que le pareció de lo más bajo a Terry, indignado por su comportamiento más que inaceptable le dijo que la compañía prescindía de sus servicios

-_estoy convencido que a pesar de su corta experiencia la señorita White podría hacer su trabajo y el de cinco personas más si ella así lo desea_

-¿cómo puedes decirme eso? llevo más de cinco años trabajando en esta empresa, no puedes echarme así sin más...

Esa familiaridad con la que lo trata le incomoda hasta la médula, en ninguna momento le ha dicho que puede hablarle de esa manera

-_bueno, algunos piensan que deberías de mirarte más seguido en el espejo, quizás es hora de cambiar de aspecto y de aires, muchas gracias por todo el tiempo que has trabajado aquí, si pasas por recursos humanos ellos te darán un cheque con tu liquidación... ahora por favor, retírate_

No tenía intenciones de seguir soportando su presencia más tiempo del necesario, podía jurar que le salía humo por las orejas a Legan y la sonrisa que le dedicó antes de que cerrara la puerta fue más que perversa... soltó un suspiro largo cuando estaba nuevamente a solas en su despacho, empezó a revisar las fichas, la de ella en especial

Ahora entendía la razón por la que White era tan efectiva, pensaba ponerla a prueba antes de asignarle un nuevo puesto, ¿o era simplemente por el placer de hacerla enojar?

Termina de apuntar unos datos, firma unos documentos y deja las últimas indicaciones para el día siguiente... se levanta de su confortable silla de cuero y toma su saco para dejar las instalaciones de la compañía...

Saca las llaves de su coche mientras contesta un mensaje de Patricia y de Erin, cuando escucha las voces en algo parecido a una discusión, busca en su derredor para saber de quién se trata... en cuestión de segundos la sangre le llegó a la cabeza y en un par de zancadas llegó hasta donde estaba Neil Legan agrediendo a Candice White.

Nunca antes se había peleado por una mujer ni nada por el estilo, pero ver como la estaba tratando y a ella forcejear para que la soltase del agarre lo puso como un demonio y no midió la fuerza con la que hizo un golpe certero... con ganas... con fuerzas... y mucho odio en la mejilla izquierda de Legan, este al instante cayó al suelo como estrella de mar, intenta levantarse y otro puñetazo le gira el rostro ¡para quedarse a gusto!

-_¡Imbécil! ¡que no se te ocurra volver a ponerle una mano encima nuevamente, ¿me oyes?!... _ _¿estás bien?... si te ha lastimado será mejor que vayamos a un hospital_

\- ¡no! no, estoy bien... ¿¡pero tu mano!? - sus nudillos están sangrando

\- _no te preocupes por eso, te llevaré a mi casa para..._

\- ¡No!... perdona, pero mejor no, si gustas en mi casa te puedo curar

Sin decir más palabras la lleva hasta su coche y conduce hasta la residencia de la joven, ni uno puede decir nada pues aún digieren lo sucedido segundos antes... con mucha suerte encontraron un lugar donde aparcar el vehículo y suben hasta la séptima planta del edificio. El piso es modesto, dos habitaciones, salón comedor y un cuarto de baño, todo parece estar en orden. Con sumo mimo y cautela la rubia atendió la lesión, él no apartaba sus ojos de sus manos y los subía para examinar el rostro de ella, el móvil en su pantalón vibra con mucha insistencia

-_perdona, pero tengo que contestar la llamada_

-sí, no te preocupes, te dejaré a solas mientras tomo un baño... no te preocupes que no escucharé nada

-_gracias..._

La ve marcharse hacia una puerta, donde deduce será el cuarto de ducha, se gira de espaldas a ella y toma el teléfono, le da al botón de devolver la llamada.

-_Susana... no... escúchame bien, estoy cansado, deja de insistir tanto con tus mensajes y llamadas que no voy a cambiar en absoluto mi decisión... estás perdonada, pero a mí me dejas en paz... búscate la vida por otro lado que no me interesas en lo absoluto... hahaha puedes esperar lo que quieras pero no estoy en mi apartamento y no llegaré hoy... simplemente por la razón de que ya no vivo ahí... entiende de una vez, estás fuera de mi vida para siempre_

Termina la llamada así sin más, se siente libre al haberse expresado así y una paz rodearlo al saberse en el piso de la rubia... toma asiento y acomoda la bolsa de hielo en su mano... dirige su mirada hacia la puerta donde sabe está ella un poco perturbado, porque en su ser nace una imperiosa necesidad de ir hasta ahí y besarla...

-¿por qué tarda tanto?... si supieras White todas las cosas que quisiera hacer contigo... acariciar cada centímetro de tu piel, besar cada parte de tu cuerpo... eres tan bella, me costó mucho controlarme cuando te vi tras bastidores y estábamos a solas, he deseado este momento... poder tocarte... saborearte... y poseerte... ¿por qué no me lo dices?

Hubiese seguido con su fantasía personal de no ser por un mensaje que recibió al teléfono, Erin y Patricia nuevamente... por una vez no se alegra para nada de recibir un mensaje de ellas. A regañadientes les contesta, y como ya no puede retomar su fantasía decide llamar y pedir algo para cenar.

.

.

Ya lo ves, que no hay dos sin tres  
Que la vida va y viene y que no se detiene  
Y, qué sé yo  
Pero miénteme, aunque sea dime que algo queda entre nosotros dos  
Que en tu habitación nunca sale el sol  
Ni existe el tiempo ni el dolor  
Llévame si quieres a perder  
A ningún destino, sin ningún por qué

Dar solamente aquello que te sobra  
Nunca fue compartir, sino dar limosna, amor  
Si no lo sabes tú, te lo digo yo  
Después de la tormenta siempre llega la calma  
Pero, sé que después de ti  
Después de ti no hay nada  
Para qué me curaste cuando estaba herido  
Si hoy me dejas de nuevo con el corazón partió

(Corazón Partido, Alejandro Sanz)

_**continuaraaaa**_


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

**.**

Una morena que hace de recepcionista y a la vez de secretaria está firmando un documento al repartidor; desde que su jefe se presentó en la oficina los cambios en el funcionamiento de la empresa eran casi a diarios. El día de anterior vio como Neil recogía las cosas de su escritorio y abandonaba las instalaciones de "Grand&Ker Corp." maldiciendo, sin siquiera disimular su disgusto. Tras el portazo que dio el hombre, se resquebrajaron cualquier vana esperanza, o ligera ilusión de que este le cumpliera su promesa que meses atrás le había estado susurrando al oído para luego esconder el rostro en su pecho a manera de juego.

.

.

Hizo girar el paquete en sus manos un par de veces a la vez que su cerebro intentaba maquinar la forma de poder alcanzar su objetivo... no tenía ganas ni intenciones de quedarse toda la vida en un puesto de recepcionista, ni ser un perrito faldero que trae recados a Grandchester, "NO", "IMPOSIBLE", después de lo que hizo con Neil, no piensa quedarse sin su recompensa.

.

.

Tras un piquetazo indescriptible en su pecho, se decidió en ver el contenido de la caja... con mucha cautela abre por uno de los costados y sustrae del interior un estuche negro, es un poco pesado... con dedos temblorosos lo destapa y ante sí se encuentra una placa negra con un grabado en letras grandes y doradas "Candice White", pasa su pulgar sobre el relieve confirmando lo que sus ojos ven, se había quedado sin habla al descubrir las palabras "VICEPRESIDENTE EJECUTIVO"; pestañea un par de veces para digerir la noticia... su primer impulso fue romperlo o tirarlo por la ventana, cualquier cosa es buena idea para deshacerse del objeto... en su frente se puede leer claramente la interrogante ¿por qué?

.

.

Molesta, muy molesta, se deja llevar por su impulso y desecha el contenido en la basura, se levanta de su asiento y va hacia el lavabo a refrescarse un poco, quiere gritar, reventar cosas, insultar y quién sabe qué cosas más, la insulsa de Candy iba a ser ascendida, eso está claro, pero ¿cómo lo hizo? ¿y decía llamarse su amiga? cuando en realidad no es así ¿por qué se lo oculto? Exasperada decide regresar a su puesto, cuando asoma por el pasillo ve como la rubia entra en el despacho de Grandchester, antes ni siquiera se presentaba en presidencia y ahora cada dos por tres está en ese lugar; se acomoda frente de su ordenador e intenta concentrarse en su labor pero el objeto parece tener un letrero con fluorescentes que se encienden intermitentemente diciendo "AQUÍ ESTOY". Reconoce que no es buena idea eso que ha hecho, soltando un suspiro pesado recoge la caja, el estuche, la base del letrero y... en la parte posterior de la placa hay un mensaje escrito... llevada nuevamente por la curiosidad lo toma y lee:

_"Somos viajeros entre las eras, escaladores trepando por el tiempo, no importa cuántas veces vuelva a nacer, solo sé que estoy porque tú existes. Todo el mundo sigue buscando algo importante y yo lo encontré en ti, sé mi historia de amor que nadie ha escrito jamás" T.G_

.

.

¡Eso explica todo!, la mojigata de White había seducido a Grandchester quién sabe desde cuándo y cómo, y le había hecho creer que no lo conocía ¡y estúpidamente le había creído! Una llama de celos se enciende en su interior, su supuesta amiga le había engañado. Farfullando todos los improperios que conoce intenta dejar el paquete como si no hubiese sido adulterado.

.

.

.

-señor Grandchester ¿cómo pretende que yo haga la presentación del informe general ante la junta?

-¿qué sucede señorita White? ¿qué es lo que no entiende? -mira de soslayo como la rubia balbucea algo, da un par de tragos al vaso con agua que sostiene en su diestra; había llamado a la puerta justo en el momento que se estaba sirviendo el líquido para poder beber un analgésico, pues siente un ligero dolor en la cabeza y su mano, ella había empezado a hablar y la verdad sea dicha, muy poca atención le había prestado... pero el rubor que se acentuaba cada vez más y más en su angelical rostro le atraía, cual felino empieza a acercarse hasta ella.

-no estoy diciendo que no entiendo, sino que eso no me corresponde a mi hacerlo

-no veo el problema

-se-señor, lo que menos quiero es... es... -el castaño se había acercado demasiado para su gusto, con una sonrisa diabólica, perversa, juguetona y quién sabe qué cosas más, y su cuerpo traicionero empieza a temblar al sentir la yemas de sus dedos acariciar la piel de sus brazos, está cerca, muy cerca, no puede retroceder pues el escritorio a su espalda se lo impide, pero él insiste es disminuir el espacio entre los dos

-señorita White, creo que conoce muy bien gran parte de la información y podrá hacer la presentación sin ningún problema, creo que usted…

-pe-pero...

-¿acaso quiere que le dé un incentivo para que pueda inspirarse y ponerse en ello? -acerca su rostro tanto como quien roba un beso, desliza sus nudillos por la mejilla como caricia y percibe como ella traga grueso... pasa sus dedos hasta el final de su escote y siente como sus pechos suben y bajan al respirar; deposita el vaso sobre el escritorio para poder acariciar sus muslos bajo la falda -señorita White, puedo ser muy persuasivo si así lo desea

-yo... -cualquier excusa quedó ignorada ante el beso, húmedo y posesivo, en un principio se deja llevar hasta que reacciona y muy renuente a interrumpir lo que ese hombre le estaba haciendo, lo empuja con la fuerza que logra reunir -¿pero qué haces?

-¿qué sucede? ¿no me digas que ahora te molesta?

-molesta porque es inapropiado señor Granchester

-pues ayer parecías muy complacida

-ah-ahs... lo de ayer fue...

-¿magnífico? ¿sublime? ¿sensacional?

-¿te sientes muy seguro de ti mismo no?

-querida, si lo digo es porque te vi claramente que lo disfrutabas, no me vengas a decir que estabas fingiendo porque eso no te lo crees ni tú

-¡ja! no tienes ni idea de lo que me gusta

-tienes razón, lo de ayer ¡te fascino! -con una mano le sujeta la muñeca y la otra la lleva tras su cuello para volver a besarla, le encantaba meterse con ella

¡TOC TOC!

El golpe en la puerta hizo que pusieran pausa en su juego, podría asegurar que se trataba de Anny, muy inoportuna la verdad, deseaba seguir... hasta el final; suelta sus labios y un suspiro de frustración, parado frente a ella y sin soltar su mano contesta al llamado toscamente

-¿qué? -segundos después aparece el rostro de la morena con un objeto entre manos

-se-señor Grandchester, han traído este paquete para usted -hablaba mientras se acercaba, el rubor en el rostro de Candy le da qué pensar, ni uno de los dos se digna en mirarla siquiera, de seguro porque ella se siente avergonzada y él porque es así

-gracias, puedes dejarlo y retirarte

-será mejor que yo me retire -intenta escabullirse la rubia, quiere que la tierra la trague ¡ya mismo!

-¿acaso no tenía algo importante que decirme señorita White? -su mirada es traviesa y retadora

-se-señor, no... yo no puedo hacer el informe y la presentación... no

-por favor señorita White, no es algo que usted no pueda hacer, ¿necesita ayuda? quiere que me ponga con usted ah...

-¡no! ¿por qué no se lo...

-¡ahh! prefiere a otra persona... muy bien, siendo eso lo que desea, mi secretaria está a su entera disposición

-¿cómo dices? -abre sus ojos en totalidad haciendo resplandecer sus esmeraldas ¡está confundida! se ha perdido en el intercambio; observa de reojo a su amiga que está un poco desconcertada con todo, cualquiera se indignaría por disponer de sí ignorándola por completo cuando está presente

-muy bien, me parece la mejor solución, muchas gracias señorita White, ahora si me disculpa tengo mucho trabajo que hacer... por favor ¿podría soltarme la mano? -claramente está bromeando, no es ella quien lo sujeta, ni quien hace balancear el agarre como si fuese un juego, pobrecilla está desconcertada totalmente - Whiteeee... ¿me vas a soltar? tengo que trabajar, es más ¡quiero trabajar! pero si no me sueltas no podré hacer nada

-perdona, pero no soy yo quien sujeta

-¿estás jugando? si pretende que con tenerme sujeto de esta manera no va a realizar su trabajo me veré en la forzosa situación de llamarle la atención ¡compórtese por favor!

-eres un...

-sí, lo sé, un encanto de persona pero si me disculpas tengo mucho por hacer... -alza su mano hasta depositar un beso -nos vemos después -dicho esto finalmente la suelta y da un rodeo para sentarse tras el escritorio; al instante que se sintió libre salió de ese lugar con el bochorno bullendo en sus venas, el corazón latiendo a mil y las sensaciones a flor de piel... la morena estaba perpleja por lo que había presenciado, estos dos tenían algo, de eso no tenía ni la menor duda, la voz grave que la llamó la sacó de sus pensamientos -¿se le ofrece algo más?

-eh-ehh... no, lo siento

-de acuerdo, ve con la señorita White y asístele en todo lo que te diga para que pueda terminar el informe a tiempo, antes de la junta

-sí-si, en seguida -la joven deja el despacho en cuestión de segundos, el castaño entrelazo los dedos entre sí y apoyó su quijada en estos, con sus labios dibuja una sonrisa muy de esas ensoñadoras y que son escasas las veces que las deja ver, mientras deje que su mente se deleite en sus recuerdos

.

.

.

**Cuando la joven salió de darse un baño se le veía un poco nerviosa; estaba sentado en el sofá mimando a la bolsa de hielo para que mejore mi mano, me causa risa y a la vez me siento fatal por los pensamientos lujuriosos que he tenido con ella, intenta parecer natural ofreciéndome algo de beber y dice que puede cocinar algo para que cene y no tenga el estómago vacío para la pastilla. Que tierno por su parte**

**-gracias, pero no hace falta que te preocupes, eh encargado comida a domicilio ¿te gusta el sushi?**

**-¿cómo dices? ¿pero cómo se te ocurre?... bah, está bien, si así lo prefieres, no vaya a ser que después digas que te ha dado una intoxicación estomacal por mi comida**

**-hahahaha, de ser así, no sabes cuánto me alivia saber eso**

**-¡ja, ja! qué gracioso ¿quieres algo de beber?**

**-de acuerdo**

**Llaman a la puerta ¡menos mal! creo que la tensión entre nosotros se puede cortar con un cuchillo, intento bromear para alejar ese impulso de tomarla entre mis brazos; cuando ella abre la puerta me sorprendo al ver un oficial ¡estaban tardando! el idiota de Neil fue encontrado por ellos tendido en el suelo y cuando lograron despertarlo había acusado a Candy de ser su agresora.**

**-oficial, eso que dice no tiene lógica ¿acaso no ve que es una pequeñaja? si por las lesiones que dice que él tiene, de seguro fueron dos atacantes o uno con puños de acero**

**-señor Grandchester, cuando el señor Legan recuperó la conciencia aseguró que fue "Candice White" quien le agredió**

**-y yo le puedo asegurar oficial que ella no fue, si no trae una orden me temo que ambos estamos perdiendo el tiempo y si es eso lo que desea hacer, le puedo dar el número de nuestro abogado para que se entienda con él**

**-¡está bien, está bien! pero si es necesario volveré, téngalo por seguro**

**-muy bien, hasta entonces... adiós -cuando el hombre se gira cierro la puerta ante una rubia un poco atónita con todo lo que había escuchado, es fascinante el olor en su cabello**

**-mu-muchas gracias, pero no debiste tomarte tantas molestias**

**-no es ninguna molestia, teniendo en cuenta que he sido yo quien le he puesto un poco de maquillaje a ese infeliz, lo menos que podía hacer es defenderte... ahora podría decirse que me debes una**

**-¿he? ¿cómo dices?**

**-querida, acabo de librarte de ir a la cárcel ¿te parece poco?**

**-me acabas de decir que ha sido culpa tuya**

**-sí, pero eres tú quien va provocando ¿qué quieres? ¿volver locos a todos los hombres que te rodean? -ella se gira al escuchar la pregunta e intenta defenderse**

**-no es mi intención ni interés, puedo defenderme perfectamente**

**-¡ah sí! bastante diría yo, que tuve que ir cual caballero de brillante armadura y destrozarle el rostro al señor barriga... me temo que eso tampoco se te da muy bien querida, y ahora que lo pienso tendré que cobrarte por mis servicios**

**-hahaha, no me hagas reír... si quieres puedo ofrecerte una ducha caliente y ropa limpia, mientras saco las manchas de tu traje **

**-bueno, de momento me conformo con eso**

**Aunque a decir verdad, es una ducha fría lo que me hace falta... porque estoy que ardo por besarte, no me tientes tanto preciosa, con ese top blanco y bermudas negras dejas muy poco a la imaginación**

**-está bien, el baño es por ahí, enseguida te traigo algo para que te pongas -se aleja un par de minutos y rebusca entre sus cajones uno pantaloncillos de deporte, que son los más grandes que tiene, y una camiseta blanca; el castaño gira un par de veces observando el interior y su contenido... la bañera, el estante con toallas ordenadas, a los costados del lavamanos diversos potingues de belleza, sonríe de solo recordar que momentos antes ella estaba en ese mismo lugar y los deseos perversos de verla desnuda se hicieron presentes, procede a desvestirse y se pone bajo la regadera.**

**Se escucha ruido en el exterior, se ha encendido la tele y que vuelven a llamar a la puerta, por un momento tengo la ligera sensación de pertenencia, como si este fuese mi lugar y lo que deseo hacer todos los días de mi vida es estar al lado de ella ¿por qué la deseo tanto? ¿a qué se debe esta sensación tan extraña?**

**-vaya... por lo visto te ha sentado muy bien la ducha Terry ¿te sientes mejor? ¿¡estás bien con esa ropa o quieres que te busque algo más grande!? **

**Está nerviosa, no cierra el pico**

**-No creo que tengas algo más grande, así que de momento me quedo con esto o ¿prefieres que me lo quite todo de una vez?**

**-¡No!... ¡está bien! quédate así...**

**Termina de poner el contenido de los recipientes en platos y nos sentamos frente al televisor y vemos el programa "El Club de la Comedia"; me siento tan cómodo y a gusto que me río cada dos por tres con las ocurrencias de Eva Hache, Dani Rovira y Santiago Segura. La comida está realmente deliciosa, lo pedí en mi restaurante favorito... ya saben lo qué y cómo me gusta.**

**De postre han puesto "Profiteroles de Nata con Sirope de Chocolate" una delicatesen... veo como Candy toma el primero y un sonido de placer se escapa de su garganta sin mayor miramientos, la sonrisa que me dedica en este momento nunca se la había visto... imito su gesto y toma una bolita y se la ofrezco... tímidamente lo muerde, parece un acto tan íntimo y demasiado erótico entre ambos, como si nuestras almas estuviesen esperando este momento.**

**-¿están ricos? -ella solo responde con asentimiento de cabeza -¿¡puedo probar!?**

**Me sonríe, toma otro y lo acerca a mi boca, lo devoró de un solo bocado, instintivamente paso mi lengua por sus dedos, todo un gesto de erotismo total... algo en mí empieza a cobrar vida propia. Le termino de ofrecer el que había mordido antes y veo como el chocolate resbala por su mentón, solo puedo pensar en algo**

**-¡Yo quiero probar de aquí!**

**Sin más preámbulo beso su boca, jugando primero con el labio superior, luego con el inferior... en un principio no sé cómo reaccionará pero mis mano tienen vida propia y me aventuran por su cuerpo... me da cabida y con mi lengua saqueo su interior... bebo su sabor, recorro cada rincón disfrutando sus besos...**

**La siento sobre mi regazo y mis manos descubren cada curva de su cuerpo, mis palmas llegan hasta sus muslos y me aventuro en su entrepierna, la estimulo hasta ponerla a mil, siento como se enciende, quiero que se derrita en mis manos... joo ¡cuánto la deseo! la alzo entre mis brazos y nos dirigimos hasta la habitación, se sujeta como puede por mis hombros, es tan dulce, suave y adorable... la deposito sobre la cama sin separar nuestras bocas... quiero recorrerla entera, y disfrutar cada parte de su ser, hasta su más negra conciencia.**

.

.

El sonido del teléfono sobre su escritorio lo saca de su momento de ensueño, se había olvidado por completo en donde se encontraba... la verdad que ganas tenía ya de salir de ahí y volver al lado de ella

-¿diga?

.

.

.

.

Candy sentía que su rostro estaba cubierto de todos los colores posibles, paso sin mirar a nadie hasta llegar a su puesto y esconderse tras la pantalla de su ordenar, siente que el corazón se le va a salir por la boca en cualquier comento... se frota el rostro con sus palmas un par de veces hasta que ve a su amiga a su lado.

-que guardado te lo tenías Candy

-¿eh?... ¡qué dices Anny! por favor no me digas que ¿te has tomado en serio lo que ha dicho Grandchester? de seguro estaba bromeando -le dedica una sonrisa débil a la morena

Sí, seguramente es eso ¿qué si no? desde el primer momento que me conoció se ha dedicado y satisfecho en hacer eso

-fue muy astuto por tu parte para librarte de Neil liarte con...

-¡yo no tengo nada con él! -se apresura a contestar, ella la observa un poco incrédula

-¿estás segura de eso?

-sí

-¿y él lo sabe?

-eso es obvio ¿no? -se pasa su diestra por su nariz y boca mientras suelta un suspiro pesado -Anny te lo prometo por snoopy, no hay nada entre Terreuce Grandchester y yo, así que por favor olvida lo que has visto en su despacho... y no te preocupes ya me encargaré yo de ver cómo termino el informe

-no, no, no tranquila, si el jefe dice que te ayude... aquí estoy, dime ¿qué necesitas?

-eh-eh... este -remueve los papeles frente de sí con la intención de aclarar sus pensamientos un poco

-¿qué pasa preciosas? ¿a qué se debe tanto ajetreo?

-Tom, este no es momento para bromas -la rubia apunta con un lápiz ignorando por completo al recién llegado -deberías de ponerte a trabajar más y fastidiar menos

-hola Anny, ¿a qué se debe el honor de tu presencia? casi no te veo por esta planta -le sonríe coquetamente a la morena mientras que Candy termina de escribir

-el trabajo Tom, algunos debemos esforzarnos mucho

-preciosa, no deberías cansarte tanto ¿quieres un café?

-¡muy bien! Tom deja de hacer el tonto, Anny esta es la lista de los documentos que necesito para el informe, si no puedes encontrarlo no pasa nada y cualquier duda me dices

-muy bien, me pondré en ello

-¡perfecto! si me disculpas Anny, me llevo a Candy a tomar un café conmigo, que veo que lo necesita -no deja que ninguna de las dos diga más y arranca de la silla a la rubia para luego rodearla con su brazo y obligarla a salir de ese lugar, la morena los ve alejarse y suelta un suspiro pesado, alza sus ojos y ve en el reloj colgado en la paren que son las cinco y cuarto, queda poco para terminar la jornada, sonríe pues este es el mejor momento del día

**.**

**.**

**Ya estoy aquí con otro cap más… os recuerdo que dije que esta historia la tomaré con calma, pero intentaré ser constante, entre el trabajo y los deberes, por cierto eh hecho unos cambios, Susana, es nuestra odiosa Susana Marlow pero con otro apellido, pues se supone que esta se casó con otro y cambio el apellido por ende al morir, con ella muere el apellido Marlow, perooo… ¿Cómo hacer un fic sin la intrusión de Susana? Más que todo para darle ese toque de ¡te odiamos Susana! Hahahaha, no recuerdo que más cambie así que os toca recapitular **** att Cherry**


	12. Capítulo 12

_**Parte 12**_

_**El siguiente capítulo contiene mucho contenido "XXX, CALEINTE, CANDENTE, MORBOSO" Y COMO QUIERAN DECIRLE, por lo tanto menores de edad ¡POHIBIDO LEER! Hehehe los demás es bajo su propio riesgo.**_

Cuando llegó a su apartamento los fantasmas del recuerdo de la noche anterior la abrumaron, recorrió las estancias... la cocina estaba recogida, la cama estaba hecha y la ropa no estaba; abrió la puerta de la segunda habitación y vio que las cajas estaban en su mismo lugar y de ellas sobresalía su adorado tesoro, bueno más bien un regalo con mucho cariño por parte de Archie. Decide ponerse sus zapatillas de deporte, pantalones y sudadera… necesita desestresarse un poco.

.

Baja corriendo y va hasta la esquina donde está una terreno de juego público con unos postes para jugar baloncesto, empieza a rebotar con ímpetu la pelota, a estrellarla contra la pared y de vez en cuando al aro, salta y encesta de 3 puntos... se esfuerza al máximo pues necesita dejar de pensar... de recordar...

.

.

**Terry despierta mis sentidos más soñolientos, con sus besos aviva un fuego desconocido, manosea mi cuerpo cual masilla haciendo que me desespere por sentirlo. Como bestia me despoja de mi camiseta, besa mi cuello y baja poco a poco hasta llegar a mis pechos, los toma entre sus manos; un gemido de placer sale de su garganta... o ¿soy yo? Su lengua juguetea con mi pezón endureciéndolo... lo muerde... succiona y lame con sumo deleite, yo me retuerzo de placer bajo su cuerpo**_**...**_

**Sigue con su camino bajando por mi estómago dejando besos a su paso, se detiene en mi ombligo para poder arrancarme mis bermudas, pasa su nariz por mi monte de venus y aspira su olor, mi piel se eriza ante la incertidumbre de no saber qué es lo que me va hacer... paso mi mano por su cabellera como he deseado hacerlo desde aquel momento tras bastidores.**

**Como si fuera una señal de permiso, Terry tira de mis braguitas rompiéndolas y la tira despreocupadamente al suelo, con sus manos me abre de piernas para exponer mi sexo a su boca, se relame ante la perspectiva, está ávido por probar mis labios íntimos. Pasa su lengua humedeciendo todo y mis muslos tiemblan, la mueve magistralmente de arriba abajo, como si de un helado se tratase, logrando hinchar mi clítoris, lo toma con sus labios y lo succiona, estoy empapada ante las olas de placer, juega en la entrada de mi ser bebiendo mi esencia**

**Mi corazón se vuelve loco ante la manera voraz en cómo me posee con su boca... un grito de éxtasis sale de mi garganta cuando siento estallar en mí, olas de placer y colores... me sujeto los pechos por el morbo y culmino en su boca... lo que él buscaba...**

**Mientras intento recuperar el ritmo normal de mi corazón y aliento me sorprendo por todas estas sensaciones, las piernas me tiemblan cuando veo que se desprende de sus ropas y deja al descubierto su miembro, lo sujeta con su mano y hace un simple masaje acentuando cuan largo y ancho es, mi boca se seca ante la ansia de sentirlo, me muevo para verlo más de cerca y pasar mi lengua de manera juguetona, pero no me permite hacerlo por mucho tiempo ya que me empuja por los hombros para que me vuelva a tumbar, sus ojos y sonrisa son dominantes y lascivos, joo ¡qué morbo! ¡Como me pone este hombre! Me abro nuevamente de piernas para recibirlo, siento su torso sobre mi pecho y su boca me busca con desespero, siento el sabor de mi esencia en sus labios, sabe dulce con un punto de sal... no entiendo cómo es que Terry me pone a mil.**

**Sin dejar de besarme siento como acerca su glande a mi entrada, y se empuja poco a poco para que mi cuerpo se abra para recibirlo, percibo cuando entra su cabeza, puede saciar ese vacío... continúa su invasión, roza centímetro a centímetro mi ser... siento como mis carnes se abren para recibirlo y me llena por completo; su miembro es grande, caliente y vibra en mis entrañas... ardo en deseos por sentirlo dándome placer, muevo mi pelvis demostrando mi ansias y desespero, con su mano toma mis caderas y hace un empellón certero... ¡quiero más!**

**Conocedor de lo que anhelo y la fiera que ha despertado en mí, se mueve hacia adentro y afuera, una, dos, tres... quince veces, su caricias recorre mi vientre por completo, me encanta esa profundidad que me da, me hace girar sobre su cuerpo dejándome sobre él a horcajadas, ahora soy yo quien toma las riendas y me empalo consecutivamente disfrutando de su sexo, sus manos se deslizan de arriba y abajo recorriendo mi figura y me hace sentir como una diosa**

**Apoyo mis palmas sobre su pecho, siento claramente como su piel arde ante mi tacto y el corazón late tan desbocado como el mío... me muevo frenéticamente, mis caderas realizan un baile sensual que nos enloquece y satisface haciendo que mis pechos se agiten, continuo introduciéndole en mis entrañas adelante y atrás, una y otra, y otra, y otra vez más hasta que logro estallar por el éxtasis... siento como su miembro se desliza fácilmente empapado de mi orgasmo, me desplomo sobre él jadeando... me abraza y me llena de besos antes de depositarme bajo su cuerpo para continuar con sus embestidas...**

**Me encanta, ¡no quiero que pare! Quiero que desaparezca cualquier barrera que me impida fundirme en sus labios y su piel, con mis manos me aferro a su espalda para presionarlo más, buscando más intensidad... con cada empellón me susurra palabras de amor, entre más profundo más intenso es su sentimiento... entra una, dos, tres, quince... mil y mi centro vuelve a estallar ante el remolino de placer... Terry no para y sigue con el festín, con su boca devora mis pechos y mi boca, su mano sujeta mis caderas, entrando y saliendo vez tras vez, su enviste es cada vez más profundo y certero que me abro más de piernas para recibirlo y disfrutarlo en su plenitud... me aferra a él con un abrazo apasionado**

**Un bramido de placer se escapa de su garganta y siento como se tensa segundos antes de culminar, nuestros centros estallan como bomba atómica y nos fundimos con el orgasmo, derramamos nuestro placer satisfechos, nuestros corazones agonizan, el aire nos falta en los pulmones, nuestras pieles vibran y nuestros sexos arden. Nunca antes había experimentado una entrega tan intensa como esta, siento como si algo parecido a unos muros en mi interior se derrumban.**

**Terry se desploma completamente sobre mi cuerpo, exudamos placer por nuestros poros, paseo las yemas de mis dedos sutilmente como caricia sobre su espalda mientras nuestros corazones y respiración vuelven a su normalidad... sin darnos cuenta sucumbimos ante el sueño sin separarnos.**

**No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, creo que una bruma espesa me rodea la cabeza y nubla la razón, el efecto del saque se está pasando y de seguro ahora empezará la resaca; él rueda sobre su costado y eso me hace sentir más ligera, percibo la piel de su cuerpo pegada a la mía... supongo que me está observando, en mi modorra creo ser una espectadora más pues ya que sin abrir mis propios ojos puedo sentir claramente como me devora con su mirada.**

**-Me prometí que después de haber sufrido por un desamor que nunca más volvería a entregarle mi corazón a nadie...**

**¿Me está hablando o es simplemente un sueño? no soy capaz de moverme y decir algo, pues creo que si pronuncio palabra alguna todo esto desaparecerá como la espuma, por lo que simplemente mientras me hablas parece que estoy dormida**

**-Y de repente apareces tú, me has hechizado con tu voz y tu cuerpo desde que te vi aquella tarde en el tren y me he enamorado... **

**Sutilmente desliza sus dedos por mi cuerpo, parece ser insaciable su sed de tenerme y tocarme **

**-te mentiría si negara que desde entonces solo sueño contigo... me despido de mis fantasmas hoy para entregarme, comprenderte y cuidarte, darte mi corazón... quiero que llegues a ser mi alma y mi intención... mi vida y mi pasión… mi historia de amor.**

**¡Ay! ¡Pero que lindas cosas me estás diciendo! Como respuesta me giro hacia ti y te abrazo, "¿¡entiendes mi silencio!?" estoy más que segura que es solo por el efecto del alcohol y aún está un poco ebrio, o peor ¡se lo dice a todas!... lo triste de todo es que solo tú me subes hasta el cielo y me haces bullir como un volcán, mi corazón me grita que también te quiere amar y ser tu historia de amor, pero mi razón me advierte que lo mejor será que me aleje... estoy tan casada y siento la mente un poco azorada... solo déjame descansar un poco más**

.

.

La pelota sigue resonando con gran eco por todo el lugar, la joven corre un poco, da tres pasos y salta para encestar… persigue el balón y siente que muy pocas fuerzas le quedan ya, por lo que decide quedarse debajo del aro para apuntar a la esquina del recuadro desde ahí... recupera el aliento cuando el dueño de su tormento aparece en la cancha, por lo visto ha estado observando desde la distancia por un buen rato pues la sonrisa en su rostro es traviesa, lleva sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y el aire mueve sus cabellos a un lado... Candy se ha quedado un poco embobada con la imagen, por lo que piensa en hacer algo para romper el encanto... un estremecimiento la recorre de arriba abajo que le hace ver estrellitas...

La mueca de dolor en su rostro es total, cuando intentaba coger la pelota de baloncesto que caía, se distrajo viendo al intruso que se acercaba y sin saber ¿cómo? su dedo anular derecho recibe todo el impacto y hace un doblez que nada tiene de natural; las lágrimas se hicieron presentes al instante, y su garganta produce unos sonidos raros, Terry corre para llegar pronto con ella

-¡Candy! ¿qué te sucede?

-¡ay... ay! jodeeerrr... cómo duele

-déjame ver, dame tu mano -intenta detener su danza de la queja y sujeta su diestra para examinar sus dedos uno a uno, ésta tiembla como gelatina y su corazón se estruja al ver sufrir a la rubia, intenta masajear su anular

-¡auch! ¿estás seguro que sabes lo que haces? ¡duele!

-¡claro que lo sé! no seré un enfermero pero puedo ayudarte, ven siéntate -tira de ella y se acomodan en el suelo, la coloca entre sus piernas y la obliga a que apoye su espalda en su pecho... Terry intenta ser el mar sereno para poder calmar su tormento -"sana, sana culito de rana, cinco peditos para tu nana, si no se sana hoy, se sanará mañana"

-hahahaha solo a ti se te ocurre cantarme eso

-oyeee... eso es mano de santo ¡levanta Lázaros! sana todos los males ¿a que ya no te duele? -la motiva a que mueva sus dedos pero la mueca de tortura reaparece

-¡ay! ay no

El anular está rígido debido a la inflamación y algo parecido a un cardenal empieza a formarse.

Pobrecilla, no puedo dejar que siga sufriendo, quiero hacer algo que le evite cualquier mal.

-muy bien, entonces tendremos que atenderte en tu apartamento -como gesto natural en ellos, el castaño le da un ligero beso en los labios antes de levantarse y alzarla en brazos

-no-no hace falta... señor Grandchester, yo puedo caminar sola

-¿por qué me llamas de esa manera? ¿no me digas que te pone?

-¡serás odioso! ¿y cómo quieres que te llame? ¿melenas mal genio? ¿ejecutivo rockero? ¿súper cachas?

-no... no... ni mucho menos, con que me digas Terry me doy por satisfecho -la mirada zafiro es intensa y no sabe si es por el esfuerzo u otra razón lo que tiñe de carmín sus mejillas

-por favor Terry, déjame caminar

-¿estás segura que podrás? te has hecho una lesión

-sí ¡pero en la mano! y que yo sepa no sé caminar con ellas sino que con mis pies

-eres demasiado torpe, prefiero no correr riesgos y cerciorarme que tus pequeños piecitos tocan tierra solamente si estás frente a tu puerta -la rubia refunfuña como una niña regañada y el joven le sonríe, finalmente se encuentra ante el portal. Sin comprender muy bien la razón a Candy las piernas le tiemblan, se siente desvalida ¿o será excitada por su cercanía? suben por el ascensor hasta la séptima planta; ya en el apartamento ella se sienta sobre unos de los taburetes de la pequeña barra en la cocina que sirve de desayunador, Terry le inmoviliza el dedo con unas paletillas y esparadrapo -muy bien, ha quedado como si lo hubiese hecho un profesional... debes de tomarte un ibuprofeno que te aliviará el dolor, ahora ¿serías tan amable, y quedarte sentadita mientras preparo algo para comer?

-¿eh? ¿piensas cocinar?

-¡por supuesto! a diferencia de ti, mi comida no es tóxica

-¡ja, ja! me mondo, me parto y me troncho con tu sentido del humor... no puedo dejar que tú cocines solo, te ayudaré

-¡ni hablar! ¿pero qué te acabo de decir? ¡quédate sentadaaa! madre mía qué culo más inquieto el tuyo -se coloca entre sus piernas para forzarla a permanecer en el mismo lugar y posa sus palmas en sus muslos -¡quédate aquí, de acuerdo! -le da un pequeño beso en su boca, luego va hasta los estantes y rebusca entre los ingredientes y recetas de algo que pueda hacer; a la rubia no le queda más remedio que indicarle desde su lugar dónde está cada utensilio, sartén y cuchillo

-muy bien, ya que te veo como en tu salsa ¿te importa si me doy una ducha antes de cenar? estoy toda sudada y me gustaría cambiarme

-como quieras, pero si lo prefieres te puedo duchar yo mismo

-¡no!... no gracias, puedo arreglármelas sola -le saca la lengua y se va al cuarto de baño

¡Ay, que linda! es adorable ver su rostro cuando se pone nerviosa... al menos me da tiempo a terminar la pasta.

.

.

Refugiada en el lavabo Candy da vueltas, nerviosa por estar nuevamente a solas con él

-¿pero qué le pasa a este tipo? ¿no tiene su propia casa o qué? -se observa el vendaje en intenta hacer una ducha rápida con la cautela de no mojar la mano lastimada

-¿te falta mucho o prefieres que entre para frotarte la espalda? -se escucha la voz de Terry tras la puerta

-¡no!... ya casi estoy

Pero vamos a ver, qué ganas tiene este hombre... santo cielos ¡qué poca paciencia!

-¡pues si no sales en tres minutos la comida se enfriará y todo mi esfuerzo no habrá valido la pena! ¡venga tortuga ninja, sal de ahí!

-pues si me distraes pienso tardar más de quince... ¡ya te dije, que ya salgo!

¡Ay! señor dame paciencia, que si no lo mato ¡este tío, sí que jode con ganas! Terry es intenso en todos los sentidos... aunque a decir verdad huele bien lo que ha preparado ¿pero qué hace de nuevo aquí? no es suficiente con aguantarlo en la oficina como para que también venga y se presente en mi piso

-por fin sales... ya tengo todo listo ¿podrías sentarte? -el castaño le ayuda tomar su lugar en el taburete nuevamente, ha dispuesto todo para servir la cena -si necesitas que te de los trocitos en la boca solo debes decirlo

-Terry, no estoy inválida, puedo hacer las cosas por mí misma

-mujer, no seas desagradecida... ¡te estoy cuidando!

Puede que tenga razón y me estoy excediendo, de él ha salido hacer todo esto... está bien, tregua

-la verdad que muchas gracias, no debiste tomarte tantas molestias

-no es nada, así que tranquila... -sirve un poco de ensalada en el plato, los macarrones con salsa huelen que alimentan... disfrutan entre risas y comentarios; entre los dos sacan los platos, luego se acomodan en el sofá y Terry la resguarda entre sus brazos, simple y sencillamente le nace tener esos actos de ternura con Candy y ella se deja... sin darse cuenta la rubia empieza a quedarse dormida cuando siente que él le acaricia los brazos y tararea alguna canción, se remueve en su lugar para acomodarse frente a Terry y hundir su rostro en el pecho, aspira ese aroma que le fascina y un suspiro cargado de sentimiento escapa de su pecho - 🎶solo sé, sé, sé, sé que te busqué, por muchas vidas en toda dirección... fije mi mirada en tu curiosa sonrisa que me enseño de dónde vengo yo...🎶

-ujuumm... estás inspirado -susurra suavemente al igual que él cuando le ha cantado mientras le acomodaba el cabello tras su oreja

-eres muy buena musa -la presiona más contra su pecho y la besa, la sonrisa que ella le dedica le hincho el pecho, repitió el gesto y ella se entrega en el arrullo

Sus caricias son cada vez más claras y se dedica a desprenderme de mis ropas, tengo modorra pero de solo recordar de lo que este hombre es capaz de hacerme sentir mi mente se despeja, su mirada me recorre el cuerpo desnudo con lujuria mientras que también se despoja de sus prendas, Terry tiene el don de quitarme todo pudor, con él me siento libre de todo, ahora mismo creo que lo seguiría ciegamente por el camino del placer, perderme en su lado salvaje es lo que más deseo en este instante

Me llena de éxtasis cuando siento que me rodea con sus brazos, su manera de contemplarme con amor me aporta seguridad, somos iguales, esclavos de la misma fiebre, el contacto de su piel desnuda contra la mía enciende mis sentidos, mi hambre y necesidad por él se intensifica. Su mano insaciable marca cada parte de mi cuerpo, explora, besa con pasión mis labios y hurga en mi entrepierna estremecimiento mi ser, intensifica su caricia, y siento que estoy lista para recibirlo ¡lo necesito ya! por fin me complace y siento su miembro completarme, lo acaricio mientras me embiste una y otra vez... se satisface en mi orgasmo aumentando su lujuria... el sofá es nuestro testigo de este loco encuentro... retoma mis labios con profundo ardor, lo recibo con una impaciencia que le divierte... me siento sobre él y me apoyo en el respaldo del mueble para mover mis caderas...

Se deleita recorriendo mi cuerpo con su manos y devorando mis pechos, sus caricias me encienden a mil y siento que me desprendo de mi alma... quiero fundirme con Terry... mis gemidos son intensos al correrme... él no para y sigue moviéndose en mi interior, percibo claramente como su falo roza mis entrañas... me bebo su aliento, nuestros sudores se mezclan cuando nuevamente estallamos en el orgasmo... sutilmente muevo mis caderas mientras él me llena de su esencia, sus brazos me aprisionan fuerte por la cintura... el sonido gutural de su garganta me confirma que también lo ha disfrutado, me quedo en esta posición mientras mis ojos se cierran… creo que ahora no soy capaz de soportarle la mirada directamente...

.

.

_._._

No existe un corazón  
que no resista, niña  
pero si lloras, quiero que mis ojos  
sigan cada lágrima tuya

hasta que la pierda de vista

... usa mi alma como una cometa

yo muero de ganas

de encontrar la forma de enseñarte el alma

y solo se me ocurre amarte...

("Y solo se me ocurre amarte" Alejandro Sanz; "Zen Zen Zense" Radwimps)


	13. Capítulo 13

**Queridas Eli, Blanca G y anónimo **** muchas gracias por estar pendiente de esta historia, me he retrasado un poco por problemas técnicos… pero ya está todo solucionado, así que le iremos dando marcha a los capítulos.**

**Os agradezco vuestros comentarios anteriores, pero os digo una cosa "quiero que Anny sufra por envidiosa hehehe" creo que ya hice un spoiler… pero no os imagináis lo que tengo preparado para ella… y para Candy… y Terry… ya veréis quien llama y lo que eso significa **

**Nos vemos en la próxima entrega, espero que disfruten de este cap. que estaba desesperada por escribirlo ;)**

**Parte 13**

Se recuesta sobre su cama... cansada y triste, ha sido un día largo, duro y estresante... han sido tres días trabajando contra reloj, tres días que no lo ha visto... tres días que su cama le recuerda su olor y los momentos compartidos, toma la almohada y la abraza con sus manos y piernas como le gustaría hacer con esa persona que lastimosamente no está.

-desde que no estás, mis días parecen de color gris -hunde su rostro en el almohadón con las lágrimas inundando su garganta y sus recuerdos revoloteando en su mente

.

.

**Cuando me desperté el miércoles por la mañana, estábamos los dos en mi cama, lo observé como dormía, de lo lindo, desnudo, medio cubierto por la sábana... ¿en qué momento llegamos aquí? de seguro fue él quien me trajo... suspiro como una boba mientras mi mente me ordena que me levante y mi corazón me hace revivir cada caricia que hemos compartido... es horrible ver que mi cuerpo lo desea, es tan... tan odioso y atractivo hasta dormido.**

**No soy capaz de permanecer más tiempo al lado de Terry, no sé cómo reaccionar después de haberme acostado con él... lo sé, parece estúpido y cobarde. Me duele el cuerpo ¡agujetas! perfecto, lo que me faltaba... tengo entumecido los brazos, mis piernas, el abdomen, jooo hasta músculos que no recordaba que existiesen.**

**Miro el reloj, son las 6.30 y decido levantarme... le dejo una nota, nuevamente, y voy a darle comida a Clim para luego salir huyendo... aunque es mi apartamento... hahaha sí que estoy loca.**

**Prefiero tomar el desayuno en una cafetería antes de presentarme en el trabajo. Cuando llego a mi mesa soy de las primeras... no me importa, prefiero concentrarme en la pila de documentos que debo revisar en vez de recordar que he dejado a Terry solo, otra vez, en la cama, de mi apartamento. Poco a poco van llegando los demás compañeros.**

**Intento avanzar en el trabajo hasta que me veo en la penosa situación de tener que levantarme de mi sitio para pedirle a Anny unos documentos que le dije ayer... que por cierto, aún no me entrega... siento que las piernas me pueden fallar de un momento a otro ¡madre mía, pero qué fatal que estoy!**

**Curiosamente ella aún no ha llegado, por lo que voy hasta el archivo para tomar las carpetas por mi propia cuenta... cuando vuelvo a mi mesa veo llegar a Tom con Anny ¡qué graciosos! ellos sonriendo felices de la vida mientras que uno con trabajo hasta las cejas, cuando me ven se callan y me saludan, no les digo nada, creo que mi rostro ya dice lo que mi boca no pronuncia, por lo que cada uno se pone a lo suyo.**

**Cuando tiro de la silla para tomar asiento veo a Terry con Tom que vienen hacia mí... ¡santo cielos! ¿qué busca ese hombre aquí? ¿ah caso no me piensa dejar trabajar en paz?**

**-buenos días preciosa**

**Como siempre Tom de zalamero**

**-buenos días Tom, señor Grandchester -la rubia hace un ligero asentimiento de cabeza y termina de tomar su lugar para continuar con lo que estaba**

**-buenos días señorita White...**

**¡ay, por favor! Gremlin deja de sonreír de esa manera tan odiosa y adorable**

**-... al parecer ha llegado pronto al trabajo ¿qué tal se encuentra?**

**-bien, gracias**

**-¿de verdad? por lo que veo en su rostro, este dice todo lo contrario**

**-será porque no descanse lo suficiente...**

**¡odioso! ¿por qué sigues sonriendo?**

**-... nada que un buen café no pueda arreglar**

**¡Sí! necesito uno con doble carga y mucha azúcar, siento que el cansancio me pesa hasta en las pestañas... ¿qué miras Tom? más te vale que no digas nada y te pongas a trabajar si no quieres que te dé con una de estas carpetas, si es que logro mover mi brazo**

**-de haberlo sabido le hubiese traído uno, pero solo tengo este ungüento y un zumo de naranja natural**

**Tom suelta un silbido por lo bajo, también está sorprendido por el detalle de Terry ¿qué pretendes con esto Gremlin? no es el único en la estancia que se ha dado cuenta que el jefe es atento conmigo**

**-espero que sirva de algo, sino veremos de conseguir un café de esos**

**-no... no es necesario -el castaño deja las cosas sobre el escritorio antes de retirarse**

**-si necesita ayuda para ponerse la crema, solo tiene que decirlo... por lo demás os dejo trabajar en paz**

**¿¡ya está!? ¿solo ha venido para darme esto? quiero meter mi cabeza bajo el escritorio ¡todos me están viendo! ¡qué vergüenza, por el amor hermoso!**

**-vayaaa... con que el jefazo está muy pendiente de su empleada estrella...**

**¡te mato! ¡te mato a ti Tom, y con tus huesos le doy a él! ¿por qué me torturáis tanto? con lo a gustito que estaba trabajando sin que nadie se metiera conmigo o esté pendiente de lo que hago o dejo de hacer ¿qué pasa? ¿que no tienen vida propia o qué?**

**-... ya quisiera ser tu pequeña, para que Terry me traiga un zumo y me pregunte ¿cómo estoy?**

**-no tengo ni idea de lo que dices**

**-¡oh venga ya!... viene a saludarte, te trae un zumito de naranja recién exprimido, también una crema... ¿PHYSIORELAX? ¿esto no es cuando tienes agujetas?**

**Debo arrebatarle la cajita de sus manos ¿por qué habla tan alto? me duele el costado por hacer el gesto, Tom evita que le quite el objeto ¡qué desagradable! **

**-ohhh... ¿te lastimaste? ¿por qué tienes agujetas? ¿qué has hecho Candy?**

**-¿qué te importa?**

**Ya sé que no sueno para nada amigable, pero estos hombres me han sacado de mis casillas y ni siquiera son las diez de la mañana ¡qué cruz!**

**-¡ay! qué genio, tan temprano... ¿será que no has dormido bien? ¿no te dejaron dormir Candy?**

**-¡déjame en paz!**

**-¡vale, vale! tampoco hace falta que te pongas como un tomate, si no quieres decirme quién fue el desalmado que te dejó exhausta, está bien, pero si quieres ese cafecito solo debes darme una de tus dulces sonrisas**

**-¡ja, ja! mira Tom, ayer estuve jugando al baloncesto… así que puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana, tengo mucho trabajo... ¿o prefieres que te recuerde la razón por la que ayer no pude avanzar en esto? puedo llamar a esa chica y decirle que es mentira que...**

**-¡vale, vale! lo pillo, pero no hace falta que te pongas como una fiera**

**Finalmente le quito la crema de sus manos y la tiro en un cajón de mala manera, mi mirada dice de todo, menos bonito... este sin embargo me sonríe, me da un beso en la mejilla y... ¿se va? ¡qué fresco! yo con trabajo acumulado mientras que este se va de turismo por la empresa ¡hoy tengo muy poca paciencia! ¡poquísima!**

**Tom no tiene remedio, ayer cuando me invitó al café era para servirle de coartada, por lo visto una chica que está coladita por él llevaba horas merodeando por la empresa, así que me pidió de favor que me hiciera pasar por su novia... ¡ay, pobrecilla ella!**

_-¿me estás engañando con esta mujer Tom?_

_-¿qué? ¡no, no! para nada, entre ella y yo no hay nada, a la única que quiero es a ti mi preciosa Margarita_

_-¡esto no me lo esperaba de ti! eres... eres... -¡madre mía no sé qué más decir! si lo que quiero es reírme, la pobre mujer no sabe en dónde meter su cabeza, no se imaginaba que Tom tuviera novia_

_La joven desconocida, había perdido los colores ante la supuesta "pareja" del castaño, Candy se lleva una mano cerca de la boca para disimular la sonrisa mientras finge estar al punto del llanto, Tom la rodea con un brazo e intenta consolarla, la pobre desdichada pide disculpas y los deja solos para que se terminen de matar, según ella._

_-¡ya te vale Tom! pobrecilla la Margarita_

_El chico se ríe mientras se rasca la nuca_

_-hehehe lo siento, la verdad es que no se me ocurrió otra cosa para quitármela de encima_

_-siempre me haces pasar por lo mismo, ¿pero y esta vez por qué? si es muy mona_

_-sí... sí, eso pensé yo, es muy guapa y todo lo que tú quieras pero tiene un defecto_

_-hahaha ¡no me digas! eso es nuevo_

_-es muy simpática la Margarita, pero lo que tira todo por la borda es... verás_

_-¿quéee?_

_-¡ay, Candy! esa mujer tiene los dedos de los pies que parecen mini plátanos que luchan por salir de sus sandalias despavoridos_

_-hahahahaha Tom, eres incorregible ¿en serio sólo por eso?_

_-¡ay no! lo siento, pero no puedo ¿qué quieres que te diga? no... no... no, por ahí no paso_

_-¡serás borde! tú tienes peores defectos, pero nadie te discrimina por eso... a este paso terminarás solo_

_-buenooo, si gustas nos podemos hacer compañía_

_-¡sí, hombre! a mí no me metas en tus follones_

_La rubia lo mira con ojos casi asesinos mientras que el joven le sonríe cameloso, quizás con la intención de convencerla mientras caminan de regreso al edificio "Grand&Ker Corp." muy ajenos a la presencia y sentimientos de un castaño de ojos azules que refulgen llenos de celos, observando a poca distancia de ellos._

**¡Ya estuvo bien de distracciones! mejor sigo en lo que estaba...**

_**El vaso con el líquido naranja le hace señales intermitentes a la chica, como quien dice "Bébeme", suelta un ligero suspiro y decide finalmente darle un pequeño sorbo, cuando reaparece su compañero con un café de esos que sabe que a ella le gusta, doble y con leche de soja. En lo que siguió del día no volvió a ver al hombre de sus tormentos, al grandioso "Gremlin", no supo nada de él hasta que a la hora de la comida su amiga lo sacó a relucir.**_

**-el jefe intenta volverme loca, su comportamiento no tiene ni pies ni cabeza. No ha terminado de pedirme una cosa cuando ya quiere otra, ¿qué se piensa que soy? ¡¿un pulpo?!**

**Sonrío imaginando la escena y me es difícil aguantar la risa. Sé cuán odioso puede llegar a ser si se lo propone, pensaba que era su forma de ligar, pero no imaginaba que lo fuese a aplicar con Anny; aunque dicho esto, ¿será que Terry le tira los tejos a todo lo que tenga falda?**

**-una sonrisa tuya, y estoy segura que dominas a ese demonio**

**Anny se echa a reír y da un buen bocado, mientras mastica me replica**

**-prefiero ignorarlo, sonreírle es demasiado para mí ¡Me saca de quicio! nunca pensé conocer a alguien tan amargado, incluso con solo verse en la tarea de respirar**

**La cara de Terry todo misántropo viene mi mente hmmm... ¿por qué no me es difícil de ponerlo en ese papel?**

**-bueno, ya basta de hablar de trabajo, ¿irás al concierto de este fin de semana con Tom?**

**¡uy! ¿otro concierto? ¿con Tom? o sea con los "Night Consciousness"... es decir "Terry"... como que no, vamos ¡ni loca! vuelvo a pasar por lo mismo**

**-el concierto... hmmm, este fin de semana... hmmm con la de trabajo que tengo, ¡va ser que no!**

**Desvío la mirada a mi plato para no pensar en los ojos de él que me vienen al recuerdo claramente ¡qué odioso! por lo visto lo tengo muy bien grabado... no sé si contarle a Anny que Terry toca, que fue en un concierto donde lo conocí y que me atrae... ¡señooor! debo estar loca si admito en voz alta que ese engreído me gussssta ¡estoy perdida!**

**-pero ¿por qué? si me dijiste que lo pasaste bien**

**-heee... pues, verás... es que... conocido a un tío durante el concierto y...**

**No he dicho nada y ya tengo la atención total de mi amiga ¡será cotilla! su cara se le ilumina de solo imaginarse el momento**

**-¡oh, eso tienes que contármelo ya!**

**Me muerdo el labio inferior un poco indecisa de cómo proceder**

**-no es nada del otro mundo, tampoco hace falta que te...**

**-¡ay! eso quiere decir que es guapo**

**-hahaha lo correcto sería "insoportable"**

**-¿sexy, entonces?**

**¡bravo! yo y mi bocaza, mi amiga me sonríe ilusionada**

**-o sea que es por eso que no quieres ir, por temor de volverte a encontrar con él**

**-pues...**

**¿cómo decirle que el guapo odioso Grandchester es quien canta y que... ¡santo cielos nooo! esto es absurdo**. **Corto un trozo de carne y con**** el tenedor me lo llevo a la boca de golpe, ahogándome casi con ello. Me observa con atención mi cara. Ha aprendido a conocerme bien al cabo de un tiempo y sabe que no podré soltar prenda tan fácilmente; a parte de Tom, es con la única que me relaciono y que puedo llamar amiga...**

**-sabes, me gustaría salir con un músico**

**-¿en serio?**

**-¡por supuesto! son interesantes, visitan lugares constantemente... suelen estar como un tren de buenos, como esos que receta mi doctor... de seguro son unos dioses en la cama...**

**¿será que lo dice por algo en específico? siento que sus palabras son una estocada en la boca de mi estómago... trago un sorbo de mi bebida y mi mirada se pierde a través de las ventanas mostrando los edificios vecinos... suelto un suspiro recordando los encuentros íntimos con Terry.**

**-¿piensas en tu bello adonis?**

**-no...**

**Sí, pero no te lo voy a decir**

**-... aunque está relacionado, he recordado a alguien... que no veo desde hace muchos años y tiene que ver con la música... me prometió casarse conmigo cuando regresara**

**Anny frunce la nariz y golpea la mesa con el tenedor ¿se ha disgustado?**

**-bueno, a lo mejor y te cumple su promesa**

**La verdad es que hacía tanto que no pienso en él, que ahora no sé si quisiera que cumpliera su promesa, no con esta confusión que llevo... cojo un trozo de carne y lo mastico, mi mirada se pierde de nuevo en los edificios**

**-puede... quizás y sea solo un sueño ¿no?**

**-y ¿está mal soñar? si has encontrado a alguien dispuesto a dar ese paso ¿por qué no soñar?**

**¿cómo hacer una comparación? ambos son diferentes ¡totalmente! como el día y la noche.**

**La presencia de Terry es ¡magnética total! aturde mi cerebro: por una parte me parece que es una locura todo y una mala idea involucrarme con él, pero otra parte de mí, que desconozco, me grita que me deje llevar aunque esto parezca mi perdición... tengo unas ganas locas de volver a verlo ¿por qué me provoca un deseo y pasión que nunca antes había vivido? me desespera hasta el punto de no poder respirar, ni estar lejos de él.**

**Por otro lado Anthony es un pan del cielo, dulce, pasible... creo asegurar con toda certeza que no me ha hecho vibrar hasta el punto de ebullición como Terry, ni él, ni nadie**

**El día lo he transcurrido con total melancolía, sin saber nada de él, ni el siguiente, ni el que le sigue a ese... la labor es titánica con tal de tener todo a tiempo para la junta; entre eso y soñar con Terry siento que pierdo mis fuerzas... solo quiero llegar a casa y dormir, por un año... **

-¡oh vamos Candy! ¡tú no eres así!... no puede ser posible que la ausencia de ese insoportable te tenga tan mustia... ¡reacciona! -se da un par de palmadas en el rostro que la hacen espabilar -es viernes y de noche, no es justo que te quedes en casa como una abuelita -de un salto sale de la cama y vas hasta el salón para buscar su móvil... rebusca entre sus contacto hasta que aparece el que quiere, presiona el botón verde de llamada y espera a que suenen los tonos... uno... dos... tres...

_-diga_

-¡hola Anny!

_-Candy, ¿estás bien?_

-jumm... perfectamente... ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?

_-¿hablas en serio? si está tarde dijiste que preferías un encuentro amoroso con tu cama cuando Tom te invitó_

-siii... pero Tom es Tom y tú eres mi amiga, y siendo sincera, prefiero mil veces tener una noche de chicas... podemos ir a cenar a un restaurante y luego a bailar a una discoteca ¿qué me dices?

_-pues, que me parece estupendo... paso por tu casa en 20 minutos_

-¡perfecto! aquí te espero -termina la llamada y se dirige como bala a ducharse... se pone un vestido a rayas azules, blancas y rojas de algodón que se ajusta perfectamente a su cuerpo, una chaqueta tejana y zapatillas blancas... en el tiempo indicado llega Anny, muy despampanante para la ocasión -ya casi estoy lista, dame cinco minutos y veo de ponerme un poco de maquillaje

-tranquila, tomate tu tiempo -la morena observa la estancia por unos momentos cuando se percata que el móvil de su amiga vibra -Candy, te están llamando de un número desconocido

-¿podrías responder tú? -se oye decir desde el cuarto de baño

-de acuerdo... ¿diga?

-¡hola ricitos de oro!

-¿perdón? creo que se ha equivocado -quizás por un momento le dio la impresión que era el amargado de Grandchester quien llamaba, aunque tiene un tono diferente

-¿de verdad? perdón... cuanto lo siento

-no pasa nada, ¡adiós! -presiona el botón rojo y termina la llamada, entonces nota las notificaciones del WhatsApp y mira por encima... "Mala Influencia" + 60 mensajes... "Chicas Súper Poderosas" + 40 mensajes... "mamy" llamada perdida...

-¿quién era?

-número equivocado

-¿de verdad? ¡qué extraño!

-mira, ahora es Tom

Me pasa el móvil como si fuese una bomba, observo en la pantalla y perfectamente, es él

-¿radiotelevisión española diga?

-buenas noches, llamaba para hacerle una invitación para que transmitieran en su programación de hoy el "Súper Concierto de ¡Night Consciousness!"

-ooohh... muy amable por su propuesta, pero me temo que no será del gusto de nuestros espectadores

-¡venga ya! ¿de verdad te lo vas a perder?

-¿y por qué no? tengo mejores planes sabes...

-sí claro, llorarle a tu almohada, venga Candy, anímate

-gracias Tom, pero he quedado con Anny para salir de fiesta, otro día será

-¿estás con Anny?

-sí, te la paso -le devuelve el aparato y regresa al lavabo para terminar de arreglarse

-¿Tom? soy Anny

-hola preciosa, entonces es verdad que Candy me ha cambiado por ti ¿a dónde piensa ir de fiesta?

-hehehe pues no tengo ni idea, pensamos cenar y luego ir de copas

-pues suena muy interesante, si eso me animo a ir a bailar con vosotras

-pues cuando lo tengamos claro te puedo decir por dónde estaremos

-¡perfecto! así quedamos

-muy bien, hasta luego...

-bueno... ¡ya estoy lista! perdona la tardanza

-menos mal, pensé que nunca nos iríamos

Doy un último chequeo a mi bolso, la billetera, llaves, móvil... ¿pero quién llama nuevamente? este número no lo conozco... mejor lo dejo si van a estar fastidiando cada dos por tres... para lo poco que lo voy a utilizar

-sí... lo siento vamos

Las chicas salen tomadas del brazo entre bromas y risas, poniendo verde a Tom y uno que otro compañero... deciden cenar en un restaurante turco y después van a "Copacabana"... se unen a la cola para poder entrar en el local, está en plena esquina, y sus toldos rojos parecen desprender fuego con esas luces amarillas... consiguen llegar hasta la barra y se piden ron con naranja y un chupito... con copa en mano la rubia decide meterse a la pista de baile y moverse, siente la imperiosa necesidad de desfogarse... salta, se contonea... menea la cabeza y gira...

Después de tres copas la rubia tiene la necesidad de ir lavabo... nada parece fuera de lo normal hasta que una conversación le llamó su atención

-te lo aseguro Rubí, solo tengo que encontrarme una vez con Terry y todo quedará solucionado

-¡ay Susie! tienes muchas esperanzas

-querida, si me lo propongo puedo llegar a ser muy persuasiva... y sé cuál es su punto débil

¿Terry? puede que sea otro, tampoco es que sea el único sobre la faz de la tierra -tira de la cadena, y sale del cubículo, ve a las chicas que se retocan el maquillaje y no les presta mucha atención, se pone jabón y enjuaga mientras ellas siguen con su parloteo

-qué pena por Charlie, está enamorado de ti hasta la médula

-puede ser... tal vez hable con él sobre eso... pero yo quiero a mi adorado Terry y te prometo que volveré con él...

Pobrecillas... ¿cómo pueden tener la cabeza tan vacía? -regresa con su amiga junto a la barra y se pide un mojito, se le acerca un chico que había estado bailando con ella minutos antes, un poco insistente para cortejarla - es un tipo simpático, pero no me interesa ¿es que no lo pillas?

-¿no me digas que estás intentando llevarte a mi novia? pierdes tu tiempo ¡lárgate! 

¡Esa voz! ese dejo irónico y de maldad, y no contento solo con eso, me ha pasado un brazo por mi cuello... su olor... ¿cómo engañarme? ¡es él!

-lo siento tío, pensé que estaba sola

-¿qué estás esperando, una medalla? piérdete

Hoy que no estás, el mundo se ha vestido de gris  
De pena, el cielo se va llorando por el jardín  
Hoy que no estás, mi cama no ha podido dormir

Y que a pesar que me parece hasta mentira  
Puede que la vida siga  
Pero si tú no estás ¿pa' qué?

(Hoy que no estás, Alejandro Sanz)


	14. Capítulo 14

**Parte 14**

**Para muy pocos había pasado desapercibida el bailoteo de unas luces en el cielo, se mueven en círculo, girando entre sí, se acercan y se alejan... luego se desplazan por el manto nocturno; una llama se separa del grupo y se cuela por la ventana de la habitación de una pareja que descansa apaciblemente**

**El fuego fatuo azul cambia de forma y ahora parece una persona transparente, pasa algo parecido a una mano sobre el rostro de la rubia y no puede evitar sonreír ¿será por el hecho de ver a la pareja junta? ¿o librarse de un cargo de conciencia? **

**-qué cosas más extrañas decís los humanos, nosotros siempre estamos atentos y los escuchamos, pues las letras y las palabras son la forma audible de vuestras almas, una vez oídas no se pueden borrar ya que estas son poderosas**

**Una voz grave resonó en la estancia**

_**"Y de repente apareces tú, me has hechizado con tu voz y tu cuerpo desde que te vi aquella tarde en el tren, me he enamorado de toda tú, te mentiría si negara que desde entonces solo sueño contigo... me despido de mis fantasmas hoy para entregarme, comprenderte y cuidarte, darte mi corazón, quiero que llegues a ser mi alma y mi intención, mi vida y mi pasión, mi historia de amor."**_

**Esparce algo parecido a un polvo mágico, mejor dicho, las palabras del hombre solidificadas y transformadas fueron esparcidas por la pareja**

**-ya una vez os arrebate la dicha... hoy os la devuelvo...**

**Las risas en el exterior se hacen cada vez más persistentes, sabe que la esperan, así que regresa a la forma de un fuego fatuo y desaparece de la habitación. La rubia se remueve en su lugar como si hubiese caído presa de un sueño. Es un lugar luminoso y amplio ¿un bosque? observa a una joven pareja de enamorados juguetear, ella corre por un sendero, sonríe impregnando del eco de sus risas en las cortezas de cada árbol y pintando cada flor silvestre con las muestras de afecto del chico rubio para con ella. De repente una persona cubierta por una capa oscura se para frente de sí, todo a su derredor se oscurece y siente un miedo atroz recorrer su espina dorsal... todo pasa tan rápido; esa sonrisa perversa, la navaja refulgir por los escasos rayos del sol... el dolor en su pecho.**

**Se despierta sobresaltada con el corazón latiendo a mil, ¿era un sueño o una pesadilla? se refriega los ojos con los nudillos para espabilar las telarañas de su mente, de presto se da cuenta del cuerpo a su lado... su quijada casi se desencaja al reconocer a Terry y ver su cuerpo desnudo... se pone en pie con cautela de no despertarlo y sus piernas le tiemblan**

**-santo cielos ¿qué he hecho?**

.

.

.

.

-¿no me digas que estás intentando llevarte a mi novia? pierdes tu tiempo ¡lárgate! 

¡Esa voz! ese dejo irónico y de maldad, y no contento solo con eso, me ha pasado un brazo por mi cuello... su olor... ¿cómo engañarme? ¡es él!

-lo siento tío, pensé que estaba sola

-¿qué estás esperando, una medalla? piérdete

Siento que mis piernas están a punto de fallarme ¿qué hace Terry aquí?

-¿así que ligando con otros hombres en mi ausencia White?

-¿perdona? ¿se puede saber a qué viene todo esto? -le retira su brazo de sus hombros, y lo mira con ojos entornados, muy molesta -no tienes porque venir y alejar a quien se me acerque como si yo fuese de tu propiedad... trabajo en tu empresa y nada más, estoy fuera de mi horario laboral y hago lo que se me venga gana, así que deja tus aires de machito que conmigo eso no va

Será borde el tío, se acerca sin saludar y monta semejante escena -se aleja del lado del castaño hecha una furia sin darle tiempo a que le dé una respuesta, camina hacia la pista y se pone a bailar cerca de su amiga morena -esta era mi noche, noche de chicas... no entiendo como ese idiota ha dado conmigo

-hola pequeña

-¡Tom!... ¿qué haces aquí?

-hemos venido de fiesta después del concierto... un pajarito nos recomendó este lugar así que todos decidimos darnos una vuelta por aquí

Vuelvo a ver el lugar donde dejé a Terry y a su lado está Albert, la pelirroja con un chico y de seguro varias fans de ellos... me alegro de volver a verlo, pero su forma de entrar me ha sacado de quicio

-bueno, de ser así les dejamos disfrutar de su fiesta, nosotras nos vamos a otra sala

Espero haber sonado lo más indiferente posible, no quiero que piense que me afecta en algún sentido su presencia –Candy toma de la mano a su amiga y tira de ella quien está estupefacta por todo lo que pasa -y entre más lejos lo tenga de mí, mejor

-Candy ¿estás bien?

-sí, solo quiero cambiar de ambiente ¿te importa?

-no... no, creo -llegan a una sala donde suena música más tecno, se piden algo de beber y vuelven a la pista... cuando vienen a darse cuenta los chicos han ido tras ellas y bailan a su lado

¿otra vez? ¡es enserio!... Anny me ha dado calabazas y se ha puesto con Tom, creo que se gustan, está bien, no me interpondré entre ellos ¿pero por qué Terry tiene que venir a mi lado? -el castaño a su espalda se mueve intentando seguir el ritmo de la rubia, no dice nada hasta que una chica, que de seguro ha llegado con ellos se le acerca y tira de él para llamar su atención

-Terry ¿por qué no bailas conmigo?

Me he quedado de cuadritos, pero ¡qué mujer más osada!... se lo ha llevado como si nada... me siento como una estúpida plantada en medio de la pista... con el bochorno subiendo por mis venas, prefiero buscar un lugar donde ocultarme -sin más se dirige al lavabo para refrescarse la cara, abre el grifo y entre sus manos toma un poco de agua que esparce por su rostro, al secarse con una servilleta de papel se da cuenta que él viene hacia donde ella está -pero será posible ¿no me piensa dejar en paz? -se gira para entrar en uno de los cubículos y cerrar la puerta en sus narices, pero él es más ágil y se lo impide entrando de golpe al lugar

-Candy... no me digas que estás celosa -la rodea con sus brazos y cierra tras de sí la puerta para no ser interrumpidos

-yo... yo no estoy celosa

¿por qué no sueno tan convincente? este hombre no me tiene que perturbar en lo más mínimo

-¿estás segura? hmmm porque tu rostro dice lo contrario...

Me está besando en el cuello, y con sus brazos me aferra más a su cuerpo... mi cuerpo arde en deseos ¡ni hablar! no pienso sucumbir... hmmm qué delicioso huele

-... ¿no me digas que me has extrañado?

-no

-mentirosa... tu cuerpo me dice lo contrario

Sin miramientos se adueña de mi boca y su lengua juguetea en mi interior... sus manos me recorren de arriba abajo, siento que me derrito con su tacto ¡madre mía! ¿cómo hago para resistir?

Se oyen voces al otro lado de la puerta, pero Terry no deja de besarme... mis barreras han caído, ardo en deseo por sentirlo... las ropas nos estorban para poder sentir nuestras pieles... ¿en qué momento llegó su mando hasta mi entrepierna? me desea... me desea tanto o más que yo... por la forma como juguetea con mis pechos y mi sexo

Me gira para quitarme mis bragas y de su pantalón saca su miembro vivo y ardoroso por sentirme... me presiona contra una de las paredes mientras besa mi oreja y mi cuello... ¡quiero sentirlo ya! separo un poco mis piernas dispuesta a recibirlo... siento como su falo se acerca a mi entrada y de un solo empellón me penetra... lleva una de sus manos cerca de mi boca para acallar mis gemidos, le muerdo uno de sus dedos por el morbo... entra y sale una y otra... y otra... y otra vez... estoy empapada por el deseo, le siento arder en mi interior... suelta el moño con que llevaba recogido mi cabello y este se esparce por mi espalda, tira de él y me siento salvaje ¡quiero más!

Se separa de mí para darme la vuelta y besar mis labios, necesito beber de su aliento... todo parece parte de un sueño... pero no, es real ¡muy real! cuando siento que levanta una de mis piernas para volver a penetrarme... jooo ¡cuanto lo deseo! como puedo me sujeto por sus hombros y muevo mis cadera excitada, Terry me atraviesa las entrañas ferozmente, posesivo y pasional

-te eh extrañado muchísimo princesa

Sus palabras, los besos y caricias me llevan a límite, siento que voy a explotar en cualquier momento... tengo la imperiosa necesidad de fundirme en él... me bebo su aliento, deslizo mis dedos por su cabellera, quiero desaparecer cualquier barrera que me impida saborearlo por completo... muerdo su labio cuando siento mis piernas temblar ante nuestro clímax, nuestras esencias se mezclan ante los espasmos de su orgasmo en mi interior...

Se niega a separarse y yo a soltarme... es como una necesidad de entregarnos esas caricias y besos que habían quedado suspendidos en el tiempo que no nos hemos visto. Le muerdo la oreja y con una palmaditas en el hombro le indico que me baje... esto lo que hace es que me dé más besos por mi cuello y rostro... parece hasta adorable

-será mejor que salgamos, sino pensarán que estamos haciendo cosas extrañas

-es que estamos haciendo cosas extrañas... -le da un beso fugaz en los labios -me has seducido y forzado a copular contigo en el lavabo

-¡hay pobrecito! y tú que no querías hahahaha... sal tu primero y después iré yo

-¿en serio te preocupa que nos vean salir juntos cuando de seguro han escuchado tus gemidos hasta la quinta avenida?

-¡eso no es cierto!...

Mis mejillas me arden, de solo pensar que todos se hayan dado cuenta de lo que acabamos de hacer... ¡madre mía, qué vergüenza!

-... solo... solo quiero limpiarme un poco antes de salir

-hahahaha está bien -toma un poco de papel y retira los restos en su miembro antes de volver a guardarlo en su lugar -pero no tardes -le da una palmada en su trasero y cuando ella se gira sorprendida por el gesto le da un beso antes de salir

¿¡Me ha dado un azote en el culo?! y se va como si nada... ¡hombreees! vamos y ahora yo sonrío como una boba, ¡es pa' matarme! vamos es que estoy lista para ir a un manicomio ¡entro de cabeza, fijo!

Siento como un líquido caliente resbala por mi muslo, tomo papel y limpio mientras busco a mi derredor la ropa interior... pero no la encuentro... pánico... pánico total ¿a dónde habrán ido a parar? reviso disimuladamente entre los otros cubículos por si aparece por los suelos pero nada ¡este es mi karma haciendo de las suyas! mejor salgo de aquí ya que me están empezando a ver raro ¡por favor! que no se note que no llevo braguitas... me arde el rostro de la vergüenza

Al llegar a la barra me pido un vodka con cola, tengo sed y estoy nerviosa, tengo la sensación que todos saben lo que Terry y yo hemos hecho minutos antes

-¿estás mezclando bebidas? ¿sabes que eso no es bueno?

Ya estaba tardando en aparecer, me lo ha susurrado al oído mientras desliza una mano por mi cintura ¡qué atrevido!

-también dicen que no es bueno mezclar el placer con el trabajo y no veo que hagas mucho caso

-¡ya! pero eso es más fácil de solucionar, sin embargo, tu resaca será descomunal

-bueno, pues ya veré como soluciono eso cuando llegue su momento

Me da un beso en la mejilla. Su sonrisa es adorable ¿por qué es tan tierno y odioso a la vez? busco a los demás y veo a Anny feliz de la vida bailando con Tom, Terry me señala a un punto de la sala donde se encuentra Albert con un par de chicas y la pelirroja con otro chico ¿será su pareja?

-vamos con el grupo, nos están esperando...

Cuando voy a decir algo, una rubia despampanante se interpone entre los dos... más bien se dirige a él y a mí me da la espalda, vamos, que me ignora por completo

-¡Terry, mi amor! sabía que eras tú, cuando te vi al otro lado de la pista pensé que estaba soñando, y mira mi sorpresa es encontrarme contigo...

¿Terry, mi amor? ¿pero esta tipa quién es? ¿acaso tiene algo con Terry? me hormiguean las manos, doy un buen trago a mi bebida antes de dejar el vaso sobre la barra en claro gesto de fastidio ¿qué espera Terry para despacharla?

-Su-Susana ¿qué haces aquí?

-mi amor, es el destino que quiso que nos volviéramos a ver...

¡Que ganas de tirar de sus extensiones rubias! Algo parecido a un gruñido se ha escapado de mi garganta... estoy segura pues Terry se ha puesto a mi lado

-... ven, ven conmigo a mi mesa

-lo siento Susana, pero no estoy solo

¿de verdad lo ha dicho? y no solo eso ¡me rodea con su brazo! para enfatizar sus palabras

-hahaha cariño, no hace falta que utilices a esto para darme celos

¡uy, lo que ha dicho! quiero saltarle encima por guarra ¡por guarra e imbécil!

-no es para darte celos, ya te dije que no hay nada que hablar entre tú y...

-amor mío ¿cómo puedes decir eso? Aún hay mucho por explicar no pierdas el tiempo con esta

¡que lo ha tocado! lo está tocando en mis narices ¡o sea la muy fresca se atreve a posar sus manos en su pecho para después menospreciarme! esto sí que no ¡por ahí no paso!

-¡"esta" tiene nombre!

-¿y qué me importa? las fans de Terry solo son de una noche ¿por qué habría de molestarme en aprender sus nombres? si no las vuelvo a ver

¡uy lo que me ha dicho! ¿que yo soy una fan de Terry? ¡ésta mujer está loca! y Terry también por no ponerla en su sitio, no pienso consentir que una extraña venga y me infravalorarme

-¿tú te caíste de la cuna de pequeña verdad?

-¿perdona?

-perdona tú, cabeza de chorlito... lo siento, no pienso seguir aguantando tanta tontería, no quiero que tus pocas neuronas oxidadas se suiciden porque no pueden tener una conversación normal... yo me largo

¡ahí te quedas mema! no pienso aguantarles ni una... ¿qué se creen? ¿la última coca-cola del desierto?

Me voy, no le digo a nadie, ni me despido de nadie

-¡Candy, espera no te marches!

-¡nanay! que te aproveche la noche con tu "amorcito"

Se lo suelto lo más irónico que puedo ¡me ha seguido hasta la calle! y piensa que por sujetarme de la mano le voy a hacer caso ¡lo llevas claro chaval!

-no digas tonterías

-¿tonterías? o sea que yo digo tonterías mientras que ella te dice "amorcito", "que te extraño", "que te toco y te beso" ¡en mis narices! ¿y soy yo la que dice tonterías?

Estoy que me lleva la que no me trajo, cruzo la calle para alejarme del lugar... pero todos vienen tras de mí ¿por qué? ¡serán cotillas! hasta esa cabeza de chorlito viene tras Terry

-¡espera Candy! déjame explicarte

Me giro para enfrentarlo, el aire del exterior hace que el alcohol que he ingerido antes empiece a subirse a la cabeza ¡perfecto! lo que me faltaba

-¡neles! no es a mí a quién debes darle explicaciones, es "a tu amorcito que está tras de ti"

Todos se me quedan viendo sorprendidos... de seguro hecho hasta espumarajos por la boca de la rabia que tengo

-vamos Terry, deja que la niñata esta se marche de una vez

-¿niñata?

¡uy lo que me ha dicho! doy un par de pasos para acercarme a ella sintiendo que de mis ojos salen llamas de fuego, me tiemblan las manos, Terry intenta detenerme sujetándome por los hombros, con un ademán le hago que se aleje de mi ¡que ni se le ocurra tocarme!

-presta atención a lo que te voy a decir porque no pienso malgastar energía ni saliva en repetirlo... "sea lo que sea, que tengas o dejes de tener con Terry es muy cosa tuya y de él, a mí no me metas que no me pienso rebajar a pelear por un hombre si puedo tener al que quiera; pero si tienes algo contra mí, más vale que me lo digas aquí y ahora para zanjar el asunto ¡ya!"

-¿yo que voy a tener que hablar contigo?...

-¡perfecto! pues adiós

Decido seguir con mi camino cuando esta decide seguir dándole al pico ¿qué se piensa? ¿que por que soy pequeña no me sé defender? já, no sabes con quien tratas

-... Terry y yo no tenemos por qué perder el tiempo hablando contigo patética gorda asquerosa

¿me ha llamado gorda? pero será... uy no, ¡esta no me la guardo!

-¿me has dicho gorda? ¿a mí? hahaha a ti lo estúpido te viene de serie... puede que yo me vea gorda a comparación de otras que le dan más importancia al físico que cultivar sus mentes, que solo saben abrir la boca pero no logran mantener una conversación inteligente

-¿me estás diciendo...?

-yo no tengo la culpa que no seas capaz de seguir una conversación de adultos... puede que "mi gordura" como dices tú, sea un defecto... pero con dieta y ejercicio se puede arreglar, pero lo tuyo, ¡ser la frentuda imbécil del grupo, no se quita por mucho que te operes! idiota de pacotilla…

¡buaahhh! qué a gusto me he quedado con eso... ahora si ya me puedo ir en paz

-¡oyeee! a mí no me llamas imbécil y te vas tan fresca -le pone una mano sobre el hombro de Candy, está reacciona como acto reflejo... da un pisotón hacia atrás, tomando desprevenida a la otra, se gira y la toma del brazo y cuello antes de darle una patada en su entrepierna... en principio va muy bien para defenderse de hombres, pero de seguro que también a ella le dolerá si recibe un golpe en esa zona, no como a ellos pero sí sentirá lo suyo; Susana cae de rodillas al suelo a la vez que sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas

-¡nunca! ¡nunca se te ocurra ponerme una mano encima!

-¡ay! me duele... suéltame

-estás muy equivocada si piensas que voy a rebajarme a pelear como una gata callejera sólo porque a ti se te ronca la gana... ¡más vale que te disculpes si quieres que te suelte!

-¡Candy! suéltala

-¡no te metas! ¡ni se te ocurra decirme nada Terry! -su mirada desprende mucha ira, tira más la muñeca para causarle dolor a Susana y que está se rinda -¿te vas a disculpar o qué? puede ser muy convincente, si así lo prefieres

-¡nunca! -Candy hace más presión y la mueca de dolor se agranda en rostro de ella -¡aaayyy...! ¡está bien, está bien! "¡lo siento!"

-"lo siento" ¿qué?

-no me... no me vuelvo a meter contigo... ¡ay! lo siento si te ofendí, prometo no volver a hacerlo

-espero no volver a verte en mi vida nunca más -la suelta y le da una patada haciendo que caiga de espaldas con el rostro bañado en lágrimas y rabia; Candy finalmente se gira para poder marcharse cuando él la toma por la muñeca -¡suéltame Terry! ¿o también quieres que te enseñe un par de cosas a ti?

-¡Candy, espera!

-¡ni Candy, ni leches ni qué ocho cuartos! a mí me dejas en paz, más te vale que vayas con tu "amorcito" y aclaren sus cosas y a mí me dejan fuera de sus historias

Todos me miran, murmuran, debo salir de aquí lo más pronto posible, no quiero seguir llamando la atención...

.

.

La rubia camina lo más rápido que puede, siente que todo a su derredor da vueltas y que tiene el pulso a mil... al llegar al esquina se detiene un momento para tomar aire y recuperar la compostura... escucha unos pasos que se acercan y el pánico vuelve a su rostro... coge su pequeño bolso como si fuese un gran arma lista para defenderse ante cualquier intruso

-¡ey, tranquila! Candy, soy yo Albert

-oh Albert... menudo susto me has dado

-y a mí también, no quiero ni imaginar de lo que eres capaz de hacer con un bolso, si le has dado una paliza a la pobre Susana

-hehehe lo siento, no sé qué me pasó, simplemente explote

-¡y menuda explosión! nos has dejado de cuadritos... ¿te sientes bien? -el rostro de Candy está completamente pálido

-no... creo que no estoy bien

Algo está subiendo por mi garganta –la rubia se gira para terminar potando, todo lo que había bebido y hasta el cordero con almendras -iuugg ¡qué asco! señooorr ¡qué vergüenza Albert me está viendo!

-tranquila... tranquila pequeña, te sentirás mejor cuando hayas vomitado todo -le sostiene los cabellos con una mano y luego pone la otra en la frente, Candy está sudando frío -esto es lo que suele pasar cuando peleas con alguien recién saliendo de una discoteca... sabes que eso está prohibido ¿verdad?

-¡lo sé! no hay que mezclar

-ehh... tranquila, que tampoco está permitido dormir en las calles

-lo siento, creo que no soy capaz de mantenerme en pie

-valee... pues nada, ya te ayudo yo a llegar a tu casa

-gracias... lo siento, me comporte como una patética... -la pobre intenta mantenerse en pie, mientras el rubio le hace pasar uno de sus brazos derredor de su cuello y la sujeta por la cintura, ella sigue su balbuceo entre el sopor de la embriaguez -hace mucho que no me transformaba en la pequeña Hulk ... madre mía qué vergüenza con todos

Ha sido bestial... con la adrenalina hasta en las pestañas... todo me da vueltas... awww se vuelve oscuro de vez en cuando... creo que ya no tengo fuerzas para nada

-tranquila princesa, pronto llegaremos a casa

-juummm -se escuchó el quejido de la joven mientras se refugiaba en el pecho de él, ese olor que le fascina le invadió sus fosas nasales y la termina de adormecer; no se dio cuenta cuando llegaron al edificio y en brazos de quién fue llevaba hasta su alcoba, le quitaron la ropa y le pusieron su pijama... durmió como un bebé hasta que sintió ganas de ir al lavabo, vio su reflejo en el espejo; era como su imagen de todos los días, regreso a la cama y sentía que todo daba vueltas, sacó un pie de la cama y puso su mano sobre la mesita de noche, así dejaron de moverse las cosas y pudo seguir durmiendo. Se escuchan pasos acercarse sigilosamente

-espero que descanses bien princesa -le da un beso en la frente y la cubre con la sábana -nos vemos después amor

.

.

.

.

Cuando el cielo se tiñe de sangre  
Y el horizonte se pierde  
Hay yo no sé si es maldita o divina la  
Brisa que arde, pero ¡Qué bonito se siente!  
Breve, lo bueno no debería ser tan breve,  
Baby, te he guardado el corazón  
Por si hoy nos llueve  
Tiene que ser pecado o tiene que ser delito,  
Hacer el amor de la forma en la que  
Anoche lo hicimos

(Tiene que ser pecado, Alejandro Sanz)


	15. Capítulo 15

_**Parte 15**_

**La joven observa a su madre retocar su apariencia frente a una superficie amarilla que le devuelve su reflejo, hay fiesta en el palacio por su décimo cumpleaños, al entrar en el salón se une a su padre y bailan un par de piezas; su corona de flores es cambiada por una de digna de una princesa.**

**Las imágenes se pasan una tras otra como si alguien estuviese adelantando las partes aburridas de una película; ve en más de una ocasión a su padre partir a la guerra y volver cada vez más cansado, por lo que esta última vez decide llegar a un acuerdo con rey Nottumemberg de unificar sus reinos con un enlace matrimonial... sin tener como oponerse y por el bien de su reino, la princesa Edeyrn marcha en una pequeña comitiva.**

**.**

**En el trayecto decide desviarse del camino al ver una pequeña laguna para estirar las piernas y que su querida mascota despliegue sus alas, el lugar es encantador y se pone a canturrear y saltar como si fuese una niña, quizás con la intención que si hace eso olvidará su triste destino. De presto, se percata de la presencia de un hombre, de cabellos dorados como el sol, piel blanca y ojos azules como la noche, como el zafiro que adorna su corona... curva sus labios de medio lado en algo parecido a una sonrisa, dándole un aire pervertido y muy seguro de sí mismo; su ave al descubrirlo se acerca a él con intenciones de atacar**

**-¡cuidado Obelix!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_._**

_Se estira perezosamente y siente la cabeza hecha un bombo, tiene las tripas revueltas y un asco empieza a subir por su garganta, sin poder contenerse más, se levanta y va directo al lavabo para vomitar... le arde todo el esófago, siente que va a devolver hasta su alma... desplomada en el suelo se siente morir._

_._

_Minutos después un poco más tranquila, logra ponerse en pie, se lava la cara y la boca, es entonces que ve su aspecto desastroso. Pálida y unas ojeras de mapache, con su ropa de cama y toda la pinta de haber dormido con el cabello mojado. Intenta recordar lo que hizo la noche anterior y le da la impresión de ver su cuerpo desnudo junto al de Terry, luego recuerda que es Albert quien la sostuvo en la calle cuando sus piernas estuvieron a punto de fallarle. Sus ojos se abren en totalidad y siente el sabor amargo de la bilis en su boca al mezclar los recuerdos y creer que el hombre en la ducha es Albert y no Terry._

_._

-de seguro es solo un sueño o una jugarreta de mi borracha imaginación -_se dirige a la cocina por un poco de agua... se bebe el líquido con ansia, rellena el vaso y se encamina al sofá para ver un poco de televisión cuando alguien se mueve; la rubia da un salto del susto que casi se queda pegada al cielo como un gato _-¡joooodeeer!

Siento que el corazón se me va a salir por la boca ¿qué hace Albert durmiendo en mi sofá? será él quien me puso el pijama ¿habrá visto que no llevaba bragas? ¡me muero! madre mía que vergüenza, me vio desnuda -_la rubia no sabe qué hacer, el hombre está sin camisa_ -parece muy inocente aparcado roncando en el mueble, pobre, de seguro habrá pasado frío -_lo cubre con una manta y se regresa a su habitación, decide entretenerse con su móvil, se siente muy débil como para hacer algo más._

Faby y Patty está desesperaditas porque nos volvamos a ver, por lo que no puedo faltar a la fiesta del 150 Aniversario del Instituto que se está organizando para fin de mes ¿qué se traerán entre manos?... Zzzz... Los chicos por otra parte dicen que vendrán este fin de semana ¡me hace ilusión verlos! sobre todo a Jimmy... zzzZ... mis padres, pobreta la mama que me llamó y no le contesté, de seguro para saber si me estoy alimentando bien, cómo me va en el trabajo... Zzzz... pero ¿cómo contarle algo con la que me está cayendo?... me pesan los párpados... zzzZ

.

.

_La rubia durmió gran parte del día por lo que no se dio cuenta cuando él se acostaba a su lado y la abrazaba, una calidez los invadió y sus corazones disfrutaron de la cercanía. Todo el malestar de la resaca casi desaparece, pero unas nuevas sensaciones imperan en su cuerpo, __suelta un suspiro largo y perezoso, se estira cuan larga es antes de girarse, __hace una mueca de dolor al sentir algunos músculos que le duelen, cuando rueda sobre su costado choca con algo duro y cálido, abre los ojos y casi da un salto como de gato pa' prenderse de la lámpara del techo... como en un dulce susurro dejó oír su voz grave_

-buenos días ¿cómo te sientes?

¡me muero! es real ¡Terry está aquí! pero ¿cómo?

-hola -dijo la rubia encontrando apenas su voz -bien, gracias ¿y tú?

-un poco cansado la verdad... pero sobreviviré...

¿pero qué hace aquí? ¿en qué momento volvió a mi lado? ¿cómo entro a la casa?

-... ¿tienes hambre?

-la verdad, no tanto, más bien me siento cansada, hecha polvo

-no es para menos, ayer no había quien te parara

-¿lo dices por lo de esa mujer?... lo siento, puede que me excediera

-también, pero lo digo por lo que pasó después, estabas como una moto, toda euforica...

-¿a qué te refieres?

-¿no lo recuerdas? -la rubia intenta incorporarse pero siente la cabeza le da vueltas, del mareo se lleva una mano al rostro -espera, no te levantes aún, te traeré algo -el castaño se pone en pie y busca en la cocina un vaso con agua, al regresar junto a la joven se lo ofrece después de haberle puesto una pastilla efervescente y remenado un poco -bebe esto, de seguro te hará sentir mejor

-gracias -ingiere gran parte del líquido y deja el vaso sobre la mesita de noche, él teclea un mensaje y se vuelve a tumbar al lado de ella boca arriba y continúa con su explicación

-ayer querías seguir con la fiesta cuando llegamos a tu piso... intentaste seducir a Albert con tu danza de tortuga ninja hasta que de tanto saltar terminaste potando nuevamente

-¡estas bromeando!

-hahaha bueno vale, solo parecías una pequeña cobaya histérica, y gritaste a todo el mundo que me amas y que estás loca por mis huesos

-¡eso es imposible!

-¿acaso no me crees?...

Trago grueso, la verdad no recuerdo muy bien las cosas que hice después de casi romperle los dedos a la frentuda oxigenada; de todo lo que ha dicho hay unas que parecen muy lógicas que yo haya hecho... pero...

-... ¿quieres que te lo recuerde? -_Terry tira de ella para que se acuesta a su lado mientras desliza su mano bajo su camisa para acariciarle los pechos_ -estaba hablando por teléfono cuando te metiste a la ducha para refrescarte y te pusiste a bailar, Albert me llamó porque no querías salir ni quitarte la ropa, entonces me obligaste a mojarme contigo e hicimos el amor de esta manera...

Creo recordar estar empapada a la vez que abrazo a Terry y le pido que me desnude... señor, si me sigue acariciado de esta manera no podré pensar bien...

_Un pujido se escapa de la garganta de la rubia al sentir unos labios succionar un pecho, su lengua juguetea con su pezón endureciéndolo, él desliza una mano por su pantalón para acariciar su sexo... su respiración se agita a la vez que ella enreda sus dedos en la cabellera castaña_

-oh Terry, por favor

-sí... así mismo me lo pedias ayer

Desesperada me quito la ropa para estar completamente desnuda para él, quiero hacerlo ¡ya! Terry me entiende y hace lo mismo que yo, se coloca entre mis piernas y me besa... mis manos tienen vida propia y disfrutan de cada centímetro de su piel... me encanta ¡Terry me encanta! y no sé ni cómo lo puedo disimular... unas palabras se me agolpan en la garganta queriendo salir... pero no debo

-me encanta tu cuerpo... ver tu carita llena de deseo... loquita por sentirme...

Sí, estoy desesperada... me abro de piernas para invitarte a penetrarme... siento un calor inundar mi ser cuando su glande se introduce en mis entrañas... su falo vibra en mi interior, acaricia cada centímetro hasta llenarme por completo... Terry ahora es tierno, me posee de una manera más pasional... me rodea con sus brazos, devora mis labios mientras me embiste, una y otra... y otra... y otra vez... con una mano acaricio sus cabellos y con la otra presiono su espalda para desvanecer cualquier barrera que me impida fundirme con él... _lo amo_... muevo mis caderas acompasada a su ritmo y siento perfectamente como su miembro entra y sale... _le deseo_... levanta mi muslo y se introduce más a fondo, mientras que beso su cuello, muerdo el lóbulo de su oreja y su hombro; tengo ganas de desgarrar su piel para refugiarme en su interior... _lo necesito_

-te... te...

-¿sí?... dímelo, dímelo princesa...

-te... Terry... no puedo más

Devora mi boca, sus empellones son fuego que me derriten bajo su cuerpo... siento unos espasmos sacudir mi vientre cuando alcanzo mi orgasmo, Terry suelta un gruñido grave para fundirse en mí a la vez que derrama su esencia... ambos jadeamos por la falta de aire, por la enorme cantidad de emociones que nos embarga... me he enamorado... estoy loca, lo sé... pero le amo...

Minutos después con los signos vitales ya un poco más naturales, se gira sobre su costado y me lleva con él dejándome encima, no quiere separarse de mí... ¡que tierno! madre mía que me lo como

-eres insaciable

-eso te pasa por hacerlo en la forma que lo haces

¡ha sonreído! joo me tiene embobada ¡perfecto Candy, caíste en sus redes!

-hahaha gracias, ya sé que todo el honor es mío

-engreidoooo

Le hago puya con mis dedos en sus costados y este se remueve por las cosquillas... dooos ¿por qué se ve tan adorable? me da un beso en la frente y sigue con sus ojos cerrados ¿querrá seguir durmiendo? mejor me levanto y le dejo descansar

-¿para dónde vas?

-¿ehh?... pe-pensé que querías dormir

-estaba disfrutando de la magia del momento pero te lo has cargado

-¡ay, perdone usted!

-¿me has tratado de usted? -el castaño alzó una ceja en señal retadora -solo por eso mereces un castigo -tira de ella y le da besos y cosquillas por su cuello, pechos y costado, la rubia se retuerce y chilla por las sensaciones -eso ha sido cruel, muy cruel por tu parte tratarme de "usted"

-hahaha Terry... hahaha para... -él la sujeta por las muñecas impidiendo que se defienda mientras que con sus labios succiona su pecho, los juegos han pasado a ser caricias candentes; con la intención de tener el segundo round pero son interrumpidos cuando suena el timbre de la puerta, Candy se asusta, pues no espera a nadie -¿quién podrá ser? dame un segundo que voy a ver de quién se trata

Lo empujo pero este se resiste un poco a dejarme ir, cuando finalmente me logro poner en pie me habla

-Candy, ponte ropa si quieres salir, recuerda que no estamos solos

¿Albert? creo perder todos los colores en mi rostro, lo había olvidado... todo a mi derredor da vueltas ¡de seguro nos escuchó haciendo el amor! ¡me mueroooo!

-¿estás bien? -el joven se había acercado hasta donde ella al verla tambalearse

-sí... sí, creo que fue por haberme levantado muy rápido... y porque estoy segura que Albert nos ha escuchado

-hahahaha no me digas que es por eso... ayer no es que fueras muy discreta que digamos... de seguro se enteraron todos los vecinos

-Terryyy...

¡sato cielos! no creo poder ver a la cara a ni uno de mis vecinos por un buen tiempo ¡y Albert! me muero de la vergüenza

-¿queeee? venga, vamos con los demás -empieza ponerse los pantalones y ella rebusca entre los cajones de la cómoda unos tejanos y camiseta, cuando se gira ve los arañazos en la espalda de Terry

-¡oh, por favor! no me digas que yo te hice eso

-¿el qué? ¿lo de la espalda? ahhh sí -la joven se acerca para examinarle, unas cuantas líneas rojas en el dorso, hombro y su brazo izquierdo -menos estos -se refiere a su extremidad -esto fue por intentar separar a Elisa de Susana

-¿separarlas?

-sí, pues verás; Elisa gravo tu pelea y cuando te marchaste amenazó a Susana con publicarlo, esta le grito, la otra no se dejó, una insulto y la otra sacó a relucir toda su parentela y cuando nos dimos cuenta se estaban tirando de los pelos y gritando como gatos...

De solo imaginarlas una risa perversa se me escapa, esa frentona bocachancla se merece eso y más, y de saber que ayer su plan de llevarse a Terry no le funcionó me tiene por las nubes

-... Albert había ido tras de ti para calmarte y que no te fuese a pasar nada malo, me llamó para darme vuestra ubicación y fui a buscarte en un taxi... así fue como llegamos a tu casa, por cierto te voy a cobrar por mis servicios de guardaespaldas

-hahahaha neles, eso te pasa por andar de mujeriego

-¿de mujeriego? ¡eso es un insulto! que yo recuerde con la única que eh estado ha sido contigo

¿QUEEEE? ¿se refiere por lo de ayer? ¿o desde cuándo?

-¡sí hombre! vengo yo y me lo creo, no soy tan ingenua ¿sabes?

-¡pero será posible! ¿por quién me tomas? ¿acaso no estaba a tu lado antes de que empezara todo?

-sí, pero podrías haberle dejado las cosas bien claras desde un principio cuando se te acercó y sobre todo ¡no haber permitido que te tocara!

-¡fui claro! le dije que no estaba solo... y por si no te has dado cuenta, esa mujer no entiende de razones ¿por qué habría de gastar energías en algo inútil?

-¿tú eres tonto o te haces? -sin esperar respuesta, la joven sale de la habitación molesta, indignada y muy molesta, al final ha terminado discutiendo con él nuevamente y lo triste de todo es por la culpa de ella; al llegar al salón se encuentra con la sorpresa de su vida

-bu-buenas tardes

Pero ¿qué hacen estos aquí? ¿ella?

-¡mi heroína! ¡holaa! -la pelirroja se abalanza sobre Candy eufórica de la alegría, Albert se sorprende, Terry que venía tras ella le parece estar viendo una alucinación ¿¡Elisa abrazando a Candy!? -creo que no nos han presentado aún, soy Elisa pero con lo que hiciste ayer te has ganado el derecho de decirme Elly, y él es Charles, mi chico

-ho-hola yo soy Candice, pero pueden decirme Candy

¿pero esto qué eees? no creo poder disimular mi cara de estupefacción ¿me ha abrazado esta mujer que siempre parece estar amargada? Miro por todos lados, Albert parece muy sonriente ¿qué le hace gracia? Terry nos observa sin decir palabra alguna, vamos, ni su rostro refleja en lo más mínimo lo que está pasando por su mente, se mete las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y apoya su hombro en la pared

-¿qué tal han descansado? traigo provisiones -señala una bolsa que sostiene su chico y la pelirroja continua su parloteo incesante -¿ya habéis comido?

-¿provisiones? pe-perooo

-¿has traído lo mío Elisa? -pregunta emocionado un rubio

-por supuesto ¡traigo de todo! y como no sé qué le gusta a nuestra Wonder Woman, traje extra

¿Wonder Woman? ¿lo dice por mí? ¿pero qué mosca le ha picado? ¡ooohhh! tiene un par de marcas en una mejía

-tu... tu-tu rostro

-¿qué? lo dices por estas dos cositas de nada hahahaha deberías de ver cómo quedó la wuarraaa de la gusana, igual que un cuadro Picasso

-tengo una crema que va muy bien para cicatrizar, recuérdame que te dé luego, así no te quedará marca

-¡ay, que linda! eres un sol, por cierto ¿en dónde está la cocina?... lo siento querida, pero yo no sé dar patadas ninjas y todo eso, como tú haces... aunque ya quisiera y haberla puesto en su lugar hace mucho a esa infeliz

Le voy enseñando dónde está cada cosa mientras ella sigue en su cháchara, la veo muy ilusionada... lo siento, no soy capaz de seguirle la corriente con todo lo que está pasando, aún siento mi cerebro embotado, molesta por las últimas palabras que cruce con Terry, calentar la comida... pasarle las cosas a los chicos para que monten la mesa. Al parecer tendremos un tour gastronómico internacional desde mi casa.

Los veo interactuar, son como una piña, se hacen bromas y se protegen entre ellos; cuando tomo asiento me han dejado entre Terry y Albert y me explican cada plato, yo intento al menos recordar su nombre... todo tiene buena pinta, apetecible, pero sin por qué ni qué, mi estómago se ha cerrado. Hay "Caldo de Costilla", mi Gremlin está disfrutando de su "Paila Marina", Charles se devora un "Sancocho" que se me antoja un poco; mientras que Elisa prefiere un "Encebollado", yo me decido por una deliciosas "Chilaquiles" Mexicanas porque lo otro "Leche de Tigre" no lo pruebo ni aunque me paguen ¡Mil dólares!. ¿Leche de Tigre? vamos, no me quiero ni imaginar cómo han hecho para ordeñarlo...

Parece que mi piso es su nueva guarida, el lugar donde se reunían antes lo van a derribar, Terry suele mirarme de vez en cuando, creo que quiere decir algo, pero no se anima... bueno, no es que yo esté muy elocuente que se diga. Después nos acomodamos como podemos frente a la televisión, mi Gremlin me rodea con un brazo y con su diestra masajea mis piernas; besa mi cabellos de vez en cuando, con sus dedos roza mi brazos y suele susurrarme cosas al oído... me pasan tantas cosas por mi mente, corazón y lo que veo con ellos, que aún no salgo de mi asombro... creo que mejor haré como los hombres e intentaré dejar mi mente en blanco.

.

.

_El ambiente es animado, todos se esfuerzan por integrar a la rubia en las bromas y conversaciones, y hacerla sentir parte del grupo, bienvenida, aunque no es muy expresiva que se diga, al menos de momento. Terry agradece el gesto de ellos, cuando vinieron a darse cuenta Candy se había quedado dormida, por lo que los invitados decidieron pasar a retirarse, dejando a la pareja a solas. El castaño la alza en brazos y la lleva hasta la cama, su corazón late de manera intensa y dolorosa, suelta un gran suspiro cargado de sentimiento al verla dormir tan plácidamente, aún le cuesta entender ¿cómo es posible? todo eso que siente por ella. La vibración de su teléfono interrumpe el momento mágico, lo saca de la bolsa de su pantalón y contesta._

.

.

Hmmm qué rica mi cama... hmmm ¿ya estoy en mi cama?... ¿ese es Terry? -la rubia se remueve de su lugar y entorna un poco los ojos, buscando la figura masculina en la habitación -¿está hablando con alguien?

_-Sí Erin, te lo prometo... claro preciosa... ¿cuándo te he fallado, me vas a decir?... que sí pequeña, ahí estaré... ¡oye, como sigas así no voy a llegar!... vale, te quiero mucho, cuídate... besitos_

¿preciosa? ¿quién es Erin? -Candy se apoya en un brazo para levantarse mientras empieza a respirar agitadamente presa del pánico - ¡él... tiene a otra!

-te has despertado...

¡jodeerr! me ha asustado, por entrar en pavor ni cuenta me di cuando regresó a la habitación

-... ¿te sientes bien? -el hombre se sienta a su lado en la cama

-sí... sí... solo que tuve un mal sueño... ¿ya-ya te vas?

-¿quieres que me marche?... -Candy se muerde el labio, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para él

Ehhh... etooo... la verdad es que no... pero si ha quedado con otra ¿cómo retenerlo?

-... vaya, ya te cansaste de mí ¡qué fuerte me parece!

-yo no he dicho eso... pero si tienes que irte no te voy a retrasar

-hehehe serás boba... -no le permite decir más palabras pues se adueña de sus labios, la cubre de caricias y su cuerpo, juguetea con su lengua y la empala con su sexo, toda esa noche arden antorchas cada vez que le hace el amor, se dejan sucumbir ante las ganas de permanecer juntos.

.

.

.

.

_._

Inmensas tempestades, tu mano y la mía  
Tienes algo no sé qué es  
Hay tanto de melódico en tu fantasía  
Y un toque de misterio, mi límite

Te dejaré una ilusión  
Envuelta en una promesa de eterna pasión  
Una esperanza pintada en un mar de cartón

Tú eres esa mujer  
Por quien me siento ese hombre capaz de querer

Vivo cada segundo la primera vez  
Sabiendo que me quisiste  
Y todo aquello que me diste

(Aquello que me diste, Alejandro Sanz)


	16. Capítulo 16

**Parte 16**

El ventilador de la máquina gira insistentemente, la semana pasada el ordenador había estado dando problemas, nada grave, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de archivos que estaba descargando, ventanas abiertas y creando gráficos. Pero este lunes parece ser que simplemente le ha dado por no trabajar. Candice en varias ocasiones se ha sentido frustrada al ver que se quedaba bloqueada la pantalla por más presionara el ratón o la combinación de teclas que introdujera, simplemente se veía en la forzosa necesidad de desconectar y volver a empezar.

.

Sabe perfectamente que no es lo correcto, pero ya es la tercera vez que lo hace y su poca paciencia se ha esfumado, ya no disimula y resopla como dragón, la pantalla no deja de colgarse y se queda en la misma página, impidiendo acabar la tarea, necesita entregar el informe a presidencia, para que lo revise si es necesario hacer alguna corrección y pueda preparar las propuestas en base a él, a los miembros de la junta. De pronto una cabeza morena aparece entre los tabiques que dividen.

.

-¿qué te ocurre Candy? Pareces el lobo feroz respirando de esa manera

-por favor, no estoy para bromas en este momento como ves -estoy que trino Tom y no me las quiero desquitar contigo, sino con esta pinche máquina del infierno

Como siempre, el joven se echa a reír a carcajadas y se acerca a la mesa para socorrerla o salvar de un triste final al ordenador

-por lo visto se ha colgado

-¿¡no me digas?! si no me lo dices, no me doy cuenta... -vale, puede que haya sonado un poco borde cuando él se ha acercado con la intención de ayudar -lo siento, ¿puedes hacer algo?

-hmmm déjame ver si...

La rubia se levanta de su lugar para que Tom haga lo que tiene en mente, pasea el ratón por la esterilla cliqueando, nada...

-¿pero qué ha pasado? ¿cómo es que te has cargado el ordenador? si es una máquina de última generación

-hmm... no sé... dije, "tengo mucho trabajo ¡qué pereza! mejor la elimino pa' no hacer nada"... ¡pero vamos a ver! ¿tú que te crees? no he hecho nada

-pues algo de seguro has hecho, creo que deberían prohibirte usar maquinaria de alta gama... no va... no funciona...

-por favor Tom, déjate de bromas, necesito imprimir ese trabajo

-te la has cargado...

-no digas cosa que no son... la semana pasada ya me estaba dando problemas y ahora se cuelga cada vez más. Estoy harta de perder el tiempo

-buenooo... tal parece que hoy no te has levantado con el pie derecho, déjame hacer un último intento, si quieres haz una pausa, que conociéndote ni siquiera has ido a comer

-no tengo hambre Tom, necesito solucionar esto y si llamo a los de mantenimiento no sé cuánto tiempo van a tardar en venir

-¡oh, venga ya! ¿no te habrás puesto a dieta solo por lo que dijo Susana?

-¡ja! no hace falta siquiera que menciones su nombre, al menos en mi presencia... y ¡no! no estoy a dieta ni nada por el estilo... simplemente no puedo probar bocado con semejante marrón encima

-vaaale... pero si no te alimentas bien enfermaras y así no le interesas a la empresa, date un respiro

-esta bieeeen... como quieras -aunque no confío mucho en las capacidades técnicas de Tom, estoy encantada de hacer este descanso repentino, estaba a dos segundos de darle una segura patada al ordenador, ese cacharro acabó con mi paciencia

La rubia le presiona por los hombros a la vez que le da un beso en la coronilla para luego ir por el pasillo. No es una persona de las que le guste perder el tiempo, es muy puntual y cumplidora con su labor y jornada, vamos lo que se dice un empleado ejemplar. Mientras recapitula la información en su mente, busca solución e intenta averiguar la razón ¿por qué su ordenador está dando tanto problema?, se fija que en el mismo corredor viene su adorado Gremlin junto a Karen Claisse, la directora de "Recursos Humanos" de la empresa; por un segundo se le ilumina la mirada al coincidir con el castaño pero un nudo se le forma en la boca del estómago al ser consciente que ella hace todo lo humano por llamar su atención.

.

No la tolera, para Candy, Karen es una furcia. Lleva una blusa con un escote tan pronunciado que parece que lleva dos melones a punto de explotar por ir tan estirada, de seguro los botones saldrán volando de un momento a otro; y ese aire arrogante le exaspera, le parece que escucha al pájaro loco cada vez que se ríe, más cuando lo hace para llamar la atención, y en este caso, la atención de Terreuce Grandchester.

Cuando pasa por su lado él choca con el hombro de la rubia, cogiéndola desprevenida por lo que casi termina incrustada en la pared

-cuidado

Intento excusarse el hombre casi al punto de la risa

-pe-perdón... señor eh-eh... creo que

-¡ay, santo cielos White! ¿por qué no te fijas por dónde caminas?

-¿pe-perdona? -¡pero si ha sido él quien ha chocado conmigo! Vamos, que solo me falta señalarlo con los brazos y buscar a mi derredor testigos ¿te estás riendo de mí Grandchester?

-¿se encuentra bien señorita White?

-s-sí... no se preocupe señor Grandchester -madre mía, cuando sonríe así mis piernas flaquean

-bueno, no ha llegado la sangre al río, de seguro la señorita White podrá seguir su camino, ¿sabe cómo se hace no? un pie delante del otro

La pareja se le queda observando por un instantes sorprendidos por lo mordaz de su comentario.

-venga querido, que tenemos cosas que hacer... como te decía, si piensas hacer todo esos cambios, debes hablar con ellos...

Karen toma del brazo a Terry y literalmente tira de él para alejarlo de la rubia, Candy no puede estar más indignada, por lo que hace una mueca como imitando a la estirada de Claisse hablar y luego sacarle la lengua... justo en el instante que el castaño gira su rostro para verla como se burla... inmediatamente, sabiéndose pillada, la joven se tapa con ambas manos y se gira para seguir con su camino, él sonríe sin decirle nada a su acompañante.

-_¿sabe cómo se hace no? un pie delante del otro_

Repite la rubia en tono burlón hasta llegar a la barra de la cafetería para pedirse un café

-me pregunto si sabe que su gusto por la moda la hace ver como un chorizo a punto de reventar... -pero me agrado verlo al menos un momento... después de... (suspiro) después de haber pasado el fin de semana juntos

La rubia le da un sorbo a su taza, sonríe para sí misma mientras disfruta de sus recuerdos...

.

.

**Pensé que después de hacerlo se marcharía... pero no, al contrario pasamos gran parte de la noche amándonos, tal parece que tenemos las mismas sed, ansias y deseos de nuestros cuerpos. El domingo después de desayunar y hacer por quinta vez el amor, finalmente salimos de mi apartamento, fuimos cerca de Broadway; Hay un camión de mudanzas frente de un edificio rojizo de tres pisos, Albert, Charles y Elisa ya están ahí... **

**Cuando subo hasta la última planta me doy cuenta que este lugar es muy antiguo, años atrás era algo como una casa de huéspedes y alquilaban habitaciones, los escalones de madera crujieron a cada paso que daba, el color de las paredes es "amarillo mugre Nº 5" el cuarto es amplio, al parecer eran dos y tiraron un tabique para unificarlos; hay de todo, un equipo de música, platos, una cama, algunos instrumentos de musicales, libros, varios muebles y botellas vacías en una esquina.**

**Por lo que tengo entendido, es de Terry, aquí suelen venir después de los conciertos con algunas de su fans... de seguro también con la frentuda cara de grillo, ya que gracias a la diarrea verbal de Elisa me enteré que perteneció al grupo un tiempo, en el que salía con Terry, no puedo celarlo por eso, ya que no lo conocía, pero vamos ¡qué mal gusto! y ¡qué estomago para aguantar eso!... si quiero atar cabos, podría jurar que este es el piso donde ha estado viniendo a buscarlo.**

**Si él es el director de una gran empresa como la suya ¿por qué vivir en un piso tan cutre? ni siquiera me atrevo a pensar las guarradas que han de haber estado haciendo en este lugar, intento en lo que puedo ayudar a empacar las cosas o bajar alguna caja**

**-¿qué haces princesa ninja?**

**-jugar al tetris ¿a ti qué te parece? intento ayudar a empacar las cosas**

**-pues lo haces muy mal**

**-¿perdona? ¿te atreves a meterte con mi sistema de clasificación? -le replica la rubia con los libros en mano observando la caja casi a la mitad**

**-hahaha ¿eso es un sistema? por favor deja eso, que no es lo tuyo**

**-oye guaperas, que sepas que en eso nadie me gana, soy muy organizada para...**

**-hahaha sí claro, por eso tienes una habitación llena de cajas aún sin abrir**

**-¿para qué voy a abrirlas si aún no he decidido dónde voy a colocar las cosas? mejor que se quede así y me evito el caos**

**-pues yo tengo un piso vacío donde las puedes colocar a tu gusto**

**Por un momento me ha dado la impresión que los demás se nos quedaron viendo**

**-sí hombreee... voy a andar dejando mis cosas en cualquier lado y de cualquier forma, como que ¡no!**

**-ya te dije que sueltes esos libros, además te puedes hacer daño en tu mano lesionado**

**-hahaha Terry, si hasta había olvidado que tengo inmovilizado mi dedo, como puedes ver, puedo hacer las cosas con total normalidad**

**-¡ya, ya! será mejor que sueltes esos libros antes de que termines, con tu suerte, sacándote un ojo -le ordena a la vez que se los arrebata de las manos y le entrega un estuche negro**

**-hahaha ¿pero qué haces?**

**-salvarte la vida, mejor cuida esto ¡y no se te ocurra que toque el suelo!**

**No puedo evitar dejar de reír, pero los chicos se han quedado de cuadros al ver que Terry me entrega el estuche de una guitarra ¿qué pasa?... como no me dicen nada, sigo con mis bromas e intento hacer que roce el suelo la funda cuando él me señala todo serio**

**-¡noo! -la rubia sube y baja el objeto en sus manos de manera retadora -nooo... Candy ¡te la estás jugando!**

**-¿y qué me vas a hacer?**

**-¡corregir tu mala conducta! -el joven no le dio tiempo siquiera que corriera por ni un lado cuando ya la tenía rodeada con sus brazos -te has portado muy mal (¡plaf!) -Terry le da una nalgada y a la vez se la sujeta de manera perversa, los ojos de Candy se abren por completo, este le dedica una sonrisa y la besa -ahora sí, pórtate bien**

**¡Me ha dado un azote! pero será posible**

**-¿por qué te metes con mi trasero? cuando uno no le hace nada al tuyo -le replica la joven cuando él se estaba alejando, Terry le dedica una sonrisa de Joker**

**-¿qué pasa? ¿quieres tocarme las nalgas?**

**-no, no he dicho eso**

**-venga, solo tienes que abrir tu mano y cogerlo**

**-eggg... no gracias**

**-¡venga, solo un cachete!**

**-noooo**

**-entonces pon tus manos y yo caminaré hacia atrás**

**-hahaha**

**-¡venga Candy tócale las nalgas! **

**hahaha Es Albert, quien me anima, ¡satos cielos! estos chicos están fatal**

**.**

**.**

-hahaha la verdad que estos chicos son de lo que no hay

Después de unos minutos de relax la rubia vuelve a su mesa con la esperanza de no tener otro encuentro accidentado o ver a "la melones dinamita", mejor aún, que su ordenador funcione a la perfección. Pero resulta que al entrar en el open space ve a Tom de pie, mientras que un tío está inclinado hacia la pantalla, tecleando con destreza, puede que sea uno de los informáticos, pero se queda paralizada al reconocer esa espalda, los cabellos, y su corazón se acelera.

-Terry está mirando qué le pasa a tu ordenador, no debería tardar mucho tiempo

-ehh... -no sé qué decir, estar pensando en él y luego encontrarlo en mi sitio me sorprende... siento su olor ¡ay no! con lo que me encanta ¡y como me pone! ¡estoy taquicardica total! Tom te quiero estrangular, mira que hacerle esto a mi pobre patatita... contemplo los largos cabellos castaños en los que desearía deslizar mis dedos y finalmente deja de teclear y posa su mirada en mí, seguro que me da un síncope bajo el impacto de sus pupilas de hielo, una sonrisa astuta bordea sus labios carnosos, quisiera volver a probarlos como la otra noche, pero creo que será mejor controlarme, estamos en la oficina y son horas de trabajo. -no era necesario que le molestaras con esto -Tom me mira, controlando mi reacción, y Terry no pierde cuidado de lo que hago; tengo que disimular mi turbación, que ganas tengo de estrangular a Tom, es verdad que quería verlo, pero ¡no en esta condición! y mi corazoncito corre como loco, detesto que me pase esto.

-Me ha dicho Tom que llevas muchos días teniendo problemas con tu ordenador...

-sí... - su tono es muy serio; estoy desorientada, fuera de control, intento apoyar mis mano en el respaldo de la silla, no vaya a ser que termine en el suelo... en parte por la fuerza de su atracción, es tan bestial, una sed insaciable, obsesión sin frenesí que nunca antes me había pasado me embarga, ni con Anthony, o algún compañero de la universidad me hicieron sentir igual. ¡Por favor! que alguien me dé algo para calmar mi fuego; veo ese pequeño brillo en sus iris que me dice que me está desnudando ¡Candy por favor contrólate!

-¿Por qué no has llamado a los técnicos?

-ehh... yo... porque no vi que fuera nada grave que no pudiese solucionar -asiente con la cabeza ¿está molesto? ¿por qué? No me quita los ojos de encima ¿no he hecho nada grave, o si? Miro a mi chivato que me lanza una sonrisa divertido encogiéndose de hombros, quisiera que mis ojos fueran látigos para castigarlo

-¿acaso no tienes suficiente trabajo como para también hacer el de los técnicos?

-¿perdona?... no es nada grave -le insto, vamos que casi lo tiro de la silla ¿es una broma no? el desconcierto debe de leerse en mi cara, tampoco es que sea tan malo lo que he hecho -que ustedes no puedan solucionarlo, no quiere decir que ese sea mi caso -este hombre es tan creído de sí mismo que ya me ha irritado hasta las pestañas, de seguro ni una chica lo ha mandado de paseo nunca, me encantaría ser la primer... ¡por listo!

El castaño se levanta del asiento y ella ocupa su lugar

-oh más bien será que eres tan nula con un teclado bajo tus dedos que tu servidor ha preferido suicidarse

-soy buena con mis dedos para muchas cosas

-no es momento para las bromas obscenas señorita White

-¿y quién dice que estoy bromeando? -Mejor me muerdo los labios antes de decir una palabra más alta que la otra ¿qué quiere decir con eso? está poniendo en tela de juicio mi trabajo y eso no me gusta -no seré informática, pero no soy nula ante un ordenador, sé lo que hago -parado frente de mi posa sus manos en sus caderas mostrando su cuerpo escultural... y yo que me contengo para no devorarlo con los ojos, pero si hace eso, es casi imposible

-entonces será mejor que mires esto

-¿el qué? -este hombre está de un simpático como un verdugo antes su víctima... cuando vengo a sentir posa su palma y entrelaza sus dedos sobre los míos... un escalofrío me recorre la espalda... ¡p-pero qué hace! se inclina por encima de mi hombro y guía mi mano con el ratón; su contacto es cálido... creo que he dejado de respirar, levanto los ojos un segundo para mirarlo y lo encuentro con una arruga a lo largo de su frente, sus pupilas azul intenso están atentas, aunque sigue teniendo esa débil sonrisa en sus labios... ¡qué ganas de darle un tirón de oreja para que me bese!... ¡madre mía, este tío me tiene loquita!; vuelvo a ver la pantalla y para mi sorpresa hay un sin fin de archivos de contenido pornográfico ¡literalmente! fotografías, videos, documentos Zip, ¡virus!... creo que mi quijada ha llegado al suelo... de repente gemidos de placer se oyen salir del ordenador ¡me muero! presiono (FN + F8) al instante

-me parece que has estado haciendo algo más que introducir datos

-yo... yo... eso no es mío, yo no tengo por qué descargar estas cosas -por favor, créeme... algunos compañeros han asomado sus cabezas ¡cotillas! menos mal que lo he silenciado a tiempo ¿cómo ha podido pasar esto? Me pone una cara fingida de ofendido y se dirige a Tom... que ganas de borrarle ese gesto

-Diles a los técnicos que se lleven este equipo y traigan uno nuevo... para ser exactos el que está en mi oficina, pues contiene toda la información que...

-¡espera un momento! no puedes descartar mi ordenador así, como si nada... aquí está el informe

-señorita White, por si no se ha dado cuenta, no es prudente usar su equipo y queda muy poco tiempo para que la junta se reúna, no voy a dejar que hagas todo nuevamente sola si quiero que el informe esté a tiempo

Tom coge el teléfono y transmite todas las indicaciones, al tratarse del jefe, parece como si tuvieran un resorte en el trasero y le faltasen pies para ir corriendo en cumplir la orden; en lo que Elias desmontaba los aparatos sobre la mesa de Candy, Terry le da las indicaciones de lo que tiene que hacer y le pide cuatro cosas a Tom, los demás compañeros se distraen de vez en cuando ante el alboroto que se ha desplegado; Minutos después aparece Robin con el nuevo ordenador. La rubia está en shock, se siente culpable de todo. 

-antes de que te pongas a trabajar, al menos toma la merienda

-¿co-cómo dices? -no se ve que esté molesto como antes, pero igual me sigo sintiendo fatal

El hombre le pone una bolsa de papel ante sus ojos, dentro hay un sándwich, zumo de naranja y macedonia de fruta

-vamos a trabajar, pero necesito que estés con fuerzas, no quiero que te vayas a enfermar

-gracias -me siento como una niña castigada, y ver sus atenciones me hace sentir culpable... mejor enciendo el equipo y me pongo a trabajar -jummm manos a la obra entonces, aún tengo estas carpetas con las que puedo empezar... ¿que-qué haces?

El castaño coge una silla de otro cubículo y enciende su portátil en el mismo escritorio de Candy

-voy a trabajar ¿qué sino?

-no-no necesito una niñera, puedo hacerlo perfectamente

-no lo pongo en duda, pero solo tenemos tres días y necesito ver el informe antes de presentarlo a la junta, Tom y yo te ayudaremos

-juummm -¿qué hago? no puedo cavilar, sino el tiempo se me echará encima -está bien, pero tendrás que hacer lo que te diga, toma estos documentos, ya está subrayado los datos importantes que conforman el informe y dice de qué manera debes introducirlo, igualmente te pasaré el PDF con el que tomarás las referencias y...

Candy parecía una maquina a la hora de dar órdenes, carpeta tras carpeta indicaba lo que quería exactamente... todos, aunque no estuviesen metidos en el proyecto, sin excepción alguna no perdieron detalle del trabajo, se quedaron sorprendidos al oírla hablar y casi agobiados de solo imaginar de todo lo que tocaba realizar. Una vez terminadas las instrucciones se puso a teclear frenéticamente, recordaba perfectamente todos los datos.

.

.

Al llegar la hora de salida, todos se marchaban dejando al trío concentrado en su faena, una hora después Tom decide hacer lo mismo

-está bien, no te preocupes que esto no es tu trabajo, pásame lo que tienes hasta ahora y lo anexó a un solo documento, ya seguiré yo

-muy bien, aquí lo tienes... portaros bien parejita y no hagáis travesuras

-¡ja, ja! qué gracioso -más vale que te marches Tom antes de que te dé con la silla ¡estoy yo para travesuras con lo que tengo encima!... pe-pero ¡venga ya! ¿tan gafe soy que esta máquina también está estropeada?

La rubia pestañea un par de veces, se frota los ojos pues le parece que el puntero del ratón se mueve solo y un par de pestañas se cierran y abren

-Será mejor dejarlo hasta aquí, mañana seguimos

-no... necesito avanzar

-Candy, no es una pregunta, es una orden

La rubia repiquetea sobre la mesa con sus dedos, está cansada, quiere seguir pero sabe que él no lo va a dejar así tan fácil

-está bien -me guardaré estás carpetas y seguiré en casa

-¡deja eso! no te llevarás trabajo a casa

-pero

-nada de peros

Sin rechistar más deja las cosas sobre el escritorio y toma su bolso, Terry la acompaña en un taxi, le sostiene la mano y la acaricia, ni uno dice una palabra, hasta que el auto se detiene frente de su edificio

-me gustaría poder quedarme, pero tengo cosas que hacer

-está bien -de seguro está decepcionado por el incidente en el ordenador

-descansa... ahh y esto es por si necesitas decirme algo cuando te sientas sola

Le da un beso y vuelve a subir al taxi, dejando con la boca abierta a Candy cuando ve una caja de un iPhone 6S plus, teléfono último modelo nuevo para ella.

Yo no pido que las cosas me salgan siempre bien  
Pero es que ya estoy harto de perderte sin querer,

Pero es que a la primera persona  
Que me ayude a sentir otra vez  
Pienso entregarle mi vida, pienso entregarle mi fe

Y es que amar en soledad es como un pozo sin fondo  
Donde no existe ni dios, donde no existen verdades

(A la primera persona, Alejandro Sanz)


	17. Capítulo 17

**Parte 17**

**Después dejar unas cosas en un trastero, donar otra parte y lo innecesario terminar en el vertedero de la basura, los "Night Consciousness" estaban en una pequeña cafetería. El ambiente es alegre, Terry está en la barra y aprovecha para hacerle bromas a Elisa y Charles le secunda; Candy los observa desde su lugar, en la mesa que han cogido, con cara de "DE SEGURO ESTOY SOÑANDO", gesto que a Albert no le pasó desapercibido**

**-no tienes de qué preocuparte, ni razón para sentir celos**

**-¿ehh?... -¿será que dije algo sin darme cuenta? -... ¿Por qué lo dices?**

**-hahaha tu mirada es tan limpia, que a veces resulta muy fácil leer tus pensamientos**

**-¡venga ya! -oírle decir eso me hace sentirme vulnerable, desprotegida, no puedo guardarme nada para mí... ¡qué triste!**

**-Elisa es una vecinita de barrio de toda la vida, pero Terry nunca sintió interés alguno en ella, puedo apostar mis baquetas sin temor a perder que la ve como su hermana pequeña**

**-pero ¿ella lo ve de la misma manera? -¡vamos! yo y mi bocaza, pero es que me pica la curiosidad**

**-no siempre...**

**-¿qué significa eso? -lo miro insistentemente, no puede soltarme eso y luego callar como si nada... ¡venga, detalles!**

**-si te cuento esto, es solo para que entiendas el tipo de relación que hay entre ellos, no me mal interpretes...**

**La rubia es todo oídos, por lo que asiente con la cabeza, deseosa por saber semejante misterio**

**-... cuando le llegó la adolescencia y con eso el alboroto de sus hormonas, Elisa se enamoró perdidamente de Terry... aunque yo creo más bien que se intensificó su sentimiento, vamos que la desbordó; pero él nunca le hizo caso, porque como ya te dije, "la ve como una hermana pequeña", eso Elisa lo tomó muy mal y empezó a relacionarse con personajes que le enseñaron malos vicios y hábitos desagradables ¿sabes lo que te quiero decir?**

**-creo... -vamos, como algo así que le enseñaron a beber, sexo y las drogas, supongo**

**-la relación con sus padres era imposible... no, lo siguiente; por lo que huyó de su casa, Terry preocupado empezó a buscarla por todas partes, persiguiendo a los infelices con los que aprendió a drogarse, hasta que finalmente la encontramos en uno de esos edificios abandonados de mala muerte, estaba colocada hasta las cejas y en su delirio le confesó que lo amaba y lo buscaba en cada hombre que besaba... para él fue muy doloroso encontrarla en ese estado, así que comenzó a repartir ostias como panes a los hombres que encontró... ya te imaginarás lo que eso significó para él**

**-se sintió culpable**

**-¡exacto! por lo que le ayudó a desintoxicarse y cuidar de ella, era y sigue siendo su forma compensarla por el daño que le hizo... cada uno de nosotros es leal a Terry por una razón en especial y de peso**

**-¿entonces, al final entre ellos pasó algo? -de seguro parece que pestañeo algún código morse, porque me cuesta digerir lo que este hombre me dice, ¿tú también le eres leal por algo? ¿por qué?**

**-no, Terry es muy exquisito cuando de mujeres se trata**

**-hahaha sí hombre, la frentuda cara de grillo no es que se diga una "delicatessen"**

**-no me has entendido, si Terry hubiese querido estar con Elisa lo hubiese hecho, pero no fue así... es verdad que se ha relacionado con varias mujeres, pero no como tú te piensas**

**-¿y cómo es que yo pienso, según tú?**

**-Terry nunca se ha declarado o confesado sus sentimientos a ni una mujer…**

**-ja -¿por qué me da la impresión que me lo dice a mí? como para que lo tenga muy en claro**

**-… simplemente aceptaba lo que ellas han querido darle**

**-¿perdona? ni que fuera un dios griego**

**-hahaha bueno, ya lo has visto después de un concierto y eso ha sido de siempre, es verdad que a veces parece que va de sobrado, pero si ha hecho algo es porque ha querido, pero nunca ha sido él quien da el primer paso, ni hace nada por ellas**

**-y entonces ¿cómo es que la huesitos oxigenada fue su novia?**

**-por lo visto el desvelo te tiene muy espesa ¿no? ¿acaso no me has escuchado? Terry solo se ha interesado en él y sus cosas, sus prioridades, cuando alguna chica ha querido formar parte lo ha intentado como quien dice, a base de "sobornos" "favores sexuales" ¡como tú quieras llamarlo! si le apetecía o quería lo aceptaba, aunque eso nunca les aseguraba que hubiesen ganado su corazón, más sin embargo contigo... es diferente, tú eres su "Perséfone particular"**

**-¿Perséfone? la diosa del inframundo ¿tan desagradable soy?**

**Terry se acercaba con una bandeja y bebida cuando escuchó la pregunta de la rubia, por lo que decidió contestar con su aire burlón**

**-lo eres, un poco... pero tolerable, por eso te permitimos que te sientes con nosotros**

**-¡ja, ja! qué gracioso, me mondo, me parto y me troncho contigo**

**-¡qué quieres que te diga! si soy un amor de hombre**

**Las risas se hicieron eco, a la vez que el castaño le da un beso fugaz, en eso aparece en escena Tom, tarde, como siempre**

**-hola chicos ¿cómo lo llevan? -el moreno saluda a cada uno con un choque de puño y se sienta al lado de la rubia que sostiene la taza en sus manos**

**-Tom, hasta que por fin apareces ¡hey, gracias colega! sin tu ayuda no hubiésemos podido terminar de hacer la mudanza**

**-ya ves Albert ¿qué harías sin mí?**

**-una mudanza seguro que no**

**Las risas se repiten y Candy le da un sorbo a su bebida, cuando hace una cara de "IUGGG QUÉ ASCO" con arcadas incluidas y todo**

**-eggg ¡qué horrible! -dooos, esto es espantoso... y ahora todos se me quedan viendo, pobre, hasta Terry parece preocupado**

**-¿qué pasa? ¿qué tiene tu café?**

**-esto tiene leche**

**-sí... dijiste que te gusta**

**-pero es normal, y yo no bebo leche de vaca -¡ay, pobrecillo! si hasta ha perdido los colores y todo **

**-¡pues claro, lo suyo es leche vegetal! dame eso Candy, te traeré uno como te gusta. Mira Terry que no saber los gusto de Candy ¡qué vergüenza! vergüenza pa' ti y vergüenza pa' tu vaca**

**Tom se va tras su cometido, la rubia mira con unos ojos de disculpa por hacerle pasar mal momento, aunque aún sigue sintiendo ese mal sabor de boca, le acaricia el rostro con ternura y Terry le deposita besos en su palma en forma de disculpa**

.

.

.

. 

Los chicos siguen concentrados en el informe, Anny de vez en cuando trae unos documentos que debe firmar el director, por lo que hace una pausa muy larga para su gusto, incluso Candy le da especificaciones a la morena conforme a lo que debe preparar y encargar para el evento, está en todo, parece un pulpo... en parte lo hace para no pensar en el hecho de que Terry no ha querido quedarse con ella ni una sola noche, no la deja quedarse más tarde de las ocho, la lleva hasta su casa, le dice que tiene que hacer algo y se marcha; quiere creer que es otra cosa y no "Erin" quien está alejando a Terry de su lado. Por lo que su manera de vengarse es llegando muy temprano a la oficina de "Grand&Ker Corp."

.

.

-con mis compañeros desarrollamos un simulador, si gustas te lo enseño -la rubia busca entre unos e-mail de su cuenta personal un enlace, mientras habla con su jefe que tiene las hojas en mano, preparando las propuestas, es miércoles y han terminado, en parte porque han podido rescatar documentos del ordenador infectado -podemos introducir los datos, especificar las variables y en esta parte verás cómo se realiza el gráfico, si quieres darle peso, se puede realizar una pequeña encuesta a los clientes que visiten las tiendas, en las ciudades principales, que servirán de muestra para las más pequeñas y...

-está bien ¿cuánto tiempo tardarías para tener un documento de referencia?

-esta misma tarde lo puedes tener en tu escritorio

-me parece bien, saldré para verme con unos clientes, pero regresaré para revisar el documento, por favor espera en mi oficina, por si hay que hacer alguna modificación

¿y ahora por qué me da tantas explicaciones? desde que está en mi mesa siempre me dice a dónde va o si no podrá estar un par de horas y todo eso

-de acuerdo

-deberías aprovechar e ir como los demás a comer -ambos giran a su derredor y se percatan que más de uno de los compañeros deja su sitio pues es la hora de la comida

-sí, solo escribo un par de cosas...

-está bien, es una orden, señorita White, se va a comer y punto... el trabajo puede esperar

¡aaahhhssss! lo que yo quiero es comer, pero otra cosa, más cuando me miras con esos ojos ¡insensible! esto me pasa por ser la que se ha enamorado, pero él no

-valeee... recojo mis cosas ¿satisfecho?

Me sonríe y sin más se da la vuelta, evita verme directamente a los ojos ¿por qué sabe lo que quiero y ya no me da? se aleja rápidamente por el pasillo, que ganas tengo de mirarle el trasero... ¡ni hablar! ¡estás tonta o te haces!. Mis ojos son unos descarados y hacen caso omiso de mis pensamientos y miran por el pasillo que cogió Terry ¡qué trasero, madre mía! y uno aquí pasando hambre, de seguro todos los tíos del planeta le tienen envidia por ese delicioso trasero... y que me lo está privando, señor ¿podrías ponerle algún que otro defecto a parte de su mal carácter? es que así no hay manera de olvidarse de él.

Me doy un par palmaditas en el rostro para espabilar, estoy yo pa' tonterías, Tom regresa a su mesa, cierro mi cuenta y guardo los archivos y una copia en el pendrive que me dio Terry, en una nota me pidió que siempre dejara una copia de respaldo sin que nadie lo supiera... la verdad es que me molesté conmigo misma por no haber pensado en eso primero. De vez en cuando por las por las noches intercambiamos mensajes, y algunos son con un contenido demasiado erótico, me ponen cardiaca, y como un adicto sin su dosis, me desespero y empiezo a imaginarme cosas. ¡lo sé! estoy fatal, cuando finalmente mi compañero pasa por mi lado, observa mi ordenador. Suena mi móvil y es un WhatsApp de él

AA Terry 😎🃏:

¿Me estabas mirando el trasero? ¡no te da vergüenza! perversa, me siento violado

-estás toda roja

Este hombre como siempre que puede haciendo pupa

-hace calor Tom

Qué excusa más barata, literalmente se está mofando de lo que he dicho, su mirada tiene un brillo perverso

-¿vienes a comer?

-si te digo la verdad, no quiero, solo tomaré algo ligero ¿Anny no va contigo?

Desde que fuimos hace una semana de fiesta, los veo muy juntitos hehehe puede que por fin Tom encontrase a su Margarita sin defecto ¡qué suerte para ellos!

-sí, me dijo que terminaba unas cosas y que luego me alcanzaba... la pobre te extraña, como siempre estás obsesionada con presentar el trabajo perfecto, dice que la tienes abandonada

-ohhh... y yo que pensé que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de mi ausencia gracias a tu grata y constante compañía... dime ¿estáis saliendo?

-hahaha ¡pero qué dices! no creo que le pueda llamar la atención un chico como yo, aunque puede y te confiese algo...

-entonces no tenías intenciones de decírmelo, no sé cómo tomarme eso Tom

-de la mejor manera pequeña... hahahaha creo que esta Margarita me gusta, no le he encontrado defectos

-¡bravooo, al fin! me alegro por ti, esto de ser tu Margarita de mentira me tiene cansada

Nos reímos por el mismo recuerdo, siempre me ha contado sus aventuras y desventuras amorosas, y como no soy capaz de recordar sus nombres, por la simple razón que no me interesan, a todas las llamo Margarita, y eso se volvió nuestra clave secreta para activar nuestro plan cada vez que quería quitarse de encima a una que no quiere... hahaha no sé quién es más infantil, si Tom, o yo

Entre cháchara y cháchara hemos llegado al comedor, quince minutos después mi amiga se nos une, por estar bromeando se me ha ido el santo al cielo y en vez de comer algo ligero, terminé tomando la hora y media de descanso. Nos ponemos a hablar de chorradas sin sentido, al menos le agradezco a Tom que no saque a relucir a mi Gremlin personal, desde que me lo prometió el día que lo descubrí en el asiento del director, fui hasta su lado a preguntarle ¿por qué no me había dicho nada

.

.

**-pues... verás en los días que estuviste fuera con Neil pasaron un par de cositas, así sin mucha relevancia, la verdad sea dicha, y una cosa llevó a la otra, es un gran tipo, como amigo infalible y aunque no lo parezca, detrás de su físico de músico sexy se esconde toda un ejecutivo de cuidado, así que te puedo asegurar que como jefe no será tan malo; sabes que debemos trabajar, sin embargo me tienen aquí sacándome confidencias ¡no te da vergüenza?**

**-¿cositas sin importancia? no me gusta cuando usas la palabra "sexy" cuando hablas de él**

**-¡tranquila! prometo no decirle a nadie vuestro encuentro casual, de seguro si se conocen un poco más, verás que su genio no es tan difícil de sobrellevar**

**-no veo que sea así contigo**

**-¿tan mal lo has pasado?**

**-no he dicho eso...**

.

.

Después de la hora de la comida, Candy se concentra en la última propuesta, tanto así que no se dio cuenta que la jornada había terminado; satisfecha imprime las hojas, toma su bolso y pasa por el lavabo para refrescarse, tiene sueño, estar madrugando le pasa factura. Cuando llama a la puerta de dirección, se encuentra a un Terry que habla por teléfono, con su mano le hace un ademán a que pase. El hombre termina la conversación y le muestra los documentos; hablan por un buen tiempo mientras se le hacen los últimos ajustes, una vez llegados al acuerdo, la rubia procede a retirarse... se siente satisfecha por su trabajo pero triste por sentirlo lejos.

-perfecto, pues mañana le hago esos cambios y tendrá todo para presentarlo a la junta

¿por qué mi corazón late tan lento y doloroso? es la primera vez que estamos solos en muchos días y no me dice nada

-muchas gracias por todo Candy...

La joven se levanta y decide dejar la estancia, Terry hace lo mismo para rodear la mesa

-... estás bien, te noto decaída -ella se gira para contestar

-sí, estoy bien, solo es el cansancio

-lo siento, es mi culpa, te has visto forzada en hacer doble trabajo -le extiende los brazos como señal de que regrese, que él la va a consolar, ella empieza a acceder y vuelve sobre sus pasos

-no te preocupes, no es la primera vez, sobreviviré

Aunque en realidad te extraño a ti... tengo ganas de llorar ¿por qué? si yo era muy consciente que este hombre es un peligro, que no me conviene, pero aun así mi torpe corazón se ha enamorado... mmm qué delicia estar entre sus brazos, su olor me embriaga, su calor me reconforta... sin duda alguna, estoy perdida... me sujeto de su camisa con fuerza como si fuese mi tabla de salvación... creo que la habitación da vueltas y él es mi ancla

-¿puedo hacer para que te sientas mejor? -ella levanta su rostro y unas esmeraldas brillantes lo observan, niega con su cabeza, al castaño se le hace un nudo en su garganta, le acaricia el rostro son sus nudillos, no puede contenerse más y la termina besando

Candy se entrega en la caricia, lo extraña... él la besa como si de sus labios obtuviese el mejor elixir de la vida... con manos firmes, recorre la figura femenina, deteniéndose en sus pechos y caderas, la desea... el fuego se enciende en ambos.

Sus lenguas juguetean mientras baja su diestra hasta su entrepierna, la recuesta sobre el escritorio, para poder acceder a sus pechos, ella se deja hacer, lo necesita... en el rostro de Terry se dibuja una mueca perversa, le levanta la falda y retira la ropa interior... da un par de besos por su ombligo antes de acariciar sus labios... los lame con suavidad y deleite, Candy desliza sus dedos por la cabellera larga y castaña... su vientre se estremece ante las olas de placer y miles de luces estallan en su interior al alcanzar su orgasmo.

El hombre se levanta y de su pantalón saca su miembro erecto, deseoso por sentirla, disfrutar de su humedad y calidez... sin pedir permiso la empala completamente, de ambos se escapa un gemido de placer al sentir sus sexos, Terry la sujeta por sus caderas y se mueve en su interior con sumo deleite, siente como las paredes de su vagina rodean su falo y lo empapa de placer. Toma una pierna y la hace girar, poniéndola de lado y dejando su espalda desprovista de ropa al descubierto... desliza sus manos para acariciarla y sujetar sus pechos haciendo que ella alce su trasero, la penetra una vez tras otra mientras le besa la piel, sienten que sus cuerpos arden

-hmmm me encanta ver que lo disfrutas... solo serás mía

-hmmm -lo soy, aunque tenga que callar

-dímelo...

La embiste con rudeza para marcar su exigencia, mientras que con una mano la presiona por su vientre y la otra cerca de su cuello, para hablarle seriamente al oído

-dime que solo estás conmigo y no que no existe nadie más

-eh-eh no te parece que es un poco tarde para andar pidiendo exclusividad -me quiere torturar paseado su lengua por mi lóbulo, se ha roto el momento... mejor lo miro a la cara para decirle las cosas bien claras

-¿acaso no te soy suficiente? ¿necesitas más hombres?

-mmm, escucha bien lo que te voy a decir… no necesito de más hombres, puedo prometer exclusividad siempre y cuando tú me digas que seré la única, si te cansas estás en tu derecho de ir con otra, pero no estar con dos a la vez, por ahí si no paso -¿pero qué estoy diciendo? esto no es ni medio normal

-tontita... tú eres la única -me besa con pasión y me abraza, estoy colada por sus huesos y me conformo con esta simple promesa... no puedo evitarlo, me entrego, no solo mi cuerpo, sino también mi alma y mi corazón... me vuelve a penetrar mientras lo rodeo con mis piernas y brazos... las ropas me estorban, solo quiero ser una con él... le amo… su sexo me llena y complace, crea remolinos en mi interior como nunca antes he sentido... soy tuya… mi cuerpo vibra y retuerce por las olas de placer, no puedo más... siento como mi centro estalla, me llena de su esencia y me derrito en su regazo

.

.

Es jueves y la rubia se sienta sobre silla y observa las carpetas frente de sí, está todo listo... pero su corazón no, debería sentirse andar sobre nubes de algodón, su torrente sanguíneo parece haberse calmado, pero su mente se tortura pensando en el feroz Gremlin, su lado salvaje; sin duda huele a peligro, brutalidad y desafío, ¡ni en su más locos sueños, hubiese pensado estar con alguien así!

-(entonces, ¿por qué se me cae la baba de solo pensar en él? ¿por qué estas ganas que nunca se sacian? puede ser esto lo que se siente en verdad cuando uno se ha entregado a un hombre por completo... Terry es el amante perfecto en la cama, un dios, bestia total, incluso suelta esa labia muy al estilo de Cyrano de Bergerac... creo que soy su nuevo hobby y tanto como reírse de mí la da sumo placer; mi corazón golpetea violentamente cada vez que la entonación ronca y sensual de su voz acaricia mi piel, debo ser masoquista, es la única explicación lógica a todo lo que siento por él)

Tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando su jefe se había acercado para ir a por ella, le había pedido que le acompañase a una comida de negocios

-señorita White, ¿se encuentra lista? debemos marchar

-eh-eh sí, lo siento, estaba repasando unas cosas

-pues, andado

-sí, voy tras de ti - te veo caminar y pienso en tus ojos azules y esa voz que me hipnotiza, me transporta a un lugar ardiente del que no quisiera escapar por nada del mundo... noto una sensación extraña y poderosa en mi pecho. Cierro los ojos un momento y soy capaz de ver la belleza glacial y salvaje de los iris de Terry... esto es más fuerte que yo, más fuerte que cualquier razón. El deseo que siento por él me atraviesa... hay algo que me da ganas de buscar, ahondar, quitar todas las escamas que protegen su alma.

-princesa, prefiero que te quedes a mi lado

Tan lindo, hasta me abre las puertas, soy una pobre cabecita perdida, ya no tengo quince años para que me haga sentir todo esto, veo su sonrisa en sus labios y como una idiota no encuentro nada que decir, me ha dejado sin voz... solo quiero comérmelo a besos

.

.

.

Como hiciste alguna vez,  
Como ya no has vuelto a hacer  
Y desde aquel mismo momento, quiero que sepas niña  
Que vivo loco solo de pensar...

Cuando dije... te daré  
Libertad para crecer.  
Aun sabiendo que contigo, se me iba la vida  
Lo hice solamente por saber...

(Que no te daría yo, Alejandro Sanz)


	18. Capítulo 18

**Perdonad la tardanza, pero estos días he estado a full de trabajo, pero siempre pensando en mi querida historia, por eso estamos aquí dando continuación que ya mismo tendremos el desenlace **

**Parte 18**

**En Polonia se está llevando a cabo la final del famoso "Concurso Musical Internacional de Chopin" cada uno de los ocho finalistas le corresponde tocar un "Concierto para Piano" con la mejor Orquesta Filarmónica Polaca. El joven está a minutos de subir al escenario y ejecutar su mejor interpretación o de lo contrario ya puede darse por descalificado. **

**Necesita hablar con ella, quien le apoyó desde un principio y por quien ha llegado hasta ahí, fue la única persona en creer, incluso antes que él mismo. Se han perdido el rastro estos cinco años, ha llovido mucho desde que el trece de noviembre del 2010 se despidiera de la hermosa dama que le sirvió de inspiración gran parte del tiempo. Enciende la pantalla de su móvil y marca su número, siente la imperiosa necesidad de escuchar su voz...**

**El aparato enlaza la llamada pronto y los tonos se escuchan uno tras otro hasta que alguien se digna a contestar**

_**-¿diga?**_

**-¡hola ricitos de oro!**

_**-¿perdón? creo que se ha equivocado**_

**-¿de verdad? perdón... cuanto lo siento -¿Esto es en serio? ¡Qué extraño! Tenía entendido que este es su número...**

_**-no pasa nada, ¡adiós!**_

**El rubio se queda observando el aparato un poco desconcertado, hasta que una joven dama, de cabellos castaños y sonrisa dulce se acerca a él para darle ánimos**

**-Anthony, ya casi te toca**

**-sí**

**-¿está todo bien?**

**-eh... eso creo... sabes, acabo de llamar a Candy al número que me diste, pero me han dicho que es número equivocado**

**-¡¿eehh?! eso es extraño... no te preocupes, voy a verificar los datos, por ahora concéntrate en tu momento y da lo mejor ahí arriba, que todos vean de qué madera estás hecho**

**-muchas gracias hanny**

**-ahora ve y dalo todo, yo estaré con tus padres viéndote hacer lo que tanto amas**

**-gracias**

**El joven le acaricia la mejilla con sus nudillos y le entrega el aparato, se siente sereno, feliz y completo, ella le sonríe abiertamente y se aleja. Se ajusta su chaqueta a medida que empieza a subir los peldaños que le llevan donde la orquesta espera; a cada paso que da, escucha claramente las palabras del presentador:**

**-La fase final. El segundo participante del último día es el señor Anthony Bower de Estados Unidos, número 48, tocará en el Steinway el concierto para piano en "MI menor", Opus 11. Allegro Maestoso, Romance Larghetto, y Rondo Vivace. Anthony Bower de Estados Unidos con la Orquesta Filarmónica dirigida por el maestro Antoni Wit**

**El caballero se para en medio de la tarima y saluda a los asistentes con una pequeña reverencia y luego hace otra para la orquesta; toma asiento y se acomoda. El maestro da golpes sobre el atril para indicar el inicio de la melodía. Las notas de las cuerdas se hacen escuchar, el repiqueteo de los tambores introduce el preludio al piano... todos son envueltos por la notas que salen de cada tecla, como una dulce caricia en el aire, Anthony se entrega en cada movimiento que ejecuta con sus dedos, su destreza, pasión, trabajo y sueños en lo álgido del evento, quiere que llegue hasta ella la melodía, que vea hasta dónde ha llegado gracias a ella, a Candice White, su perversa, entrometida, curiosa, alegre y hasta un poquito Hulk, ricitos de oro.**

**La ovación es total cuando presiona las últimas notas en consonancia con la orquesta, realmente bello, agradeció al público con una reverencia y un beso al aire, su corazón late desbocado aún se siente apabullado por todos los recuerdos y emociones que ha experimentado, no le importa el resultado, simplemente se siente feliz de haber llegado hasta ahí; con su mano lanza un beso al aire**

**-gracias... gracias Candy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Trabajar con Terry tiene sus ventajas, la primera de ella es que puedo pasar tiempo con él, también me toma en cuenta o mejor dicho, al menos escucha mi opinión, me involucra y eso es de agradecer... ayer en la comida me hizo sentir como una verdadera profesional y no como una simple compañía de adorno y nada más... no, nada que ver. Ambos nos contuvimos y rozamos la cordura mientras hablábamos con el director de "DRAGADOS" Alistear Collingwood, me tomaron tan enserio que al final logramos estrechar lazos y conseguir un contrato muy favorecedor para ambas partes.

Luego fuimos a entrevistar a las fábricas para revisar las nuevas propuestas de diseñadores para los muebles, buscamos ideas frescas, con un plan que apoya a los nuevos profesionales. Es una estrategia un poco arriesga al querer no solo innovar, sino que ser hasta únicos en los gráficos de los textiles, muebles, lozas... y todo eso para el hogar.

De todos estos seis meses que llevo trabajando para "Grand&Ker Corp." Es la primera vez que me siento satisfecha con lo que hago. Incluso mi tormentoso Gremlin me pidió que le ayudará a presentar el informe el día de hoy... madre mía qué nervios, no sé cómo logró convencerme... si ya lo digo yo ¡este hombre es un peligroso Gremlin! Por el día parece tan dulce y tierno... pero ¡no! Es un fiera de peligro, por la noche se transforma en un rockero salvaje y si le das de comer, una bestia sexual... y yo como boba soy capaz de decirle a todo "SI".

Estoy tan nerviosa como el día que presenté mi tesis, no conozco a los miembros de la junta y quiero que se lleven la mejor impresión de mi persona, poder hablar con claridad y seguridad para que les encante no solo saber el estado actual de la empresa, sino que también vean a bien las propuestas que presentaremos Terry y yo... bueno, ya no puedo hacer nada más con mi aspecto; llevo mi mejor traje, he logrado disimular mis ojeras con un poco de maquillaje y corrector, tengo el estómago revuelto ¡madre mía, qué nervios!

.

.

_La rubia sale de su apartamento como si estuviera en plena estampida de caballos, guarda sus tacones en una bolsa, agarra su cartera y baja corriendo con sus bailarinas verde, hoy más que nunca tiene la imperiosa necesidad de llegar pronto. Llega de las primera a la oficina, se sienta sobre su silla un poco agitada y con la mente turbada por repasar su monólogo en su mente. Después de dar un manotazo en la mesa se percata que las carpetas ¡no están! todo el material que había dejado preparado y meticulosamente ordenado ha desaparecido... pestañea un par de veces para salir de su estado de ensueño y empieza a remover, abre cada cajón, levanta hojas, arrastra las sillas y se tira al suelo por si se han caído ¡esto es una pesadilla!_

.

.

_¿pero cómo es posible? ¿cómo pudieron haber desaparecido las carpetas? -la joven rebusca entre los puestos de los demás compañeros, pero no ve nada, la papelera y hasta en la sala de juntas -madre mía, que el corazón se me va a salir por la boca ¿por qué me pasa esto? en el salón no están... buscaré el documento y veré si puedo volver a imprimir todo antes de que venga ellos -Candy se sienta frente de su ordenador y lo enciende, sus dedos tiemblan y empieza a sudar, el nudo que antes sentía en su estómago ahora le arde -¡perfecto, ahora de los nervios tengo hasta acidez!... pe... pero ¡qué es esto! mi ordenador ha sido formateado ¡santo cielos, estoy al punto del síncope! vamos, tranquila Candy, respira y piensa... -la joven inhala y exhala fuertemente tres veces para serenarse un poco, luego de clicar corrobora, alguien había formateado el equipo y según esto, a las 16.28h, sus ojos casi se salen de lugar al ver la hora - pero si a esa hora yo no estaba aquí... ¡la memoria! menos mal que guardé una copia_

.

.

_Con los nervios a flor de piel abre los archivos, manda a imprimir, busca nueva carpetas, recoge las hojas y en la sala de reunión se pone a montar nuevamente todo. Por estar tan concentrada no se dio cuenta cuando los demás compañero fueron llegando. Quedan solo diez minutos para que vayan llegando los socios; cuando sale del lugar se encuentra con Terry y Tom, el semblante del primero es atroz, se le nota a leguas que hoy tiene una mala leche, que no puede ni con ella, su compañero ha perdido los colores y carita de bufón, al pasar frente de ellos ve como dejan de hablar y a duras penas le saludan, Candy se sintió tan mal, pues presentía que todo eso era porque la había pillado... derrotada se esconde en el cuarto de baño con la intención de devolver las tripas, pero solo sale liquido blanco y un ardor le escuece en todo el esófago_

-¿Candy?...

¡joder! no quiero que nadie se dé cuenta de mi estado y lo que ha pasado

-... ¿Candy, eres tú?

-eh... sí, soy yo Anny

-¿te encuentras bien? -ve a su amiga salir del cubículo un poco descompuesta, se lava las manos y enjuaga la boca -tienes mala cara

-sí, no te preocupes, es algo que comí ayer y me sentó fatal, no te preocupes

-¿quieres que te traiga algo?

-no... no tranquila, solo quiero estar un momento a solas si no te importa

-¿estás segura? -su amiga le sonríe como puede y asiente con la cabeza -está bien, pero cualquier cosa no dudes en avisarme

-gracias

Menos mal que me ha dejado sola... creo que he perdido mi autocontrol, mi seguridad y mi temple... tengo miedo y desconcierto, desde que conozco a Terry todo parece ir de mal en peor

-¡Candy! ¿qué haces?... -irrumpe el castaño en el cuarto de baño sin llamar a la puerta y Tom tras él, sorprendiéndola

Mierd... nombra al diablo y aparecerá... solo ha pronunciado mi nombre y mi corazón ya late todo atolondrado ¡vamos Candy! un poquito más de auto control por favor... joder, he perdido mi voz ¡este tío me impone!

-... tienes mala cara ¿acaso no descansaste como te dije?

-no es eso, lo siento

-vamos pequeña, no puedes presentarte con esas pintas, parece como si vinieras de fiesta ahora mismo

-¡Tom! no estoy pa' chistes

-valeee, lo siento, ¿quieres que te traiga algo?

-si es posible, mis cosas por favor

-ahora mismo -el moreno va en busca del bolso para darles un poco de intimidad

-no me mire así señor Grandchester, le aseguro que estoy... solo que... -apoya sus palmas sobre el mármol, no es capaz de mantenerle la mirada -lo siento, no sé cómo paso, pero los documentos que había dejado preparado el día de ayer desaparecieron de mi escritorio y... y alguien entró en mi equipo y lo...

-lo sé

¿cómo? ¡lo sabía y no me dijo nada! ¿no se pensará que lo hice yo? ¿por qué está tan serio?

-pero te aseguro que yo no tengo nada que ver

-¿te parece si hablamos de eso después?

-p-pero...

-¿has traído la memoria para sacar nuevamente los documentos? no importa si retrasamos la reunión

-no debes preocuparte, ya lo hice, llegué temprano, por eso me di cuenta de la ausencia de las carpetas, ya están ubicados en la sala y...

-gracias -sin darle tiempo a que siguiese dando más vueltas decide abrazarla, ella tiembla y su voz casi no tiene fuerza -pero la próxima vez que pase algo así, pide ayuda, avísame... no lo hagas todo tú sola

-e-está bien

Qué agradable es estar entre sus brazos

-por cierto, a lo mejor y esto te anima, hará que los miembros se fijen en ellos y no en tu cara de zombi -ante ella presenta un estuche rojo y lo abre, la quijada de la rubia casi llega al suelo al ver un hermoso collar de perlas con zarcillos a juego

-p-pero ¿qué es esto?

-un cencerro ¡pero vamos a ver! ¿a ti qué te parece? es un pequeño gesto de agradecimiento por todo lo que has hecho

-¿me estás comprando? si solo he hecho mi trabajo

-¡vamos a ver Candy! solo quiero tener un pequeño gesto contigo ¿acaso te molesta? -el joven saca del estuche el collar y se coloca tras ella para prenderlo

Esto es demasiado ¿cómo se le ocurre a este hombre hacer esto? ¡mira que es precioso!... Tom, menos mal que traes mi bolso -en ese instante hace presencia el moreno, casi rompiendo el momento o aliviando los nervios de ella - estas emociones mías están de un sube y baja que me van a volver loca de un momento a otro

-bueno pequeña, aquí te dejo esto - irrumpe entre la pareja para depositar las cosas y de paso abrazar a su amiga

-cuando termines de retocarte te espero en mi despacho -Terry guarda sus manos entre los bolsillos de su pantalón y se inclina para darle un fugaz beso en los labios, en frente de Tom, luego se gira para salir del lugar

-nos vemos después preciosa

¡Jolines! si es que casi mis piernas no pueden mantenerse, estos hombres me desconciertan -la rubia observa su reflejo en el espejo y acaricia la joya ¡es real!, se retoca el maquillaje y el peinado, cambia los zapatos y sale rumbo donde el espera Terry -estos nervios míos que no se me quitan, necesito serenarme de lo contrario no sabré dar pie con mano ¡vamos Candy, tú puedes! sí eso, a lo mejor si me lo repito más veces termino por convencerme -llama a la puerta y recibe el permiso de pasar, para su sorpresa se encuentra a Albert y Tom revisando unos archivos en el ordenador junto a su tormento

-Candy, que bueno que ya estás aquí, quiero que estés a mi lado a la hora de recibir a los miembros de la junta

-¿qué? ¿perdona? habíamos quedado que te ayudaba nada más a hacer la presentación

¡ya está Terry dando órdenes! ni siquiera me deja saludar a Albert, este solo me sonríe, creo que sabe lo que estoy pensando... ¡perfecto! lo que me faltaba, el otro descubriendo mis más íntimos pensamientos... estos tíos cuando se lo proponen son odiosos -alguien llama a la puerta y el castaño indica que puede pasar, es Anny con una bandeja con bebida y algo más

-gracias puedes retirarte -todos están atentos a los movimientos de la morena y está simplemente hace un asentimiento de cabeza y sale de la estancia, Terry sigue hablando como si ella no le hubiese interrumpido -eso está incluido en el paquete, ahora, por favor toma tu desayuno antes de que empiecen a llegar

-¿cómo dices?

Pero a este ¿qué demonios le pasa? ha mandado a pedir comida ¿para mí? con los nervios que tengo, estoy yo pa' pasar bocado

-puedo apostar a que todavía no has desayunado y si lo has hecho de seguro ha sido algo ligero, así que por favor come

-bueno Candy, si tu no quieres yo sí, todo tiene buena pinta

Tom coge un trozo de sándwich, hay tartaleta, fruta, zumo de naranja y café... como no sé qué tiene en mente este hombre, decido picar un trozo de la macedonia de fruta, los tres no me quitan ojo de encima ¿qué pasa? ¿tengo monos en la cara o qué?

-con respecto a la presentación no te preocupes Candy, que yo estaré en controles listo para proyectar todo, Terry me ha dado carta blanca, así que vamos a animar con rock and roll esa reunión tan sosa

-hahaha

Vaya, por fin Albert ha pronunciado algo, de seguro me ha visto que me crujen los nervios y ha dicho eso para tranquilizarme, terminamos de cuadrar todo y nos vamos a lo nuestro. Terry y yo nos quedamos en la entrada del salón recibiendo a las personas, no las conozco para nada... Tom se va en una misión especial, eso es seguro, pues estos se han hecho un gesto con sus cabezas que de normal no tiene ni el nombre, mientras que mi colega baterista se va a un rincón a preparar el equipo de proyección.  
.

.

_Las personas van tomado su lugar y por fin da inicio el evento; Terreuce Grandchester explica el motivo de la reunión, tomará las riendas de la empresa tal y como había previsto su padre, no sin antes contar con el apoyo de varios miembros accionistas, con lo cual había logrado desplazar a Arturo Grandchester de su lugar. Luego fue el turno de la hermosa rubia de exponer el estado actual de la compañía en comparación con los últimos siete años (tiempo que estuvo Arturo al frente de la empresa) las nuevas propuestas e informando del apoyo de los diferentes contratistas que habían anunciado que prescindir del contrato con "Grand&Ker Corp." pero que habían sido persuadidos para continuar con la empresa._

_Luego Terry vuelve a tomar la palabra y anuncia ciertos cambios administrativos, entre ellos el nombramiento de Tomás Stevenson y Candice White en los nuevos cargos, la rubia casi se cae de su asiento cuando escucha su nombre, eso es nuevo y no tenía la menor idea, todos los ojos se posan sobre ella y no sabe dónde esconderse, quiere estrangular a Terry por no decirle nada. Los accionistas concuerdan de reunirse el 25 de mayo para darle una respuesta después de haber hecho un estudio al informe presentado, mientras disfrutan del catering el castaño le pide a Candy que le espere en su despacho que desea hablar con ella; estaba a punto de salir juntos cuando una hermosa dama se le acerca al joven y le pide cruzar unas cuantas palabras, ella los deja para darle intimidad_

-Terry, hijo...

-dime madre

-veo que estás muy ilusionado, te felicito has hecho un buen trabajo

-gracias, pero todo el mérito es de ella

-lo sé... y me he dado cuenta que has hecho todo por lucirla

-¿cómo dices?

-cariño, soy tu madre y no se me escapa ni una... estoy al tanto de cómo has hecho para que los miembros de la empresa se den cuenta de la capacidad de esa niña, incluso haciendo que ella haga la presentación y su nombramiento

-¿cómo lo sabes? -pregunta sorprendido el castaño, ella le sonríe dulcemente

-un pajarito me lo dijo

-hahaha puede que sea así, pero en verdad que estoy seguro que ese puesto se lo merece y que es apta para ello

-mi amor, mi corazón de madre me dice que ella ha ganado algo más que ese puesto

-Eunice Grandchester, no tengo ni idea de lo que dices -se defiende con fingida seriedad

-hahaha la miras con tal devoción que podría jurar que estás enamorado de ella, soy tu madre y a mí no engañas

-hahaha mi pequeña brujita, este fin de semana te la presento... ten un poco de paciencia o sino la terminarás espantando

-¿por quién me tomas hijo? si soy la mejor de las suegras que puede haber en el mundo

-hahaha lo sé, ahora si me disculpas, debo atender un asunto muy importante

-está bien cariño, ve con tu amada a celebrar

-no es lo que tú te piensas madre, es trabajo... tal vez más tarde me dedique a festejar -le da un beso en la mejilla y se dirige a su despacho; cuando entra al lugar encuentra a la rubia observando por el ventanal al exterior mientras se retuerce las manos, cuando sus miradas se cruzan sus corazones se saltan un latido -Candy... tengo algo importante que decirte

-eso sin duda

Vamos, un cargo sin antes decirme nada... claro que si Grandchester, tienes muchas cosas que explicarme -el castaño se acerca al teléfono sobre el escritorio y contesta su secretaria, este le pide que se presente en su despacho, la rubia no entiende por qué tanta dilación y la necesidad de tantos testigos -bueno ¿me vas a dar una explicación ya o vamos a esperar a todos los de la empresa?

-quiero que por favor prestes atención a esto -el castaño abre en su ordenador un vídeo, se nota claramente que es otra pantalla y de repente se le ve a ella trabajar en el equipo, Candy lo mira un poco confundida, luego se ve en un par de ocasiones a una morena encender el ordenador y abrir documentos, editar, eliminar, descargar, resetear... vamos, sabotear su trabajo, la rubia se sujeta del respaldo de la silla sintiendo que sus piernas le fallaran de un momento a otro, en eso la secretaria entra al despacho, los dos la observan y la morena presiente que algo no está bien... cuando llaman a la puerta y es Tom con una bolsa negra, sin decir mucho se acerca hasta el escritorio y ante los ojos de todo la abre para mostrar el contenido, son hojas que han pasado por "la trituradora de papel" Anny pierde los colores y coge algunas tiras donde hay restos de gráficos y letras ¡"Son los informes que había dejado en su escritorio y habían desaparecido"!

.

.

.

La locura de quererte como un fugitivo  
Me ha llevado a la distancia donde me he escondido  
Si tú me miras, si tú me miras  
Cuanto más crezca la injusticia, ya verás  
Que son más grandes nuestras ganas de luchar

(Si tu me miras, Alejandro Sanz)

**.**


	19. Capítulo 19

**Parte 19**

**Tras haber pasado un dulce e inmemorable "San Valentín" de 1987, Eunice Grandchester le daba la gran noticia a su marido que estaba ¡EMBARAZADA! La dicha en la pareja es enorme, tras tres años juntos y haber pasado varias dificultades en su matrimonio, tenía la esperanza que esto ayudará afianzar los lazos. Los meses pasaban y todo marchaba sobre rueda, el transductor se movía por el vientre prominente, mostrando en la pantalla cada parte de su cuerpecito... ta, ta, tan y su sexo ¡un varoncito!**

**Una tarde tras ir de compras con su hermana decide ir a visitar a Richard, antes de entrar en su despacho ve salir a una mujer con un niño de unos cuatro años, rubio y de ojos azules, su sexto sentido se puso en alerta, pero al saludar a su marido este parecía como si nada, pero ya nada volvió a ser lo mismo y los celos volvieron a hacer acto de presencia. Demasiado estrés y presión pasaron factura y el día del parto, hubo cierta complicación y cuando su hijo salió de sus entrañas este no reaccionaba, fueron los peores minutos de su vida al no escuchar el llanto, le pareció que estaba demasiado morado y ni una enfermera o el doctor le decían nada...**

**Con lágrimas en los ojos oraba, y con todo su corazón, pedía perdón y que su hijo pudiese sobrevivir, haría lo que fuese con tal de que se le perdonará la vida, las agujas del reloj seguían avanzando y sentía que su corazón se desmoronaba a pedazos, hasta que finalmente se dejó oír, era el llanto de su pequeño ¡gracias al cielo estaba vivo!**

**La promesa que hizo en la sala de parto nunca la olvidó, más cuando un par de meses después lo que tanto había sospechado era verdad, el niño que vio salir de la oficina de su marido aquella tarde era de él con su antigua secretaria y estaba enfermo, necesitaba un donante que fuese compatible, había muy pocas posibilidades de que entre medios hermanos lo fueran, pero Louis estaba desesperada... entendió su sufrimiento y permitió que se le hicieran los exámenes pertinentes para ver si Terreuce podía salvar la vida del pequeño Albert.**

**Después de la operación y de haberse recuperado ellos se fueron a otra ciudad y Eunice no volvió a saber nada hasta que su hijo tenía 14 años, descubrió que se relacionaban, nunca le reveló los lazos que los unían, pero estaba segura que el rubio lo sabía pues se había convertido en su amigo y protector el verano del 2001.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¡Santo cielos! todos se me quedan viendo ¡¿pero cómo se le ocurre a este tío decir mi nombre junto al de "VICEPRESIDENTE EJECUTIVO" sin siquiera decirme nada?! ¡Terry te quiero dar! pero con la silla, no puedes darle estos sustos a mi pobre patatita, ¿que no ves que ni siquiera late bien por tu estúpida sonrisa!

-Muchísimas gracias a todos por haber asistido el día de hoy a esta reunión, espero que puedan analizar bien la propuesta que les hemos presentado y el próximo miércoles formalizar el papeleo

_Los asistentes dieron las gracias y mientras tomaban los tentempiés que servía una mesera, algunos se acercaban a estrechar la mano de Terreuce y la señorita White agradeciendo sus atenciones_

-señor Grandchester, sería tan amable de permitirme unos minutos

-encantado señorita White, me acompaña a mi despacho -el castaño le sonríe maliciosamente y con una mano le invita a salir de la estancia, cuando una dama se les acerca impidiendo que salgan

-Terry me disculpas un momento, quiero decirte algo importante

-sí, en seguida le alcanzó señorita solo tardaré un par de minutos -se dirige a la rubia mientras la dama que está al lado del castaño espera, Candy hace un ligero asentimiento de cabeza y les deja hablar a solas

-está bien, si me disculpan

Puf... esto es inquietante, necesito aclarar las cosas con Terry lo más pronto posible -la rubia entra en el despacho con los nervios a flor de piel, se acerca a la ventana mientras retuerce los dedos recordando los últimos momentos, cuando él hace acto de presencia con su aire casual -bien, por fin apareces

-Candy... tengo algo importante que decirte

-eso sin duda

Vamos, un cargo sin antes decirme nada... claro que si Grandchester, tienes muchas cosas que explicarme -él se acerca al teléfono sobre el escritorio y contesta su secretaria, este le pide que se presente en su despacho, la rubia no entiende por qué la dilación y la necesidad de tantos testigos -bueno ¿me vas a dar una explicación ya o vamos a esperar a todos los de la empresa?

-Candy, quiero que por favor prestes atención a esto

-¿de qué se trata? -el castaño abre en su ordenador un vídeo, se nota claramente que es otra pantalla y de repente se le ve a ella trabajar en el equipo, Candy lo mira un poco confundida, luego se ve en un par de ocasiones a una morena encender el ordenador y abrir documentos, editar, eliminar, descargar, resetear... vamos, sabotear su trabajo, la rubia se sujeta del respaldo de la silla sintiendo que sus piernas le fallaran de un momento a otro -¿q-qué es esto Terry?

¿por qué se ve la pantalla de mi ordenador de esta manera? ¿qué hacía Anny en él? ¿no puede ser que ella haya descargado esos documentos pornográficos? ¡sabotear mi trabajo! ¿por qué? -en ese momento la secretaria entra al despacho, los dos la observan y la morena presiente que algo no está bien...

-sucede que cuando te instalaron el nuevo ordenador, este tenía un programa especial, con el cual nos ha permitido poder monitorear cada vez que alguien ha iniciado sesión -Anny empieza a perder los colores del rostro a la vez que nuevamente llaman a la puerta, es Tom con una bolsa negra, sin decir mucho se acerca hasta el escritorio y ante los ojos de todos la abre para mostrar el contenido, son hojas que han pasado por "la trituradora de papel" Candy coge algunas tiras donde hay restos de gráficos y letras ¡"Son los informes que había dejado en su escritorio y habían desaparecido"! -y resulta que recibí la notificación que el día de ayer alguien había accedido a tu equipo justo cuando estábamos hablando con Stear... suma dos más dos y te da alguien tenía muchas ganas de que nunca tuvieses el trabajo listo para la fecha

-¿eso es verdad Anny? ¿dime qué significa todo esto?

-ehh... está bien, sí es verdad ¡fui yo! -el semblante de ellos se endurece y a Candy se le desencaja la mandíbula

Y lo acepta así de fácil ¿pero qué le pasa a esta tía?

-¿cómo has podido hacerlo Anny? era un trabajo importante

-¿todavía lo preguntas? ¡cómo sino! la princesita White nunca se da cuenta de nada, mientras uno trabaja y tiene que aguantar cosas, vienes tú le das un par de sonrisitas a Grandchester y te ascienden de puesto

-ehhh ¡espera un momento! yo también trabajo y me dejó el pellejo todos los días

-¡sí, cómo no! tú no tienes que aguantar el temperamento de Grandchester, también hacer de recepcionista y secretaria, y de paso servirte a ti como asistente, no llevas tanto tiempo en la empresa como yo, ni has tenido que hacer cosas impensables para mantenerte en tu puesto, y resulta que él ni siquiera sabe cuál es mi nombre mientras que a ti te da todo lo que te salga del gusto

-¿pero qué dices?

-claro, no es lo mismo que te acuestes con un simple encargado, que hacerlo con el mismísimo gerente, no te ha sido suficiente tener de tu lado a Tom, también has seducido con tu carita de "yo no rompo ni un plato" al manda más de la empresa, has conseguido todo gracias a tus favores sexuales, así cualquier asciende de la noche a la mañana

-¿qué diablos intentas decirme? ¿cómo puedes pensar eso?

-¿cómo pudiste tú verme la cara, fingiendo que no lo conocías cuando eres su amante? y es más que seguro para que Neil no se te siguiese acosando sexualmente le pediste que lo despidiera, ya una vez me dijiste que irías incluso con el director general a quejarte de su comportamiento cuando fuiste a Delaware, de seguro así fue como le pediste que te ascendiera de puesto ¡quién se pensaría que Candice White es una oportunista!

-¡eso no es así!

-por favor, no quieras hacerte la inocente conmigo, ¿quién sabe qué más cosas no le habrás dado para tenerlo embobado? has hecho que todos en la empresa cuiden de ti, te lleva medicina, comida, y es tu guardaespaldas cuando vas de fiesta

-estás muy equivocada Anny, las cosas no son así entre el señor Grandchester y yo

-no hace falta que te hagas la mojigata conmigo

-espera un momento Candy... señorita ¿cómo sabe usted acerca del nombramiento de Candy? eso es algo que apenas he anunciado hoy a los miembros de la junta y no lleva más de cinco minutos que ella misma se ha dado cuenta -la morena se muerde el labio al saberse pillada, sin darse cuenta había revelado un dato importante - ah no ser que haya estado revisando correspondencia privada ¿sabe que eso es un delito?

-¿Anny, por qué lo hiciste? yo confiaba en ti, te consideré mi amiga desde un principio, incluso tienes las llaves de mi piso ¿acaso eso no te decía cuánta confianza tenía en ti?

-¡por justicia! yo me tuve que tragar las insinuaciones del asqueroso de Legan esperando que un día fuese ascendida, pero por lo visto lo que sí funciona es pavonearse de tener una relación con el gerente delante de todos -los ojos de la rubia están inundados por las lágrimas contenidas, le duele en el alma la traición de quien pensaba era su amiga -pero al final resulta que eres peor que yo, pues ya que ese puesto lo has conseguido solo porque te abriste de piernas con Grandchester en vez de Legan

-¡cállate!

-comprenderá que a raíz de todo esto, la empresa no tenga la confianza de que permanezca en su puesto de trabajo señorita...

-¡Annie Burley! a ver si te lo aprendes de una puñetera vez y me llamas por mi nombre ¡infeliz!

-Anny, te estás pasando -Tom intenta calmar los ánimos, para él ha sido doloroso enterarse de todo lo que ella había hecho, realmente no se lo esperaba -no hace falta que uses ese tono

-me tiene muy sin cuidado Tom, al fin de cuentas tampoco es que vaya a seguir trabajando en este lugar ¡hay que proteger a la pequeña e insulsa Candy! no vaya a ser que empiece a llorar y haga un berrinche

-"señorita Burley" aprenderme su nombre me pareció desde un principio algo innecesario, aunque hubiese tenido la lisonjera esperanza que fuese la mitad de eficiente que la señorita White, seguiría sin ser un motivo de peso para aprenderme su nombre, cuando simplemente tendría que limitarse a cumplir con su trabajo en vez de estar saboteando lo que hacen los demás, me parece estupendo que tenga muy claro que sus contratos en Grand&Ker Corp. están terminados

-si... si... sí, no hace falta que me suelte un sermón de dignidad y valores, ahora mismo recojo mis cosas y me marcho -sin esperar que alguien dijera algo más, la morena se gira para salir del lugar no sin antes soltar su última ponzoña -¡¿ha ver cuánto tiempo le duras siendo su juguetito sexual Candy, y no te mande a la calle cuando se aburra de ti el magnífico señor Grandchester?!

_Al cerrarse la puerta el silencio reinó en la habitación, Tom y Terry están a la espera de la reacción de la rubia, esta mantiene la mirada baja, quizás contando hasta cien para no decir alguna palabra fuera de lugar_

-Tom, serías tan amable de dejarnos a solas, por favor

-Candy ¿estás segura? n-no deberías prestar oídos a lo que ha dicho Anny...

-¡por favor! Tom –ha recocido ese tono y sin decir más les deja a solas, cierra la puerta tras de sí suavemente, paso un poco de tiempo antes de que ella tuviera el valor de volver a hablar -¿es verdad?

-¿eh?

-¿es verdad todo lo que Anny ha dicho? que me has propuesto para el cargo solo porque me acosté contigo y despedíste a Neil por mi culpa

-por supuesto que no

-¡no me mientas! no quieras verme la cara, no soy tan ingenua como todos lo piensan, he estudiado y preparado académicamente, todas las noches me desvelaba para estar al día y sacar las mejores notas, nunca tuve que rogar ni comprar ni una materia

-¿por quién me tomas? aún si entre nosotros no hubiese pasado nada, creo que eres la persona adecuada para ese puesto

-¡no quieras jugar con mi inteligencia Terry! si cuando tuve la entrevista con Legan me hizo ver claramente que no era apta para ese puesto

-¿en serio vas a creer más las palabras de un imbécil como Legan a lo que yo te digo? o es que ¿acaso no recuerdas que has sido tú la que se ha encargado de prepararle los informes a él? la noche que nos conocimos te fuiste porque a esas horas te estaba diciendo que hicieras el trabajo que a él le correspondía

-más sin embargo has puesto a media empresa para que cuide de mi

-jamás dejaría eso en manos de cualquier ni mucho menos...

-¡entonces es verdad! al final todas estas atenciones son... son porque te acostabas conmigo

-estás sacando las cosas de contexto, te has dejado influenciar por lo que te ha dicho esa mujer y estás olvidando lo más importante

-lo más importante... -la joven respira profundamente y levanta la vista al cielo para contener cualquier lágrima indiscreta -... tienes razón, olvido lo más importante y es que no me interesa ser un juguete ni distracción de nadie, no pienso permitir que los demás compañeros se piensen que todo esto es porque me acuesto contigo y no por mis capacidades y lo que valgo en realidad

-¿qué estás diciendo?

-que no quiero favores, ni regalos, ni atenciones tuyas -habla a la vez que desabrocha el collar de su cuello y lo deja sobre el escritorio -no quiero que me estén espiando ni saber nada de "Grand&Ker Corp." ni de ti nunca más, lo dejo, dejo la empresa para siempre

-espera un momento ¿qué haces?

-por favor suéltame, no tenemos nada más de que hablar tu y yo... adiós -la joven sale lo más rápido que puede del despacho dejando a un Terry un poco, mejor dicho bastante desconcertado, tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar y salir tras ella... le pareció que el ascensor tardaba una eternidad en llegar y mucho más en bajar; cuando llega finalmente al vestíbulo ve como la rubia cruza las puertas de la entrada principal, la sigue hasta que ve a seis hombres que se le acercan, en un principio pensó que querían hacerle daño, pero se sorprendió de oír los gritos de alegría

-¡CHERRY! ¡QUE ALEGRÍA VERTE! -algunos la alzaban en brazos o la hacían girar, por lo visto son conocidos

-¡Jimmy, Henry, Jeff, Steven, Edward y Lesther! p-pero qué sorpresa ¿qué hacen aquí?

-vinimos a secuestrarte ¡no podemos empezar la fiesta sin ti!

-¿fiesta?

-¡venga ya! ¿no nos digas que te has olvidado?

-l-lo siento, tengo la mente en otro lado ¡claro que lo recuerdo!

-bueno, entonces nos vamos a comer o ¿todavía tienes que trabajar?

-trabajar... -la joven se gira para ver por última vez el edificio, cuando se percata que Terry está a pocos metros de ellos, plantado como una estatua -no, estoy libre ¡vamos a comer!

Sí, será mejor que me marche con ellos y no lo vuelva a ver...se acabó lo que se daba -van a un restaurante y conversan amenamente, desde la graduación que no se veían, habían sido el grupo de trabajo durante casi toda la carrera; los chicos eran de esos que les gustaba salir de fiesta y beber, intentaron convencer a la rubia pero está era muy obstinada cuando de trabajar se decía, lograba organizar todo y siempre estaba de pesada tras de ellos para que cumplieran con su parte, así fue como se ganaron a pulso el nombre de "MALA INFLUENCIA" y con el pasar de los meses se volvió una piña muy unida y de los mejores a la hora de estudiar. En una de esas que se levanta para ir al tocador ve a Terry junto con Albert en el mismo bar donde ellos están tomando algo, eso hizo que se le hinchara la vena del orgullo y se soltó el pelo, desabrocho un par de botones de su blusa y se abrazaba a uno u otro de sus amigos -¡con que me estás persiguiendo Grandchester! te voy a demostrar que no voy a andar llorando por las paredes porque tú ya no estás más en mi vida

.

.

Los chicos hicieron lo típico en una despedida de soltero, fueron a un bar de streaptes, bebieron como cosacos y bailaron hasta perder de seguro alguna tuerca, Candy ni cuenta se dio cuando Terry había dejado de seguirles, es más por un par de horas parecía que había dejado de pensar en él. Llegó a su casa el sábado por la mañana, mientras que sus amigos se habían ido al apartamento que habían alquilado, prometiendo quedar más tarde. La rubia durmió como una piedra debido al cansancio, hasta que la llamada insistente de su móvil la obligó abrir los ojos

-seee

-¿Candy?

-sí ¿quién habla?

-soy Tom

-¿qué quieres Tom? estoy cansada, me muero del sueño

-pequeña, me tenías preocupado, desde ayer que no sé nada de ti, es muy cruel por tu parte no haber respondido ni un WhatsApp

-estoy bien... y si no tienes algo más que decir te dejo, estoy que me caigo del sueño

-venga, anímate y acompáñame a una fiesta

-¿una fiesta? Tom, no tengo el cuerpo yo para fiestas ni nada

-venga, paso por ti a las ocho y te invito a cenar, estoy más que seguro que lo pasarás bien

-Tooommm... déjame dormir ¡haz lo que quieras! pero yo ahora mismo solo quiero dormir

_No escuchó las últimas palabras y cortó la llamada, necesitaba reponer fuerzas y durmió casi todo el día, hasta que a las siete y media estaba el joven tocando la puerta de su casa, ya menos perezosa se pudo levantar e ir abrir, cuando vio al moreno no entendía la razón por la que estaba ahí, hasta que de tanto insistir, decidió cambiarse e ir de fiesta con él._

_Fueron a un restaurante Italiano y ni uno se atrevía a mencionar lo pasado el día anterior, Tom sabe que lo mejor es no presionar, haber sufrido la traición por parte de Anny de seguro la puede deprimir. Después de cenar fueron por Manhattan, la fiesta era en un apartamento de un lujoso edificio, la verdad es que no conocía a nadie por lo que no tenía intenciones de alejarse de su amigo, se pidió un margarita mientras observaba a las personas que llenaban la estancia, es un piso muy amplio y varios bailan en una especie de pista improvisada, después de su segunda copa sus ojos se toparon con una imagen muy familiar, vamos, que lo había encontrado ¡al desagradable de Grandchester bailando con una chica! _

¡Vaya sorpresa! ¿por qué iba a esperar que estuviera sufriendo por mí? si claramente solo era un simple juego para él... siento que un nudo se forma en la boca de mi estómago ¿por qué baila con otras? ¡vamos Candy, contrólate, no debes sentir celos por él!

La chica es guapa, tiene unos cuantos años menos que yo ¡perfecto! me ha cambiado por una más jovencita ¿qué esperabas Candy? de seguro sabe que estoy aquí y por eso se comporta de esa manera tan atenta y dulce con esa chiquilla ¡Despierta, este tipo disfruta haciéndote sufrir! todo esto no es más que una fantasía salida de mi cabeza de chorlito, ya he pasado la edad del príncipe encantador, además Terry no tiene nada de príncipe, es un rockero, de los que coleccionan chicas, igual que otros coleccionan sellos, él es peligroso...

Siento la mirada de Tom que me observa y acabo de dejar de contemplar al odioso de Terry, mi amigo se ríe con ganas

-¿quieres unos prismáticos o un chaleco antibalas? no sé cuál te conviene más...

Finjo no entender y murmullo para mis adentros

-no gracias, podría quemarme los ojos

¡lo sé! tengo que dejar de fijarme en él, como si no estuviese en este lugar, aunque siento su mirada puesta en mí; creo que está coqueteando con la chica, tiene cabellos castaños y lleva un corte muy moderno, su vestido de lentejuelas es muy hermoso y llamativo, perfecto ¡ahora no puedo evitar pensar en ellos y lo que puedan terminar haciendo!

-¿están juntos?

Creo que me he traicionado y pensé en voz alta ¡me voy a castigar a mí misma por bocazas! la risa que se dibuja en los labios de Tom es odiosa ¡me ha oído! observa en la misma dirección y creo que no hace falta que le explique de quién me refiero ¡estoy segura que me dirá algo que me hará doler mi patatita!

-sí, pero no como tú te lo imaginas...

¡venga Tom! más detalles por favor

-... son más que amigos, pero no son pareja, la quiere con el alma, se conocen antes de que ella fuera a la guardería

-no te sigo ¿quién es ella? ¡¿la chica de turno?!

Creo que me oí entre amargada y celosa ¡estoy yo pa' ocultar mi disgusto! más sin embargo el sinvergüenza de mi amigo solo se ríe ¡sigue así Tom y te dejo solo!

-ella es Erin...

¿Erin? la chica que le llamó cuando estaba en mi piso la semana pasada... doy un trago a mi bebida para esconder mi rostro de mi amigo, está estudiando cual es mi reacción fijo ¡pero no te voy a dar el gusto Tom! antes me cambio el nombre que hacerte ver que estoy celosa

-... Erin es su hermana...

¿su hermana? casi me ahogo cuando dijo esa palabra ¿Terry tiene una hermana? ¡no me lo puedo creer! entonces es verdad cuando me dijo que no estaba saliendo con nadie, siento un alivio tan extraño que prefiero hacerme dura de mollera para no entender el motivo

-... hahaha, no me creo que no lo supieras, es la fiesta de su cumpleaños

-¿su cumpleaños? me estás diciendo que ¿me has traído a una fiesta de cumpleaños sin siquiera decírmelo? ¿y de la hermana de Terry?

-pensé que lo sabías, en serio

-¡pues no! y creo que será mejor que me vaya

-¡venga ya! no es necesario que te marches, si hemos venido para pasarlo bien, no pienses en él y baila conmigo

Ni qué decir, es tío me arrastra literalmente a la pista para bailar, qué blandengue soy, de seguro en el fondo accedo solo para estar cerca de él y demostrarle que me puedo divertir sin su compañía.

Me muevo muy candente cerca de Tom, no sé para quién es más tortura, si para él o para todo aquel que me ve; más de uno se nos acerca contagiados por mi locura, hasta que Terry los espanta, estoy segura, porque mi cuerpo a reaccionado a su cercanía, no ha hecho falta que me diga nada, pero ese magnetismo que desprende es brutal y aún me afecta, de repente tengo unas enormes ganas de que roce mi piel con sus dedos... lo extraño tanto que ¡No! de ninguna manera ¡no puedes entrar en su juego Candy!

.

.

¿qué sabes tú lo que es amor?

¿qué sabes tú mi Robinson?

Te cortas y yo soy quien sangra

(Capitán Tapón, Alejandro Sanz)

.


	20. Capítulo 20

**Parte 20**

_Sentía la sensación de un baldazo de agua fría sobre su cuerpo al ver a Grandchester bailar muy sonriente con una chica; la verdad es que no se imaginó en ningún momento cuando su amigo la sacó a rastras de su piso y la invitará a cenar que fuese a toparse con él. Sus entrañas se removieron, su bilis se desparrama queriendo echar fuego por sus ojos y los celos la torturan. Pero después de que Tom se hubiese reído a costa de sus costillas estaba medio tranquila, la hermosa morena de piernas largas y ojos azules es la hermanita pequeña del tremendo Gremlin._

_._

_En un principio tenía la imperiosa necesidad de salir corriendo de ese lugar, no quería cruzar palabra con él; más, después de ver como una que otra lagarta se acercaba hasta donde ellos estaban, movían sus caderas sensualmente frente a Terry e intentaban con sus manos tocar todo lo posible, aunque la pequeña Grandchester se interpusiera en su coqueteo abrazando posesivamente a su hermano, más de una intentaba lograr ganarse la atención del castaño._

.

.

Ni qué decir, este tío me arrastra literalmente a la pista, qué blandengue soy, de seguro en el fondo accedo solo para estar cerca de él y demostrarle que me puedo divertir sin su compañía ¡mentiraas!... ¡es para darle celos!

Le sigo el ritmo y me muevo muy candente cerca de Tom, no sé para quién es más tortura, si para él o para todo aquel que me ve; se nos acerca Terry, estoy segura, porque mi cuerpo ha reaccionado a su cercanía, no ha hace falta que diga nada, porque el magnetismo que desprende es brutal y aún me afecta, lo extraño tanto que... ¡Noooo! de ninguna manera ¡no puedes entrar en su juego Candy!

-¡pero si estás aquí! mi Wonder Woman me alegro que hayas venido a la fiesta -una pelirroja muy alegre se acerca y abraza a la rubia, casi tirándola al suelo -veo que la estás pasando bien

-E-Elisa... que gusto verte

-ven, quiero presentarte a alguien

Otra que me arrastra sin importar lo que quiera opinar; me presenta a sus colegas, estos son majos... mi estómago creo que se quiere revelar y devolver todo, la tensión que me ha provoca él hace destrozos en mi barriga, así que pido un agua con gas... ¡perfecto! otra vez Terry se nos acerca, vamos Candy ignóralo ¡tú puedes!... qué horror, incluso aquí las mujeres se le acercan y lo saludan ¡qué desagradables!

-¿te estás divirtiendo en la fiesta? -la rubia levanta la vista de su vaso ante la pregunta del castaño, parece que el ruido que les rodea ha hecho una pausa para permitirles hablar

-lo normal

Y todavía se atreve a sonreírme, un simple gesto y siento que mi corazón se estampa contra el suelo, un poco más y hago lo mismo con Terry, su mirada se pierde en la mía, siento tal tensión que escucho el tamborilear de mis palpitaciones... él observa mis labios y vuelve a subir a mis ojos ¡qué mirada! como para perder la razón, mis manos sudan, mi vientre se estremece, me siento febril ¡mi cerebro hecha popitas de corazones en vez de pensar en algo para alejarlo! ¡jooo, por favor Candy, para ya!

-si necesitas que te animen, seguro más de uno estará interesado en ayudarte

Lo dice en un tono tas desdeñoso que casi me atraganto con mi bebida, quiero darle un puñetazo en la garganta por bruto ¡¿cómo se le ocurre?! y yo que me moría por besarlo, ¿cómo puede ser tan grosero? ¿para qué me habla si solo es para molestarme?

-¿eres bipolar? a ti las tías se te pegan como si fueras un trozo de carne con intenciones de hincarte el diente ¿qué más da quién se me acerque a mí?

Lo digo tan segura que Tom y Terry me miran como si hubiera perdido la cabeza, él suelta un gruñido despectivo, parece ofendido... sí, eso es, ofendido. Siento un toque de satisfacción muy personal cuando vuelve otra vez esa mirada de hielo, eso me enciende, me hace un escrutinio completo en un momento y luego se desvía hacia Tom, ¿me ha mirado mis pechos? ¿qué le pasa, no le son suficientes los de las fulanitas que se le acercan que tiene que ver lo míos?

-ser el tío sexy que todas las chicas desean no es fácil de asumir para todo el mundo ¿eh Terry?

Mi Gremlin como respuesta a Tom dibuja una sonrisa en sus labios ¡ay señor! ¡qué guapo está cuando sonríe! su cara se transforma, parece hasta simpático, pero sus ojos desmiente este pensamiento en un santiamén, cuando vuelve a verme, mi garganta se seca y le doy otro trago a mi bebida ¡sus ojos me queman!

-uno no tiene la culpa de ser tan atractivo y que ellas quieran estar conmigo, simplemente me doy el gusto de estar con quien me plazca

-felicidades, ya estás tardando en llamar a cualquiera para que te haga compañía

¿pero qué estoy diciendo? lo estoy mandando con otra cuando quisiera ser yo quien reciba todas sus atenciones y caricias... ¿puedes dejar de pensar así, por favor, Candy!

-¿por qué molestarme en llamar? si en unos minutos podré coger lo que quiera

Suspiro con desprecio, ¿cómo puede siquiera pensar en estar con otras? más todavía decirlo en mis narices... bueno yo me lo he buscado, Terry me observa un poco divertido

-¿qué te pasa? ¿no me dirás que te molesta que coja lo que tan amablemente me ofrecen?

No puedo evitar sorprenderme por su pregunta tan descarada, por mí como si quiere irse con la chimoltrufia o la fregona con falda... nos desafiamos con la mirada ¡eres un tonto!... pero ¿qué espera que diga? ya puedes irte al quinto pino chaval, no pienso quedarme aquí para aplaudir cuando te líes con otras... menos mal que alguien trae una tarta y todos están atentos a la cumpleañera para que apague las velas... observo a Terry de vez en cuando y tiene una mirada especial para Erin, mi corazón se remueve, me ha dado ternura... ashh

-hermanitoooo... te estaba buscando

-pequeña ¿para qué me necesitas? -recibe el abrazo con ternura y le da un beso en los cabellos

-por un momento pensé que te habías escapado, me prometiste que no te irías a escondidas

-pues aquí estoy, no debes preocuparte... por cierto quiero presentarte a alguien, ella es Candice White... Candy te presento a Erin Grandchester, mi hermana

-¿e-ella es la famosa Candy? ¡Encantada! Eh escuchado mucho de ti

-e-igualmente, espero que cosas buenas

-y que lo digas ¡eres quien casi le saca los dientes a la frente de patata ahh y de una patada la pusiste en su lugar a la subnormal esa! ¡eres mi heroína!

-exageras, tampoco fue para tanto

Madre mía ¿pero qué cosas le han dicho a esta chica de mí?... es tan opuesta a Terry, sonríe mucho y es muy expresiva, no para de hablar... sin darme cuenta me encuentro nuevamente bailando; Erin es pura energía, Tom y Terry se nos acercan, siento que todo empieza a dar vueltas al sentir su perfume drogarme, hasta que sus brazos me rodean, eso me aporta estabilidad; su hermana nos mira con una sonrisa diabólica idéntica a la de él... no soy capaz de seguir viendo a nadie... cierro mis ojos y me dejo llevar, quiero disfrutar de este pequeño acercamiento; sentir su aliento por la espalda calma mi loco y atolondrado corazón al ritmo de "I gotta feeling"; desliza sus dedos por mi antebrazo y un escalofrío me recorre por completo, levanto mi diestra y le acaricio su rostro y enredo mis dedos en su cabello... con eso deposita un beso en mi cuello, la piel me arde, me deshago en ganas por sentirlo... no puedo más... me desprendo de su abrazo, será mejor que me aleje de él y de todos. Como puedo e intentando no tropezar con nada o nadie me refugio en un pasillo, me siento desbordada con todo.

-Candy ¿te encuentras bien? -el castaño la había seguido, vio como apoyaba sus palmas en la pared y escondía su rostro entre sus brazos

-y-yo... lo siento, solo necesitaba un poco de aire -el hombre angustiado la toma por los hombros y la hace girar para abrazarla, había dejado su tono burlón

-si te sentías mal debiste decirlo desde un principio -la rubia se aferra al abrazo y respira profundo unas cuantas veces, hasta que siente que todo le deja de dar vueltas y su corazón se contenta al sentirse abrigado por su calidez

-g-gracias... ya... ya me siento mejor

_Cuando ella eleva su rostro para convencerle y retirarse, Terry toma sus labios en un beso urgente, las ganas contenidas lo desbordan, Candy se entrega a sus caricias ¡lo extraña tanto! que sin darse cuenta terminan en una habitación. Siente como sus manos varoniles recorren su espalda antes de deshacer el nudo que sujeta su vestido por el cuello y dejar sus pechos al descubierto; ella hace lo mismo y busca abrirse paso entre la tela... con sutileza el castaño la recuesta sobre el lecho, sus cuerpos desnudos se reencuentran y se deleitan. Con delicadeza se abre espacio entre sus piernas para tener acceso a su intimidad, siente como su miembro vibra por sentirla, hacerla suya... acerca su falo a la entrada, siente rozar cada parte de su vagina llenándola por completo, un gemido de placer se escapa de su garganta_.

_Lo siente en su interior, se mueve con ternura adentro y afuera, sus besos son dulces, sus envistes cargados de pasión y profundidad, se aferra a él con deseos de fundirse en sus piel... la hace girar y deja que sea ella quien lo domine, sus pechos se mueven en un vaivén ante cada empeñón, observa cómo se muerde el labio inferior por el placer, sus manos se deslizan por sus pectorales, Terry se levanta y la abraza, por felicidad, por dicha, placer, para devorar esos labios y sentir sus pechos presionados contra el suyo; ella sigue marcando el ritmo mientras la envuelve; siente la humedad recorrer su falo ante su orgasmo; Terry entra y sale de su centro produciendo deleite, simplemente disfruta de hacer el amor con Candice_

_Entrelaza sus dedos con sus rizos y tira de ellos para besar su cuello, sus pechos... rasga su piel con intenciones de cubrirse hasta el alma, su sexo arde, quema y complace, el fuego que ya hacía escondido en su interior los envuelve y derrite por un tiempo parecido a la eternidad; un escalofrío le recorre por la espalda haciéndole estallar ante la acometida de sus caderas, su garganta gruñe mientras que ella bebe su aliento en el último beso, la húmeda calidez rebosa en sus sexos. Ambos se desploman sobre el colchón mientras respiran agitadamente... entre el sopor del éxtasis ni uno dice palabra alguna pues sus corazones aun laten intensamente, Terry acaricia las facciones de su rostro mientras ella mantiene los ojos cerrados, un nudo se ha formado en su garganta; ambos terminan sucumbiendo en un dulce sueño._

_._

_._

_Un par de horas después Candy se despierta y ve como Terry duerme plácidamente, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, es tan bello pero cree que no le conviene; se levanta sigilosamente y se viste para salir de la habitación, con zapatos en mano cierra la puerta muy despacio, con cuidado de no despertarlo, mira a su alrededor como buscando la salida... no hay música y los invitados se han marchado, cuando pasaba de largo por el salón una voz la sobresaltó_

-¿no pensarás cometer la estupidez de marcharte?

-ahhhh ¡joder, Albert! menudo susto me has dado

-¿por qué juegas con sus sentimientos?

-¿cómo dices?

Albert está molesto ¿pero por qué? su mirada es dura y creo que está pasado de copas, estaba apoyado en el mini bar y lo veo caminar hacia mí y por una extraña razón, me da miedo

-te atreves a torturarlo saliendo con otros chicos, quienes te abrazan y miran con demasiada confianza, le sonríes a todo aquel que se ponga delante de ti deslumbrándolos con tu mirada, con tu voz dulce los hechizas convirtiéndolos casi en tus esclavos...

-¿de q-que estás hablando? -el rubio da un par de pasos y se acerca hasta donde ella

-... cualquier que te conoce se enamora de ti, pero tú no le haces caso, prefieren serte fieles aunque sea como amigos, antes que perderte en sus vidas

-lo siento Albert, pero no entiendo de qué estás hablando

-hablo de Tom, de esos chicos, hablo de Terry y hablo de mí

-¿quéee?

¿pero qué le pasa? nunca antes había visto a Albert de esta manera

-¡oh por favor! no te hagas la ingenua, sabes perfectamente que desde un principio Tom se enamoró de ti, me tenía las orejas como Dumbo de solo hablar de Candy "que te gusta comer zanahoria cuando estás agobiada de trabajo, te encanta el café con doble carga y leche de soja, eres sincera y honesta con todos y odias las mentiras y la traición", no fue capaz de decirte directamente lo que siente por ti ya que nunca le hiciste caso ni respondías a sus insinuaciones... -la rubia abre los ojos sorprendida por la diarrea verbal del hombre, habla con un tono de amargura y admiración, no se puede creer que conozca todos esos detalles por parte de ella -y cuando te conocí quedé deslumbrado por tu belleza y tu forma de ser, más sin embargo te fijaste en Terry... este que nunca le importaban las mujeres queda hechizado por completo, lograste que se te declarara y cuidara de ti; en el trabajo desde que sospechó que la manipulación de tu equipo o en tu barrio dejando un guardaespaldas, nunca lo he visto preocuparse por una mujer que no lleve su misma sangre, pero ni cuando descubrió el engaño de Susana le afectó tanto como el hecho que tú entraras en su vida...

-¿q-qué se me ha declarado? ¿qué me ha puesto un guardaespaldas?

-... nunca lo había visto sufrir por miedo a perder a alguien, eres quien lo motiva a seguir en esa empresa y dar lo mejor de sí, eres su inspiración a la hora de escribir y tocar sus composiciones, lleva dos semanas obsesionado con tocar su último tema solo para ti, y como Hades sin su Perséfone es lúgubre y miserable cuando está lejos de ti, me lo has cambiado... te ama ¡dooos, que si te ama! hasta las trancas y todavía te atreves a rechazarlo

-¿qué me estás contando?

-... y por mucho que me gustes no puedo rivalizar con él, no puedo quitarle la mujer a mi hermano; puede que sea un poco analfabeta emocional, pero todos nos hemos dado cuenta que siente algo por ti, como nunca antes lo ha experimentado; todo aquel que te conoce cambia, incluso la amargura de Elisa desaparece cuando te ve, hasta Tom a conspirado para volver a juntarlos...

-¿sientes algo por mí? ¿qué es tu hermano? -por un instante Candy sintió que le daba vértigo el haber oído esas palabras

-... ¿y que te ha importado? Has preferido dejarlo cuando él está dispuesto a todo por ti, sois tan cabezotas ¡los dos por igual! En vez de sentarse y hablar las cosas, llevan un tira y encoge que me tiene loco, no puedo más y ni con todo esto que siento por ti

-¿qué sucede aquí? -un castaño soñoliento se acerca hasta donde ellos, Candy está pálida y Albert se tambalea un poco de mientras se empina la botella de cerveza, le susurra algo a la rubia antes de responder al recién llegado

-¿por qué no le dices lo que sientes?... -el rubio se gira en el momento que Terry se restriega los ojos con los nudillos -todos se han ido a una discoteca y nuestra querida Candy pensaba marcharse sin decir adiós

-¿pensabas marcharte en verdad?

-venga Candy, dile lo que en verdad está pasando... -se acerca a ella y la rodea con un brazo antes de soltar sarcásticamente su dolor -nuestra amiga a preferido venir aquí, a pesar que ayer su ex, Lesther, la tenía muy bien abrazada -el semblante de Terry se endurece al recordar el hombre que estaba la noche anterior demasiado atento con la rubia -más sin embargo aún no tiene muy claro dónde quiere estar

-¿qué hacías ayer con ese infeliz Candy?

-el punto es Terry ¿qué piensas hacer? nuestra querida Candy es muy guapa, cualquier hombre se puede fijar en ella, no es de tu propiedad, incluso si quiero la puedo conquistar, pero ¿qué piensas hacer?

-Albeeert... no me gusta lo que estás insinuando, me parece que has bebido demasiado

-¿qué es lo que más te molesta? ¿qué otros hombres puedan gustar de ella? ¿qué me pueda gustar a mí? o ¿que ella no esté más interesada en ti, de lo que tú estás de ella?

-¡ya basta! estoy aquí presente y no me gusta lo que estás diciendo... -se lleva una mano a la frente ofuscada con todo lo que ha escuchado, decide ponerse los zapatos mientras siente sus venas bullir de la rabia -¡estáis fatal!... ¡se les ha ido la pinza!... ¡les falta un tornillo o qué?! -señala al castaño muy molesta -túuu... tú no puedes venir y ponerme un guardaespaldas como sin nada, no puedes tomar decisiones con respecto a mi vida sin decirme nada aaahhh igual que el nuevo cargo en la empresa ¡estás loco!... y tú, Albert ¡deja de indagar en mi vida! a ninguno de los dos les importa con quien salgo o dejo de salir o si salí en algún momento de mi vida, sois uno... unos

-Candy, espera

-¡no! lo siento pero no... no puedo seguir más tiempo aquí -la rubia deja el piso hecha una furia, Terry había dado un par de pasos para seguirle pero quedó de piedra cuando le cerró la puerta en las narices, se pasa una mano por sus cabellos y se gira para ver a su amigo empinarse la botella

-¿se puede saber a qué ha venido todo eso? ¿por qué has dicho esas cosas?

-vuestra bipolaridad emocional me tiene hartooo

-p-pero que...

-mira Terry, si realmente quieres algo tienes que hacer las cosas como se debe, por lo demás, será mejor que me olvides -vio al rubio volver a tomar puesto frente al mini bar y le da la espalda, suelta un tss furioso y regresa a su habitación a ponerse ropa para ir tras Candy. Al llegar frente del apartamento de la rubia esta no respondía al llamado... se desespera, quiere saber que está bien

-Candy ¿en dónde te has metido? -saca su móvil y marca su número

-hola, el buzón de voz de Candy está roto, ¡soy la nevera! si quieres dejar un mensaje habla fuerte, claro y despacio para poder tomar nota y luego pegarla con uno de estos imanes tan monos en mi puerta y así ella lo verá cuando vuelva... beeep

-Candy, me estoy volviendo loco ¿en dónde te has metido? -repitió el gesto más de una vez ese día y los siguientes, y cada vez el resultado era el mismo; su humor es de los mil demonios, Terry está que no lo calienta ni el sol y ella sigue sin dar señales de vida.

.

.

.

_Si antes el humor de Terreuce Grandchester era difícil y exigente, estar en "Grand&Ker Corp." sin Candice lo volvió peor, tosco y tajante, insaciable y exasperante; Karen Claise salía del despacho cada dos por tres de mal humor, si bien antes le coqueteaba y él se hacía el indiferente hoy le había pedido tajantemente que dejara ese comportamiento y fuese más profesional. Y aunque saber que la señorita White había dejado la empresa le alegraba, le daba en la nariz que su ausencia tenía mucho que ver con el mal humor de Grandchester._

_._

_Los cambios no cesaron, según las instrucciones del jefe, Karen contrató a una nueva secretaria y una recepcionista para el área de contabilidad. A falta de pan, buenas son ostias y si para Claise le era imposible tener algo con Grandchester al menos lo intentaría con el nuevo rubio de ojos azules encargado del área de informática. Tom Stevenson pasaba a tomar el puesto de encargado de Neil Legan y tres personas más fueron contratados para cubrir los puesto de el moreno y Candy; quien no se presentó el lunes a trabajar, ni el siguiente día, ni mucho menos cuando se presentaron los miembros de la junta aprobando el plan de trabajo de la pareja, varios quisieron ver a la rubia y felicitarla, por lo que les sorprendió no encontrarla en las instalaciones, incluso Eunice se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien y después de varias pesquisas lo pudo confirmar. A Terry le hacía falta Candy y para nadie era un secreto, es más, todos preferían que volviera que seguir aguantando al demonio de su jefe._

_._

_Debía tener valor para presentarse en las instalaciones de la empresa después de lo que había hecho estas semanas anteriores, Annie Burley se presentó en presidencia y se sorprendió de ver a un mujer mayor, algo rolliza, unas hebras plateadas decorando su melena y con gafas redonda que resaltan sus ojos color miel._

-buenas tardes, sería posible de ver a la Vicepresidente White por favor

-¿White? me temo que se equivoca señorita, aquí no hay nadie con ese apellido

-¿está segura?

-completamente -vio como la mujer se ajustaba los lentes y observaba la pantalla para corroborar el dato, cuando en eso se abre una puerta dejando ver a un castaño revisando una carpeta antes de entregarla, al ver a la morena deseaba que sus ojos fuesen mágicos para deshacerse de la desagradable ahí presente

-señorita Ponny, necesito que envíe este documento lo antes posible a Londres

-sí señor,... por cierto, aquí tiene los estados que me pidió hace un momento; la señorita Claise ha pedido que firme esto; el señor Collingwood ha llamado para confirmar su cita de las once

-estupendo, señorita Ponny, me puede decir ¿qué hace es mujer aquí? creo que tendré que decirle a seguridad que no dejen pasar a cualquier que finja ser persona normal

-señor Grandchester la señorita...

-eso no es una señorita, Ponny, por lo visto tendré que mandarle a graduar sus gafas, pues eso frente a usted es un víbora infeliz

-ya sé que no soy santo de su devoción, pero no vine aquí porque extrañara ver su cara de misántropo zopenco, estoy aquí porque necesito ver a Candy

-¿para qué? ¿para seguir jodiendo más? te sentirás satisfecha de saber que ella no está en esta empresa

-¿q-que no... no está? p-pero si se había enrollado contigo para...

-pues ya ves que no, a diferencia de otras, prefiere ganarse lo suyo con esfuerzo, no por absurdas y vanas promesas de viejos idiotas que solo buscan aprovecharse de cabezas huecas con tú, que te abres de piernas a lo tonto -la morena se sonrojo por el comentario mordaz

-no estoy aquí para hablar de eso...

-pues yo no estoy para aguantar tus estupideces, a lo mejor él tiene más paciencia de tratar con una imbécil -la morena se gira para ver a quien se refiere, casi pierde los colores al ver acercarse a Tom -señorita Ponny sígame a mi despacho -parece una especie de procesión tras de Terry, la señora y el moreno; la había ignorado por completo, su corazón se arrugó de solo recordar cómo eran las cosas antes, siempre amable y contento, coqueto y cálido... pero hoy ha sido como si ella fuese transparente

-¡espera!... Tom espera... -el hombre se detiene sin siquiera volver a verla -n-no te voy a quitar mucho tiempo, solo quería pedirte de favor que... he estado buscando a Candy, le he llamado y no contesta...

-sería muy estúpido por su parte si hiciese lo contrario

-podrías devolverle la llaves de su casa por mi... no hay razón para que yo siga guardándolas si no formo parte de su vida

-no formas parte en la vida de nadie, de nadie de este lugar, así que ya te puedes ir por donde llegaste -la miró de soslayo como se retorcía las manos, se metió una mano en el bolsillo y con la otra posó la carpeta que llevaba sobre su hombro de manera despreocupada -si no quieres tener problemas con Grandchester será mejor que nunca vuelvas por aquí

El hombre entró en el despacho y cerró la puerta tras de sí, la mujer soltó un suspiro largo y doloroso, sacó las llaves de su bolso y las depositó sobre el escritorio de la secretaria. Ya no tenía nada que le uniese a Candy, Tom o la misma empresa Grand&Ker Corp. Ya no más Annie Burley.

.

.

Tú no tienes alma,  
Yo no tengo valor para ver cómo te marchas

Y yo me muero por darte las fuerzas que hagan falta.  
Tú no tienes derecho a decirnos adiós  
Y yo no tengo el derecho a decirte que  
Si no tienes ganas yo no tengo nada

(Tú no tienes alma, Alejandro Sanz)

**.**


	21. Capítulo 21

_**Parte 21**_

**La mujer que sostenía a su lado casi no se podía mantener en pie, pero no le importaba, balbuceaba algo de perdón y una pequeña Hulk... eso solo le causaba risa. Cuando se detuvo el taxi a su lado vio cómo su hermano con cara de preocupación salía de él y tomaba entre sus brazos a la rubia, algo parecido a celos sacudió su corazón al sentirse desposeído de la dama; subió en el asiento del copiloto y por el retrovisor veía como ella se aferraba al castaño, este le susurra palabras cariñosas y acaricia su rostro con ternura como nunca antes lo había visto.**

**Al detenerse el vehículo frente del edificio él se encargaba de abrir las puertas mientras que Terry llevaba en sus brazos a la bella durmiente. Dejo a la joven en su cama cuando recibió la llamada de Patricia, por lo visto era buenas noticas y en dos o tres días estará de regreso en el país, cuando Candy aparece en el salón medio sonámbula y cariñosa, gira un par de veces a su derredor y luego le ayudó a ir al baño para vomitar, le sostenía el cabello y masajea la espalda cuando en el umbral aparece el castaño, le cede su puesto sin necesidad de cruzar palabra. Desde su lugar ve como su hermano cuida de ella, sería absurdo ignorar que él siente algo por Candy ante su despliegue de atenciones.**

**Encendió la televisión para no oír las risas y gemidos de la pareja en el baño, era su castigo por fijarse en la mujer de su hermano.**

**-hmmm Terry... aaahhh sí, ámame... ámame como nunca lo has hecho con nadie más...**

.

.

.

.

_Candy estaba en el salón de los juzgados viendo como sus amigos Jimmy y Sara unen sus vidas en matrimonio, inevitablemente sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y Lesther que está a su lado la abraza y le ofrece un pañuelo, para él parece ser una reacción natural de las damas en ese tipo de eventos._

_Se apareció el lunes de regreso en su hogar y aunque sus padres no se habían atrevido a preguntarle directamente qué le pasaba, sabían que algo la tenía melancólica; se sorprendieron de verla llegar tan de improvisto sin siquiera avisarles. En los siguientes días solía pasarse las mañanas en el sofá y por las tardes de paseo con Clim, el jueves mientras hacía la compra se topó con su amiga Fabiola Downey y se sorprendieron por el reencuentro, tomaron un batido mientras recordaban viejos tiempos y se ponían al día en sus vidas._

_Faby había regresado hace un par de meses de Guatemala, donde había estado trabajando las prácticas para su maestría y ahora estaba comprometida con ni más ni menos que ¡Archivald Corwell! Patty regresaba esa noche a la ciudad para ultimar los detalles del aniversario del instituto para el sábado; finalmente se reencontrarían las chicas súper poderosas después de cinco años, las expectativas son enormes. _

_El viernes después de dar su paseo como llevaba haciendo toda la semana, decidió que era la hora de hablar con sus padres, puede que esta vez el haber tenido una especie de alucinación o de haber vivido un sueño le había perturbado... puede que extrañase tanto al odioso de Grandchester como para confundirlo con el hombre de sus pesadillas; cuando estaba sola se caía por todas las paredes de la casa a punto del llanto por la ausencia de su Gremlin, por lo que había tomado una decisión y era la hora de esclarecer las cosas_

-papá... puedo hablar contigo un momento

-claro que sí princesa -le sonríe con dulzura y da silencio al mando de la tele para prestarle atención a su hija -muy bien, dime ¿qué te pasa? ¿qué te tiene tan triste?

-¿lo has notado verdad?

-bueno mi pajarito, siempre has sido muy alegre y enérgica y... para serte sincero ya me estaba preocupando, estás pálida, triste... vamos muy taciturna

-lo siento, no era mi intención preocuparte

-bueno, dime ¿qué pasa?

-verás... -la joven se pone a dar vueltas en el salón buscando las palabras adecuadas -eh decidido que quiero regresar a vivir a Chicago

-ya me lo veía venir, pero se puede saber la razón de ese cambio tan repentino

-creo... creo que es lo mejor, han habido anormalidades en la empresa y después de darle muchas vueltas... estoy segura que no quiero seguir trabajando en Grand&ker Corp.

-¿te han hecho algo indebido? ¿se han sobrepasado contigo?

-nooo... no tanto así, pero creo que no es lo que quiero... y no deseo seguir ahí

-¿estás segura?

-sí

¿entonces, no hay marcha atrás?

-no

-mmmm si estás segura de eso, creo que debo aceptar tu decisión y apoyarte

-¿de verdad? gra-gracias... muchas gracias papá, tu siempre eres tan bueno conmigo

-eres mi niña, aunque ya seas toda una mujer sigues siendo mi pequeña, siempre me tendrás para lo que necesites -la joven se sienta a su lado y se refugia en su abrazo, juntos continúan viendo la televisión hasta que ella se queda dormida, aunque para su padre había algo que no le terminaba de cuadrar.

.

.

_A Mónica en un principio no le pareció bien la decisión, pero en parte estaba alegre de poder tener a su pequeña cerca, por lo que acordaron que ese mismo fin de semana irían a recoger sus cosas que se habían quedado en New York. El sábado por la tarde la familia White se preparaba para asistir al 150 Aniversario del Instituto, en el recinto estaba organizado un evento a lo grande; varios puestos con venta de comida, en la pista deportiva exterior se había montado un escenario, y varios murales con diferentes fotografías de los alumnos que habían pasado por esas aulas; en varias aparecía Candice White, en el periódico del instituto, apoyando al equipo de fútbol americano, junto a sus amigas, en su súper proyecto de biología junto a Anthony Bower y otras más. _

-¿Candy? ¡Candy eres tú! me alegro muchísimo verte

-¡Patty! mi patuqui linda ¡cuánto me alegro verte! -las amigas se abrazan fuerte por la alegría -¡estás preciosa! madre mía mujer, estás que deslumbras ¿acaso quieres romperle el corazón a los chicos o qué?

-hahahaha no digas locuras, tú también estás hermosa como siempre Candy

-eso no es verdad, tengo unas ojeras de caballo que casi no puedo disimular

-hahaha bueeeno mi muñeca zombi, los chicos están en una mesa, vamos con ellos -se dirigen dónde están Faby y Archy; hablan amenamente, por un momento las risas son perennes y el buen ánimo distingue al grupo -por cierto Candy, hay algo muy importante que quiero decirte

-¿qué sucede Patty? -los tres hacen silencio y observan a la chica expectantes a la noticia -eh... pues veras, estoy saliendo con alguien

-¿de verdad? no me lo puedo creer ¡me alegro tanto por ti! tienes que presentarme al hombre que ha conquistado tu corazón

-ehhh... pues veras, pronto estará aquí y podrás saludarle

-¿lo conozco?

Al ver el rubor cubrir sus mejías confirma mi pregunta ¿quién podrá ser?

-oohhh ¡venga ya Patty! tienes que decirme quién es

¿por qué Archy y Faby se miran entre ellos nerviosos? ¿qué me ocultan? miro a cada uno y parece que no saben cómo decirme el nombre... alguien se acerca a nosotros, estoy segura pues la cara de pánico de los chicos es total

-¡hola a todos!

Esa voz... esa voz es de... no me lo puedo creer -como si fuese a cámara lenta, la rubia se gira para toparse con unos ojos azules y una sonrisa dulce iluminando su rostro, impulsivamente se levanta y se acerca a él para abrazarlo y las lágrimas ruedan por sus pálidas mejías

-eres tu... no me lo puedo creer ¡Anthony eres tú!

-oyeee más vale que aflojes un poco tu agarre o terminarás ahorcándome pequeño Hulk

-hahaha ¡lo siento! pe-pero aww Anthony no me lo puedo creer ¡estás aquí! me muero... por favor que alguien me pellizque para confirmar que esto no es un sueño

-está bien, como tú digas -el castaño que se había acercado junto a las damas, complacía la petición de su amiga

-aaauuuchhh ¡es verdad, estás aquí! ¿qué haces aquí?

-pero vamos a ver ¿dónde se ha visto que Hulk llora? ¿qué te pasa? no me digas que no te alegra verme ¿acaso no te habían dicho que estaba en américa?

-pues en esas estaba cuando has llegado que... Anthony

-entiendo -al ver como se corregía Patty entendió todo y decidió tomar asiento con ellos, como en los viejos tiempos -bueno, como comprenderás Candy, también estudie en este instituto, por lo tanto merezco estar aquí

-¡y que lo digas!

Todavía no me lo termino de creer, Anthony está aquí... recuerdo los días que pasamos juntos y todo parece tan lejano... casi una fantasía...

-dime una cosa Patuqui ¿cómo conociste al grupo que va a tocar hoy? aún no me has dicho como se llaman

-pues verás Candy, he conseguido que los que quedan de "Bee Gees" hagan una función especial para esta ocasión, ya sé que hace mucho no actúan pero he logrado convencerlas y hay muchos que están emocionados... y bueno, el grupo telonero son muy buenos aunque no les gusta hacer actos muy llamativos, la verdad es que me sorprendió muchísimo que el líder aceptará de buenas a primeras, en esos días estaba de tan buen humor...

Mientras más escucho hablar de los grupos que representa mi amiga, más curiosidad tengo, hay algo... un no sé qué... como si ya conociera a esos misteriosos

-... estuvieron a punto de cancelar la participación por diversos problemas internos, tal parece que la ausencia de la novia del vocalista los tiene a todos del peor de los humores

Un escalofrío me recorre la espalda... esta sensación me es familiar... muy familiar... será posible que...

-... pero al menos los "Night Consciousness" harán esto como su última función y se tomarán un año sabático

-los... los... ¿has dicho los Night Consciousness? ¡m-me estás tomando el pelo!

-no ¿acaso los conoces? -la rubia siente un vértigo apoderarse de su cuerpo, todos la miran preocupados, un caballero se acerca hasta la mesa y le pide a Patricia que le acompañe, como parte del comité organizador la solicitan para ultimar detalles -discúlpenme un momento, luego regreso

Está aquí ¡no me lo puedo creer! Terry está aquí... los chicos siguen hablando pero no entiendo lo que dicen, aún estoy perturbada por saber que ese odioso está aquí... joder, ahora mi corazón se acelera con solo saber que está aquí ¡este hombre es tóxico!

-¿Candy? ¿me estás prestando atención?

-¿eh? perdona, se me fue el santo al cielo ¿qué me decías?

-quiero aprovechar que estamos solos para...

¿estamos solos? ¿dónde están Faby y Archy?

-... para recordarte la promesa que te hice antes de irme

-¿la promesa?

Dooooos... no puede ser... oh no ¿qué hago si me pide matrimonio? no... no puedo, creo que mis ojos se saldrán del lugar de un momento a otro

-Candy, te dije que... ejem tal vez este no sea el mejor lugar para hablar de esto, pero creo que es prudente aclarar las cosas lo más pronto posible... te dije que iría y estudiaría mucho para ser el mejor, aunque aún siento que me queda mucho por mejorar, he decidido hacer mi vida junto a una mujer especial

Santo cielos, estoy al punto del síncope, Anthony me está diciendo que quiere a una mujer a su lado, tal como me lo prometió -en el momento que el rubio intentaba explicarse de la manera más serena y clara, sus amigos venían con bebida para todos a la vez que un castaño de ojos azules como la noche caminaba en dirección de Candy y su acompañante con una cara de mala hostia que no puede ni con ella, terminó de perder los colores al sentirse descubierta... infraganti... como si estuviese haciendo algo malo; al detenerse Terry frente de la pareja había hecho que ella perdiese la voz atónita, Anthony se gira para ver al intruso que ha perturbado a su ricitos de oro -¡no puede ser! tengo ante mí a los dos... joder, siento que todo me da vuelta... no puedo más

-lo... lo siento Anthony, si me disculpas un momento -la rubia se levanta precipitadamente para esconderse en los lavabos, el castaño la hubiese seguido de no ser porque ve a una mujer que la llama al ir tras ella, no les dirige la palabra, así que opta por dar media vuelta

-Candy... Candy... ¿estás bien?... ¿qué te pasa? -Faby encuentra a su amiga devolviendo las tripas y derramando lágrimas, está llorando -¡madre mía Candy! ¿qué tienes?

-Faby... Faby...

-por favor, tranquilízate... si no, no me voy a enterar de nada -la abraza e insta a serenarse acariciándole la espalda -shhh ya está... tampoco es tan malo

-¿malo? Faby, es horrible... Anthony me estaba diciendo... ¡oh por favor! que me trague la tierra

-oyeee... más despacio que no me entero

-cuando Anthony marchó me prometió que cuando regresara se casaría conmigo -al escuchar esa parte su amiga se tensó un poco -y aunque llevamos muchos años sin comunicarnos... nunca... nunca fuimos explícitos en nuestra ruptura

-¿ha terminado contigo?

-nooo... me estaba diciendo que está decidido en formalizar su relación

-¿entonces siguen juntos?

-por... por mi parte... ¡oh santo cielos Faby!

-Candy, me estás preocupando ¿qué sucede?

-Faby, yo di por sentado que nuestra relación había terminado y... y salí con otros hombres... y ahora que Anthony quiere formalizar, no puedo acceder porque... porque... no hace ni una semana que estaba tonteando con otro hombre... que... que me tiene perturbada

-¿cómo así?

-desde el primer momento que lo conocí me descolocó, despertó sentimientos intensos que desconocía y me hace sentir cosas... como nunca antes y como ningún hombre... me desquicia, es odioso y me hace salir de mis casillas pero luego sonríe y me derrito como un queso, lo deseo pero sé que no es lo mejor para mí y lo peor de todo es que... creo que siento algo por él

-¿qué crees? hahaha ¡santo cielos Candy! estás enamoradica perdida, no te vi ponerte así por ningún chico que se te acercara, pero ni con Anthony te vi tan perturbada como ahora hahahaha

-Fabyyy... ¿cómo te atreves a reírte cuando estoy confesando a moco tendido que estoy confundida emocionalmente?

-hahaha lo siento... vale, me pongo seria... pero debes darme la razón cuando te digo que a ti el alboroto hormonal de la pubertad te ha llegado tarde hahaha

-oyeee

-lo siento... y dime ¿quién es el que te tiene tan descolocada? -le limpia las lágrimas del rostro e intenta mejorar su apariencia -¿lo conozco?

-es... -la rubia se muerde el labio un poco indecisa...

Pero ¿qué más da? ya casi le ha soltado todo

-es el vocalista de los Night Consciousness... el hombre que estaba frente de nuestra mesa cuando salí huyendo

-¿d-de verdad? ¡madre mía Candy! ese hombre está como una moto, si no fuera porque estoy prometida con Archy te puedo jurar que hasta yo caería embobada por sus encantos... madre mía qué trasero... qué ojos... qué...

-oyeee

-lo siento... pero verás Candy, tanto Anthony como Patty quieren decirte algo importante y aunque me gustaría seguir escuchando las torturas a las que te somete ese hombre, debemos volver con los demás y te prometo que esta noche soy toda tuya

Sorbo mis mocos, ella tan linda siempre dispuesta, respiro profundo un par de veces e intento serenarme

-hehehehe está bien -se limpia el rostro y retoca un poco el maquillaje para que nadie sospeche nada... aunque su aspecto se ve desgastado; un par de minutos después regresan con sus amigos, cruzan cuatro palabras pero sigue sin prestar mucha atención, pues sabe perfectamente que un par de ojos observan cada movimiento que hace, el grupo telonero sube al escenario para dar inicio al concierto. La voz grave de Terry llega hasta donde ella haciéndola estremecerse, como si deseara acariciarla con las notas de su instrumento, una agonía se instala en su pecho... cuando termina la melodía él se dirige al público

-_**esta es mi obra especial más nueva, una canción hecha de ti, para ella ¡va por ti Cherry!**_

¿qué queee? ¿acaso he oído bien? estoy patidifusa, mi cabeza parece un bombo, escucho la canción de Terry

**-una historia te voy a contar, desde hace millones de años luz y mucho tiempo atrás... y yo nunca voy a dejar de amarte a pesar de este dolor... yo solo sé, sé que te busque, cruzando el tiempo en toda dirección, mientras voy mirando esa torpe sonrisa, pude llegar hasta donde está tu amor... **

-... en realidad son muy buenos, muy buena elección Patty -rompía Archie el silencio del grupo, todos se habían quedado sin palabras al oír la dedicación

**-que aunque podría perderlo todo y pueda desaparecer, no lo dudaría que empezando de nuevo, así te podré encontrar... o por el universo, comenzando de cero aun yo te podré encontrar**

Yo... yo, no encuentro mi voz, pero escucho perfectamente la letra de la canción de Terry y creo que ya me había dicho algo similar en una ocasión, parece una confesión... Faby me observa sorprendida por la dedicatoria ¡la tía no disimula! aasshhh cuando quiere mi Gremlin puede parecer adorable ¡será puñetero! Quien no lo conozca que lo compre

-conque Cherry ¿ehh?... por lo visto le has impactado picaronaaa

Me arden las mejillas ¡si supiera mi Fabito, no pensaría igual!... me encanta verlo actuar, aunque me sorprende que se vayan a separar... cuando me encuentra con sus ojo y me observa intensamente mientras gesticula, siento que mis entrañas vibran por sentirlo. Cuando termina su presentación tengo unas ganas locas de huir ¡este chico huele a peligro!

-Candy, quiero decirte que - Anthony se atreve a continuar lo que había quedado a medias, la rubia desvió su mirada hacía él y ve a quien rodea con su brazo... -que desde hace un año que Patty y yo somos novios... y le he propuesto matrimonio, la verdad quería que fueses la primera en saberlo

Y lo que acaba de decirme Anthony ha sido un guantazo para volver a la realidad ¿quée? todos me miran con preocupación

-pues ya que te había prometido que me casaría contigo después, al volver de estudiar en el conservatorio... pero lo nuestro al final no funcionó, se terminó así sin más

-Candy, no te lo tomes a mal, pero sé que vosotros habéis salido antes y no es que me hubiese propusiera el quitarte a Anthony, simplemente surgió... por favor amiga entiéndeme

¡esto debe ser un broma! ¡mi karma dándome nalgadas! ¿estoy oyendo bien?

-ricitos de oro, eres una persona especial en mi vida porque gracias a ti finalmente pude seguir mi sueño, eso no tengo como agradecértelo, hiciste que venciera mis miedos

-y yo soy consciente de eso, pero no puedo estar celosa pues gracias a ti Anthony es el hombre que es ahora, del cual me he enamorado -la rubia abre los ojos por completo y eleva su diestra para taparse la boca

¿que quée? estos dos están liados... no ¡han dicho enamorados! ¡Comprometidos! que me da algo... y Faby lo sabía por eso quería que volviésemos con ellos para escuchar lo que tenían que contar... siento que mi ser vibra en resonancia a las cuerdas de la guitarra de él

-¡Candy, por favor di algo!

-¿por qué me dices esto ahora? ¿quieren darme un infarto o qué? -se lleva la mano a la frente donde siente las pulsaciones a mil, su voz suena como si estuviera confundida

-valee... puede que no sea el mejor lugar, pero ya varias personas lo saben y antes de que te enteres por terceros, prefiero decírtelo yo a la cara, soy tu amiga y lo menos que quiero que pienses es que te estoy robando al hombre de tu vida

hahaha que me está robando al hombre de mi vida, que irónico suena todo -la rubia siente que todo le da vueltas, no puede con tantas emociones a la vez, se sujeta de Faby que está a su lado -Anthony no es el hombre de mi vida... lo sé porque el que me tiene desquiciada y del cual me duele vivir separada es de Terry... jolines, todo gira demasiado rápido... no distingo nada, se apagó la luz

-¡Candy! joder ¿qué te pasa?

.

.

.

Yo no siento nada  
Pero presiento que a chorros se escapa  
La magia de mi alma gastada  
Ella en la calle tirada  
Algunas sirenas lejanas

Y la luz se le apagó  
Y su voz se le apagó  
Se le apago la luz tembló

(Se le apagó la luz, Alejandro Sanz; Zen Zen Zenze, Radwimps)

_**.**_


	22. Capítulo 22

_**Parte 22**_

_**Había llegado a la ciudad de Chicago el viernes por la tarde, esa había sido la semana más pesada que recordase nunca en su vida y para colmo, todo lo hastiaba con prontitud... hasta su guitarra sentía que no sonaba en consonancia con su adolorido corazón ¡ehh que pasa, no ven que Terry está sufriendo! Es demasiado egocéntrico esperar que todo mundo deje de hacer sus cosas por resolverle sus problemas.**_

_**.**_

**Al menos pienso cumplir con esta su última función... cuán diferente se ha realizado todo de como lo había planeado. Primero: no contaba con que Candy dejará la empresa, la extraño. Segundo: había pensado decirle que me acompañase a este concierto, lo había preparado todo, el billete de avión, la habitación del hotel y... quién sabe, una escapada romántica solo los dos, sin los chicos; propiciando la soledad para poder esclarecer nuestra situación... pero al final no pudo ser porque Tercero: pese a que había acordado con Tom que este la llevaría a la fiesta de cumpleaños para que pudiésemos hacer las paces... es evidente que mi amigo siente algo por ella y que intenta hacerme reventar las venas por los celos al ser atento con mi ángel y por ser un estúpido que no sabe muy bien cómo comportarse cuando de abrir el corazón se trata. Puede que al fin de cuentas Tom se enterase que no tiene nada que hacer con Candy y se hiciese a un lado, tal vez después de haberle entregado mi corazón ella aceptase quedarse a mi lado ¿pero cómo, si no lo he gesticulado? y después de la conversación tan tensa que tuvimos con Albert, está más que claro que él también siente algo por Candy.**

**No esperaba semejante sorpresa, mientras deambulaba por los stands observando las exposiciones, estaba seguro que había visto a la rubia en varias fotografías, mi patata se olvidaba de latir de vez en cuando ¡vamos, recordándome que la he perdido y que, mira por donde, estoy en su instituto! Estaba desesperado por volver a verla, después de montar los instrumentos me puse en un rincón a la espera ¡santo cielos! estoy fatal, de seguro parezco como una bestia al acecho de su presa. Finalmente la divisé y estaba con un chico, presa de los celos me acerqué pero solo logré espantarla, ver sus ojos llenos de miedo entristecieron mí ya dolorido corazón, desistí de la idea de seguirte y preferí desahogarme en cada canción ¿te diste cuenta? en cada una me entregaba tal como soy, todas ellas te lleva como inspiración ¿qué me has hecho Candy? que no puedo sacarte ni en sueños. Cuando finalizamos nuestra presentación te busqué pero ya no estabas, yo tampoco tengo más razón para permanecer en este lugar.**

**.**

_**Antes de abandonar la ciudad Terry quiso conocer el lugar donde había crecido su amada, por lo que tomo un taxi y fue al barrio donde viven sus padres, pago por el servicio y empezó a caminar por las calles. Eran pasada las cinco de la madrugada y el sol está por despuntar el alba, sin darse cuenta llega a un parque, quiso imaginar a la pequeña Candy subiendo y bajando por los juegos, de repente una figura fantasmagórica le llamó la atención, parece un espíritu, vestido de blanco caminando tras los árboles de algo que simula ser un bosque... su corazón se acelera, siente que esto lo ha vivido antes. Un gran ave revolotea cerca y su graznido se deja oír, da un par de pasos en su dirección y ve como una mujer de cabellos dorados que danzan con el aire, ella extiende su mano al animal, como ofreciéndole algo y segundos después el ave se dirigirse a él como si tuviese intención de atacarle, se agazapa para esquivarlo y cuando se vuelve a incorporar ella ya no está, el águila da un par de vueltas y desaparece.**_

.

.

.

.

Se había adelantado junto a sus amigas al apartamento en New York para empezar a empacar las cosas, luego llegarían sus padres; a pesar de que ellas le habían escuchado atentamente toda la historia con Grandchester, no lograron persuadirle de que cambiase de idea y no abandonase la empresa, más bien a Terry. Eran sus confidentes y en las que puede confiar todos sus locos y atolondrados pensamientos, sus amigas del alma, ante cualquier distancia, las inseparables "Chicas Súper Poderosas" las quiere tanto.

-Candy, sabemos que eres de lo que no hay, que cuando se te mete una idea en la cabeza es más fácil arrancarte la cabeza a que cambies de idea pero...

-¿qué me quieres decirme Patty?

-debes ir a la empresa y entregar tu carta de renuncia -ve como la rubia deja la caja en el suelo y la observa detalladamente -ya sé que no piensas cambiar de idea, pero si vas a dejarlo, hazlo bien

Puede que tenga razón, en mi salida precipitada olvidé ese detalle, además tengo cosas todavía en mi escritorio -la rubia se gira para ver a su amiga y ante su escrutinio se ruboriza, alza una ceja en señal de desconfianza -¿qué se trae entre manos?

-está bien, más tarde redactaré la carta y mañana mismo iré a dejarla antes de regresar a Chicago

Ha soltado un suspiro de alivio... Patty... si no es porque te conozco, podría jurar que estás tramando algo. A la noche salimos a cenar y nos desahogamos, vaciamos todas esas cosas que nos han pasado todo estos años que estuvimos separadas. El apartamento parece un almacén con tantas cajas por todos lados; no me puedo quejar, en esta ciudad he vivido buenos y malos momentos, alegrías y decepciones, me llevo lo mejor conmigo... no sé cuándo vuelva por estos lados.

El martes por la mañana voy sola a las oficinas de Grand&Ker Corp. me tiemblan las manos, y le doy miles de vueltas al sobre entre mis dedos; en el área de contabilidad no hay nadie, curiosamente mi mesa está despojada por completo de mis cosas y ahora alguien más la utiliza... pregunto a la señora de la limpieza y me dice que se llevaron todo el contenido al despacho continuo en presidencia, le agradezco y voy antes de que alguien más, es decir Terry, aparezca.

Cuando subo a la décima planta busco el despacho en cuestión, antes no había reparado en eso y abro la puerta que supongo se refería aquella señora. Al entrar en la estancia veo que está completamente remodelada, aún se siente un poco el olor a pintura, le falta personalidad, pero puedo ver que hay una placa con mi nombre y un portarretrato con una foto mía... wuaooo ¡esto es nuevo! las carpetas en las que estaba trabajando también están aquí, abro los cajones del escritorio y encuentro mis cosas, tomo la caja que hay encima del archivador y voy guardando mi taza de emoji sonriente que me regaló Tom, mi neceser y... ¿qué es esto? la placa tiene un mensaje en la parte posterior ¿qué dice?

_**"Somos viajeros entre las eras, escaladores trepando por el tiempo, no importa cuántas veces vuelva a nacer, solo sé que estoy porque tú existes. Todo el mundo sigue buscando algo importante y yo lo encontré en ti, sé mi historia de amor que nadie ha escrito jamás" T.G**_

Pero ¿qué significa esto? Terry... estás palabras, me estrujan el corazón ¿estaré en lo correcto si decido marcharme? ¿es cierto todo lo que me dijo Albert? ¿tendrán razón las chicas al decirme que he encontrado mi alma gemela?

-disculpe ¿quién es usted y qué hace aquí? -la secretaria de presidencia asomaba por la puerta, extrañada de encontrar a alguien en ese lugar que sabía estaba vedada la entrada a cualquier que no fuese Terreuce Grandchester, la rubia se asustó ante el cuestionamiento

-pe-perdón... soy Candice y... lo siento, entré porque me dijeron que mis cosas estaban en este lugar

-lo siento señorita pero me temo que no puede estar aquí -la joven toma la caja entre sus manos y sale del despacho, ve como la secretaria cierra tras de sí -disculpe pero no puede sacar nada de las instalaciones hasta que el señor Grandchester lo autorice

-disculpe, antes trabajaba aquí, vengo a dejar mi carta ¿sería tan amable de entregárselo? y si quiere revisar no tengo ningún problema, no me llevo nada de lo que no me pertenece

-permítame corroborarlo -la mujer toma el teléfono para llamar a Grandchester, cuando uno de los ascensores se abre dejando ver a un castaña vestido con su traje oscuro impecable acompañado de una hermosa mujer

-Cand... señorita White ¿qué hace aquí?

¡ash! -la rubia se crispa al escuchar su nombre salir de sus labios -la persona que no me quería encontrar está aquí ¿por qué?

-señor, encontré a la señorita en el despacho de vicepresidencia, dice que antes trabajaba aquí y que solo ha venido por sus cosas

-así es, y aquí está mi carta, si eres tan amable de autorizar a esta señora para que me deje salir con mis cosas te lo agradeceré mucho... ¿no pensarás que me estoy robando nada de la empresa?

¡vamoooos! no te quedes callado y habla ¡déjame irme!

-señorita White ¿por qué no me concede un momento para tomar una taza de té y hablar antes de salir de una manera tan precipitada? -la dama que acompaña a su hijo intenta propiciar un momento entre la pareja para que hablen, el castaño a su lado no se digna a decir palabra alguna, no sabe cuál utilizar

-lo siento señora... pero tengo un vuelo que tomar

-¿un viaje?

-sí, así que si me disculpan debo marcharme

¡no! ni de coña permanezco más tiempo aquí -Candy toma la caja entre manos, hace una pequeña inclinación a los presentes y se acerca al ascensor rezando que se abra la puerta pronto -¡vamos! vengaaa... por favor no quiero pasar más vergüenza -finalmente las compuertas se abren y la rubia entra, cuando está por picar el botón, la madre de Terry le da un empujón para que vaya tras ella -¿queee? noooo ¡qué hace aquí si apenas va llegando a la oficina! -mientras el ascensor emprende su descenso los latidos de sus corazones laten intensamente en sus corazones... hasta que -¡venga ya! lo que me faltaba, que esta máquina del infierno se estropeara justo cuando estoy con él... vamos ¡maldita sea! funciona... funciona, me voy a romper el dedo por apretar insistentemente el botón y esta babosada no se mueve

-te estás equivocando de botón, debes presionar el de emergencia

-¡estoy presionando todos! no importa cuál funcione ¡quiero que esto se mueva ya!

Se escucha los tonos de llamada de emergencia, hasta que finalmente alguien contesta ¡menos mal! Terry le explica que estamos estancados e incluso revisa su móvil, hay poca señal aquí ¡ay señor! creo que soy claustrofóbica... me tiemblan las piernas, me dejo caer al suelo desesperada ¿por qué mi karma me castiga de esta manera?

-¿te encuentras bien?

-sí

-ha dicho que tardarán un poco en reanudar el sistema, si no lo consiguen llamaran a los bomberos

-vale -de la cámara que está instalado en el ascensor por prevención se ve a la pareja reflejada en el monitor de seguridad, en ese momento va llegando Tom junto a Eunice al cuarto de controles y ven a Albert sentado junto al encargado de supervisar, y tras él de pie a la señorita O'Brien

-¿qué, ha logrado mi hijo ponerse a hablar ya?

-aun no, pero no tardarán... -el rubio se repanchinga en su lugar y cruza los dedos frente de sí, expectante a lo que la pareja hace o dice

-muy bien señorita O'Brien, esperemos que su idea funcione

-funcionará señora Grandchester, conozco a mi amiga y le puedo asegurar que si no es forzándolos de esta manera, ni uno de los dos cederá en hablar directamente las cosas

-más les vale, sus tira y encoge ya me tienen con tortícolis, un par de días más y me corto las venas en vez de seguir con ese juego -Tom entiende perfectamente lo que acaba de decir su amigo ¿deben estar locos si desean mantener unida a esta pareja?; el silencio vuelve a reinar y todos observan la pantalla

-¿estás molesta conmigo? ¿por qué abandonas justo ahora cuando hemos montado un gran proyecto en la empresa? -la joven no dice nada, esconde su rostro entre sus brazos que apoya en sus rodillas -no deberías renunciar tan pronto

¿me tomas el pelo? realmente no te entiendo Terry... baahh ni siquiera debería de molestarme en hacerlo

-¿no piensas decir nada?

-no quiero hablar contigo, no me fio de ti

-auch, ese es un golpe bajo ¿por qué eres así?

-¿qué quieres que te diga? no tengo nada que decirte, más bien eres tú quien debe muchas explicaciones

-está bien, dime ¿por dónde quieres que empiece?

-desde el principio estaría bien ¿es verdad lo de Neil? -el castaño hace una respiración profunda antes de empezar, ante las esmeraldas expectantes de ella

-No... desde que llegué a la empresa he estado descubriendo chanchullos medio raros que tenía mi tío cuando dirigía la compañía, Karen me ha aclarado unas cuantas cosas; cuando te presentaste en mi despacho, no sabía que trabajabas aquí... revise tu currículum y los informes, cuando entrevisté a Legan pensó que le estaba reprochando por un mal trabajo, pero simplemente lo estaba entrevistando... me pareció un hombre tan patético que no entendía cómo había conseguido su ascenso, así que no dude en despedirlo, porque has estudiado administración pensé que eras la persona adecuada para ese puesto, para demostrar que mi instinto no se equivocaba y que todos vieran tu potencial, te ordené que te hicieras el informe para la junta... así que esa idiota que decía ser tu amiga se equivoca a lo grande en decir que te daba el puesto solo porque me acosté contigo, desde ya te digo que lo hice mucho antes de siquiera pensar que tendría la oportunidad intimar de alguna manera contigo

¿puedo fiarme de lo que dice?

-si es así, entonces dime ¿qué significa esto? -de su caja saca la placa con su nombre y le muestra el mensaje en el dorso -¿se puede saber a qué viene eso de "historia de amor"?

-soy artista ¿qué quieres que te diga? desde que te vi tras bastidores te metiste en mi médula y pensamiento... aun no entiendo muy bien qué me hiciste...

-yo no te he hecho nada

-... sí, eso es verdad, pero me has cautivado, eso no puedo negarlo

-estas palabras... me parece haberlas escuchado

-oye... puedes llamarme loco, pero tengo la ligera impresión que llevo muchas vidas buscándote, o que mi alma ha esperado a conocerte para poder estar plena, la primera vez que estuvimos juntos sentí que algo parecido a una coraza se ha roto y que te pertenezco, y sin poder contenerme unas palabras brotaron desde lo más profundo, surgieron gracias a ti... **"Me prometí que después de haber sufrido por un desamor que nunca más volvería a entregarle mi corazón a nadie... Y de repente apareces tú, me has hechizado con tu voz y tu cuerpo desde que te vi aquella tarde en el tren y me he enamorado... te mentiría si negara que desde entonces solo sueño contigo... me despido de mis fantasmas hoy para entregarme, comprenderte y cuidarte, darte mi corazón... quiero que llegues a ser mi alma y mi intención... mi vida y mi pasión... mi historia de amor"**

Esas palabras... entonces no era una alucinación mía... en verdad me las dijo -al ver que la conversación fluía y no se estaban tirando de los pelos, Albert se levanta de su lugar, siente que ha cumplido con su misión y se puede marchar en paz, Tom hace el comentario irónico que va a por palomitas aunque la razón es que no quiere presenciar como pierde ante Terry; el guardia de seguridad había abandonado la estancia por petición de Eunice quien junto a Patricia estaban pendientes, hasta saber el momento adecuado de darle marcha al ascensor -¿de verdad quiere que sea su historia de amor?

-no lo entiendo, pero has calado muy dentro de mí y me vuelvo loco cuando no estás... me da miedo admitir, pero te necesito, en mi vida

-me parece que es algo egoísta por tu parte ¿por qué no me dijiste esto? yo no tenía ni idea... bueno, pensé que era una alucinación

-¿q-qué dices? pero si me escuchaste cuando te lo dije, incluso me abrazaste

-eh... eh... no me recuerdo, estaba dormida y cuando duermo no conozco a nadie -intentó defenderse con las mejillas cubiertas de rubor -pero igual podrías haberlo repetido cuando estaba consciente

-¡lo hice! ¿te acuerdas cuando lo hicimos en mi despacho? estaba celoso de ver como otros se te acercan o te sonríen, por eso te pedí que me confirmaras que solo estabas conmigo, porque la primera vez no me diste una respuesta audible

-¿y... y por qué me has puesto un guardaespaldas?

-después del incidente con Legan temía que ese imbécil se volviera a acercar a ti con intenciones de lastimarte y mi miedo era que no podría estar cerca para defenderte... si algo te hubiese pasado... realmente no sé cómo hubiese reaccionado

-pero ese idiota no ha hecho nada, has visto que no hacía falta

-al contrario, que tu no lo sepas no quiere decir que no haya pasado... lo intentó un par de veces hasta que finalmente decidí ponerle una orden de alejamiento

-¿p-por qué tomas decisiones con respecto a mi vida sin siquiera tomarme en cuenta? es mi vida, me parece que la primera interesada soy yo

-mmm no sé, no lo vi necesario

¡pero será idiota! ¿que no lo vio necesario? como digas una burrada más te doy con esta caja en la cabeza... mi vientre se estremece, es que extraño sus besos ¡NO! no puedes rendirte tan fácilmente Candy

-¿que no lo viste necesario? ¿por eso le pediste a un investigador que indagase en mi vida privada?

-¡qué dices! ¿de dónde sacas eso?

-¿cómo sabía Albert que yo había estado saliendo con Lesther anteriormente?

-ahhh por eso...

Sí, eso ¡cabezón!

-... verás la mente de mi her... de él es muy inquieta y aunque se desfogue un poco con la batería, hay ocasiones que no les es suficientes, y sabe manejarse muy bien en los programas informáticos y servidores que yo no puedo ni conozco siquiera

Es un hacker…

-entonces él instaló ese programa con el que descubriste a Anny

-bueno, la verdad que en un principio no era esa su función, por el contrario, era para facilitarme hacer mi trabajo aunque no estuviese en la oficina, cuando Tom le pidió ayuda a Albert para desbloquear tu ordenador me avisó que algo no estaba bien y me sugirió que hiciéramos el cambio con mi equipo específicamente, y me alegro de haberle hecho caso, una sanguijuela menos que soportar... perdona, puede que la consideraras tu amiga pero se comportó de una manera muy rastrera al intentar perjudicarte -al ver el semblante decaído al recordar a su ex amiga le confesó -tranquila, que tanto la empresa ni yo hemos tomado medidas legales por lo que ha hecho... solo que no puedo asegurarte que mi hermano no realice su venganza personal

¡hermano! le ha dicho hermano... entonces es verdad ¡Albert es hermano de Terry! oh que me da algo... aquí hace tanto calor, me pongo en pie y empiezo a dar vuelta, siento que el ascensor se me cae encima ¿por qué tardan tanto en arreglarlo?

-¿y tú qué? ahora ya sabes todo lo que siento, pero tú ¿qué sientes por mí?

-¿yo?

¡oh no! me ha hecho un cambio de tuerca y no me he preparado para este momento... ¡santo cielos! este lugar es muy pequeño y no hay donde ocultarse

-¿podrías parar de moverte? por favor ¡me mareas con solo verte dar tantas vueltas! -ambos se quedan un poco crispados, como si esto fuese un deja vu

-¡ay de verdad! hablas como un viejo amargado, si me quiero mover ¡me muevo!

Esto es de locos ¿qué me pasa?... tengo una sensación extraña en mi estómago, las piernas me tiemblan -la rubia se inclina y apoya sus manos en las rodillas

-¿te encuentras bien?

-sí, solo es que me siento agobiada... tardan mucho en abrir

-eres muy astuta fingiendo malestar para evadir mi pregunta

-¿qué estoy fingiendo? ¡que yo finjo! ¿quieres saber lo que siento?... ¡pues no lo sé! me crispas, me confundes, a veces eras dulce y tierno que me daba la impresión que te podía interesar, pero luego te veía tan sobrado y dejabas que esas fulanas se te acercaran y te tocaran awwww que se me desbordaba la hiel y... y lo peor de todo es que, lo que siento por ti no lo puedo controlar ¡joder! despiertas en mí sensaciones que nunca en mi vida me lo hubiese imaginado -las lágrimas se asomaron por sus esmeraldas y el nudo que tenía en su garganta empieza a deshacerse -y no puedo detener que mis sentimientos hacia ti crezcan, pero no sé ¿cómo tomar todo esto?

-tómame... tómame en serio, porque no existe nadie más que ame con tanta fuerza como lo hago por ti, te amo con mi mente, mi cuerpo y mi corazón -el hombre ante ella se posa de rodillas y le extiende una joya -te amo y solo quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo -las damas en controles se llevan las manos a la boca y se observan sorprendidas, Terry se le está declarando -¿quieres casarte conmigo Candice White McAllen?

-yo... yo

¿esto en real? este hombre dice que me ama, las lágrimas fluyen por mi rostro sin control y Terry me ofrece un anillo ¡de perdidos al río! De seguro me faltan un par de hervores por hacer esto

-sí... te quiero y acepto -la joya se desliza por su anular y luego siente que los brazos de él la rodean, todo su cuerpo tiembla en su regazo; Eunice y Patty se abrazan felices, dando saltitos de euforia

-te amo... te amo como nunca y prometo hacerte feliz todos los días que me restan de existencia -la besa como lleva deseando hacerlo tanto tiempo; el ascensor finalmente se mueve y Candy se aferra fuerte de la chaqueta, su rostro se contrae, como si le duele algo

Lo amo... yo también te amo... mi cuerpo tiembla... y siento un líquido caliente resbalar por mi pierna... pero ¿qué...

.

.

_Eunice y Patricia se acercan corriendo a la puerta del ascensor jubilosas para felicitar a la pareja, sus corazones desbordan felicidad porque finalmente las cosas entre Terry y Candy hayan salido bien, cuando se abren las puertas ven que ella está desvanecida en los brazos del castaño mientras la llama con insistencia; los rostro de ellas palidecen al ver sangre en el suelo_

-¡Candy! mi amor por favor, reacciona, mi vida, dime ¿qué te pasa?

-Terry hijo, hay que llevarla a un hospital

-mamá ¿qué le pasa a Candy?

-no... no lo sé, pero será mejor que nos demos prisa

.

_El castaño la levanta en brazos y salen del edificio hasta el coche de su madre, ella conduce lo más rápido que puede hasta el Presbyterian, al entrar por el área de urgencias unas enfermeras se acercan y reciben a la paciente ante los gritos histéricos de Terry, la meten en una sala para examinarla detenidamente. Por estar pendiente de cualquier eventualidad no se dieron cuenta que alguien los había reconocido._

_._

_Después de un par de horas finalmente la rubia es llevada a una habitación, duerme pero él no se separa de su lado. Una enfermera se presenta para revisar los signos vitales cuando en ese momento aparecen los padres de Candy; Mónica toma el informe médico y lo revisa para saber qué es lo que tiene su hija_

_-_¿Cáncer? ¿cómo es posible que mi hija tenga cáncer?

-señora usted no puede ver eso

-¡claro que puedo! es mi hija, soy doctora y ya le puedo decir yo que estos análisis están erróneos, quiero ver al doctor que la atendió, enfermera no le suministre ni un medicamento

-pero ¿cómo se le ocurre?

-cariño por favor, tranquilízate

-Emilio, no me pidas imposibles, quiero hablar con ese doctor ahora mismo

-¿qué sucede? ¿a qué se debe este escándalo?

-es usted quien recibió a la paciente

-soy el doctor Requena, estoy encargado de esta planta ¿qué sucede?

-y yo soy la doctora McAllen y ya le digo yo que estos exámenes están erróneos, ella no puede tener leucemia, pues no ha presentado ni uno de los síntomas, creo que será conveniente que se repitan

-¿está segura de lo que dice?

-sin duda alguna

-está bien, enfermera puede traerme dos tubos para extraer muestras de la señorita, por favor

-en seguida doctor

_Es una petición inusual, pero el caballero ha reconocido el apellido de la doctora y por eso accedió en hacer las pruebas. Las siguientes horas parecen eternas; Patricia hizo las presentaciones entre los Grandchester y los White. Cuando finalmente aparece el doctor Requena y comparte los resultados con Mónica, el semblante de la mujer dio un cambio radical; pidió que le permitiesen hablar a solas con su hija, quien no hace mucho a recobrado el conocimiento._

-señor Grandchester, sería tan amable de venir un momento

-señora -el castaño ingresa la habitación, su amada llora silenciosamente pero sonríe -Candy ¿estás bien?

-señor Grandchester, me temo que usted nos debe unas cuantas explicaciones

-¿cómo dice?

-mamá, no le hables así que lo asustas

-Candy, no digas nada, tú también nos debes unas cuantas explicaciones a tu padre y a mí... me siento profundamente decepcionada

-se puede saber ¿qué sucede? si no me explican, no entiendo qué explicaciones debo dar

-Candy ¿se lo dices tú o se lo digo yo?

-¿decirme qué? se puede saber ¿qué demonios pasa? -en la habitación es tal la tensión que puede cortarse con un alfiler

.

.

.

Desde cuando te estaré esperando  
Desde cuando estoy buscando  
Tu mirada en el firmamento, estás temblando  
Te he buscado en un millón de auroras  
Y ninguna me enamora como tú sabes  
Y me he dado cuenta ahora  
Puede parecer atrevimiento  
Pero es puro sentimiento  
Dime por favor tu nombre

Edeyrn

(Desde Cuando, Alejandro Sanz)

_**.**_


	23. Capítulo 23

**Parte 23**

**-ummm duele... ¡duele! -siento un ligero temblor recorrer mi cuerpo, y me arde el pecho **

**La joven se remueve lo poco que puede, y siente claramente como su corazón late intenso como un tambor, por el terror abre los ojos y ve una figura negra sobre ella, tiene sus manos apoyada sobre una daga que está introduciéndose poco a poco en su torso **

**-¿q-quién eres?**

**El extraño no dice palabra alguna, solo dibuja una sonrisa perversa, aterradora, malvada; ejerce más fuerza para introducir la daga**

**-ahhwww... déjame ¡suéltame!**

**-muereee infeliz ¡muérete de una vez!**

**-¡noo! no pue... no quiero morir ¡no! -¿quién es? ¿por qué desea matarme? yo no le he hecho nada**

**-**_**este debía ser tu final**_

**La morena gira su rostro en dirección a la voz susurrante femenina que había hablado, una mujer con una especie de aura celestial, casi transparente está de pie cerca de ellas**

**-¿qu-qué?**

**-**_**estaba muy celosa, e impulsada por la rabia te busque para matarte, ese era tu final, dejarías de existir para siempre, pero caíste presa del tiempo y tu alma ha ido pasando vida tras vida... pero aún no te has librado de la daga**_

**-¿qu-qué? –pero qué me está contando ¿quería matarme? Mierd… ¿es acaso este mi destino? ¿Morir?**

**-**_**tú decides... puedes rendirte sin oponer resistencia como esa vez o tomar las riendas y decidir qué hacer**_

**-¿decidir? -¿decidir?... tengo miedo, mis manos tiemblan y casi no me puedo mover... decidir... recuerdo estar esperándole cuando de repente alguien me atacó... no, fue Nimue quien me agredió y no fui capaz de defenderme o decir nada, vi sus ojos llenos de rabia y con resignación acepte mi destino, así sería libre de una vida infeliz como esposa de Nottumemberg, aunque él tendría que casarse con Nimue... ¿debo aceptar otra vez mi final?**

**-y entonces ¿qué piensas hacer? sangras, llevas años y vidas desangrándote... el tiempo se te acaba**

_... te amo y solo quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo..._

**Eran palabras cargadas por el viento, como si fueran hojas y se cuelan por los poros de Edeyrn, entonces abre los ojos en su totalidad con fuerzas renovadas y posa sus manos sobre las de su agresor en intenta hacer un movimiento para defenderse**

**-¡no... no me puedo rendir! hay... hay alguien que me espera, hay alguien que amo y no le quiero causar daño**

**Mueve sus piernas para intentar al menos con patadas alejarlo de encima... lo consigue y la figura se hace para atrás a la vez que se agazapa sobre una rodilla en el suelo; el arma también sale de su pecho, siente claramente la calidez del líquido rojo brotar de la herida; se lleva su mano para intentar detener la hemorragia**

**-aaahhhwww muere ¡muere infeliz!**

**El espectro extiende sus palmas y las puntas de sus dedos se hacen finas como cuchillas, y empieza nuevamente a acercarse para atacar, Edeyrn intenta esquivarlo pero es tocada por esas garras, haciendo nuevas heridas en su brazo izquierdo que sangran con facilidad**

**-**_**¿en serio, solo eso sabes hacer? tienes que esforzarte un poco más si realmente quieres vencer al odio**_

**-muchas gracias por los ánimos, pero ya podrías decirme cómo vencerlo**

**-**_**por lo menos tírale un zapato para que parezca que te esfuerzas**_

**-¿quée? -¿tirarle un zapato? ¿me está tomando el pelo?... ¡claro, la daga!**

**Como puede, intenta tomar el arma, cuando el espectro se acerca nuevamente y da zarpazo tras zarpazo con diestra, izquierda y vuelve a repetir, la joven retrocede e intenta defenderse con la daga, al choque de las hojas saltan chispas... Edeyrn hace un giro de muñeca y logra cortar varios puntas y un humo negro sale de sus heridas, el atacante emitió una especie de bramido y su furor se incrementó, con su otras garras las incrusta en su abdomen haciendo que la morena caiga de rodillas, respira con dificultad... espera en cualquier momento la estocada final**

**-¿será este mi final?**

.

.

.

.

Cuando el equipo médico recibió a Candy en estado de inconsciencia, no entendían muy bien qué le pasaba, incluso cuando su corazón dejó de latir, tras varios esfuerzos lograron recuperarla y la hemorragia se detuvo, después la pudieron subir a planta. Terry estaba muy preocupado desde el momento que ella se había desvanecido en sus brazos, intentó distraerse un poco mientras los médicos hacían su trabajo llamando a Ponny cancelando su agenda del día.

Su madre y Patty estaban también ocupadas con sus móviles, por lo que pudo disfrutar de un momento a solas con ella, parecía que dormía profundamente, le toma una de sus manos y le da besos... en un pestañeo le da la impresión que no es la primera vez que la ve reposar en una cama, con el rostro pálido ¿a punto de morir? un nudo se forma en su garganta. Su visión queda interrumpida cuando en la habitación ingresa una pareja, la mujer revisa el informe y encuentra anomalías; ve como le extraen muestras de sangre, cuando sale la enfermera, Eunice y sus amigas con un chico entran en la habitación

-me temo que son muchas personas en este cuarto y la paciente necesita tranquilidad

Hablaba otra enfermera que se había acercado para cerciorarse que todo estuviera bien, no es que estuviesen discutiendo ni nada por el estilo, pero había siete personas reunidas ahí mismo y tres más se acercaban por el pasillo

-pero no estamos haciendo escándalo señorita

-es la política del hospital, así que si son tan amables, pueden pasar todos a la sala de espera

La enfermera se ajusta sus gafas y casi a empujones los saca de ahí. Todos siguen a la espera que la rubia se despierte.

-Terry, permíteme presentarte a Mónica y a Emilio José White, son los padres de Candy

-encanto, yo soy Terreuce Grandchester

-ellos llegaron hoy de Chicago, y presa del miedo les avisé que Candy estaba mal y que nos veníamos al hospital

-está bien, no debes preocuparte Patty, son sus padres y debían saberlo

-muchas gracias por socorrer a mi hija señor

-no tiene porque darlas señora White

En ese momento se acerca el doctor Requena y solicita hablar con Mónica, esta se disculpa y se acerca al mostrador y ambos revisan varios papales, todos los observan disimuladamente

-señor White, ¿ya había estado antes en esta ciudad?

-sí, en varias ocasiones y tengo unos cuantos amigos...

.

.

.

.

**-¿será este mi final?... ¡no! no puedo rendirme, lucharé hasta las últimas, aun si en ello se me va la vida**

**Con su diestra desplaza la navaja frente de sí, donde se supone están las piernas del ser oscuro, a la vez que se abalanza sobre él, este le inserta sus garras en su abdomen y de su boca sale sangre, aunque le duela, reúne toda su fuerza y une sus manos en la empuñadura y las alza para atacar, su agresor la toma del cuello con su mano libre para estrangularla**

**-si... si yo muero... tú te vienes conmigo -¿qué es eso?**

**Es entonces que ella se percata de un punto luminoso en lo que sería el centro de su pecho, y decidida, apunta con fuerza para apuñalar en ese lugar... un alarido se deja escuchar a la vez que se va convirtiendo arena oscura que se la lleva el viento. Edeyrn tose y más sangre brota de su boca, jadea cansada y débil, llora... llora silenciosamente al sentir perder sus pocas fuerzas**

**-**_**has luchado con todas tus fuerzas y has vencido, Greum estaría muy orgulloso**_

**-¿G-Greum?**

**La figura se inclina cerca del cuerpo moribundo de la morena, pasa su mano sobre su cabeza como si le acariciara los cabellos**

**-**_**él es tu centro y tu fuerza... no debes temer más, ahora ya puedes avanzar**_

_**-**_**avanzar...**

**El gesto sobre su cabeza la embota, siente que todo le da vueltas y que su cuerpo pesa como el plomo**

**-... avanzar...**

.

.

.

Siente la cabeza un poco pesada y una sensación de vértigo, pestañea un par de veces para poder centrarse y reconocer en dónde está... después de pasar el primer susto ya su corazón late con normalidad y se percata que está sola en una habitación de hospital, se remueve en su sitio y logra sentarse justo en el momento que se abre la puerta.

-ma-mamáaa... ¿de verdad estás aquí?

-hija... mi cielo, me alegro que hayas despertado... nos tenías preocupado -se acerca hasta la rubia y la abraza con ternura

-tranquila cielo, pronto nos iremos a casa, ya me encargaré de que lleven tus cosas

-papáaaa

Le da un beso y un abrazo, le alegra tanto verlo

-gra-gracias papy... pero creo que... no será necesario

-¿qué quieres decir Candy? ¿cómo así que no es necesario?

-eh... mamá, escucha un momento por favor... quiero que me entiendas, sé que te dije que estaba muy segura de querer volver con vosotros a Chicago... -vaya... me cuesta decirle esto a mi madre, ni siquiera sabe de él, no lo conoce -... pero he cambiado de idea y me quiero quedar en Nueva York, aquí, con Terry

-¿Terry?

-sí, se llama Terreuce Grandchester y... mamá ¡espera! ¿a dónde vas?

Mónica sin seguir escuchando lo que su hija le estaba diciendo sale de la habitación por unos segundos para después volver con el castaño, a Candy el corazón se le aceleró amenazando con reventarle las costillas, por una extraña razón las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, el pobrecillo tiene mala cara, pero la rubia nunca se hubiese imaginado que estaría así y ahí... por ella

-señor Grandchester, me temo que usted nos debe unas cuantas explicaciones

-¿cómo dice?

-mamá, no le hables así que lo asustas

-Candy, no digas nada, tú también nos debes unas cuantas explicaciones a tu padre y a mí... me siento profundamente decepcionada

-se puede saber ¿qué sucede? si no me dicen, no entiendo qué explicaciones debo dar

-Candy ¿se lo dices tú o se lo digo yo?

-¡lo hago! ¡lo hago! -trago grueso, madre mía ¡menudo marrón! -Terry, mis padres han venido a esta ciudad porque me iban ayudar en hacer la mudanza... -¡ay madre mía! me pone esos ojos de borreguito, sin duda alguna, no entiende nada -porque me regresaba a vivir a Chicago, pero les acabo de decir que ya no me pienso ir... por ti

-entiendo, quizás no es el mejor lugar ni condiciones, pero quisiera decirles que... estoy enamorado profundamente de su hija, desde el primer instante que la conocí me cautivó y desde entonces se ha adueñado de mi corazón, es el aire que necesito, la tierra que piso, porque sé que sin ella no soy nada

-sí... sí, muy bonitas esas palabras, pero resulta que ella es novia de otra persona

-¿¡papáa!? ¿pero qué dices? -¿a qué viene eso? Jolines ¡madre mía!, con eso vas hacer que Terry se piense lo que no es

-te recuerdo que sigues siendo la novia de Anthony... señor Grandchester, él es nuestro vecino y llevan más de cinco años saliendo juntos

-no papá, te equivocas, la relación entre Anthony y yo hace mucho que se terminó... él... -seguro que para mí papy no existe mejor yerno que Anthony, no le puedo decir que está prometido con Patty -... él está saliendo con otra persona

-señor White, yo no quiero ser un simple novio o pretendiente como otros de hace tanto años, y aunque ya se lo he preguntado a ella, me gustaría hacerle saber que mis intenciones son las más sinceras y reales, que si deseo compartir mi vida con ella, es haciéndolo bien... señor, quiero casarme con su hija

Los ánimos no menguaban, a Terry le había molestado muchísimo que el señor sacará en acotación que ella estuviese saliendo con otro, eso era un insulto a su percha ¡él es mucho mejor sea quien sea ese Anthony!. Mónica analizaba detenidamente a la pareja y las últimas revelaciones la crisparon más

-ya le vale señor Grandchester, aunque sinceramente, no estoy segura de que sea la persona correcta para mi hija

-mamá, entiendo tus reservas pero deberías darle una oportunidad y conocerlo

-me temo que hay más de una cosa que no habéis estado haciendo bien y sinceramente... estoy decepcionada hija... verás, cuando aún estabas inconsciente los médicos te perdieron por unos minutos

\- ¿co-cómo dices?

-tenías una hemorragia pero no encontraban una herida como origen, te hicieron una exploración vaginal y... tal parece que estabas teniendo un aborto

-¿qué? -yo... yo... ¿estaba embarazada?

-según parece, la placenta no pudo adherirse bien a las paredes de tu útero

-¿eso quiere decir que…?

-de momento estás fuera de peligro... debes de tener precaución las próximas semanas, cuidado con la dieta y todas esas cosas...

Los chicos estaban de cuadros, intentando digerir lo que había dicho Mónica, el rostro de ella estaba triste, más bien parecía decepcionada, Emilio se había sentado en el sofá de la habitación y miraba al suelo... hasta que levanta la vista con el ceño fruncido

-¿cariño, por qué los análisis anteriores decían que Candy tenía leucemia?

-ahhh... pues según estaba conversando con el doctor Requena me explicó, que en su informe había hojas de otro paciente y cuando revisaron las muestras que recibieron en laboratorio era de dos donantes diferentes

El semblante de Terry se endureció, eso sin duda no era nada, pero para nada normal

-muy bien, la hora de visitas ha terminado -la misma enfermera anterior estaba nuevamente ahí de inoportuna y sacando a todo mundo, tiene los cabellos oscuros en una cola de caballo baja, se ajusta sus lente y sujeta firmemente una carpeta entre sus brazos -solo una persona se puede quedar como acompañante en la habitación por la noche, los demás se pueden retirar ¿y ahora, quién se va a quedar con ella?

-Candy, princesa... lo mejor será que yo marche para que puedas estar con tus padres

-¿no te importa?

-no, tranquila, mañana vendré a verte

Por respeto a sus padres ahí presentes le da un beso en la frente y le acaricia el rostro, le duele dejarla pero primero están sus padres, además tiene algo que hacer... se despide de los señores quienes lo trataron de manera muy fría. Cuando regresa con los demás Patty está hablando en un rincón con el chico rubio, Elisa mastica regaliz mientras hojea una revista y Charles juega con su PSP, Albert observa por la ventana de brazos cruzados, es evidente que está ansioso... se acerca a él

-Hola

-Terry ¿cómo está Candy?

-estable... sus padres se quedarán con ella

-¿y tú qué piensas hacer?

-no estoy seguro... por un lado estoy preocupado... alguien ha intentado lastimarla en mis narices y no me he dado cuenta, si no es por su madre, no me puedo imaginar qué hubiese pasado

-¿qué me estás contando?

Los chicos se alejan un poco para poder explicarse mejor, para el rubio todo le parece sacado de película ¿acaso siempre tendrá que estarle cuidando las espaldas? pero en realidad reflexiona, no lo hace por él, lo hace por Candy, no entiende ¿quién puede tenerle manía? Sin pensarlo más tiempo se va con Charles a dar un pequeño paseo, cuando en eso aparece Eleanor y Fabiola con café para todos, se acerca hasta su hijo y le ofrece uno, este lo acepta pero su ánimo no mejora

-te lo agradezco... también que te hayas quedado todo este tiempo

-no tienes porque darlas hijo, soy tu madre y me tienes para lo que necesites

-lo que necesito es un abrazo...

Sin más ella hace el gesto para reconfortarlo, siente como un ligero temblor recorre el cuerpo de su hijo, como en pocas veces lo ha visto, su pequeño está llorando; el castaño derrama sus lágrimas de manera silenciosa a la vez que su madre pasea sus palmas por la espalda

-tenía miedo... mucho miedo de perderla

-lo sé

-ha sido horrible... y lo peor de todo es que yo he sido el culpable de que ella se encuentre en esa cama

-eso no es así... no debes echarte la culpa de todo... a veces las cosas pasan porque sí

-no... esta vez no

-está bien, no podré hacerte cambiar de idea pero si puedo decirte tienes toda una vida para compensarla, si crees que le has hecho daño... hazla feliz

-mamáaa

Permanecen así por un tiempo que no sabrían decir, hasta que Terry se desahoga. Luego le sugiere a su madre que regresa a su casa, Fabiola, Patricia y su novio le imitan. Elisa ni se inmuta, no es la primera vez que los chicos desaparecen sin decirle nada, ya intuye lo que hacen, por lo tanto solo le queda esperar a que Charles vuelva por ella.

Mientras tanto un rubio toma asiento frente de un teclado, varios monitores frente de él muestras imágenes de diversos ángulos del Hospital Presbyterian; debe agradecer a Terry este subidón de adrenalina, meterse en un sistema privado siempre le es divertido. Después de introducir varias combinaciones una nueva ventana negra de código fuente se abre en el monitor principal, tiene el mando, revisa las cámaras, selecciona un par de tomas, reconoce la imagen de su hermano, Candy y Eunice. Por otra pantalla selecciona un historial y revisa las firmas digitales cuando la ve, en un principio pensó que era una alucinación, pero ahí está ¡Susana Méndez!... jooo esto es jugoso. Busca otro historial.

Un par de golpes en la puerta llaman su atención, saca el drive que parece un adorno simple de su llavero y guarda los datos, cierra las ventanas y huellas, les deja actualizando el cortafuegos y se levanta de la silla... ha tardado siete minutos más del cuarto de hora que tenía previsto. Saca su móvil y manda un mensaje, choca los puños con Charles por haberle cubierto las espaldas y se separan. Un par de minutos después Terry aparece a su lado en el pub frente al hospital.

-tenías razón... no fue un error médico, alguien manipulo intencionadamente las cosas desde un principio

-¿sabes quién fue?

-desgraciadamente... lo sé todo

Albert le da un sorbo a su cerveza y luego suelta un suspiro pesado

-oye tío... te digo una cosa, de ahora en adelante tendrás que ver muy bien con quien te relaciones, o te podrás topar con cualquier psicópata que le puede hacer daño a Candy...

Le da un par de palmadas en el hombro al castaño y finge sonreír como si fuese un mal chiste lo que le acaba de decir

-... tendrás que aprender a cuidarla por ti mismo, yo ya no voy a estar a tu lado para ayudarte

-sabes que no hace falta que te vayas

-pero quiero hacerlo... a decir verdad debo hacerlo... por el bien de todos

Saca el llavero y se lo deja sobre la barra a la vez que se levanta de su taburete

-lamento mucho la perdida de tu hijo... cuida muy bien de Candy si no quiere que venga y te dé un par de azotes por torpe

-y tú recuerda que siempre te estaremos esperando

Albert le da una palmada de complicidad y despedida, Terry se queda observando el objeto entre sus dedos un par de minutos, quizás por el temor de saber la verdad y más aún de ver como su hermano ha preferido poner distancia por un tiempo entre ellos, en un principio para darle espacio y que pudiese conquistar a Candy, pero ahora es para poder sanar su corazón, no puede permanecer al lado de ellos viendo como se hacen muestras de afecto y hacer como si no le afectase en lo más mínimo.

.

.

.

Debe de haber un lugar

solo para ti,

pero es que

está hermosa estrella

lo oculta todo.

Soy inútil e insignificante

pero mi corazón sigue llorando;

oigo una voz que me dice

"ven aquí"

el mañana es infinito e imprudente

pero me sigue esperando en alguna parte.

La libertad es falsa y fútil

pero sigo gritando que la quiero,

aunque lo sé

finjo que no.

La luz es incolora e impoluta

pero voy a buscarla una vez más,

soy la única, la única

estoy sola, sola

aquí estoy yo.

**(Here, JUNNA)**

**.**

**.**

**Muchísimas gracias chicas por seguir la historia y dejar vuestros comentarios, la verdad no les he contestado antes 1º porque, el momento que veía vuestros mensajes estaba un poco bastante liada hehehe y 2º si lo hacía, sería un spoiler total, por eso eh estado preparando estos cap (del 20 en adelante) con mucho amor y dedicación para que las cosas queden lo más claras posibles.**

**Lamento no poder publicar con mucha frecuencia, pues a veces mis obligaciones me lo impiden. Pero pronto se avecina el final, ya hemos pasado el clímax de la historia hehehe solo falta decidir si haré o no, esa cosa… como se llama… ahs, eso de que terminas dando pinceladas después del final hehehe.**

**En verdad, infinitas gracias por el tiempo que le dais a "EL ALMA AL AIRE" Bsos y abrazos mil desde la hermosa península ibérica.**

**Att: Cherry**

**.**


	24. Capítulo 24

_**Parte 24**_

La rubia se despierta, pestañea un par de veces para reconocer el lugar; se estira cuan largo es por toda la cama y se levanta, sus pies descalzos pisan el parquet, ya había estado antes en esa habitación pero no le presto demasiada atención a los detalles, ahora con tanta luz que entra por los grandes ventanales se percata que tiene nada, sin cuadros, espejos, decoraciones, ni armarios, todo simple, entra al cuarto de baño y encuentra lo indispensable, jabón y toallas limpias. Después de acicalarse un poco se dirige al salón, encuentra un par de cajas esparcidas por todos lados y a una mujer intentando recoger un poco

-buenos días señora... perdone si la desperté con tanto ruido

-bu-buenos días -¿señora? ¿a qué viene eso? ¿y quién es ella? -por favor, no me digas de esa manera, mi nombre es Candice pero puedes decirme Candy

-¡oh no señora! no puedo permitirme tantas confianzas, el señor de seguro se molestará

-eh-eh... -pues tendré que hablar con Terry de eso, que me llame señora y no tengo ni 25 años ¡habrase visto! - ¿sabe en dónde está Terry?

-el señor se fue a dormir a casa de su madre, vino hace una hora pero usted seguía descansando, así que dejó dicho que vendría a la hora de la comida

-(vaya, por lo visto piensa cumplir con su promesa) perdona ¿cómo te llamas?

-mi nombre es Dorothy ¿desea tomar el desayuno?

-sí, pero no te preocupes que ya me lo preparo yo misma

-no es nada...

Con un gesto le indica a la rubia dónde se encuentra la cocina; es amplia, tiene una isla con sus taburetes blancos y un comedor redondo cerca de la ventana que le permite disfrutar de las hermosas vistas de la ciudad

-... al contrario, es algo más que hacer, como se ha dado cuenta el piso es una preciosidad pero está incompleto y darle mantenimiento es muy sencillo, la única vez que he tenido realmente trabajo ha sido después de la fiesta de cumpleaños de la señorita Erin...

La mujer hablaba alegremente mientras le ofrece sus medicamentos y un vaso con agua, va poniendo el servicio frente la rubia que había tomado una naranja y la estaba pelando.

-... ¿desea desayunar algo en especial?

-Dorothy, con un café con tostadas ya tengo suficiente -no estoy segura que tenga leche vegetal así que me tendré que conformar con beber el café solo

-entonces le prepararé algo mientras se bebe el zumo de naranja

-gracias -esta mujer es muy amable conmigo, me prepara un sándwich y el café como me encanta, es todo tan extraño... como han cambiado las cosas de la noche a la mañana... 

Candy da un par de sorbos a su vaso mientras recuerda cómo fue que llegó a vivir ahí.

.

. 

**Finalmente le daban de alta en el hospital, Terry había llegado por ellos y el chofer los dirigía al apartamento de la rubia... ante el hecho de que estos estaban prometidos Mónica le dijo que habían muchas cosas que debían hablar y coordinar, no estaba de acuerdo, mejor dicho, no estaba feliz de imaginar las cosas que había estado haciendo su hija, pero era muy cosa de ella si decidía casarse con Terry; siempre habían pensado que Candy seguía una relación a distancia con Anthony, y como su hija había sido muy reservada o no le habían visto interesada en ningún chico, a excepción del vecino que siempre estaba cerca de ella, habían compartido con la familia Bower en varias ocasiones y estaban felices de emparentar con ellos.**

**Los White no podían evitar sentir recelo con el joven Grandchester y casi podría decirse que estaba siendo sometido a examen constantemente, todo lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer era sujeto a juicio. Emilio José recibió una llamada al momento de entrar por el ascensor por lo que dejo que los chicos subieran primero, en parte deseaba poder darles un poco de intimidad. Oportunidad que uso Terry para besar y abrazar a su pequeño ángel rubio y por mucho que deseara hacerle caricias más perversas debían controlarse.**

**Todo parecía igual que como lo dejó el martes y el castaño aprovecha para meterse con ella al ver ese caos total, cuando de presto escuchan unos pasos, ni uno de los dos se esperaba encontrar a alguien ahí**

**-vaya... se puede saber ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí? -se dejó oír una voz socarrona y la pareja se volvió para ver a la intrusa, era ella **

**Pero qué hace esa mujer aquí, en mi piso ¿quién le dio la llave? maldita infeliz**

**-se puede saber ¿qué haces tú aquí Susana?**

**-mudarme a mi nuevo piso ¿qué sino? Terry querido, no me digas que has venido por mí**

**¿"Terry querido"? ya estamos otra vez, es que acaso esta tipa no entiende ¿en serio? lo bruta lo lleva de serie**

**-deja de decirme querido que no soy nada tuyo**

**-oye tú, cabeza de serrín, será mejor que te largues si no quieres que llame a la policía**

**-favor que me haces, pues quien debe irse de aquí eres tú ¿es que no me has oído bien? me voy a mudar a este lugar -Susana estaba molesta de saber que quien había estado viviendo ahí era Candy y lo que la puso del peor de los ánimos fue ver a la pareja en ese lugar y muy cariñosos, eso sí que no se lo esperaba; la discusión quedó en pausa al ver aparecer a los padres de la rubia ingresar en la estancia**

**-hija, hay algo importante que debes saber... ¿qué está pasando aquí?**

**-papá, nada, no te preocupes, solo esta cabeza de serrín que está delirando, dice que es quien va a vivir en este apartamento**

**-entonces ella es la señorita Méndez... hija, estaba hablando con mi amigo Charlie y me estaba diciendo que como se supone que desocuparíamos el apartamento hace dos días otra persona se mudaría aquí -Susana se cruza de brazos y se le dibuja un sonrisa triunfal, como quien dice ¡jódete! Terry la observó detenidamente y un destello pasó por sus ojos, finalmente ataba cabos**

**-señor White, déjeme adivinar... y para su amigo esta persona es muy importante y no puede dejarla desamparada y aunque no le importaría que mi prometida siguiera viviendo en este lugar, no puede ceder por motivos de fuerza mayor**

**-ehh... sí, algo así fueron sus palabras**

**-hahahaha ¡hay que ver Susana cuan bajo has caído! mira que embaucar al pobre hombre solo para que te mantengan, debe ser muy triste verse en la necesidad de quedarse embarazada de un viejo para poder subsistir -el rostro de la susodicha palideció, no se esperaba que el hombre con el que intentaba regresar supiese ese detalle de su vida -con todo respeto por su amigo señor White, pero hay que ser muy tonto para creer lo que dice esta bruta**

**¿quée? ¿esta boca chancla está embarazada de Charlie? pero si un viejete hahaha ¡madre mía, qué patética! hahaha no puedo ocultar mi risa, se le ha quedado una cara de poema al verse descubierta, mira que darse los aires de diosa cuando es tan miserable ¡ay, es que me entran unas ganas de darle un par de ostias!**

**-¿co-conoce usted a esta mujer señor Grandchester?**

**-por desgracia sí señor White, y yo que usted pondría en sobre aviso a su amigo, de seguro le ha engañado diciendo que ese hijo es de él, cuando de seguro es de cualquier patán que salió huyendo de toda responsabilidad -los esposo se miran entre ellos perplejos, aunque eso no soluciona el dilema de dónde residirá su hija ahora en adelante**

**-pe... pero ¿cómo te atreves?**

**-eres un mal bicho ¿qué pretendes? no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados si quieres joderle la vida a un pobre inocente... mi amor, escoge las cajas que se irán a nuestro hogar y lo demás estará con las cosas del grupo -el castaño le da un beso en la frente después de estas palabras a Candy para que se mueva, sabía que con eso le daba la estocada final, no solo acentuaba su relación sino que también le daba a entender a Susana, cuan seria es -los chicos de la mudanza vendrán en cualquier momento**

**-eh... eh... ¿de verdad?...**

**¿por qué siempre eres así? siempre tomas las decisiones con respecto a mi vida sin siquiera decirme nada... pero vamos, por la cara de ogro que ha puesto esta infeliz te lo perdono... puedo escoger las cosas indispensables pero ¿en dónde las voy a meter?... hahaha mírala, si casi le sale humo por las orejas... por una vez me voy a dar el gusto de seguirle el juego a Terry**

**-... eh pues amor, creo que estas que están aquí y esta que...**

**-por favor mi vida, no tomes nada pesado, déjame llevarlo por ti**

**-gracias amor, eres un sol -le da un beso cuando él le quita la caja que tenía pensado llevar, sus padres observan la escena estupefactos -por eso te quiero tanto**

**-yo también te quiero princesa -ante esas muestras de afecto, Susana se dio cuenta que ellos estaban a otro nivel, uno que ella nunca pudo alcanzar, eso solo hacía que la sangre le hirviera, su desprecio hacia ellos se incrementa, caminando como si fuera un troll se dirige a la salida y diciendo adiós con un portazo que sobresaltó a unos e hizo reír a los enamorados**

**-hahahahaha**

**-está muy bien el chiste, pero no tiene gracia ¿en verdad crees que te irás a vivir con él Candy?**

**-mamá, perdona... pero es que esta tipa no es la primera vez que me la encuentro y me molesta, perdona por lo que acabas de presenciar**

**-señora, a decir verdad no tiene que preocuparse por eso, entiendo su recelo y se me malinterprete por lo que ha oído, después de todo a la única persona que deseaba incomodar era a Susana, no estaba al tanto de lo que estaba pasando con respecto a este apartamento, pero mi oferta sigue en pie**

**-¿cómo dice?**

**-si a Candy le parece y desea puede mudarse a mi apartamento y disponer de él como le plazca -lo señores se miran un par de segundo, le es un poco difícil disimular su disgusto y perplejidad -no deben preocuparse, no le pondré una mano encima a su hija hasta que no sea mi esposa**

**-¡a buenas horas! -se mofó Emilio**

**¡ehhh! esa idea no sé yo si me gusta mucho, vivir con Terry y sin hacerlo, no sé qué tan posible sea eso... sé que mis padres están decepcionados, cuando les explique que él es el jefazo de Grand&Ker Corp. no les hizo mucha gracia, me gustaría que le diera una oportunidad y le conozcan, es cabezón pero muy buena persona**

**-a ver, ustedes no han empezado con buen pie que se diga, y ya son grandecitos como para saber qué consecuencias trae cada decisión; Candy hija, nosotros te hemos inculcado valores y espero que esta vez los recuerdes, y ambos se comporten como se debe**

**-papáaa... perdóname... pero te prometo que no te volveré a defraudar -la rubia se acerca hasta él y lo abraza**

**Después de eso Terry llamó a un servicio de transporte, se llevaron la mayoría de mis cajas al almacén; mi padre habló con su amigo Charlie, quiero creer que para ponerlo sobre aviso; mamá me ayudó a seleccionar las cosas importantes para llevarme al nuevo lugar. Se pidió comida a domicilio, y aunque no hice nada terminé muy cansada, a decir verdad es que aún estoy débil y por más fuerte que quise parecer mi madre me obligó a meterme en la cama y ordenó explícitamente a Terry que debía ser una semana de reposo total ¡total! demasiado tiempo libre, me voy a volver loca.**

-mira por donde, me he encontrado a una marmota por aquí...

El castaño se había presentado en el apartamento y Dorothy le dijo que su señora estaba descansando en la terraza

-... por lo visto tendré que adoptarla

-¡Terry! ¿ya estás aquí?

-hehe la verdad es que no, vengo a decirte que en cinco minutos llego

-¡serás borde!

-menuda pregunta, que no ves que ya estoy aquí... dime ¿qué tal has descansado?

-bien, pero me hubiese gustado encontrarte

-yo también princesa, pero hemos prometido portarnos bien

-hahaha ¡venga ya! -¡este tío va en serio! ¿de verdad no piensa ponerme una mano encima? esto es injusto

Hablaron tranquilamente un rato disfrutando del buen clima hasta que Dorothy les avisa que la comida está lista

-por cierto Terry, hay un par de cosas que tenemos que aclarar

-¿un par solo?

-oyee... hablo en serio, no me gusta que Dorothy me diga señora ¡por favor! me hace sentir vieja

-bueno es que ahora lo eres

-¡serás borde! estoy muy joven para que me diga "señora" -y todavía te ríes -le dije que me llamara por mi nombre y me dijo que si hacía eso tú te molestarías

-en absoluto, como si quieres que te diga "Tiffany, la novia de Chucky"

-hahaha pues tienes que decírselo... y otra cosa, también que me deje colocar las cosas por mí misma

-¡de ninguna manera! tu madre dijo reposo total ¡absoluto!

Candy entre cierra los ojos, no le gusta que no le dejen hacer sus cosas

-tampoco hace falta, puedo hacer vida normal

-amor, aunque no lo veas, tu cuerpo necesita recuperarse, has tenido un aborto tienes heridas que aún sangran y lo seguirá haciendo por un tiempo más y eso te debilita

-pe... pero -por qué me da que lo dice por otra cosa o que alguien más me lo ha dicho

-amor, de momento puedes ir viendo cómo quieres hacer la boda, revisa catálogos y si te sobra tiempo, piensa cómo decorar la casa, puedes hacerlo a tu gusto, cuando ya puedas salir te presentaré a mi familia y al trabajo te reincorporarás poco a poco en el puesto que desees

-¿d-de verdad?

-sí, no veo por qué no, solo quiero que te sientas bien y puedas ser feliz

-yo... yo soy feliz si estoy contigo -es lo único que necesito en mi vida, solo eso me hace falta, lo demás no me importa

-pues ya me tienes, soy solo tuyo

Le da un beso en su mano y luego en la frente, se acomodan en el sofá y siguen observando la televisión hasta que ella se queda dormida. Terry intenta controlarse muchísimo para no terminar haciendo el amor con Candy, está muy pendiente de ella y junto a Dorothy se cercioraba que no le faltase nada. Luego se llegó el día que conocería a la familia de su prometido, estaba nerviosa pero después de darse cuenta que había coincidido un par de veces con Eunice la relación con ella fue como la seda; de Erin está demás decir que estaba feliz de la vida que Candy fuera su cuñada y junto a su madre pensaban ayudar a organizar la boda.

Regresar al trabajo fue otro poema, en un principio no estaba segura si seguir en su antiguo puesto o el nuevo cargo; por un lado le era extraño no estar cerca de Tom, se había acostumbrado a él... pero en parte ponerse en marcha con los proyectos que presentaron a la junta le apetecía mucho. Todos se alegraban muchísimo que estuviese nuevamente, eso significaba que el jefazo ya no estaría despotricando veneno constantemente, además es una buena compañera y cuando se enteraron que era la prometida de Granchester casi daban las gracias, sabían que ese hombre estaría manso para toda la vida. Trabajar tan cerca de Terry era una completa tortura, el deseo es enorme y las bromas de doble sentido constantes.

-pequeña Gremlin, deja de utilizar a mi secretaria; la señorita Ponny no tiene por qué estar de cháchara contigo

-pero será posible ¿cómo puedes decir eso? insensible, explotador, no te sorprendas si un día de estos decide renunciar porque la sobrecargas constantemente

-por lo visto eres tu quien necesita que te exploten... con trabajo

-ahhh... oyeee... -santo cielos, me arde la cara de vergüenza, este hombre ni siquiera se mide delante de la pobre mujer -lo siento señorita Ponny, pero sería tan amable de dejarnos a solas un momento

-los que se pelean... se desean hehehe está bien parejita, les dejo discutir a solas

-gra-gracias -madre mía, es como si supiese exactamente lo que voy a hacer -Terry...

-señorita White, no debería venir a trabajar tan provocadora, así es imposible concentrarse

-y tuuu no deberías provocarme, como sigas con esas insinuaciones me las voy a cobrar muy caro

La rubia se pone en pie, se acerca hasta él para besarlo, a la vez que lleva una mano detrás de su cuello y la otra directamente sobre su paquete para acariciarle sensualmente... percibe claramente como su sexo se va endureciendo segundo a segundo y su centro se humedece, lo extraña mucho y sentir sus manos recorrer su figura le enciende y derrite a la vez, pero ese hombre parece un roble, no sucumbe a sus insinuaciones, este juego cada vez es más intenso.

-¡está bien, está bien! me has convencido de seguir compartiendo mi secretaria contigo

-hahaha pero será posible, no lo hacía por eso, pero está bien saberlo

-hahaha que te veo venir pequeño monstruito y te lo vuelvo a decir, hasta que no seas mi esposa no te pienso hacer nada

-puuufff... ¡será posible!... yo te tengo muchas ganas -vengaaa... dame eso que sabes que me gusta

-hahaha pequeño diablillo ¡será mejor que te vayas a comer!... comidaaaa ¡mal pensada! quita tus manos de ahí, eso está prohibido ¡eso se llama abuso, ¿sabías?!

-hahaha ¡ya caerás! -ha sido un mes horrible ¿cómo hace para aguantar tanto tiempo sin hacerlo?

-lo siento mi amor ¿pero qué te cuesta esperar dos semanas más? ya mismo se llega el día de la boda

-porque me parece una eternidad... pero está bien, lo dejamos así por hoy ¿vienes conmigo y Tom a comer? me ha dicho que quiere mostrarme algo

-gracias cariño, pero será mejor que no, aún tengo cosas que hacer

-vale amor... nos vemos a la tarde

Le da un par de besos, toma su bolso y salen del despacho; se acercan al ascensor y la despide. Candy va hasta la sexta planta y busca a su amigo, que curiosamente está coqueteando con una chica ¡para variar! Finalmente salen y van hasta un Sunway, no es que la rubia sea una tiquismiquis pero le sorprende que la sorpresa esté en ese lugar, mientras deciden qué van a pedir escuchan a unas mujeres discutir, a Candy casi se le salen los ojos del lugar al ver como Susana y Anny se pelean por ver quién es más torpe e inepta que la otra; cuando estas reconocen a la pareja se callan, la morena por vergüenza y la otra por rabia. Tom pide dos especiales del día y con bandeja en mano buscan una mesa donde sentarse.

-no me lo puedo creer que esas dos estén trabajando aquí

-pues aunque "usted no se lo crea" esas dos petardas están aquí hahaha

-Tom ¿cómo te enteraste? no me digas que aun sigues colado por Anny

-¡noooo! ¿pero qué dices? esa mujer no se merece que tenga ni una clase de sentimiento en favor de ella, si me enteré fue porque Albert me lo dijo

-¿Albert? ¿está aquí? ¿lo has visto?

-calma, calma sor angustias... sí, me lo dijo Albert y no, no está en américa, me escribió un mensaje diciéndome si quería ver a unas payasas que fingen trabajar

-ohhh -la verdad es que desde que lo vi en el concierto de Chicago no he vuelto a saber mucho de él y aunque no contesta mis mensajes de facebook, he cambiado los términos de privacidad y la contraseña por "ALBERT NO TE METAS" para hacerle ver que si quiere saber de mi vida, que lo haga como una persona normal y me pregunte, lo que me preocupa es que no vaya a estar el día de la boda, sería una pena que no esté al lado de su hermano en ese momento especial

-¿aún no confirma la asistencia? ¿sigues sin poder hablar con él?

-umm umm, no pasa nada, de seguro es por una buena razón... solo espero que al menos se presente o tenga comunicación con su hermano

-no te preocupes por ellos, son raros por eso se entienden muy bien

-hehehe gracias por intentar animarme

-oyeee... no pensarás comerte eso, mejor tíralo, quien sabe qué cosa asquerosa no le habrán puesto esas brutas para jodernos... hahaha aunque si lo hacen saben que llevan las de perder

-hahaha está bien -Tiramos los bocadillos y nos vamos a un restaurante, hablamos de su lista de "Margaritas" buscando cuál será la adecuada para que lo acompañe en la boda; en ocasiones me cuesta creer que en verdad está pasando todo esto y que me voy a casar con Terry, pero al ver el anillo en mi dedo y que su madre y hermana me atosigan con ideas y catálogos me digo a mí misma "que todo es real" y el miedo se me pasa. Puede que hayan sucedido muchas cosas en tan poco tiempo, puede que tal vez en ocasiones me encuentre con que no sé muy bien lo que estoy haciendo, pero de algo sí que estoy segura, es que desde el primer momento que conocí a Terry, se coló por mis poros y me impregno hasta la médula, se volvió un elemento indispensable para poder respirar, ahora ya no sé cómo vivir sin él, ni sé cómo será con él y aunque me dé un poco de miedo ¡quiero intentarlo! quiero ser merecedora de ser su historia de amor.

.

.

.

.

Déjame quererte sin razón  
Si llega el invierno  
Aun nos quedan brasas  
Déjame cuidarte de a dos  
Yo te curo el duelo  
Y te hielo el alma

Entrégate a la vida  
Que sabe a miel  
Con la intensidad  
De quien no tiene miedo

(Suena la Pelota, Alejandro Sanz)


	25. Capítulo 25

Perdonad que esté un poco ausente, pero la verdad es que casi no me queda tiempo para poder corregir y publicar el cap. Tristemente ya no dispongo de tanto tiempo como antes, pero siempre tengo presente esta obra y a cada uno de ustedes que esperan las actualizaciones.

Pido mil perdones por el retraso, por lo que al final pienso enmendarme haciendo un lindo fina, más extenso de como había planeado . Saludos a todos en cada rincón de este mundo, deseando que se encuentren bien, bsos mil Cherry.

Pd: espero que este capítulo se entienda, como cuando todas las piezas van quedando en su lugar y… y… y sobre todo, que se entienda como por fin la maldición de Candy ha desaparecido.

Pd2: ¿os habéis percatado que menciono a Clim y Cleopatra? Me pregunto si ya los habéis descubierto, o si ya se imaginan cómo van a hacer su entrada en escena … ¡hacédmelo saber! Sin más os dejo con esta parte…

**.**

**DUEÑO DE TU ALMA**

**.**

Parte Uno

**La carroza se desvía del camino principal, en su interior una rubia estruja y hace girar, girar y girar el ramo debido al nerviosismo; cuando finalmente el vehículo se detiene con una mano levanta la falda de sus ropas para poder descender fácilmente.**

**Siente que su corazón late intensamente, los rayos del sol le dan un toque cálido al ambiente... todo brilla con un brío singular como si fuese cobrando vida al ver a la novia llegar. Acomoda el vuelo de su vestido estilo imperio, de georgette con encajes y piedras bordadas a mano, el escote en su espalda llega hasta donde inicia su cola. De su recogido se escapa un que otro rizo dándole ese aire fresco y elegante con su tocado vintage de plumas y flores.**

**Su padre se acerca y le extiende la mano -se sobresalta un poco pero luego le da la suya- como cuando pequeña, le sonríe con dulzura, hasta entonces Emilio José había sido el único hombre importante en su vida; pero hoy era el inicio de una vida junto a quien su corazón había reconocido como su alma gemela y sin pensarlo tanto se había decidido a emprender y disfrutar de una vida en compañía de Terreuce Grandchester, quien se había vuelto "el adueño de su alma".**

**-es la hora princesa**

**-sí...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

Mientras el ascensor desciende, Candy se hace un nudo en los cordones de sus zapatillas, luego observa su reflejo en el espejo, se ajusta la coleta y tararea la canción Staying Alive de Bee Gees; siempre ha considerado que la música de los 70's y 80's es mucho mejor que la de hoy en día. Cuando pasa por la entrada saluda al portero y empieza su nueva rutina de ejercicio; después de haber pasado una semana descansando decidió que ya no podía seguir así y busco entre sus cosas la ropa deportiva. Cerca de su nueva residencia hay un parque, también tiene juegos para niños. Corre tranquilamente pues sabe que en algún rincón está agazapado su guardaespaldas, Terry se había impuesto con respecto a no retirarlo, no quiere que nadie le haga daño alguno.

Paso a paso siente como su corazón se acelera, como su cuerpo se enciende, y su respiración se agita. Está viva, y desde que conoce a Terreuce Grandchester, su vida ha estado en un sube y baja más vertiginoso que cualquier montaña rusa. Un fuego se encendió en su centro desde que este la tomase de la muñeca y la contraminara a la pared tras bastidores; sus noches y sueños se volvieron turbios y perturbadores, no siempre lograba recordarlos, pero solía quedarse inquieta... y no estaba segura si era una premonición o recuerdos de una vida pasada lo que revivía su subconsciente, casi podría e incluso consideró que Terry era tóxico para su vida; pero todo eso se había terminado desde que sus signos vitales habían cesado por varios minutos en el Hospital Presbyterian.

Los médicos habían considerado que posiblemente estaba teniendo un aborto, no lograban detener la hemorragia, y sin poder evitarlo el corazón de Candy se detuvo, estuvieron varios minutos en reanimación y cuando por fin la recuperaron, había dejado de sangrar. Y aunque estuvo en observación la joven no presentó nada extraño, salvo su debilidad, que era comprensible tras la gran pérdida de sangre.

.

.

_._

_._

_Erin y Eunice se presentan cada tarde en el apartamento para ayudarme a organizar la boda, quizás tenían grandes expectativas con respecto al evento y conocer mis ideas las dejó patidifusas, fuera de onda, incluso me quisieron hacer cambiar de opinión; pero mi guapo, sexy e intenso prometido les hizo ver que si yo quería la boda de esa manera, así sería, tanto como si se me antojaba que fuera en el polo norte y tendría que mandar a hacer un gran iglú para que todos los invitados entren. Por lo que al final han terminado cayendo bajo el encanto de mi propuesta. _

_Decidir la fecha era lo primordial, llámenme loca, pero no estoy dispuesta a esperar un año para poder estar con Terry, lo extraño y me parece una tortura que este hombre viva con su madre mientras yo le espero en su apartamento; mi suegra contrató a una wedding planner para que prepare el lugar donde deseo que se realice el enlace... porque no quiero que sea en una iglesia típica común y corriente, noooo; he pensado en un principio un lugar ideal, en el cual me he sentido hechizada desde el primer momento que lo visite. _

_Hacer mi lista de invitados fue pan comido y después de que hagamos la entrevista para una revista de sociedad, que por cierto, fue idea mi adorada suegra... ¡aaahhhsss! de verdad ¡qué fastidio! no me apetece en lo más mínimo; nos vendrán a hacer un par de fotografías y varias preguntas que amablemente la secretaría de Terry ha hecho pasar por un filtro, todo esto para anunciar nuestro compromiso -después de dar varias vueltas en el parque, Candy se dirige hacia su apartamento cuando ve una figura que conoce muy bien -awww mi madre ¿por qué este hombre es tan guapo? ¡ay mamita, que se me caen las braguitas! hahaha sin duda alguna estoy loquita por él_

_-hermosa princesa... ¿aún no estás lista? dentro de poco vendrán los reporteros -Terry la saluda de manera jocosa con una sonrisa que le hace temblar las piernas a la joven_

_-hehehe lo siento Gremlin... fui a correr un poco, necesitaba aire fresco_

_-oye... me preocupa, no te diré que no salgas, pero por favor no te excedas_

_-estaaa bieeeen_

_Siempre preocupado awww... este tío me encanta, sin duda alguna le amo, me tiene loquita perdida... esa sonrisa, la forma en como me mira, dooooos quiero que me haga suya ya mismo ¡detesto estar en sequía!_

_Mientras Dorothy ha estado dando los retoques necesarios para que el apartamento este precioso, mi querido Terry mantiene la distancia mientras yo me doy una ducha; debo explicarle que deseo incorporarme al trabajo esta misma semana._

_Finalizamos la entrevista y todo ha salido bien, luego hemos marchado rumbo a Chicago, intentamos que nuestras familias se relacionen; aunque mi madre le hace un poco la vida imposible, no le gusta como yerno ¿seguirán pensando que Anthony es mejor partido para mí? Terry soporta estoicamente cualquier comentario mordaz que suele soltar mi mamy._

_Mis amigas Fabiola y Patty no se creen que dentro de mes y medio me vaya a casar, que sea con Terreuce Grandchester, y aunque con ellas se porta de manera maravillosa, me he dado cuenta que con Anthony tiene cierta antipatía, no creo que sea por el hecho que antes saliéramos juntos si ahora está comprometido con su manager ¿no debería de tranquilizarlo eso? en fin, pues ahora soy libre todo para poder estar con él, mi hombre de hojalata formó parte de una hermosa etapa de mi juventud, pero solo fue eso, una etapa, en realidad lo que siento por Terry es mucho más genuino e intenso, a comparación de lo que sentí en su momento por Anthony _

_El reincorporarme al trabajo ha sido bestial, hay mucho por hacer y teniendo en cuenta que dentro de poco me iré de luna de miel quiero dejar la mayor cantidad posible adelantado y la señorita Ponny es muy eficiente; la verdad sea dicha, para tener sus cuarenta y tantos hace muy bien las cosas, incluso aprendo mucho con ella, me encanta, y siempre que puedo se la quito a mi chico hehehe._

_._

_Hoy voy con mi ginecólogo para que me coloque un diu, eso de tomar pastillas no va conmigo, y con mi Gremlin ha sido el único con que no he utilizado preservativo cada vez que nos hemos acostado... y después del incidente, será mejor esperar un poco antes de pensar en tener hijos, aunque es un tema que no hemos hablado; en una semana será la boda y quiero disfrutar plenamente de cada momento de intimidad con mi futuro marido. Espero que el doctor haya hecho su trabajo bien, siento cierta incomodidad, y aunque me dijo que eso es normal, espero que mi organismo se termine de adaptar de una buena vez ante ese objeto extraño que me han introducido._

_._

_Es jueves y nos vamos a celebrar mi despedida de soltera... tengo miedo, no sé qué habrán planeado mis locas amigas, de seguro lo más perverso, Tom también tiene pensado hacer algo a Terry, por lo que he logrado indagar... es que vamos a ver; viniendo de mi amigo, algo bueno, seguro no es; más si en sus planes hay chicas, barro y bikinis ¡ay, que ya parezco loca y posesiva! porque le he pedido a Patty que sea como sea, quiero ver qué hacen los chicos en su despedida._

_Por lo que al finalizar el trabajo y ponerme un sexy vestido rojo con un moño simple para mi fiesta, las chicas junto a unas compañeras de trabajo y mi cuñada me han coronado con una diadema con velo y un falo (algo bochornoso pa mi gusto) una banda blanca y un ramo de flores que parecen genitales... madre mía ¡qué vergüenza! me han hecho pasear por las calles principales de la ciudad mientras tocan silbatos y panderos gritando que me voy a casar, todos se me quedaban viendo e incluso algunos se han parado para tomarse una fotografía_

_Fuimos a comer a un japonés, luego me llevaron a un bar donde me han hecho pasar al escenario para que un chico con un trasero duro, redondo, grande y respingón se moviera pin pan pun en mis narices hahaha me cargó en sus brazos y pude sentir que todo él estaba duro ¡madre mía, qué mal que estoy! necesito que Terry me haga el amor ¡ya!_

_Después del show finalmente vamos al lugar donde están los chicos con su fiesta; es que es pa darle a Tom con un taburete; las meseras van tapadas -porque eso no se le puede decir que sea vestir- con un trozo de tela que como recojan algo del suelo se les podrá ver hasta su conciencia; y en el centro de salón hay un especie de rin o piscina de lodo, dos chicas están revolcándose como marranas ¡qué desagradable! ya vi donde está Tom contento de la vida observando a esas tipas, como pille a Terry en esa actitud ¡le zurro por guarro!_

_Por fin lo veo, está con el móvil... no sé si eso es mejor, la verdad es que estoy odiando esta fase mía de celosa ¡sospecho de todo, dudo de todo y detesto todo! Me hizo adicta a él y ahora sufro el síndrome de abstinencia... me acerco por detrás y me pareció ver algo parecido al nombre de Albert antes de que apagase la pantalla, al final decido hacerme pasar por otra_

_-oye guapo ¿te aburres? si gustas puedo proponerte algo más divertido grrr_

_-hmmm sí que me apetece jugar con un pequeño Gremlin_

_-ehhh... ¿me has_ _reconocido?_

_-por supuesto, desde que pusiste un pie en el local_

_-Terry, ¿no me habrás puesto un chip rastreador?_

_-¡sip! en tu hermoso trasero hahahaha_

_Me da una mordida en el cuello y me tiemblan las piernas, aunque esté celosa lo único que quiero es devorar a este hombre... ni lenta ni perezosa le doy un beso que lo dejo sin aliento, para torturarlo__. T__iene una mirada hipnótica, una voz que podría hacer que se te cayeron las bragas al suelo y un cuerpo de ensueño, solo se me ocurre hacerlo mío_

_-vámonos... dejemos a todos y vámonos solos_

_-no sé yo si Tom se alegre de saber eso_

_Me enfurruño ¡a mí me importa un pepino lo que piense Tom y los demás! Yo solo quiero estar con él... le sacudo por el cuello de su camisa mientras me siento en sus piernas ¡debo convencerlo! le pongo mis ojitos tiernos, frunzo mis labios, suplico con la mirada, ronroneo en su cuello y le acaricio los cabellos... pero este solo disfruta de lo que hago... pero no desisto; seeee, al final lo consigo después que me da un azote en el trasero ¡aaasssshhh! Detesto que haga eso_

_No doy tiempo para que organicen como iremos todos al apartamento y me escabullo con Terry en su coche solo los dos, la verdad es que yo quería estar a solas, pero Tom no quiere darnos espacio ¡será capullo! con la de veces que lo libre de sus Margaritas y ahora me hace esto... ¡pero me las pagarás!_

_Cuando finalmente apaga el motor del coche en nuestra plaza de aparcamiento ¡me lanzo! sin duda alguna no puedo más con este fuego... me siento guapa, me siento sexy y me siento urgente... me quito el cinturón y me levanto para colocarme sobre él, una sonrisa se curva en sus labios como siguiendo la intención de mi pensamiento por lo que mueve su asiento hacia atrás_

_Lo beso con desespero, quiero robarle el aliento, mis manos buscan abrirse espacio entre su ropa para sentir su piel aunque él se mantienen inerte ¿en serio se está resistiendo? ¡por favor, necesito que me toques! tomo su diestra y la llevo hacia mi pecho, le guío para que lo saque de mi vestido y lo acaricie... lo incito acercándoselo a su boca, pero su caricia es muy sutil y yo necesito más... muevo mis caderas presionando su pelvis, sé que su miembro no me defraudará._

_Muerdo su oreja cuando me decido a ser yo quien saque su falo que se está asfixiando dentro de su pantalón; vibra y arde en mi palma, está más que vivo a pesar de la forma tan seria con que me mira Terry. Lo acerco a mi centro e intento torturarlo con la sensación de está próximo a penetrarme; sus ojos son más fríos, no muestra signo alguno de tensión ¡lo necesito! quiero que vuelva mi Gremlin sediento y salvaje, quiero que me llene con su sexo, que cree senderos de besos por mi piel, que me envuelva con el calor de su cuerpo, quiero que me empale y me haga su mujer._

_Estoy con la libido por las nubes y empapada por completo, decido ser yo quien tome la iniciativa e introduzco su falo de un solo empellón; me estremezco, estoy en una posición incómoda, me contorsiono como puedo, siento que me quemo si no sacio mi sed de él... me muevo en círculos y gimo de placer, me cojo los pechos con mis manos y entreabro mis labios provocadoramente..._

_¡Por fin! Terry reacciona y endurece su mirada, mueve sus cadera haciendo que su glande recorra paca porción de mi ser, con una mano acaricia mi espalda mientras que con su lengua juguetea con mi pezón... estoy fuera de mí, lo único que desea es que este hombre se haga parte de mí; siento un pequeño dolor, pero todo mi cuerpo convulsiona cuando Terry me alza hasta la cima del placer, él continua entrando una, dos, tres, quince, mil y vuelvo a estallar en un orgasmo que complace a mi bestia, este es su lado salvaje que extrañaba... le muerdo su hombro y él me da un azote, me abraza y presiona para disminuir la distancia entre cada empellón, duele, tiemblo, arde, me encanta, solo Terry me satisface... me rasga, me llena y complace, me mata y revive con sus besos y embestidas... un nuevo orgasmo me desborda a la vez que él se derrama en mi interior._

_¡Por fin he derribado su roble!_

_Nos quedamos inmóviles mientras recuperamos el aliento, no deshace su abrazo y me da un que otro besito en mi hombro o mi pecho... awww simplemente me derrito por él ¡lo amo!_ _Su olor se repite en todas mis terminaciones nerviosas, y ahora mis emociones están poniéndose de nuevo en movimiento ¡quiero más!_

_._

_._

**Las notas de un violín hechiza el momento y a los presentes, y aunque todos se hayan fijado en mí desde que aparecí por el pasillo, sólo puedo pensar en él, las cosas por las que hemos pasado para que ahora me esté dirigiendo hacia un altar.**

**Por un momento todos han desaparecido y solo lo veo a él, camino con lentitud hasta donde me espera... no es que el sendero parezca eterno, o como en una pesadilla que no parece tener fin y pareciera que nunca lo vaya a alcanzar; es como si a cada paso que doy traspaso al tiempo, someto las eras, para ser transportada al lugar y junto a quien amo, es como si hasta este mismo bosque hubiese estado a la espera de nuestro reencuentro.**

**Terry está aquí, tan gallardo y elegante... la brisa acaricia sus cabellos y su sonrisa se graba en las hojas de las plantas, la mirada llena de amor que me dedica colorea las flores silvestres del sendero...**


	26. Capítulo 26

DUEÑO DE TU ALMA

Segunda Parte.

**El caballero, con dos copas en mano, se abre paso entre la multitud que se encuentra en el Museo Metropolitano de Arte, disfrutando de la gala organizada para recaudar fondos en pro de los niños huérfanos en África, el castaño restaba importancia a las personas que se hayan congregadas en ese lugar, tiene su mirada fija en una rubia vestida de blanco; sonríe al hablar y de vez en cuando pasa su mano por su figura resaltando cada curva nueva, a su lado se encuentra Eunice haciendo las presentaciones ante las distinguidas señoras de sociedad quienes tiene una curiosidad morbosa por conocer a la joven. **

**Él sonríe de felicidad, tiene la mirada fija en su amada, aunque se vio en la forzosa situación de alejarse de ella para saludar a los caballeros que habían reclamado su presencia, en ningún momento la perdió de vista.**

**-¡ay, no me lo puedo creer, ¿de verdad ella es la esposa de Grandchester hijo?! -era la conversación que tenían un grupo de mujeres al momento que pasaba él**

**-así como lo oyes Marisol, no llevan ni seis meses casados**

**-¡menudo braguetazo ha dado esa chiquilla!**

**-de seguro se hizo esa barriga para poder amarrarlo y vivir del cuento por el resto de su vida como la Belén Esteban**

**-hombre, la chiquilla no es fea, al menos ha sabido sacarle partido a su belleza**

**-sino mal recuerdo, salió un artículo en "The New Yorker" y "Business Insider" presentando a la pareja y promoviendo futuros proyectos en la compañía Grand&Ker Corp. han querido resaltar a la chiquilla a nivel profesional**

**-mi marido me dijo que si no daba una imagen estable posiblemente las acciones de la compañía podrían caer en picada, ambos son muy jóvenes y que Grand&Ker Corp. estaba mejor en manos de Arturo Grandchester**

**-el braguetazo de esa niña puede perjudicar mucho a la empresa, quien antes era una doña nadie ahora resulta que es la señora de Terreuce Grandchester, si su padre levantara la cabeza de la tumba, seguro se tiraría de los pelos al ver lo que está haciendo su hijo...**

**-al contrario señoras, mi padre estaría igual o más orgulloso que yo porque la señorita... perdón "mi esposa" este en mi vida, ha sido una larga espera para poder estar juntos finalmente, y ambos estaremos encantados de recibirles en la fiesta del bebé**

**-¡ah!... se-señor Grandchester -se sobresaltaron las damas al escuchar la voz grave haciendo el comentario, estaban tan ensimismadas observando a la rubia que no se dieron cuenta que él había escuchado todo- pe...perdón**

**-si me disculpan señoras, debo ir junto a mi bella, joven, flamante y adorada esposa**

**El castaño hace un reverencia burlona a las presentes y se va junto a Candy, le da un beso tierno en su mano y luego en su mejilla, para nadie pasa desapercibido el amor con que se observan mutuamente. A Terry le tiene muy sin cuidado los demás, está feliz y sonríe, como pocas veces... o mejor dicho, como lo viene haciendo desde entonces...**

**-a decir verdad querida, Terry suele ignorar a todo ser que le rodea, pero contigo es diferente, no parecía conseguir ignorarte y eso me sorprendió desde un inicio**

**-bueno en un principio recuerdo muy bien que disfrutaba mucho en chincharme y provocarme los peores berrinches Eunice**

**-¡ay, este hijo mío! menos mal que me lo has cambiado hija, ahora es otro hombre y mira lo feliz que está con tu barriguita**

**-feliz es poco madre, solamente con Candy me siento pleno**

**-me alegra oír eso y espero que la cuides muy bien**

**-tranquila Eunice, que si se porta mal sé muy bien como corregirlo**

**-hahaha ya me gustaría saber cómo lo castigas**

**-hahaha ya le diré unos cuantos trucos para que los ponga en práctica cada vez que este muchacho se porte mal con usted**

**-¡ay, de verdad! ustedes dos juntas son un peligro, será mejor que evite los encuentros y buscarán la manera de hacerme la vida de cuadritos**

**Las damas sonríen y él recuerda los momentos que han compartido y como esa pequeña rubia se ido adueñando de su corazón**

.

.

.

.

En su diestra sostiene el móvil mientras responde unos mensajes en el WhatsApp, mientras el ascensor hace su recorrido ascendente hasta llegar a la planta de presidencia. Al abrirse las puertas, su secretaria le saluda amablemente, le entrega la correspondencia del día y continúa su camino hasta el despacho y sentarse tras su escritorio.

-señorita Ponny -se escucha la voz grave a través del comunicador -puede venir a mi despacho en seguida...

-señor...

-... por favor

-entendido. -un par de segundos después el golpe en la puerta deja ver a la mujer entrando en la estancia -dígame señor Grandchester

-señorita Ponny, el día de mañana se reincorporará mi prometida la señorita White, quiero que por favor esté al tanto de ella, no permita que se exceda en su primer día... deje que se encargue de terminar el presupuesto para la gala de septiembre y que verifique que todo esté reservado para recibir a los inversores, el catering y todo eso...

-sí señor

-ahora necesito que llame a Paterson para las actividades de la costa sur, confirme la cita con Piers y Lestrauss para esta tarde y dígale a Tom Stevenson que necesito ver las últimas estadísticas... eso es todo

-muy bien, enseguida me pongo en ello

Veo como la mujer se retira dejándome a solas nuevamente, aunque esté cansado me siento entusiasmado o más bien aliviado; Candy se está recuperando satisfactoriamente, la semana pasada se ha entretenido un poco decorando el piso, dándole vida, color, personalidad o lo que sea... lo único de lo que estoy seguro es que deseo es ir a su lado siempre y aunque me tenga que aguantar estas enormes ganas que tengo de abrazarla y besarla hasta poseer su alma, debo ser paciente y esperar hasta que nuestra unión sea oficial, real, como dos seres que se han estado buscando entre los tiempos, desesperados, y sólo se reconocieron hasta que han estado uno frente del otro.

.

.

Candy parece tan tierna y adorable como un Gremlin, pero también tiene su lado perverso y provocador; mantenemos algo parecido a un juego, donde ella busca la manera sutil o descarada de provocarme, ya sea con esa sonrisa y mirada tierna o colocando su escote muy cerca de mi nariz cada vez que dice acercarse para mostrarme unos documentos, sea lo que sea todo en ella me invita a poseerla.

.

.

En ocasiones, por las noches, solemos tener video llamadas y en más de una vez mi tercer brazo a reaccionado automáticamente al verla vestir muy sugerente frente a la cámara, que he tenido que tirar el móvil y girar boca abajo en mi colchón para bajar la tensión, suspirando todo exasperado por la frustración de no poder poseerla.

.

.

Extraño los días en los que me veía con los chicos para ensayar, pero Albert anda recorriendo el mundo en busca de las mejores olas para surfear. Elisa junto a Charles se han ido a Canadá, vete a saber tú qué estarán haciendo esos dos. Por lo que no me queda más remedio que empezar a relacionarme con mis suegros. Ayer que llegue junto a mi novia, la encontré en el sofá hablando con un chico rubio muy amenamente y sin poder evitarlo, sentí una especie de deja vu; ella sentada en una cama hablando con él, parecía estar muy enferma y el hombre la tomaba de la mano para darle un beso; cuando me lo presentó dijo que se llama Anthony Bower entonces recordé que ese era el nombre del chico que mencionó su padre con quien se supone ella estaba saliendo desde el instituto. Sin pesarlo actúe de manera celosa y posesiva, no vaya a ser que ahora se le ocurra la grandiosa idea de querer volver con ella ¿para qué la busca?

.

.

Las veces que hemos ido a Chicago, sus amigas se han presentado para saludarla, ese tal Anthony también ¿pero qué se piensa? ya no tiene razón alguna para querer o tener que estar cerca de Candy, ella es mía y no se la pienso ceder; en ocasiones me desconozco, un instinto primitivo me domina y siempre termino abrazando y besando a Candy frente a él, marcando mi territorio, más sin embargo este solo sonríe; en ocasiones me mofo sarcásticamente diciéndole que ¿quién en su sano juicio quisiera escucharlo a él tocar el piano? las personas de hoy en día pasan olímpicamente de la música clásica, más sin embargo este suele tener buenos argumentos, al menos sabe de lo que habla y a lo que se dedica, no es tan tonto como lo parece y yo me lo esperaba.

.

.

Tal parece que ganarme el aprecio de Emilio José y Mónica no será fácil, estaban tan hechos a la idea de que Candy y Anthony eran el uno para el otro que hacerles cambiar esa imagen los pone de mala leche, o tal vez es que se piensan que solo me quiero aprovechar de su hija, más no es así... yo realmente amo a Candy, como nunca antes lo he hecho... desde el primer instante que la vi, me quedé prendado de su mirada, su voz me hipnotizó, como si me hubiese hecho salir de un estado de letargo y se volvió mi pensamiento constante. Descubrir que trabajaba en la empresa supuso un alivio para mí, tenerla cerca era como revivir y cuidar de ella se volvió mi obsesión.

Sin darme cuenta ella se adueñó de mi alma y el único objetivo que tengo es hacerla feliz. Y puede que para muchos parezca que todo es muy precipitado, que soy un impaciente, pero es que siento que he pasado una eternidad en la tediosa espera de verla llegar ¡corrección! parece un siglo tormentoso a la espera de poder vivir realmente un amor, como que si debía robarle el alma al aire para poder estar con ella, mi dueña.

.

Tom ha organizado la fiesta de despedida de soltero, más parece una fiesta para él que otra cosa; ha invitado a gente con la que casi no me relaciono o no me apetece relacionarme, le escribo a Albert para hacerle ver la tortura que sufro al lado de Tom desde que él no está. Mi hermano se burla, solo espero que finalmente se anime a ir a la boda... aunque no me lo ha admitido a la cara, estoy seguro que él también siente algo por Candy. Habla del diablo y lo verás llegar, fue pensar en ella y sentir una sensación extraña que reconozco cuando está cerca, solo me ha faltado cinco segundos para descubrir su figura pasando por la barra ¡me está buscando seguro, no creo que le haga mucha gracia ver como esas mujeres se revuelvan en el barro, ni mucho menos saber que una de ellas ha venido antes hacer una danza del vientre en mis narices.

Se ha acercado a mí y presiono los puños con fuerzas para contenerme y no meter mi mano bajo su vestido, se ve tan sexy de rojo. Me alegro muchísimo de que esté aquí pero por otro lado cada vez se me hace difícil poder contener estas ganas de hacerla mía. Quedamos en que seguiríamos la fiesta en nuestro apartamento, me toma la mano y tira de mí para que nos marchemos solos, me encanta estos momentos en su compañía, pero es una tortura no poder tocarla como deseo. Cuando llegamos al edificio y apago el motor, inmediatamente se levanta de su lugar y busca sentarse sobre mis piernas, muevo el asiento hacia atrás para darle más espacio.

Veo como sus iris brillan por el deseo, me besa desesperadamente robando mi aliento, nuestras lenguas juegan y todo mi ser vibra por sentirla; toma mis manos y las guía por donde quiere que la acaricie, su piel es cálida y suave al tacto, mi garganta se seca y me cuesta un mundo poder abstenerme y no hacerla mía. Pero Candy no se contenta con torturarme de esta manera, quiere algo de mí y yo me contengo.

Sus finos dedos bajan la cremallera de mi pantalón para exponer mi miembro ¡traidor! este está más vivo que otra cosa, así no hay manera de hacerle ver que soy un tempano de hielo, cuando en realidad ardo en deseos por poseerla... me tortura, sus besos son azotes y su rostro se cubre de carmín por el morbo; juguetea con mi sexo en la entrada de su intimidad, está húmeda y me invita a entrar, intento resistir, pero ella se muerde el labio y suelta gemidos provocadores... mejor no me muevo y pueda que termine por desistir... ¡vaya error! ella sola se ha empalado, juguetea con su lengua en mi oreja, mueve sus caderas y se sujeta los pechos, los acerca a mi boca y cada vez me es más difícil contenerme, entre abre sus labios y siento como la humedad de su orgasmo cubre mi falo; ... ¡no puedo más! la rodeo con mis brazos y la lleno por completo, de besos, caricias y orgasmos, tanto tiempo conteniéndome y hoy he sido débil, lo único que deseo es fundirme con su alma, Candy es mía y yo le pertenezco desde siempre. Seguiría besándola, haciéndola volar por las nubes para luego aterrizar en mis brazos pero el sonido de un motor nos recuerda que aún estamos en el parking del edificio. Nos acomodamos las ropas y vamos con los demás.

Los chicos beben y ponen música, nosotros bailamos para disimular las ganas de tocarnos... amanece y Dorothy prepara desayuno para todos, en eso hacen acto de presencia los padres de Candy y siento que me examinan con la mirada, como si supiesen lo que hemos hecho en el coche; nos damos una ducha y nos preparamos para salir, en un par de horas volamos rumbo a Londres. Al llegar a la ciudad somos recibidos por la abuela de mi novia y la wedding planner quien nos pone al tanto de todo; cuando llegamos a la casa de la abuela Lanne, Mónica me dice que yo dormiré en el sofá ¿será esta su vendetta personal? la abuelita me sonríe de manera cómplice, ella es un amor y por lo visto tengo su aprobación. Es la primera que salta en defensa de mí y siempre me hace un guiño de ojo y tira de mis mofletes, típico de las abuelas.

Voy a darme una ducha pues estoy cansado del viaje y el desvelo, observo mi torso desnudo en el espejo y aun siento la humedad de sus besos sobre mi piel, paso mi mano por mi cuello, pecho y abdomen como recordando sus caricias, en eso se abre la puerta si aviso alguno y unas esmeraldas me sorprenden con el cabello suelto, la bragueta de mi pantalón abierta y un bicho desconocido palpitando porque lo dejen libre, desesperado por sentirla... pasan unos segundos que parecen eterno, me veo tentado en tirar de su mano para besarla a escondidas, el rubor de sus mejías me enciende cada vez más, cojo la toalla y se la tiro a la cara

-¡pornográfica! deja de espiarme

Veo como se quita la toalla de la cara al momento que cierro la puerta, debo tener más cuidado, no estamos solos en esta casa... vamos, aguanta un poco más, solo un poco más y pronto no tendré que separarme de ella nunca, nunca...

Es sábado por la noche y hay una especie de cena de ensayo, están casi todos los invitados y mi madre, mi hermana, Elisa y Charles llegaron hoy; sigo sin saber nada de Albert y mañana es el gran día.

.

.

Reconozco que el lugar que ha decidió Candy para que se haga la ceremonia en verdad es singular pero hermoso, es como un descampado en medio del bosque, y solo enorme roca en su centro; tengo la sensación como si no fuera la primera vez que estoy en este sitio, por momentos siento angustia en mi corazón, no lo puedo explicar pero es como si presintiera que algo malo vaya a suceder. Eunice me llama y tomo mi lugar en lo que hace de altar, con un arco de flores y la roca de fondo, el clérigo está a mi lado y todos los invitados en sus asientos expectantes a que la novia haga su entrada.

Un violín hace de preludio a la imagen de Candy, los rayo del sol la iluminan como siguiéndola a cada paso que da, de repente todos han desaparecido y solo la veo a ella que se dirige hacia mí, mi corazón palpita intenso, como que no es la primera vez que la veo hacer eso y por fin siento que la paz se apodera de mis huesos; parece una delicada ninfa que revolotea por el camino, la brisa acaricia sus cabellos y figura, su sonrisa se graba en las hojas de las plantas, la mirada llena de amor que me dedica colorea las flores silvestres del sendero...

Finalmente recibo su mano, ambos de pie uno frente del otro estamos ajenos a lo que nos rodea, simplemente nos concentramos en la imagen del otro. Tiene una mirada brillante, como nunca antes se la he visto, siento como si el aire que nos rodea nos impregna de una luz brillante revitalizando nuestros corazones, en verdad amo a esta mujer y estoy dispuesto en ir tras ella todas las vidas que me hagan falta hasta que nuestras almas sean una.

No nos percatamos de las palabras del oficiante, hasta que nos pide las alianzas, en ese momento Candy se lleva un par de dedos a los labios y silba ¿esta mujer sabe silbar? ¿qué más sorpresas me esconde mi pequeño mono con rizos?... entonces se oye un graznido, miro al final más allá de donde están los invitados, justo donde está un hombre de cabellos dorados, por una fracción de segundos no me entero muy bien de lo que pasa, hasta que el ave se acerca hasta nosotros, se detiene un momento y deja caer en las manos de Candy una bolsa, el águila gira un par de veces sobre nosotros y regresa con el chico... siento que mis ojos se van a salir de su lugar ¿qué ha sido todo esto?, pero ella me sonríe más emocionada aún, su mirada dulce me dice que que ama y que ha logrado sorprenderme

-Terreuce Grandchester ¿aceptas a esta mujer como tu esposa para amarla, protegerla en lo bueno y lo malo, desde ahora hasta que la muerte los separe?

¿hasta que la muerte nos separe? ¿separarnos?

-¡NO! -todos se sorprendieron por la respuesta del castaño, menos ella, que entendía claramente la intención en su mirada- Candice, te acepto como mi amiga, compañera, confidente, enemiga, mujer amante y esposa para amarte, cuidarte, protegerte y seguirte en todo momento, sea bueno o malo, y seguirte allá donde tu vayas, incluso después de la muerte, porque sin ti se va mi alma al aire; seremos viajeros entre las eras, escaladores que van trepando por el tiempo, no importa cuántas veces tenga que volver a nacer, solo sé que existo porque tú estás; todo el mundo sigue buscando algo importante y yo lo encontré en ti, sé mi historia de amor que nadie ha escrito jamás

-señorita ¿acepta usted todo lo que ha dicho él? -dice resignado el clérigo, no cree recordar lo que Terry ha dicho, todos contienen el aliento a la espera de la rubia

-sí, acepto a este hombre orgulloso, como mi amigo, compañero, confidente, enemigo, amante y esposo, hasta que mi alma se funda con la suya, porque solo tú logras ser mi historia de amor que nunca me hubiese imaginado jamás - Terry la rodea con sus brazos y la besa, el oficiante alza los hombros como quien dice "ya pa qué" si estos hacen lo que quieren; los invitados se ponen en pie y aplauden a la nueva pareja, todos son acariciados por una ráfaga cálida de aire especial

Al fin eres mía y serás solo mía, hasta que deje de existir... Te amo Candice Grandchester White

_.

.

.

.

**-¡Terry! Terry hijo**

**-¿ah? perdona madre ¿me decías?**

**-hijo parecías en la luna ¿está todo bien?**

**-sí, solo recordaba**

**-espero que llevarle mis presentes de navidad a tus suegros, espero**

**-Sí madre, te prometo que no se me olvidará**

**-bueno, tu mujer te espera ¡ve con ella y Feliz Navidad mi amor!**

**-¡Feliz Navidad Madre!**

**El castaño le da un fuerte abrazo a Eunice y sale del Museo, baja los escalones que hay en la entrada principal y se acerca hasta donde Candy está con teléfono en mano**

**-hola mi amor ¿estás bien?**

**-estoy muy bien princesa, tanto así que estoy deseoso de llegar a casa y demostrarte cuanto**

**-mmmhh **


	27. Capítulo 27

DUEÑO DE TU ALMA

Tercera Parte

**En un pequeño pueblo vive Amelia, una joven hermosa pero enfermiza, Joseph es un buen mozo y desde pequeño estaba enamorado de la castaña ojos verdes; cuando ambos tuvieron edad se casaron y el hombre se desvivía por hacer sentir bien a su amada y también buscando una cura para su enfermedad.**

**Un día llegó a oídos de Joseph que un curandero había llegado al pueblo, esperanzado se acercó al mesón para pedirle ayuda; el pequeño Gilbert de cabellos castaños y ojos azules era una especie de ayudante esclavo del brujo que lo seguía a todos lados**

**-¿es usted Artajerjes el curandero ambulante?**

**-jummm... ¿quién lo pregunta?**

**-yo... yo soy Joseph y quería saber si podría ver a mi mujer... ella está muy enferma desde que nació y... quería... me gustaría que me diese algo para que mejore**

**-ohhh... es por eso... ¿la quieres mucho?**

**-¡por supuesto que sí!**

**-qué ímpetu, has contestado sin esperar**

**-eh... este... ¿piensa ayudarme o no?**

**-está bien, le echaré un vistazo a tu mujer... ¡Gilbert ¿qué esperas? muévete!**

**El joven le muestra al curandero su casa dónde está Amelia descansando, al verla Artajerjes sintió desprecio por la joven, es más se arrepentía de haber accedido; cuando salen de la habitación le dice claramente que su mujer está muy mal y que le queda poco tiempo de vida, Joseph desesperado le ruega porque haga algo**

**-noo... de niña Amelia no podía jugar con los demás, es muy fuerte de espíritu, pero por culpa de su cuerpo es una pobre desamparada... por favor debe haber algo que se pueda hacer, no puede morir así**

**El joven suplicaba con lágrimas en los ojos, Artajerjes con intención de quitárselo de encima de una vez le dice a Gilbert que le dé el tónico de azahar, el pequeño que sabía muy bien el qué era el contenido del ese frasco, le dio otro sin que su amo se percatase. Después de eso, cada que podía el pequeño de ojos azules visitaba a Amelia y le llevaba un ramito de flores silvestres, se había quedado prendado de su mirada y al tratarla se enamoró. El curandero cuando descubrió que su ayudante se escapaba y que también le llevaba medicina a la moribunda le dio una tremenda golpiza y fue a visitar a la pareja.**

**Joseph se encontraba trabajando cuando el perverso curandero llegó a la casa, inocentemente Amelia le abrió la puerta y le ofreció una taza de té, el señor le dijo que llevaba un remedio especial y que esperaba que con eso se curase de una buena vez; mientras que Gilbert mal herido se arrastraba para ir a prevenir a la dueña de su corazón. Ella aceptó amablemente el gesto del señor y accediendo a su petición, se lo bebió frente de él, segundos después que el líquido rojo y viscoso bajase por su garganta empezó a sentir una sensación extraña, el aire huía de sus pulmones y un escozor le destroza el esófago: atónita termina brotando sangre de su boca antes de caer al suelo débil, mira estupefacta al hombre de pie a su lado que le sonríe diabólicamente.**

**-pequeño Gilbert ¿qué te ha pasado? ¿quién te ha hecho esto?**

**-Arta... jerjes... coj coj Artajerjes es malo... ella...**

**-¿qué dices?**

**-ella... coj coj su mujer corre peligro**

**Joseph al entender que lo que el niño quería decir, sale corriendo hasta donde está su mujer, empuja la puerta desesperado y la ve en el suelo, toma el cuerpo de su amada y le sacude queriendo despertarla, pero ella no responde; siente que su mundo se desmorona y pierde la razón de la realidad, ha perdido la cabeza**

**-¿por qué?... ¿por qué? Amelia... lo estás pasando mal... todo lo he hecho por eso... Amelia... Amelia... ¿dónde estás Amelia? sin ti me siento solo... Amelia...**  
.

.

.

.

-te voy a hacer mía

-eso lo doy por hecho -le responda la rubia con una sonrisa perversa, están en la tediosa sesión de fotos antes de pasar al banquete

-te voy a cobrar todas las veces que me has provocado

-no te tengo miedo

-¡muy bien! ahora señor Grandchester quiero que cargue a su esposa en brazos -hablaba el fotógrafo mientras estos seguían las instrucciones sin prestarle mucha atención, lo que realmente ellos deseaban era otra cosa y no eran fotos precisamente -¡perfecto! ahora señora quiero que apoye su cabeza en el pecho de él

-¿por qué no me dijiste que Theodora estaba contigo?

-¡que no es Theodora, se llama Clim!

-pues para mí es y seguirá siendo Theodora, porque tú le digas así no quiere decir que te hará caso

-¡y yo que iba a saber que esa es Theodora y que lo estabas buscando! y ya te digo yo que me hará mucho más caso a mí que a ti, porque yo le cuide cuando estuvo en su peor momento, sin plumas, ni pico... pobrecito, me dio mucha lástima -Candy recuerda perfectamente esa vez que subió al tejado para observar las luces y estrellas de la ciudad en su primera noche, un extraño ruido la sobresaltó y a la vez le llamó la atención, era un ave que se estaba dando de bruces en un rincón para poder arrancarse el pico después de haber hecho lo mismo con sus garras, es un proceso natural en la vida de las águilas, llegado cierto momento de su vida deben pasar por este doloroso momento, pues sus garras y pico crecen tanto que les dificulta cazar y vivir naturalmente... guiado por su instinto animal, el ave busco un refugio donde pasar su transformación, desde entonces la rubia se acercaba para darle de comer y que no muriese de hambre los 6 meses que duró sin plumas, pico ni garras.

-pues yo también estaba muy preocupado, fueron 8 meses horribles... muchas gracias por cuidarla

-ya te dije que es macho ¿acaso le has visto poner algún huevo?

-¡oye! antes era mí águila, mí mascota ¿cómo no voy a saberlo?

-¡aasshh! verás, te voy a demostrar que yo tengo razón -el fotógrafo dejó de dar instrucciones ya que estos lo habían ignorado por completo por estar en su discusión, oportunidad que aprovechó para inmortalizar junto con el ave; ella extendiendo su mano como si fuera a tocarla, el águila girando derredor de ellos, en el brazo de él mientras ella lo acaricia, sin duda alguna el mejor trio que ha retratado hasta el momento. Después la pareja fue con los invitados para seguir con la fiesta. Mientras que sus amigas se acercaron para felicitar a Candy, Terry aprovechó un momento para escaparse; las notas de un piano y guitarra se dejan escuchar acallando las conversaciones, todos se giran para ver al escenario que creían solitario

-Yo quiero el aire que tiene tu alma  
Yo quiero el aire que, que vive en ti  
Yo quiero el aire, aire que derramas  
Aire pa' quererte, aire pa' vivir

Tengo un alma o la tenía  
Y no es bastante  
Ya sabes tanto tienes tanto vales  
Tengo un alma y desafía  
Tus andares es  
El paisaje donde flota mi fantasía

Esa voz... es la de Terry junto con él... Alejandro Sanz ¡no me lo puedo creer, ambos están tocando! mi hombre canta con tal pasión que sus notas que me conmueven el corazón. Todos estamos sorprendidos con esto, no tenía ni idea que pensaba hacer algo similar.

-Tengo miedo a un alma fría  
¿Cuánto vale?  
Comprarle el alma al aire si se descuida  
Suave, suave se la quitas  
Tus andares  
Ay niña ay vete tus andares...

Le he robado el alma al aire  
Para poder llevarte aquí conmigo  
Soy como la tierra amor tú eres el sol  
Que no se deja ver no puede ser  
Cómo va a ser

Sin duda alguna Terry está hecho para estar sobre un escenario, su voz me acaricia a cada palabra, me abraza con cada nota, me hace suya en cada estrofa... dooooos ¡cuánto lo amo! desciende del escenario y viene conmigo y me lleva al centro de la pista ¿se puede bailar esta canción? no me importa, lo único que deseo es estar entre sus brazos

Alejandro Sanz sigue tocando, mientras Terry me hace girar en la pista, nos olvidamos de los demás mientras somos hechizados por las letras de las canciones

-Desde cuándo te estaré esperando

Desde cuándo estoy buscando  
Tu mirada en el firmamento, estás temblando  
Te he buscado en un millón de auroras  
Y ninguna me enamora, como tú sabes  
Y me he dado cuenta ahora  
Puede parecer atrevimiento  
Pero es puro sentimiento  
Dime por favor tu nombre

-te amo Terry, ya no hace falta que busques más

-yo también te amo mi hermosa princesa de Rhos

¿ñeiy? ¿de dónde saca ese nombre ahora?... solo me limito a sonreírle su locura, me siento completa, aliviada entre sus brazos... finalmente dejamos de bailar y caminamos entre los invitados cuando de repente vemos en un tronco apoyado a Albert, creo que ha intentado parecer formal para el evento pero no tiene el atuendo completo, su camisa blanca sin corbata está abierta mostrando su musculoso pecho bronceado

-¡Albert! me alegro de verte, que bueno que viniste

-hola Candy... la verdad vine para robarme a la novia

-¿cómo dices?

¿Pero este tío está loco o qué? ¿cómo así que robarme? miro a Terry y está inexpresivo, no sé qué estará pensando, vuelvo a ver a Albert y este parece decir las cosas muy en serio ¡venga ya! ¿estamos locos o qué? ¿acaso no ha visto la ceremonia, mi vestido de novia y los anillos en nuestras manos me va a decir?

-¿qué piensas hacer Terry? vengo precisamente a llevarme a tu mujer -el rubio extiende su mano para tomar la de Candy pero el castaño lo sujeta de la muñeca

-eres mi hermano, puedo compartir contigo todo lo demás, pero menos a Candy, ella es mía y no dejaré que nadie más la toque ¿¡entendiste bien!?

¡qué tensión, qué tensión! duelo de miradas; le daría con un palo a este tío ¿qué se piensa? ¿que puede llevarme así como si nada sin importar lo que yo tenga que decir? ¡asshh! hermano de Terry tenía que ser, igualito a él en ese sentido

-me alegra escuchar eso, es bueno ver que finalmente has encontrado a la dueña de tu alma

ufff... por un momento creo que se me olvidó respirar, el cuerpo de Terry se ha relajado ¿qué ha pasado?

-Albert, ni se te ocurra volver a hacer algo por el estilo nuevamente

-hahahaha tranquilo... me alegro mucho por ustedes -el rubio abraza a la pareja y todo vuelve a la normalidad. La fiesta continua, Anthony se acerca un momento donde su amiga y le ofrece una copa para brindar, cuando Terry ve eso, es como si presenciara otra escena donde el rubio le ofrece un menjurje a su mujer moribunda y siempre termina quitándole las cosas de la mano a Candy

-¡Terry! ¿hasta cuándo vas a estar con ese juego? siempre me haces lo mismo, nunca me dejas probar lo que me da Anthony

-¿y arriesgarme a que te de una intoxicación? no gracias, ya me sacrifico yo

-¡serás borde! él no piensa hacerme daño

-hahahaha déjalo Candy, eso lo hace porque tiene celos... fiuu ¿quién diría que he dejado el listón muy alto como antigua pareja de Candy?

-hahaha ¡qué creído te lo tienes Bower! yo a tí no te tengo celos ni naaa...

-sí claro, vengo yo y me lo creo

-pues tú mismo

-entonces no tendrás problema alguno porque baile esta pieza con la hermosa ricitos de oro -sin darle tiempo a que le diera una respuesta van a la pista junto a los demás, Terry echa humo por las orejas y Anthony ríe muy complacido -hahaha debo admitir que me encanta meterme con él

-hahaha eres terrible

Me alegra de estar aquí con mis seres queridos, mis amigos de la infancia, mis compañeros de trabajo, mi familia y la familia de Terry... siento tal plenitud que aunque desconozca lo que ha de venir, no me importa si es al lado de mi tormentoso, adorable, sexy, travieso, infantil, rockero y rebelde marido

.

.

Después de ver como Candy bailaba una pieza con su "amigoo Anthony", Terry se acercó y se llevó a su mujer a un lado, detrás de la roca, tenía la mirada más fría y oscura que recuerde jamás, presa de los celos y deseo; quería ser el único causante de todas las sonrisas de su amada, creador de suspiros y pensamiento constante, él es así de celoso y posesivo y no piensa tolerar que un blandengue como Bower merodee cerca de ella; la besó con tal pasión y desespero que le roba hasta el aliento a su esposa, en su interior se enciende un fuego que ansía por satisfacer en la intimidad, Terry lo sabe y la deja con ganas... de momento, porque él también desea hacerla suya.

Se despiden de los invitados y van a la casa de la abuela para cambiarse de ropas y coger las maletas, momento que aprovechó Terry; en la habitación que siempre había sido de uso de la joven se observan el uno al otro sin decir palabra alguna, intentado adivinar el siguiente movimiento, ansiosos por satisfacer sus deseos y disfrutar del hecho que se pertenecen.

Sin mucho miramientos el castaño arrancó literalmente las ropas de la novia, ella luce solo sus cubre pezones, una tanga blanca con su liguero, la imagen ella así lo puso como una moto, como si hubiesen sido siglos separados; la besa y acaricia reconociendo ese cuerpo... lame sus pechos mientras una de sus manos baja hasta su monte de venus y acaricia la entrada de su sexo, gemidos se escapan de sus gargantas, Terry quiere hacerla suya ¡ya!

Se coloca entre sus piernas para embestirla, los ojos de su esposa le indican que lo desea, un escalofrío lo sacude cuando siente como su sexo entra por su vagina llenándola por completo, esa mujer es suya y solo se le ocurre amarle. Empieza a moverse en su interior y un hormigueo de placer cubre el cuerpo de los dos... deja de lado la sutileza y suavidad para ser un amante voraz, como la primera vez. Sus embestidas son vibrantes una tras otra, tras otra, tras otra, hasta que siente como ella se contrae y le humedece tras el orgasmo; eso le hincha su pecho y continúa satisfaciendo a su amada, desea desaparecer cualquier barrera que le impida fusionarse con ella, con cada empeñó le dice "te amo", en cada beso un "te necesito"... sus caricias los envuelve y eleva a lo más álgido de su festín haciéndole estallar de placer y colmarla de su esencia. Se desploma sobre el pecho de ella casi sin aliento, sus cuerpos están sudorosos y siente como su esposa le da besitos y mordidas de vez en cuando, parece nunca suficiente, imposible parar, más ahora que es solo de él.

.

.

De luna de miel fueron a Capri, una hermosa isla en Italia; la habitación del hotel era una delicia, con pétalos sobre la cama, champagne y fresas... hicieron el amor en cada rincón de ese lugar y fuera de él también, en la terraza, en la playa, una cala privada, en la famosa cueva acuática y hasta en el yate que alquilaron. También visitaron el Vesubio, era como una especie de cita prolongada entre los años, disfrutaron de la belleza del lugar y se sintieron hechizados al observar sus miradas en el ocaso, ¿será que han vivido algo similar anteriormente?. Luego fueron tres día a Petra y una semana a la ciudad de Dubái.

Casi un mes después de la boda regresaban a New York, con intenciones de retomar sus vidas... pero para Terry fue fatal, parecía que había pillado algún virus pues sufría de vómitos y mareos, Candy intentó cuidar de él pero es un mal enfermo, decía sentirse bien y se iba a trabajar. En la oficina no presentaba ningún malestar por lo que lo fueron dejando de lado hasta que un sábado mientras cenaban en casa de Eunice el castaño encontró un alivio, antojo y satisfacción en un bote de pepinillos, tanto así que a su madre se asustó y comentó que posiblemente Candy estuviese embarazada.

.

.

.

**Antes de las navidades fuimos a una gala al Museo Metropolitano de Arte, me siento más bella desde que en mi vientre crece el fruto de nuestro amor, Terry es todo atenciones y complacencia. Al menos ahora mis padres son más tranquilos con mi marido, puede por el hecho que van a ser abuelos o porque antes de la boda la abuela regaño a mi madre**

_**-claro como tiene dinero, cree que lo puede comprar todo... ¡auch!-Mónica estaba hablando con su madre e hija cuando Lanne le da con el bastón en la cabeza**_

_**-¡deja de meterte con el muchacho! a leguas se ve que está enamorado de mi Candito**_

_**-pero mamá ¿por qué me pegas?**_

_**-deja de ser cabezota, es verdad que hicieron mal, pero miralooooo, ese hombre adora a tu hija, si no fuese así no estaría dispuesto a casarse con ella, tendrás que aceptarlo y aguantar al hombre que ella ha elegido como marido, tal y como yo he hecho contigo**_

_**-madre, eso es fue muy diferente**_

_**-¡nada de diferente! en eso Candito se parece a tí, mira por donde tu hija te está haciendo lo que tú me hiciste a mí, o es que ¿acaso no recuerdas que fue conocer a Arturo y te querías casar con él? ¡menos mal! menos mal que no lo hiciste, sino no hubieses tenido a mi niña preciosa, sino que conociste a Emilio y a los dos meses ya habías aceptado casarte con él... así que si Terry es la felicidad de nuestra niña, apóyala y sé feliz, para que cuando vengan los nietos los puedas disfrutar, como yo lo hice con mi Candito**_

_**-gracias abuela**_

.

.

**Después de pasar navidades en casa de mis suegros, recibimos el año 2017 con mi madre en New York, estamos todos expectantes por la llegada de mi hijo, a veces tengo pesadillas y no sé si podré ser un buen padre... cuando recuerdo la cara de sorpresa de mi mujer cuando Eunice le dijo que podría estar embarazada no se lo creía, pues había ido con su médico para que le pusiera un DIU de esos, pero por lo visto hahaha hacerlo en el coche o de la forma tan loca y posesiva hizo que se moviera de lugar y por eso no fue muy efectivo, la verdad no me importa, soy feliz de poder tener una muestra tangible de todo este amor que siento por Candy.**

**Me encanta verla caminar y acariciar su vientre, como se sonroja y sonríe, tiene un brillo especial que solo le da el saberse feliz y amada. Los meses pasan volando y cada vez está próxima la llegada de mi hijo, ella dice que ya tiene decidido el nombre pero que no me quiere decir nada para que no se me ocurra cambiarlo.**

**Aunque hemos asistido a las clases de parto, no soporto ver a Candy sufrir por cada contracción, se me estruja el alma y no sé cómo hacer para aliviarla, solo pueda estar a su lado, darle cariño y apoyo... no sé qué más puedo hacer... las horas son eternas y las contracciones cada vez más frecuentes; mi esposa ha decidido tener un parto en el agua, según que eso es menos traumático para el bebé y no es tan doloroso pero yo veo que sigue estrujando la cara igual… ¡qué nervios! Ya mismo estará mi hijo entre mis brazos.**

**Mi corazón atenta con reventarme las costillas por latir tan fuerte, no me puedo creer que este trozo de persona sea una parte mía y de mi esposa, lleva mi sangre, mis genes, mi esencia… su piel es rosada y suave, apenas se mueve y hace ruido**

**-se llamará Greum Grandchester White**

**-¿Greum?**

**-sí, he soñado con ese nombre en varias ocasiones y creo que es el indicado**

**-hehehe te amo con todo y tus locos sueños**

**-yo también te amo Terry**

**FIN.**

Desde cuando te estaré esperando

Desde cuando estoy buscando

Tu mirada en el firmamento

Te he buscado en un millón de aurora

Y ninguna me enamora como tú sabes

(El Alma al Aire Desde Cuándo; Alejandro Sanz) 


	28. Capítulo 28

EL ÚLTIMO BESO

En un pestañeo se da cuenta que se encuentra en otro lugar... lo desconoce, nunca en la vida se hubiera imagina estar en algo parecido a una pradera, algo parecido a un sol ilumina todo a su derredor, el clima es agradable, ni cálido o frío... algo parecido a estructura cubiertas por enredaderas le dan un toque helénico a las residencia... hay más personas en ese lugar, no las conoce y ellas pasa de él... camina un poco para ver si reconoce a alguien... pero nada.

.

.

Parece como si se estuviese despertando de una dulce siesta, la joven de cabellos oscuros y mirada verde, se levanta de la grama intentando reconocer el lugar... la curiosidad impera en sus pensamientos aunque presiente que algo importante se le está olvidado ¿qué será? continua caminando, tal vez algo le recuerde eso importante que se le ha escapado.

.

.

¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado? no tiene ni idea... solo está seguro que está perdido pero no le preocupa, es como si de alguna u otra manera sabe que debía llegar a ese lugar parecido a un edén. De repente un señor vestido de como con una túnica de lino blanco, cabellos todos canosos y barba blanca se le acerca y saluda

-¡Greum! muchacho por fin llegas

-¿Greum?

-¡ohh!... no me digas, ¿otra vez has olvidado quién soy?

-¿quién eres?

-santo cielos Greum, a este paso me voy a tener que cambiar el nombre... soy Merlín

-¿Merlín?... Merlín... ¡Merlín!... ¡madre mía Merlín! ¿qué haces aquí? ¿en dónde estoy?

-¡tranquilo! tranquilo hijo... dime ¿acaso no recuerdas nada?

El joven monarca se lleva su dedo índice sobre el mentón con la intención de hacer memoria... vagos recuerdos de vidas pasadas... viajes en barco... caminatas bajo la nieve... y una hermosa rubia, vestida con ropa de encaje negra apoyada en el marco de la puerta... lo mira seductoramente, sabe lo que quiere... ella es su esposa, tiene más de treinta años y su cuerpo lleva las marcas de la felicidad, sus pechos ya no soy tan firmes y turgentes como cuando joven pues ha dado de amamantar a sus hijos... pero de igual manera sigue encontrando atractiva, hermosa, adictiva a su flamante esposa Candice White... no importa el día, el lugar o la hora, siempre quiere hacer el amor con ella, con la única dueña de su alma

-¿he muerto? -por cómo me sonríe entonces quiere decir que sí... perooo ¿solo yo? ¿dónde está Eydern?

-no te preocupes, verás que pronto te acostumbraras y te darás cuenta que tampoco era tan malo venir aquí

-Merlín ¿en dónde está ella?

-¿la princesa? jumm ven te enseñaré

Los hombres caminan un poco mientras el anciano le explica un poco como son las cosas ahí... cuando de presto divisan a una hermosa joven que canturrea con los elfos de las flores, salta y gira de vez en cuando; la princesa al reconocer quienes eran los que se dirigen a ella corrió a su encuentro, el monarca la recibe en sus brazos y la hace girar un par de veces

-mi amooooor... mi vida ¡estás aquí!

-Greum mi vida, no me lo puedo creer... eres tú

-¡claro que sí! nunca te dejaré, donde tu vayas yo iré y siempre seré tu hombre

-hahahaha ¿estás seguro?

La morena le sonríe pícaramente y desliza su mano por su entrepierna, buscando aquello que sabe le gusta y satisface... pero su rostro se consterna al no encontrar nada... por unos segundo no entendía nada... ¿será que con este cuerpo no podrá disfrutar de intimidad sexual?

-¿qué sucede?

-¿estás seguro que serás mi hombre que me satisfaga? ahí no tienes nada

-hahaha pervertida ¿seguro has tocado bien?

-ujummm

-pues creo que no lo has hecho... pero no pasa nada, te haré volar y disfrutar como tanto te gusta ¿lo quieres?

La joven sonríe y pícaramente le contesta de la manera que sabe lo pondrá a mil

-grandeee

-hahahaha... viciosa

-te amo Terry

-yo también te amo princesa

.

.

Gracias todos por haber seguido ésta loca historia hasta el fin. Con cariño Cherry


End file.
